The Gift ReWrite
by nurjen08
Summary: Angel and Buffy have a child together a freak mistake or the perfect miracle and now they must fight as the end of days is here. More inside Rating T-M, R/R enjoy.
1. Birthday

The Gift Re-write

By Jen

_**I wrote this story before but going back and reading it well it needs work and writing a back story to it, it really needs some work done. So it'll be same concept and premise with some changes because of the back story that has been written. You don't need to read the back story to understand this one and vise versa but if you want to read the back story it's called About Her.**_

_**Buffy and Angel shared a moment together but something came from that moment a child. Buffy had to give herself up for this gift, a half vampire and half human a gift that the world does not know about. This child with her father the champion of man must fight as the end of days is here. AU starting from Buffy the Vampire Slayer season five and Angel season two. **_

_**I own nothing of Joss Whedon all this belongs to him I am just typing this for entertainment purposes.**_

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building._  
_If I only could, oh..._

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill_  
_You and me, be running up that hill_  
_You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_  
_If I only could, oh..._

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems_

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

Chapter 1 Birthday

This was her Sweet Sixteen, sixteen where did time go? It went by fast that's what happened. Angel hung up streamers around the hotel lobby making sure everything was ready for the party. She had asked for this a few months ago back when they were taking on Wolfram and Hart and he promised if they won she'd get the party she wanted.

"Looks good," Cordelia said as Angel looked at the last bit of decorations he hung up. In another hour the guests would arrive and it would be full of teens partying. Isabella wasn't popular but she had many friends and some of those friends would bring other friends. Isabella was now the slayer so along with her vampire traits from her father and he slayer powers she was strong. She was strong enough to help end Wolfram and Hart. But tonight there would be no patrolling not vampires except the two that lived here, tonight was just a party to celebrate her birthday.

Angel headed upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door and poked his head in as she was combing her hair.

"Hi dad," She said with a smile and he walked in. She wore a cute red dress and let her long brown hair fall around her shoulders. She was a spitting image of Buffy except she had brown hair like her father but some said she looked like Angel. Angel could only see Buffy in her and that made him happy. She deserved this night after all she's been through. He looked at his sixteen year old, sixteen he repeated to himself. He could remember when she was six. "So how do I look?" She asked turning to him and he smiled.

"Perfect." And he meant it. Isabella smiled and they shared a hug and he kissed the top of her head. As Angel held her there were some negative thoughts running through his head. Yes this was a happy day but also the saddest day. Isabella was born but it was also Buffy's death. He'll be happy for the next few hours but when he would be alone he would morn Buffy's loss. She was still around though she appeared to him dreams and when his back was against the wall and the roof caving in she was there. But she wasn't here physically. He missed her everyday but Isabella was something to show for.

The party was on and the lobby was full teens talking and dancing. Angel was up on the second floor watching how these young people interacted with one another. Teens were in the awkward stage of their lives. They were still children but also an adult. The boys reminded him of puppies with huge paws that they haven't grown into yet. Angel sipped his drink monitoring the party as Spike came over. The adults of the hotel promised to stay out of site unless they needed more drinks or food.

"Sixteen," Spike said and Angel still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Yeah feels like yesterday I had her on my shoulders as she pointed to the ducks out by the pond." Angel explained.

"Then you blinked." Spike added.

"Yeah I blinked and now she's sixteen."

"You aren't going to cry mate are you?" Spike asked and Angel shook his head no but a flash back appeared in his head to Isabella's first birthday.

'_It was just the AI team celebrating it but Isabella sat in her high chair with a cake in front of her with one candle. There was another cake for everyone else as Isabella dug into hers. She would take a chunk and eat it and made the biggest mess. Frosting and cake were all in her hair and on her face. Angel smiled as she made the mess knowing bath time was going to be so much fun later. She was one still a baby but a year older.'_

It felt like a lifetime ago that happened. She was no longer a baby she could speak for herself, she was smart, strong and beautiful. But at the end of the day she would always be Angel's baby no matter how old she got. So many things have happened over the years with him and Isabella and he tried to give her as much as a normal life but nothing was normal with a vampire for a father. The adults were now lined up watching the teens.

"Good turn out." Xander said as he looked out to the crowd and spotted his son Evan dancing with Levy Willow and Tara's adopted daughter. Isabella, Evan and Levy were the future of AI and it looked to be a promising one.

"The cleanup is going to be awesome." Gunn deadpanned and Fred smiled as Wes put an arm around her. These two after years of working side by side finally were together. Angel down his drink it was blood of course with a shot of Jameson nothing to get him drunk well not yet. When the party was over and in the dead of night he'll get drunk and morn Buffy once more. But for now he was happy with his daughter.

"Well I'm going to have a dance with my daughter," Angel said as a slower song came on. "And then give her, her gift."

"What did you give her?" Willow asked and Angel smiled.

"No you didn't." Cordelia said.

"What?" Giles asked as Angel walked away. "What?" Angel said nothing as he walked away.

"Going to dance with my daughter." Angel said as he left. The song that was playing was an old one and held meaning to Angel and it seemed so perfect for Angel and Isabella to dance to. Angel walked up to his daughter and she smiled as he took her hand and brought her close. It was the classic father daughter dance and the song was Wild Horses. The song was true for him wild horses could never drag him away from his daughter nor Buffy. Isabella smiled as she danced with her dad and then hugged him.

"Thank you." She said for the party and they stayed close as the swayed slowly. She rested her cheek on his strong shoulder and was in the safest place in the world her father's arms. She loved her father her daddy so much. They've had their ups and downs but she wouldn't have it any other way. They were very close both just with the father daughter bond but also by blood. He was vampire and she was half vampire. She was an extension of his soul of his good nature and the only part he ever understood in life. They were two peas in a pod and they both felt it they couldn't live without the other. They both knew one day one of them would die and if it was natural death it would be ok. But if death took her from him he would fall into darkness. She was all he had left and if she was taken before his time then hell with the world. Parents should never outlive their children and Isabella was no exception. He made a promise so long ago to Buffy and if he lost Isabella then he would have done dishonor to Buffy. She gave him this gift and he would do everything in his power to protect her he would kill anyone or anything that tried to hurt her human and none human alike.

The song ended and Isabella pulled away and Angel was smiling.

"What?" She asked and he reached for his pocket and pulled out a car key. "Oh no way. No way!" She giggled and everyone looked up to see what was going on. The adults of AI came down too seeing Isabella holding a set of car keys.

"He really did it." Xander said. "Great now Evan's gonna want one." Isabella jumped up and down and threw her arms around her father and kissed his cheek a few times and he smiled.

"Oh my god I love you I love you I love you!" She repeated over and over again and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged her father and he was smiling. "You're the best!" She pulled away and everyone was smiling as she held up her keys. "I have to go see it."

"It's right outside." Angel said and she smiled.

"New car?" She asked and he smiled nodding. "La, la, la, la," She was dancing a little and Angel couldn't but smile bigger seeing his daughter happy was all that mattered. "I have a new car oh my god a new car," She then left to go outside as everyone followed and when she stepped outside her jaw dropped and she screamed as she ran to her new black Mustang. The adults looked as everyone circled around the car and Isabella got in.

"Great a Mustang you had to get her a Mustang now Evan will want something better." Xander whined as they heard her start the car up. Angel didn't care she deserved something nice.

The party was over and the clean up would happen tomorrow. Isabella was in her night clothes reading a book and Angel came in.

"It's two in the morning it's time for some sleep." Angel said and she nodded setting her book aside. "What?" He asked her as she sat there and he knew what she wanted and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know the story better than I do." And she smiled. "Well," He began. "After nine months and thirty some hours of labor you final were here. You're mother waited a long time to see you. But she looked at me in fear because you weren't crying. I walked to check on you but you were just fine. The nurse placed you in my arms and then you opened your eyes and smiled at me. The nurse was shocked she said she had never seen a new born smile. I placed you in your mother's arms and she took one look and I knew she was the happiest she had ever been." He paused remembering that look. Buffy was dying but when she saw what she was dying for it all made sense. She smiled as she held her cross necklace with her mother's claddagh ring on it. Angel gave that to her so many years ago.

Isabella was asleep as Angel made his way to a certain headstone. He stopped in front of it and it read _Buffy Ann Summers O'Brien beloved friend, daughter, wife and mother_. Sixteen years ago he gained a daughter but lost his soul mate. He hated not having what he fully wanted he wanted both his girls not one or the other. That day sixteen years ago was both the best and worst day of his life.

'_Buffy huffed as she was in labor. Angel could do nothing but hold her hand. Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Wes, Cordelia, Gunn, Spike and Fred were all in the hospital. The doctors and nurses worked hard, Buffy's vital signs only declined as the birthing went on. Her body had given so much energy into protecting this child that she was dying. Angel couldn't lose Buffy not now. Buffy let out a cry and took in another breath. She could feel it the baby was almost here. She could feel all her energy leaving, her life leaving. Then Buffy felt the pain disappear. She knew the baby was out but it wasn't crying and she begun to panic. She looked into Angel's eyes with fear but Angel smiled. He let go of her hand and saw the nurse put the baby in blanket._

_"She is just perfect." The nurse said as Angel looked down at the baby. The nurse then handed the baby to Angel. He looked down at his daughter. The little girl opened her eyes and let out a small yawn. He walked over to Buffy and placed the baby in her arms. Buffy was slipping away. She held her daughter and smiled. Angel had tears somehow he could feel Buffy's soul leaving this world all to protect and give birth to this child, his child. The little girl looked up at her and Buffy's smiled grew even bigger._

_"Hi Isabella," Buffy sobbed. "I'm your mommy…you looked just how I imagined, perfect." Buffy had tears falling. Angel placed his forehead to hers and cried._

_"Buffy stay we both need you." Angel pleaded. Buffy smiled just a little._

_"Take care of our baby Angel. I know you can and I'll always be here." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Angel said and then Buffy took in a breath. The nurse snatched the child from Buffy's arms as Buffy's vital signs dropped. "No Buffy no," Angel then was pulled aside. The doctors and nurse begun to work but Buffy was gone._

_Out in the lobby everyone knew what was going on. Giles couldn't help but let a tear fall. Willow curled up in Tara's arms and sobbed. Cordelia leaned into Xander with a sob as well. They looked up and saw Angel walk out of the room but he wasn't alone he held something. Everyone got up and crowded around him. His cheeks were wet with tears. They all looked at the little baby._

_"Everyone," Angel began. "I want you to meet Isabella Buffy O'Brien." Everyone smiled looking at the little baby. They all knew Buffy would pass on to protect the child. Any slayer who had given birth died because of the energy they gave up to protect the child. They just weren't prepared for it. But seeing the child was a new door opening to closed one. "Isabella these are your friends." Angel said to the sleeping baby._

_Angel appeared at the grave site right at sunset. The service was over but the group they had another to perform. They all held their flowers waiting for Angel to appear. He had a dozen white roses. Willow was holding little Isabella as Angel walked to the tombstone. It read Buffy Ann Summers O'Brien beloved daughter, wife, mother and friend. Angel and Buffy had a small wedding ceremony when they had found out about the baby. Angel hovered over the stone._

_"She was amazing," Giles began. "A true champion to the end. And…" He started to tear up. "I couldn't be more proud as a Watcher, more honored to be her Watcher." Giles then sobbed. Everyone let tears fall. Angel's knees buckled and he fell to the ground sobbing. He looked at the stone and placed his hand on it. No one knew what to say._

_"I miss you already," Angel began. "I…I'm sorry I wasn't everything you wanted, everything you needed. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you." Willow held Isabella closer. "But I will promise you this," Angel sobbed. "I will protect our baby, our daughter." Angel then set down the roses knowing he had to say good bye. "Buffy," Angel started. "My love, my wife, I love you." He slowly got up and it took Xander to help him steady himself. Angel looked at the stone once more and then to his baby daughter, the only thing he had left of Buffy._

_Angel hung over the crib in her room back at the hotel watching Isabella sleep. He watched her little stomach go up and down, sleeping peacefully. She was still holding onto his finger as she slept. Angel held a small smile with his fixed gaze. Little Isabella took in a deep breath and shifted a little. Angel then placed his hand over her tummy, she was so small. _

_The next day was here and still the after math of Buffy's death and funeral hung around. Cordelia walked to Isabella's room to check on her when the little baby wasn't in her crib. For a fleeting moment she panicked but then walked a little further down the hall to Angel's room. Cordelia peered in and saw Angel asleep on his back and a little baby asleep so peacefully on his chest. Isabella was on her stomach curled in a little ball asleep on her father. She was tiny compared to Angel. Angel a vampire a demon who can snap someone's neck like a twig was so gently with this little baby his baby. He probably fell asleep feeling her tiny heart beating close to his unbeating heart. Angel's heart may not beat physically but it was alive and beating for this little girl. He's known this baby for just a few days and yet he loved her so much that he was ready to lay down his life for her. A father's love for his child. Isabella would wake up wanting to be fed and she knew Angel would take care of it so Cordelia closed the door not wanting to disturb father and baby.'_

"Our baby is sixteen, time flies Buffy." He smiled. He would be at the grave most of the night talking to her. The one thing he remembered is what Cordelia said_. 'If you were a loser a sick obsessed vampire then you'd go to some demon or make a deal with the devil and get your heart cut out. But you're not. You're a good guy no matter what you did in the past. You're still fighting and trying to help others, that's honoring her. Raising her daughter a daughter you both created. That's perfect.'_ Angel didn't want to raise Isabella alone not without Buffy but it happened. He wasn't alone everyone at the hotel helped raise Isabella even Spike. Angel once caught Spike holding Isabella and playing peek-a-boo with her and he was even laughing and having fun. Of course when Spike saw Angel looking at him Spike stopped laughing and put Isabella back in the rocker and pretended that never happened. He was alone but not alone it was strange and weird and Angel has learned to cope with it. He knew Buffy could never return but he hoped one day he would be with her again.

Angel could feel that dawn would be here soon. Another hour and half or so the sun would rise. Angel stood up from Buffy's grave site looking down to the headstone and the flowers he gave her. This headstone always was decorated the AI team came out here often keeping it clean and neat. Plus it was under a beautiful tree with Jasmine flowers that always stayed blooming year around. Angel took it at as sign. He knew Isabella came out here often to talk to her mother as well. But across away in the distance there was a fire burning on top of a small building. A demon had put a bounty on Isabella's life. Just before Angel arrived at the cemetery he found the demon. So to show everyone that threatening his daughter's life made him beyond angry he put the demon's head on a pole and hung it's body upside down and set both on fire as a warning to stay away from Isabella, to stay away from everyone in the hotel, to stay away from his family. Angel has been doing this for years it was more for Wolfram and Hart but they were gone so now it was for the demon underworld. It would be wise for them to heed that warning but some never listened.

Angel left the cemetery and went home. Home was always where Isabella was it could even be Mongolia. They had a separate home out in Galway Ireland. Christmas was spent there and same with if they needed time off. Also there was the mansion back in Sunnydale for them as well for a quick getaway but yet they were still close to LA if they were needed. Angel walked alone thinking and brooding. The last few months had been different. He and the AI team took down the Circle of the Black Thorn and Wolfram and Hart. Not only that Isabella was called as a slayer. He knew that would happen at some point. But after the fall of the Hart Angel could sense it, it wasn't over yet. He could feel something in the earth something was changing. Isabella could feel it too. He didn't know what it was but the battle of Wolfram and Hart, the Major, the Judge, the Master all those he knew were tests and mock wars to prepare him, Isabella and his team for what was really coming.

He had hoped destroying Wolfram and Hart would give him his humanity but when he remained a vampire he knew it was far from over. He wanted to be human he was ready to put all this behind but if he was still a vampire then another war was on the way. The battles only got harder so if the next one was the battle he wasn't sure what to expect and he was hoping Buffy where ever and whatever she was would be around to help. It was scary to know something else bigger than the Hell Mouth and Wolfram and Hart was coming and he'd hope not only would they win but they would all come out alive.

Angel walked through the hotel doors and for a moment he felt that warm feeling a sensation work its way down his body. He turned around looking to the front doors and peered out seeing nothing. The feeling happened before but only when_ she_ was around. Angel knew Buffy followed him around mostly in dreams but that was the first time it was that strong. Angel brushed it off and headed upstairs to go to bed. Before going to his room he looked into Isabella's room and she was sound asleep. He picked up on her heart beat and it was slow and steady just the way it should be.

Angel sat on the side of his bed and reached for the inside of his jacket to a pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of Buffy it was worn, torn and faded. She had a slight smile and those eyes looked to him. She had given it to him before he left for LA right before graduation day after she saved his life.

'_Angel looked around the mansion one last time as the fight was in a few hours. He then heard footsteps knowing it was Buffy._

"_Memory lane?" She asked and he turned around facing her. "I know you were just going to bug out and not say good bye and that's fine but I have to say good bye." She explained._

"_Buffy," Angel started and she held up her hand meaning just shut up and listen._

"_I'll never have a normal life whether you leave or not but promise me this you keep fighting for whatever it is you believe in." She said and he nodded as she walked closer taking something out of her pocket from her jacket. "Here," She looked at it and handed it to him. Angel took it and it was a picture of her. She looked so beautiful in it. "So you won't forget what I look like." She then turned around to walk away and prepare for graduation day._

"_Buffy," Angel said and just as she stopped he reached for her pulling her close and they kissed. It wasn't a sweet kiss it was a passionate kiss and he pulled her closer. Buffy wrapped her arms around him knowing this was the good bye just in case one of them didn't make it. They both went weak at the knees and fell to the stone ground and he towered over her. This was just a moment the only moment they had. Buffy felt tears escaping her eyes. She loved him and she knew she always would even if she found someone else. She would compare all the other men in this world to him and they would never match him. The kiss died down and they pulled away. "I'll never forget." He whispered to her.'_

Angel looked at the picture and no he has never forgotten anything about Buffy. He set the picture on the nightstand it was his good luck charm or one of his good luck charms Isabella was the other. Buffy was no longer a part of this world but Isabella was and now he fought for her. Everything he did was for her and in the end as long as she lived that's all that matter. He then looked to a picture on the nightstand it was Isabella a recent school picture. Those same green eyes Buffy had Isabella has now. It was like Buffy was still watching him. Angel stood up and changed to sweats and a tank top and then crawled into bed. On another nightstand was a picture of Buffy her senior picture. When Buffy moved here she had taken all the pictures from her old place to here. Next to her senior picture was another of Isabella and it was so neat to see them side by side and the resemblance it so perfect. Angel reached and turned the light out for some sleep.

_**And there's chapter one. If you've read the first version of the story you kind of know what's to come or do you? I've got some new tricks up my sleeves but it's going to be a good story. Also if you've read About Her then you kind of got an idea as well. So based on what you know what do you think is next? Remember this is a rewrite so not everything will be to the T like the first draft of The Gift. More on the way. Comments and reviews are welcome thanks for reading. **_


	2. School House Rock

Chapter 2 School House Rock

Isabella kicked down a vampire as it growled at her showing its teeth. A vampire's face never made her falter when she was little she loved seeing her father vamped out she thought it was funny she would even call it his funny face. Although she knew the difference between Angel's vampire face, Angelus' and then the vampires she came up against. Her father's was the only one she saw no evil in.

"So what you're saying is I'm just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth?" Angel asked and Isabella nodded as she kicked back the vampire. "So I'm not scary?"

"Not to me no." She answered and then Angel slammed the vampire he was fighting into the ground. Isabella took out a stake and the vampire was dust and Angel did likewise with his. "Killing your own kind that has to be hard." She commented.

"Well I'm one of a kind." Angel said and Isabella did a half smile.

"Funny,"

"I can be funny sometimes anyways want to do another sweep?" Angel asked and his daughter sighed. "No?"

"I have school in the morning and my pre-lab write up isn't done yet you know anything about stoichiomerty?" She asked and Angel looked very confused. "No?"

"Well back in my day uh never did chemistry." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah well kids these days they do and that includes me." But then they heard a nasty growl. "Never mind uh guess I'll hold off on that assignment." And the two headed off to see what was growling.

Another school day was here and Isabella exchanged books at her locker the first class was over and it was time for class number two. Levy then made her way over to Isabella.

"Whoa sleep much?" The maturing witch asked and Isabella looked up. "Patrol?"

"Yeah dad and I ran into a nasty demon last night." Isabella admitted as she checked her bag for the next class. She pulled out her chemistry book and Levy tapped her shoulder pointing.

"New kid." Levy said and Isabella looked up seeing the boy Levy pointed out. He was taller of course, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, had the rather cute button nose. He was well very cute then Evan and Connor came over.

"What's up my posy members?" Evan asked.

"Oh just staring down the new kid." Levy said casually and that broke Isabella's line of thought and she shut her locker and swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Oh come on Izzy you know he's cute."

"I need to get to class." Isabella then walked away.

"Touchy." Connor added and Evan nodded. "Well I know her and papa vampire have been working overtime." The three then walked together to their class.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Evan asked. "Vampires are settling in LA?"

"Don't know but it seems like there's more demons around Cordy's been getting like extra visions lately and Angel and Izzy need to team up more." Levy explained.

"How come she knows what's going on? I never know what's going." Evan whined.

"Cause I do ask." Levy answered and Connor smiled as they walked into their class. Isabella sat at a desk there was no lab today and thank god she was too tired and might mix the wrong chemicals and then well that was the end of that. She pulled out her notes when the boy she saw in the hallway walked into the class room. She went back to looking at her papers and he stood in front of the class room as a staff member talked to the teacher and the bell rang.

"Ok class I've just been informed that we have a new student here at Hemery high school and his name is Brian Worthington." The teacher paused as it was still early and some students were zombies. "So Brian tell us a little bit about yourself." Brian had allot to tell but most would be kept a secret.

"Uh well I moved here from Michigan and yeah." That's all he was willing to give and the teacher nodded.

"Ok well pick any empty seats." The teacher said and Brian walked down the rows but then stopped when he saw a brunette with the most greenest eyes he's ever seen. She gave him a quick smile and he took the empty seat behind her. Isabella felt nervous as this new kid sat behind her. Was he interested in her no she couldn't focus on that right now. Boys were not part of the equation at the moment but he was cute.

After class Isabella headed back to her locker and Brian the new kid just wanted to talk to her she seemed different but didn't know why.

"Hey uh," Brian called to her and Isabella turned around while still walking and Brian managed to walk side by side with her. "Hey uh you think you can help me find my next class?" He asked and handed her his schedule and she took it and as she went down the list she handed it back to him.

"Just follow me." She answered as she went to her locker.

"We have the same classes?" Brian asked and she nodded putting her stuff away. "So I never caught your name."

"Yeah cause I never gave it." Isabella said and Brian was both intimidated and slightly impress by her. She was a strong person if that's how she talked and acted.

"Ok well you know my name." Isabella looked up and while she was a very fun person to be around but she had a sixth sense and Brian seemed to be ok but there was something he was hiding. But then again everyone has something to hide. She picked up on that line meaning he wanted to know but hey it might be fun to play hard to get it's how her parents met well actually her mom kicked her father in the back of the head. She wasn't going to do that to Brian well not yet but there was something about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. Isabella closed up her locker and walked away and he followed like she thought he would. "I'll learn it we have every class together,"

"Hey Izzy," Levy came walking up.

"Izzy?" Brian asked smiling and Isabella flashed Levy a look and the witch shrugged.

"Isabella," Isabella gave her name to him.

"Pretty." Brian commented as the three walked together.

The school day was done and Isabella set her backpack down in her room and sprawled out on her bed and sighed she needed to train then homework and fit some dinner in there then patrol. She was a busy bee these days. Isabella closed her eyes and for a moment found a small measure of peace. She turned her head saw a picture of her mom on her nightstand and rolled over looking at it. But before she could reach for it and actually study it she heard her father making his way to her room. She sat up and got up to meet him in the hall.

'_Angel woke up looking around the room the white room. The sun's beams came through the window but he didn't feel it, it was still cold to him. Angel swung his feet over the bed and to the ground and stood up and left the white room. He came to a hallway and looked up and down and it was empty. The silence seemed so loud to him and he picked to walk and turned right. The hall began to turn corners and he didn't like this. But he rounded one corner a little girl stood there._

"_Izzy?" He asked and she smiled and giggled and took off running away from him. "Izzy wait come back here." He took off after her but he was slowing down and it felt like she was speeding up. He turned a corner and it went in two directions and when he looked he could see Isabelle's silhouette in the distance. "Izzy!" He cried out and chased after her and neared two double doors and ran through them. But the scene before him was the playground he use to take her to at night when she was very young. It was empty though there was no one here. The swings swung slowly and merry-go-round slowly spun. The place looked burnt and charred. Angel could smell it in the air as if a fire just happened. It was quiet and then he looked up seeing what looked like fire and rain.'_

Angel woke looking around his dark room and that was the same dream he's had in the last week now. It had to mean something so once the kids were off to school it would be time to talk to the Watchers.

'_Isabella walked down an empty stretch of road. The ground was covered in ash like something had been burning here. The vegetation was charred and the sky seemed so hazy because of the smoke she couldn't see even the faintest stars. She continued to walk down this road and then saw the curbside wall up ahead. She took off to it in steady jog but when she reached it looking over she saw Los Angeles and it was engulfed in flames. She then felt something come up from behind her and turned around.'_

Isabella shut up in her bed and looked around just then her alarm went off indicating to get ready for school. She sighed and then realized she had a pounding headache. She reached over and shut off the alarm and then got out of bed and headed to her bathroom. But when she looked in the mirror she gave herself an off look.

"God I look thirty."

Downstairs in the kitchen everyone was slowly making their way down for breakfast. Cordelia was making eggs for everyone.

"Late, late, late," Lorne said as he walked into the kitchen looking for coffee.

"Coffee need coffee," Anya came walking in looking very zombie like. Levy and Evan were at the table waiting for the eggs. The kitchen and dining room were the hot spots of the hotel and it was getting busy as everyone was waking up for the day. The only two people who wouldn't be waking up anytime soon were the two vampires but one surprised them. Angel came walking in the kitchen.

"Morning old chap," Xander said all chipper and Angel looked at him funny. "Right yeah morning." Xander grabbed some of the eggs Cordelia made and sat at the table handing his son a plate. Willow served Levy as Tara came in to find some coffee.

"You're up early this morning," Giles commented to Angel as he sipped his tea reading the morning paper.

"Couldn't sleep." Angel admitted and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Well did you hear Izzy last night?" Xander asked the last dream she just had she woke up screaming. Angel knew the difference between her screams and this one was just a bad dream one. When she was younger that would prompt him to go comfort her but now she could handle it. Plus being the slayer she has many dreams warning her.

"I hear here every night." Angel stated. "Please don't say anything." Just then Isabella walked into the kitchen.

"Ah morning sunshine." Lorne said. "Ok buggin out for the day call if you need anything." And he left as Isabella made her way to the table and sat down. She was not a morning person. Those people who can walk up all cheery and ready to start the day she wanted to punch them. Being half vampire meant sleeping at this time of day but speaking of a vampire she could have sworn she saw her father.

"Morning." She heard his voice say and then felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Morning," She mumbled and then looked up to him. Once when she was starting school up until about the fifth grade Angel would wake up early to feed her breakfast and make her lunch but these days she was self sufficient and didn't need him so much well make her lunch at least. Plus he would leave her money if she didn't feel the urge to make a lunch like right now. Angel walked over to the kitchen counter to grab her some food. "It's really early for you." She commented and he nodded stating he knew. "So don't you turn into dust or something?" He rolled his eyes as he walked back to the table and set a plate of egg whites, turkey bacon and fruit before her. She looked at the rather well healthy plate. She then looked to her dad with eyes saying she didn't want this she wanted real eggs and bacon.

"I know," He said softly and kissed her cheek. "But Cordelia made breakfast so be polite and eat it." He kept his voice low not to offend the ex-cheerleader because she does try. Cordelia wasn't the best cook in the world she could make cereal and pop tarts and then those eggo-waffles. But lately she's been on this health kick and this was one of the meals. Isabella knew it was going to be bland and she looked to the boring breakfast. Now her dad could make a mean breakfast like sausage, eggs, bacon, potato pancakes and brown soda bread and that she could eat and eat all of it. She grew up on it and her dad cooked most of her meals and there was no one else who could match her father. So this little plate in front of her well she considered it bird food and she would be hungry in an hour. But Isabella for the most part minded her father and began to eat.

She made sure she had everything in her bag and headed out but then before she left she hugged her father good bye. She always said good bye to him before school even if he was still sleeping when she left she would say good bye.

'_The ten year old set down her backpack outside her father's door and walked into the dark room. Her eyes adjusted and she went in. She headed straight for his bed and reached for the lamp light and turned it on. The room wasn't fully lit but she could see him better._

"_Dad," She tapped him but he didn't move. "Dad going to school," This time she shook him a little harder. "Dad," And now she shoved him and he woke up._

"_Oh uh what?" He rolled over and Isabella stood there and he rubbed his eyes and sat up._

"_School." She said._

"_Got your lunch?" She nodded. "Homework?" She nodded again. "Paper, pens and pencils." She nodded again. "Ok," And they both reached for each hugging. "Have a good day," He kissed her cheek and she pulled away. "See you in a few hours."_

"_Ok dad love you bye, bye." She said smiling and he smiled back.'_

These days it was a shake him to death and _'going to school love you bye' _and he'd roll over and went back to sleep but nevertheless she always said bye to him. They left one another's embrace and she headed out the door.

"Shot gun! Shot gun!" Evan yelled and Angel could hear Levy and Evan running to Isabella's car.

Isabella had Brian follow her like a puppy and she didn't know if she should find that cute or annoying. But thank god it was Friday night. Friday nights were usually her nights off meaning she could be normal. Sometimes she chose Saturday nights depending on the week and how she felt. But tonight it was time to head to the local teen hot spot. The funny thing is this place was much like the Bronze back in Sunnydale you had the slayer, the nerd/witch, the goofball and then the friend that you saved just like it was so many years ago. And just like so many years ago a new person showed up someone who the slayer kind of wanted to trust but something told her there was more to him than he was letting on. But secrets tend to relieve themselves in due time.

Meanwhile Angel and Spike were doing a little patrolling of their own. They were following up a lead one Isabella knew nothing about. The two vampires walked into a local demon bar looking. Still to this day bounties were set for the Day Walker. Demons and vampires alike shared a common fear and hatred for her. Some knew it was unwise to threaten her because big bad daddy Angelus would find you. Not only was Isabella the Day Walker and slayer but for most she was a boogeyman for demons and vampires but Angelus was also frighten whispers in the city. The only person well persons who ever knew his kind and gentle side were Buffy and Isabella. Anyone who spoke ill of Buffy or threaten their daughter they were dead with no mercy. Angel didn't stand for that you threaten his daughter you just asked to die. And now with Wolfram and Hart gone you speak up and made threats to Isabella you were gone.

Angel threw down the demon as he had his vampire game face on. The demon well he was a half breed. He had some human in him but he was nothing like Doyle. Some half breeds were good others just as bad as a full breed demon. Angel looked down at the bleeding half human half demon and then he pulled him up and shoved him against the wall of the alley and the thing grunted.

"Not asking twice not in a good mood," Angel growled. "Tell me and I might not make your death so painful." Angel would show him that much mercy but even then it wasn't much. "Who is sending out these bounties?" Angel asked but the half demon said nothing. "Who!" Angel yelled and the half demon showed fear now which Angel with close to three hundred years of experience picked up on instantly.

While Angel was threatening this half breed Brian the new kid was walking the streets. He left the teen club with Isabella on his mind. She was very different especially with those green eyes. As he walked the streets alone putting his hand in his pockets of his jacket he heard something up the way. Brian slowed down his walking pace and came up to an alley when he heard a yelp. He leaned up against the wall and looked into the alley and saw three people or at least they looked like people. One was pinned against the wall by a rather large man. Another man with bleach blonde hair just stood there watching. Brian was thinking he was seeing a drug deal going bad. Then the man holding the other man against the wall grabbed his neck and with one swift move drove it upwards and you could hear the snap and the man fell to the ground.

Brian turned away and decided to take another way home and he was regretting not taking the ride Isabella offered him but the boy named Connor gave him a look not to so Brian did because he could see it Connor was interested in Isabella but it wasn't the same way for her. As Brian left what he thought was a murder scene Angel stood there looking at his latest kill.

"Now what?" Spike asked lighting up a cigarette and Angel turned to him and Spike nodded. The two lifted the dead body up and carried it. "Hey watch the leather."Spike warned and they were off.

The demon was tied up and ready for burning. Angel took Spikes cigarette pack and took one out and then took Spikes lighter and lit the cancer stick although it wouldn't have an effect on him. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke seeing the demon hanging there. _'The one true master is coming. And the master will end her.' _Those were the last words of the half breed. Angel took another drag looking to this body. The word master it could mean anything but Angel knew it tied in somewhere in the dreams he was having and the unnatural feeling the earth was giving off. He's felt this right after the fall of Wolfram and Hart that feeling you know something big is coming.

"Izzy's gonna kill me when she smells this on my clothes." Angel commented Isabella hated the fact that Spike smoked and when Angel did it well it upset her even more even though she knew it couldn't do anything to him. She just found it gross. Angel was the boss of AI he ran the show or so he thought. He might be the boss but Isabella like her mother before her was the boss of the boss. Anything Angel wanted to do he had to run it by Isabella. She took over the moment she came into this world. She took his heart and soul and she knew she did. Angel was wrapped around her finger from day one. So he knew he was in big trouble when she finds out he's been doing this little recon just like keeping the Circle of the Black Thorn a secret she punched him for it. Angel learned fast that Isabella was the alpha female she made the rules and she had the power he just pretended that he was the real force. Nope it was all Isabella and as he tossed the cigarette to the body unless Isabella was asleep he was going to get a talking to he could already hear her voice scolding him. Once it was a tiny voice.

'_Dad I talkin to you.'_ He heard it in his head now it was different. _'Dad seriously? Stop you heard?_

"_I heard."'_ It wasn't a tiny voice or a tiny person anymore. That would be the conversion tonight if she wasn't asleep. Angel turned from the flaming demon and headed home to his girl the woman that had his heart bent to every will and he could never break from it nor would he want to.

_**So moving a little faster this time. Brian isn't the love interest for Isabella like in the first writing of the story actually Brian will be different in this one not some helpless teen caught into this mess. Of course they'll do that awkward teenage romance dance that teens do but it'll be more edgy and tense. But if you picked up on it Isabella senses something in Brian and she's not sure if she should trust him oh how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, like mommy like daughter. But he's not a vampire there's only one vampire with a soul and that's Angel. Spike still has the chip and plus I never liked it when he got a soul in the series. Brian well you'll see. More to come any ideas what's next? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	3. The Guardian

Chapter 3 The Guardian

_**A/N: This chapter will be a little lengthy but it has some good information and fun. Enjoy.**_

A week had gone by since Angel had killed the demon that threatened his daughter and she was still a little unaware of what was going on. School was taking up her time and then if it wasn't school it was slaying and fighting evil forces. However tonight just as the sun set Angel left and Isabella was about to follow him out when he said no. That was odd maybe ten years ago he would say no but not now.

"And why?" She asked and Angel stood there trying to get a little taller.

"Just stay in catch up on homework." Angel didn't answer the question and she did her disapproving sigh. "I mean it stay here." He ordered and Spike followed him out. She knew something was going on and it annoyed her. Of course she would figure it out and probably be a little upset at her father. He was still in the setting of protect her from everything. And she knew that setting was never going to change but sometimes he was overprotecting and it bothered her. But there was change in the winds and unless you're a supernatural thing you wouldn't feel it. Something had her father on edge more so than normal and she just hoped it didn't get him killed.

The hour passed by and Isabella was restless and she had to go out it's in her nature as a slayer to slay evil things. She would go against her father's words but that was the rebel she inherited from her mom. Isabella headed downstairs to the training room grabbing a stake. It would be just a quick kill to blow off some of this extra energy and she would be back before she was even missed. As she headed for the double doors she heard someone clear his throat. Isabella sighed and turned around.

"Hi Gunn," She said and he nodded. "Oh come just a quick sweep be back in like thirty minutes." Gunn shook his head no. "Please,"

"Izzy got orders from daddy vamp he wants you to stay inside." Gunn was direct and to the point.

"Did he tell you why?" Isabella asked and he shrugged.

"He doesn't say much but he wants you to stay inside for tonight."

"Why?" She asked and sound a little frustrated if she had an answer then maybe she would but no answer gave her no reason.

"Look something has your father's bat sonar all weird ok and he's just checking it out." Gunn answered. Isabella was sixteen a half vampire slayer who helped take down one of the most evil power houses and yet her father still saw a little girl. She still felt very controlled by him and he didn't want to let go. She understood it was love but she was a big girl and could tie her own shoes these days. But for Angel no matter how old she got, how strong she got, how independent she becomes he would always see his baby girl and if something threaten that life he do whatever was in his power to stop it.

"Fine," Isabella then headed back upstairs and Gunn thought he laid down the law but this was Isabella daughter of Angel and Buffy she doesn't give up that easily and knew how to find those loops and bend the rules and break them when it was both necessary and unnecessary there was another way out of the hotel than just the front doors. Just as Gunn was going back to sit it hit him and he ran upstairs to her room and she wasn't there just an open window.

"Damnit," He scold himself because if Angel found out he was dead so dead.

Isabella headed off to the nearest cemetery to dust a few vamps then call it a night. She walked alone a little upset at her dad. She knew he trusted her but being overprotective well it was annoying sometimes. But while she wouldn't admit it when the fight got to be too much the first person she ran to was her father. That was always her first instinct run to Angel because that was guaranteed safety. She reached the cemetery and then looked around. It was rather early so there might not be much out but only thirty minutes she could only be out for thirty minutes so she hoped she would waste it. She trotted along not going too far in and then finally.

"Hi," She said to a vampire standing there and then she charged at him and she was hoping for a fight but didn't get one and staked him easily. "Are vampires just not as tough as they use to be?" She asked and then heard a few more growls and turned around and smiled finally.

Isabella looked at her watch and realized she was passed thirty minutes and headed home. It did feel good to fight and now she could do homework or whatever she needed to do. As she left the cemetery and to the side walk she heard another growl and sighed.

"Look I'm pass my curfew and a little tired so let's make this quick," She turned around but looked up high he was a huge vampire. "Oh whoa you ate your vegetables," And then the vampire punched her and she fell. "Ow," She said and got back up and blocked another punch and then kicked him back slightly. She reached for her stake and was ready and as she was about to slam it to his heart the vampire caught her wrist squeezing it forcing her to drop it. Then it grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. Just as it was tightening its grip a rock was chucked at his head and he turned around seeing boy standing there. This quick diversion allowed Isabella to kick the vampire with both her feet and let go and she fell flat on her butt. "Ow," She said again and Brian started to back away from the huge man. Isabella saw a lonely branch and grabbed it and as the vampire grabbed Brian and threw him Isabella wacked the tree branch across its head. The vampire went down and she ran to Brian as he groaned a little. She stood over him and then squatted down. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Public sidewalk enjoying the night." He said sarcastically and Isabella grabbed his shirt with both hands and just as she got Brian up to his feet the vampire grunted and started to get up. She then pulled Brian along and ran hoping to get away fast enough before the vampire could follow. The only problem living with a vampire was any vampire could walk in vampires didn't need to be invited into other vampires' homes or dwellings. Isabella shoved Brian against the alley wall and waited as the huge vampire ran pass them. But the two teens noticed just how close they were to one another and a normal by standard would think a rather heated moment was about to happen. But in a split second Isabella left him and checked the streets seeing the vampire rounding the corner. He grabbed Brian's wrist and yank him along.

Isabella opened the front doors to the hotel slowly looking around the lobby and it was clear. Most of the hotel's people were gone for the moment doing normal human things like dry cleaning and grocery shopping. She, her father and Spike were the only ones doing the supernatural things tonight well except Gunn he was babysitting her but that failed. She motioned for Brian to follow her and she led him across the lobby.

"You live here?" He asked and turned around quickly covering her hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down." She ordered knowing she was in big trouble anyways and now bringing a boy here she was in even more trouble. She then walked and he followed her to the kitchen. She led him here because she could smell blood on him and thought maybe he got hurt when the vamp threw him. "Take your shirt off." She said and he looked down seeing his blood stained shirt. "The guy got you?" He nodded back actually this wound wasn't from the vampire it was from something else but he wasn't going to say. Brian took his shirt off and Isabella for the first time saw a boy shirtless. Yeah she's seen her dad shirtless even would fix up his wounds, Spike, Evan all the men here but they were family. But this was different. She grabbed the first aid kit and came over seeing a rather nasty gash up his side.

"So you live here?" He asked and she nodded taking out the proper things. After so many years patching people up she could honestly say she would make a pretty good nurse blood all that didn't scare her.

"So," She started to break the weird silence. "I was lucky you came along." She admitted and it meant thank you. She didn't know how to act around guys to be honest. She didn't have time for it. She also had to admit Brian was very cute and she couldn't deny there was something she liked about him but there something she didn't understand either. "When did you happen to come along?" She asked trying to focus on getting him patched up and nothing more.

"I live nearby just out taking a walk." Brian answered and she nodded smiling a little.

"So you weren't following me or anything?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked as she got one side taped down.

"You tell me one minute I was being attacked and the next you chucked a rock at the guy's head." Isabella re-explained the recent events of the night. "I'm not saying I'm not happy about it but if you are following me I'd like to know why." She looked up at him and was done patching him up. But before Brian could say anything someone else walked in.

"Oh hell no," Gunn said as he stood there seeing a shirtless boy and Isabella standing really close.

"Oh uh Gunn friend from school," Isabella stammered and put away the kit. "Uh he was just leaving," But then both Isabella and Gunn heard the engine of a familiar car.

"Batman's home you in trouble." Gunn informed her and she looked to Brian trying to come up with something.

Angel and Spike walked into the hotel and Isabella came from the kitchen and ran to the door passed Angel checking the night and then locked the door once she was inside.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked seeing his daughter was a little skittish.

"Oh you know lots of weird people out at night feel better with you safe and sound inside." Isabella rambled a little and Angel studied her. Just like Buffy if she begins to ramble it meant something was up. "So how was whatever you were up to tonight?" Isabella defiantly did something she wasn't supposed to do and Angel stood there crossing his arms. "Uh yeah cool so uh I was just cleaning up the kitchen and yeah going to go to bed and oh I know how about I fix you up a nice cup of warm blood."

"What did you do?" Angel asked not buying the act.

"Nothing can't a daughter just serve her father a warm drink?" She asked and Angel still wasn't buying it.

"Found it." Spike declared and Angel turned around as a boy followed him out with Gunn. Angel didn't understand what was going on but he picked up the faint smell of blood.

"Oh yeah uh dad this is Brian from school the new kid remember?" Isabella asked and Angel turned around staring at his daughter. "He came over had a question about class,"

"Right it's a little late for school work." Angel added in and Isabella nodded.

"Right so uh Brian guess we'll work on that thing tomorrow?" She asked and Gunn spoke up.

"It's Saturday," Gunn stated and Isabella flashed him a glare.

"Yeah," Brian said and headed out the doors. Angel waited a second until he couldn't pick up Brian's nervous and fast heart rate _'still can scare the crap out of people, I'm good.' _Angel thought but then he refocused on Isabella.

"You went out didn't you?" He asked and Isabella said nothing verbally but her eyes said it all. Angel did his unnecessary sigh and looked upset.

"Nothing happened," Isabella started but that wasn't true.

"Really?" Angel asked. "Then why did I smell blood on the kid?" He asked and Isabella couldn't think of anything. "Go to your room." Angel said and Isabella nodded and left the lobby and headed upstairs. Angel never had to yell at her there was a look he gave a look of disappointment and that was worse than being grounded for her.

"Angel," Gunn spoke up.

"Shut it Gunn I told you to keep her here." Angel snapped and Gunn knew if he snapped liked that it wasn't good. Angel then walked away to the back office area.

Isabella sighed as she walked into her room and shut the door but when she turned around Brian was by the window. Oh she could get in so much trouble if her dad knew a boy was in her room. Brian stood there as Isabella got closer to talk when the door opened and Levy came in. Brian managed to drop to the floor behind her bed.

"Ok Izzy uh we need to talk," Levy said and Isabella's heart was racing thinking it was her father. "So uh yeah," But before Levy went on she looked at Isabella funny. "Who else is here?" Brian then stood up and Levy smiled. "Oh uh am I interrupting something I can come back later." Isabella was about to say something when her door opened again and Evan and Connor came in.

"Do people no knock anymore?" Isabella asked.

"Izzy what's going on?" Evan asked and then the two boys saw Brian standing on the other side of the room. "And what's he doing here?"

"Ok enough of the twenty question game." Isabella was getting a little frustrated with everyone backing her up against the wall. "Why are you guys here?" But they knew someone that probably doesn't know about the supernatural world was standing there and they had to talk differently. But Levy just pulled Isabella aside.

"Ok something really weird is happening." Levy stated in a whisper.

"Got that right." Connor added looking to Brian not pleased at all.

"None of us can go out after dark not without an adult plus Willow and Tara aren't letting me practice." Levy said.

"Yeah something is making my mom act a little bit more loony than normal." Evan added.

"Guys I don't know ok just for the past few months we've noticed an increase in activity." And that's all Isabella really knew.

"Something has your dad all strung out." Levy added and Isabella was about to say something when the door opened again and Cordelia poked her head in.

"Ok," Cordelia looked confused as she looked around the room. "Uh it's late and this little pow wow needs to end." Cordelia wasn't even her normal self these days everyone was up tight and on edge. "And who is that?" Cordelia looked to Brian but then looked back to Isabella. "Look your dad is downstairs and we need you guys to stay up here meaning go to bed and him," She looked up to Brian. "He needs to leave." Cordelia then left the room letting Connor, Evan and Levy out. "Connor,"

"Staying the night with Evan." He answered and left and Cordelia glared at Isabella to get rid of the boy. Isabella and Brian were alone but he got the hint to leave.

"We'll talk soon," Isabella said as he started to crawl out the window and nodded. Isabella followed him out and he turned around looking back at her. "Sorry about all this." She did feel bad everyone just seemed to brush him off.

"Its fine see you at school." He stated and Isabella did smile a little. But they both realized just how close they were. Isabella let out a nervous giggle and Brian nodded.

"Better go its late." Brian nodded and headed down the roof and climbed down. Isabella then just looked out into the night and had enough she knew there was a secret meeting every night when the kids were asleep so it was time to join in.

Down in the lobby all the members of AI gathered around as Giles put up a map of the city and started to draw on it. Once he was done everyone looked up.

"Ok so the increase of the demon population has grown exponentially over the last month and half." Giles began.

"Yes at the same Wolfram and Hart was defeated." Wes added and Giles nodded and pointed to the map.

"These are the demon hot spots." Giles pointed. "And more everyday and the rising numbers of vampires too."

"Yeah and I'm getting visions like crazy and there's no way to help all the people I see." Cordelia added in at this time Isabella was in the shadows listening wanting to know what her father was up to and the rest of AI.

"An increase in number of paranormal activity." Wes stated.

"Yeah the Ghostbusters lines have been ringing off the hook." Lorne added which was true business was booming but it wasn't comforting at all.

"Yeah and our spells aren't helping." Willow sounded a little distress.

"Well the Hamilton dude did say something about more coming right?" Spike asked.

"Well I'll be the one to say it," Lorne spoke up. "Something evil is coming and it's not here for a mini vacation to Malibu it's here to stay." Angel sat in silence thinking.

"No one," He started. "No one goes out alone at night understood?" He asked meaning something big was coming as he looked to the map. The way the hot spots were set up it was an attack plan of some kind. Isabella sat near the corner listening and then she felt really bad to let Brian go walking alone knowing something had her father unnerved.

"The fight's coming Angel we both can feel it." Spike looked to his Sire and his Sire looked back at him.

Saturday afternoon was being spent out where teens love to hang out the most the mall. Isabella, Levy, Evan and Connor were here enjoying some normalcy and freedom but they were discussing the talk Isabella heard last night.

"So if your dad is coming off scared shouldn't we?" Evan asked.

"No need to panic until there's something to panic about." Connor said to his friend.

"Well just keep our eyes peeled." Levy started but then stopped at a window seeing a dress which caught Isabella's attention.

"Yeah Connor and I can be found in the arcade were real fun happens." Evan and Connor walked away as the girls gazed at the dress.

"Bet Brian would like it." Levy pointed out and Isabella scoffed, rolled her eyes and walked away. "Hey wait," Levy caught up to her best friend and wrapped her arm around hers. "I can see it you like him." Isabella said nothing but fought a smile. "You think he's gorgeous, you want kiss him, you want to hug him," Levy slightly sang and Isabella smiled. "You want to love him."

"Ok enough," Isabella stopped the singing as they walked together.

"He likes you too." Levy added. "Be honest huh?" and Isabella looked at her.

"Ok fine I had a dream about him."

"Oh really?" Levy squeaked a little. "Was it vivid?"

"Surround sound." Isabella fest up.

"Wow you two would make such a cute couple." Levy admitted. "Well except at some point you'd have to tell him that you're the vampire slayer and half vampire and then oh god he'd have to meet your father." Meet her dad that was a disaster and a nightmare to think about. She could see her father throwing out the no kill human policy and drain Brian dry. Angel was very protective of Isabella and if a guy was hanging around oh it would be a mess.

"Uh and so no relationships for me." Isabella said and Levy sighed.

"Live a little I mean your parents had the forbidden love vampire in love with a slayer so romantic." Levy had that dreamy look. It was a better story than Romeo and Juliet.

"Be honest you think my dad comes off as the romantic type?" Isabella asked she's never seen her father woo a woman before and the way her parents met wasn't what dreams were made of.

"In his own weird vampire way maybe." Levy added as the girls walked into the arcade to find the boys and maybe play a few games themselves. Flynn's Arcade was always busy but it has the best games on this side of town. Isabella got some coins and started it was good to have some fun before going back home.

After about an hour of playing Isabella was racing on one game and was really into it. But while she was determined to win Brian was walking the mall as well searching and he looked hurried too. But as Isabella rounded a corner in the game she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly glanced up to Levy but her face looked panicked.

"Demons," Levy said quickly and Isabella slowly turned around looking and saw them. They were half breeds passing as human and she knew right away they were looking for her. Isabella reached for her purse handing it to Levy.

"Get the guys and leave but don't make a scene." Isabella ordered her friend and Levy left and Isabella sat there thinking her next move. She then saw an exit door and got up calmly walking to it. She had no weapons of any kind on her so she had to be careful. As Isabella was near the door the demons saw her and she ran through the door and down the hall. She was hoping to lose them in these back halls. She rounded a corner bumping into a man but kept running.

"Hey!" The man called to her but she ignored him and kept running. She ran through some double doors and then when she looked down the hall she saw Brian walking towards her holding a huge spring action crossbow and it was fully loaded. Her instincts told her to flight not fight because she had nothing to fight with. Isabelle ran the opposite way but one of the demons also rounded the corner and now she was trapped. She went to open a door but it was locked and she was hoping a praying that her father would swoop in. She turned to Brian as he held out the crossbow ready to fire and the demon kept walking towards her.

"Duck." Brian ordered and Isabella did and Brian shot the crossbow at the half breed demon. Isabella looked to the demon as it paused for a moment and kept walking. Brian scooped Isabella up and hit the locked door hard shoving her inside and then shot more rounds of arrows at the demon. The last arrow went right between the eyes and Isabella peered out looking. Brian then grabbed her and the two ran and she knew right it was just run and ask questions later.

The two ran through a door and down the stairs a few levels. They reached the ground level to the garage and Brian grabbed her hand dragging her to the proper vehicle and it was a motorcycle. Brian came off as riding one of these. Brian got on and Isabella climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and then the exit swung door open and it was the other half breed.

"Go! Go!" Isabella yelled and Brian was off as the demon chased them but as they left the garage and made it out to the streets the demon flew through a truck window and snapped the driver's neck and took over. Isabella looked behind her as she held on tight to Brian as he weaved through traffic the truck however just smashed through the traffic. Then Brian saw a gate and Isabella tucked her head behind his back as he went through the gate and down a ramp. Isabella saw the truck driving side by side them as they were in the sewer channels. But Brian rounded the corner and the truck kept going straight and Isabella looked behind her seeing it was clear.

Brian drove a few more feet and then stopped for a moment. Just as they felt safe the truck came crashing over the channel and down into it. Brian put the bike in drive and now it was another chase. But Brian could see an overpass of some kind and it very narrow and a truck that size wouldn't fit. He sped up and the demon saw he wasn't going to fit and slammed on the breaks but they locked up and he lost control and flipped and rolled over and crashed. The truck sat there for a second and then with the leaking gas and sparks from the underside caught and the truck was set ablaze. Isabella turned around looking to the fire as Brian stopped for a moment and grabbed the crossbow quickly loading it as he got off the bike walking to the wreckage. Nothing could survive that so he felt it was safe but it was time to get out. Isabella got back on the bike with Brian following suit and they were off.

Brian seamlessly made his way back into traffic but Isabella was more than confused.

"Ok pull over! Pull over now!" She demanded and Brian turned into a parking lot and stopped the bike as Isabella got off not knowing if she should keep running. She could go home but he knew where home was. But if he was evil in anyway the charms back at the hotel would have alerted them. So he wasn't evil but he knew something about the demon world. "Ok who the hell are you and what do you want?" Isabella was a bit nervous because her dad usually took care of this and usually was the one that came to rescue her but now it was some boy.

"I'm Brian from school,"

"Cut the crap!" Isabella snapped and Brian looked at her and took out the crossbow and she backed up and he slung it over his lap and on the other side of the bike pulled out some more arrows and reloaded it.

"I am a guardian." Brian said as he reloaded the weapon and Isabella nodded. She heard of another guardian Drogan a few months ago.

"Yeah of what?" She asked.

"You." He answered looking up and Isabella was really confused. "I was sent here to watch and protect you." Brian explained and Isabella nodded she knew there was something about him and this was it.

"Yeah who sent you?" She asked and Brian took a moment.

"Your mother."

"Ok pause and rewind what did you say?" Isabella knew if anyone knew about her mother they were part of the supernatural but she always thought her father was her guardian why would her mom give her someone else.

"You're mother sent me here. About three years ago my family was slaughtered by vampires and I wanted some type of revenge. Some demon called himself the Whistler found me and made me a guardian. I've been looking for you for a while now." Brian explained. "About year a now I just followed the demon lure of the Day Walker." Isabella was still huffing a little and still a little confused.

"Ok so you're not here to kill me so you're to protect me from what?" She asked. "If I had weapons I could have killed the half breeds."

"I am here because your father cannot guard you during the day also it might sound a little redundant but there's demons out there that want you dead." Brian finished and Isabella nodded.

"Why besides the usual?" Isabella asked.

"The end of days is here and they want to kill what can stop them." Isabella nodded and understood.

"So you're my guardian?" She asked and he nodded. "Ok laying down some ground rules, rule two this," She pointed back and forth between them. "This is strictly professional cause I don't find you the least bit attractive." And Brian smiled.

"Good now can we go?" He asked as he got on the bike and she followed suit and they were off.

Brian parked outside the hotel as the stars began to come out and Isabella had to tell her father everything that just happened and she came through the doors but when getting inside and seeing everyone sitting there and waiting she knew more happened while she was out with Brian.

"Oh thank god," Cordelia said standing up seeing Isabella. But Isabella knew something was wrong.

"Where's dad?" She asked as Brian came in walking behind her holding the crossbow.

"What's he doing here?" Connor asked feeling more resentful to Brian like he was taking something that was his. Isabella ignored the question walking into the hotel.

"You're dad's not with you with?" Spike asked and now Isabella was concerned as she shook her head slowly.

"He went out earlier but," Willow paused and Isabella just knew something was wrong it was the bond and that bond was telling her father wasn't out for a jaunt. Isabella headed upstairs and everyone followed her as she headed to her father's room and opened the door. Nothing appeared out of place because Isabella knew where things went. She walked in looking even the slightest change that most would miss. And then she found it a small piece of paper folded and jammed into a picture frame of her. She walked over to the nightstand took the picture and grabbed the paper. She knew something happened and this note was meant for her.

After reading the note the gang all sat around as Giles pointed to the map.

"He's somewhere in Death Valley." Giles stated and everyone looked not all that happy.

"Fitting name." Gunn added.

"Ok so they were supposed to get you Izzy but it failed so they got your father," Giles explained.

"The classic bait trick." Xander finished.

"Ok so what's going on?" Lorne asked. "Woo we have Angel hoping his daughter comes but why?"

"Well same old song," Wes started. "Angelus."

"They still want him?" Cordelia asked as in _'really?' _"You'd think they take the hint."

"It's the last attempted to get Angelus." Giles said and Isabella nodded.

"Yeah and it's going to fail." She stood up heading to the training room.

"Izzy this is a trap for you, you know?" Xander asked as they followed her into the training room.

"Ok then guess what I'll spring it." She said smiling yes she was headstrong just like her mom.

"Izzy," Brian started if he was her guardian he had to keep her safe by all means. "Izzy they want you ok it's the perfect way." Isabella however shut him out.

"Look I get it you're supposed to protect me but it's my dad and I need him." She said with a little fire in her eyes. And then Brian did something that most people would not and he grabbed her. She needed to understand that the rules were changing ever since Wolfram and Hart was destroyed and that she was very important to the end of days' battle. "Uh what are you doing?" She asked.

"You're father's not the priority right now." Brian said and she shoved him off and everyone was ready to break a fight and send Brian out.

"He's my priority." She said through her teeth. "You have your priorities and I have mine." She paused no one tells her not to save her father. She would save her father before saving the world.

"Fine." Brian said and Isabella looked at him funny that was it he wasn't going to put up an argument.

"That's it fine?" She asked and he shrugged and then a smile started. "You have to do what I tell you?" She asked and he nodded but she wasn't completely convinced. "Prove it stand on one leg," And Brian didn't find it amusing but to prove he was here for her he did. "Cool got my guardian now gear up we're going to Death Valley. I need Spike, Brian, Gunn and Willow to come with everyone else stays here."

"Wait he's going?" Connor asked and it was more of a whine. "We don't know if he's playing on the same team." After the discussion just a second ago about how Brian wasn't willing to help save Angel Connor thought maybe he wasn't all there.

"He's coming with," Isabella stated as she grabbed her sword.

"But," Connor was cute off.

"This isn't a discussion so deal with it let's go." She finished and the five left the hotel and grabbed the cars and headed off. Everyone else stood outside watching them leave. Isabella shifted her car into gear and was off with Brian in the front seat. Connor stood there and felt Evan's hand on his shoulder.

"Dude relax Isabella's gonna be fine." Evan said to his friend.

Isabella led the others and drove through the back streets of town to the two lane highway. The note left coordinates for her so she could find them purposely. Brian sat there quietly as she drove at a rather high speed. She was focused on saving her father at the moment. He would do the same for her regardless of the consequences. It would be about an hour and half drive to save her dad at the speed she was going. After her dad was safe then they could talk end of the world strategies and what not. The silence fell between the half vampire slayer and the guardian and it was going to be a long hour and a half.

_**Time to save Angel but Brian is a guardian different take than from the original but I think it adds some edge and depth. Also Connor doesn't like the Brian and Isabella thing although not much has happened but you can feel the tension. So what's next well I could tell you but then where's the fun in that. So you have any ideas? More on the way thanks for reading and comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	4. Salvage and Reunion

Chapter 4 Salvage and Reunion

Angel was tied up with his wrist bound by metal chains. He opened his eyes and felt the pounding headache; he took a nasty hit earlier. He was ambushed and attack and managed a few good punches but then it went black. He looked around the place and pulled on the chains as hands were above his head and she sat on the dusty floor. He looked up pulling again and then noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He looked to the dark corner and a figure stood up and walked over to him.

The man well Angel picked up right away he was a vampire was older with grey and rather puffy hair, old clothes seventh century old he looked like he might have been down here in the dark for so long that he didn't realize times really have changed. The older vampire squatted down in front of Angel inspecting him.

"Angelus," the vampire said smiling and Angel looked up. "The name's Lothos please to meet you," He held out his hand and Angel pulled on his chains. "Oh right well with your reputation those chains a very necessary." Lothos stood back up and walked to the corner and brought his chair he was sitting in earlier with him. "Also with your reputation I thought you'd appear a little well older. Anyways thought you were going to sleep the whole day well night now anyways let's move forward not allot of time." Lothos then sat down and clapped his hands ready to do or say something. "First forgive me about the chains but you know why now the original plan was to get that brat you call a daughter," That statement didn't settle well with Angel and yank on the chains and Lothos smiled as Angel didn't get very far.

"Easy boy she's safe never caught her some boy saved her so you were the next best thing she'll still come for you and then we can get down to it." Lothos smiled.

"Down to what?" Angel asked.

"Well your soul of course we would like Angelus for this and since we can't make you purely happy anymore we need you to just give it up and you're daughter will be the one to do it so," Lothos sat forward a little. "You give up your soul and no harm will come to her you don't I drain her dry." Angel once again yanked on his chains and Lothos reached over to a little table with a glass bottle and took the top off and tossed some onto Angel. Angel winced in pain from the holy water as it burned. "You maybe the champion of man but you're still a monster no matter how much good you do."

Lothos then stuck out his foot shoving Angel back to the wall this time pouring some holy water on him. Angel's skin turned red as steam from the burning came up. Lothos let up when another vampire walked in holding a beat up book which caught Angel's attention. The vampire walked up to Lothos and whispered something to him and then the vampire left. Lothos sat back down in his chair letting Angel take a break for a moment.

"Got a question for you Angelus well more of a riddle so riddle me this," Lothos looked to the oldest vampire now and Angel looked up. "How do you kill a god?" Angel just stared at him not fully understanding the question. "Like a god you know the higher beings how do you kill one?"

"Oh I know," A voice said and Lothos looked annoyed as a newly turned vampire came in eager to answer like someone on their first day on the job. "You can't." Lothos pulled out a knife and then threw it to the vampire and he let whimpered out even though the kife missed him.

"Can never find the help you want these days can you?" Lothos asked Angel and once again Angel said nothing. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Man of a few words." Angel answered and Lothos shrugged.

"Well back to our conversion so you can't kill a god but what about an angel?" Lothos smiled and then poured some more holy water on Angel as he fought not to scream in pain not to let Lothos break him.

The stars were out as two cars left the main road and now driving on the desert sand out to a very remote location. As they drove Isabella could see a tower off in the distance and she knew that was the location. She sped up a little more and once she was maybe a quarter of a mile from the tower she stopped the car. She and Brian got out and Spike and Gunn got out from the other car and they headed the trunks of the car. Brian saw weapons cache in the back.

"Nice," He said as Isabella reached for her sword and swung it across her back. She then grabbed a set of ropes and shut the trunk.

"Ok this is just salvage mission not search and destroy we go in get dad and go home." Isabella explained.

"What if the mission plan changes?" Gunn asked making sure his crossbow was ready.

"Then kill anything that's not human." She answered and walked off to the tower.

"I like that plan." Gunn said as he followed and the four looked up to the tower and Isabella threw the ropes and pulled making sure she was good and started to climb with Brian right behind her followed by Gunn the Spike. The tower wasn't extremely tall but it was a climb to get to the top. The wind was picking up a little and the sky above them was starting to get cloud cover. Isabella climbed over the side of the tower and helped Brian climb over and then Brian helped Gunn and Gunn helped Spike. Isabella looked down inside the tower and they all peered in.

"Stinks." Brian commented.

"Vampires." Isabella said.

"Hey to ones beliefs most vampires are clean." Spike defended his kind as Isabella grabbed the rope that led down into the tower but before lowering herself Brian grabbed her gently and pulled her back indicating he would go first. Brian lowered himself followed by Isabella and Gunn and Spike looked to one another.

"Do you get the feeling we're seeing the Buffy Angel love thing playing out again with these two?" Spike asked.

"Yeah but at least if they do get pure happiness none of them will lose their soul." Gunn answered and Spike rolled his eyes. "Hey what if they do, do it you think Angel will beat the crap out of him?"

"Oh he'll do worse." Spike said and they lowered themselves down. Brian let go of the rope landing on the ground and then reached for Isabella and helped her down and they faced one another and once again were close.

"Hey we're on a mission." Gunn said ruining the quick yet sweet moment and then Spike was with them.

"Ok Izzy you're second in command now what?" Spike asked and Isabella started to walk and they followed. The four walked down the hall in a tight group looking and then they made it deeper inside that opened up. "True vampire layer." Spike said looking around.

"How many?" Isabella asked as she was trying to pick up any indication where her father was. Spike shrugged meaning there was allot here and they had to be careful as they walked. "We get dad and then we burn the place." Isabella stated and the boys nodded it was a good plan. Isabella then picked up on her father and they started to follow her slowly and quietly.

Lothos sat there looking very upset Angel wasn't giving him any information and the torturing with the holy water wasn't working. The new vampire came in and Lothos grabbed him in anger.

"Why isn't this working?" Lothos asked and the vampire shrugged and Angel did a low laugh and Lothos looked over to him.

"I'm Angelus remember?" Angel asked. "I perfected the art of torture." Angel then gave that sly smile that indicated he was as bad as they say. Lothos then took out another knife twirling it trying to intimidate Angel and the two hundred plus year vampire smiled.

The four came to a hallway and looked around and then Spike saw a lever thinking it might lead them to the room and pulled it. But instead it opened a room up full of demons eating.

"Oh yeah," Spike looked confused. "Uh,"

"Idiot." Isabella mumbled to herself and then the five demons got up and ran after them. Isabella took out her sword and the other three held up their crossbows and fired. They kept it quiet as possible killing the demons but there was just too much noise which the whole place would know they were there. The five demons were dead and the gang ran down the hall and Isabella could feel her father wasn't far and Spike could pick up his Sire's scent and then four vampires came running down the hall and Brian, Gunn and Spike held up their crossbows and fired all getting them in the heart and Brian shot the last one. Gunn looked to Brian and he looked back.

"Welcome to the team dude." Gunn added and they ran down the hall together. Lothos smiled knowing what he wanted was here and Angel knew she'd come after him. But then ten vampires were on their way and the small team ran down the hall into a room and Isabella could tell her father was really close. She was ready to stay back and help and twirled her sword. Isabella would kill vampires with stakes but slicing their heads off that was even more fun.

"You go we'll hold them off." Gunn said to the slayer and Isabella took off. More vampires would come knowing there were intruders. But that was ok Gunn loved dusting vampires, Spike had allot of pinned up energy and Brian wanted all vampires dead after slaughtering his family.

"The dinner bell has just rung come and get it." Spike said as the ten vampires charged at them.

Lothos sat in his chair waiting when the door was kicked down. Isabella walked in seeing her father on the floor chained up and a vampire stood up from the chair. She looked to the vampire thinking he was actually pretty ugly. Her father's chest was red from the holy water burning him and there was a long red line going across his chest because Lothos had sliced him. Lothos was hoping to make Angel look more beaten and battered to really make Isabella mad. But the one thing about this slayer you don't hurt her daddy unless you're asking for serious pain followed by death.

"Someone got dressed in the dark." Isabella commented on Lothos' clothes.

"Slayer," He smiled and took out a sword too. "You're just about as legendary as your father."

"Well I try," Isabella then walked up and swung her sword and Lothos had his own and blocked the blows. For an older vampire he was fast. Lothos tried to kick her and she ducked and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw and Lothos took a step back. Isabella chaired at the vampire giving him a few more strikes but all were blocked. Then the one vampire that followed Lothos was sneaking up behind Isabella but she did a quick spin and kicked him. The vampire vamped out and charged at her and she sliced his head off. When she turned around to take on Lothos again he standing next to Angel with the blade near Angel's throat indicating he would slice his head off. Isabella stood there not moving calculating what she could do next.

"We do this my way bitch you do what I say or I kill him." Lothos threatened. "So drop the sword." Isabella stood and held the sword out but she wasn't doing it because she was told to she could see a little twinkle in her father's eyes knowing he was up to something.

"Actually I'm going to get up," Angel started he sounded kind of drunk mostly out of it and Lothos looked down to him. "Then kick your sword away give you a few punches then my daughter is going to toss me her sword and then I'm going to slice your head off." Angel explained his moves and Lothos smiled.

"Really how?" Lothos asked smiling because Angel was in chains.

"Remember the chains?" Angel asked and Lothos nodded and then Angel pulled his hands down and the chains were not on his hands and Lothos' eyes went big. "Removed them." Angel sprung up kicked Lothos sword away, gave him three hard punches and then Isabella toss her sword to him and Angel caught the weapon effortless and sliced Lothos' head off and the body turned to dust. Isabella ran to her father and held him up a little.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded handing her sword back to him. "Come on let's go home." Angel bent down grabbing Lothos's sword for a weapon knowing they would be fighting the rest of the way out.

"Wait," Angel then looked up at the book that Lothos' vampire henchman had. Something told him they needed it. "The book grab it." Angel said and Isabella went over to the table and did as she was told but it looked more like a diary than a book.

"We're going to steal a vampire's diary?" Isabella asked _'ok when you put it that way yeah maybe we should leave it.' _Angel thought and nodded. "Ok," Isabella then walked over to her father helping him as they left the tiny room but down the hall they saw vampires running towards them. Angel and Isabella ran down the opposite way.

"You made noise?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"It's Spikes fault." Isabella added as they ran down the hall but only to be faced with more vampires. Angel turned around and Isabella took the vampires in front while Angel took the ones on the back. Father vampire and slayer daughter worked as a team and these two together nothing stood in their way. They fought back to back and some vampires backed off. Isabella made a clearing and Angel followed down the hall and as the rounded the corner they came to a huge room. Isabella looked around and saw where they came in from and at the same time she saw Gunn, Spike and Brian running too.

"Let's get the hell out!" Spike yelled and the group met up and ran down the hall to the entrance they came in. Isabella gave her father the book and he grabbed the rope and started to climb followed by Gunn and the Spike. Brian waited for Isabella but she forced him to go first because she had a plan. Once Brian was a little ways up Isabella grabbed the rope and cut the end sending her flying up and on coming vampires missed her. She pulled herself up and Spike tossed her a flare and she hit the butt end of it letting it light up and dropped it in the tunnel and Gunn did likewise. The flares caught two vampires and when vampires catch fire they go crazy trying to put it out so they caught more vampires on fire. The group made their way down the ropes from the top of the tower and then ran to the cars not taking any chances that something was behind them.

Isabella put the car in drive as Angel got in the front seat and Brian in the back and she sped off into the desert night. Brian looked behind them making sure nothing was following them.

"We're good," He said and sat down finally catching his breath.

"You alright?" Angel asked to Isabella as she let up on the gas a little and nodded. The Angel realized there was a boy and turned around to him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked to Brian.

"Dad its ok," Isabella was about to explain. "He's with us." But Angel didn't like it.

"And you that was stupid of you to go there." Angel scolded his daughter.

"Fine next time I won't save you." Isabella shot back with her attitude and Angel sent her a glare. He then looked back to Brian studying the boy trying to read him. He could pick up from his scent he wanted to mate with his daughter and there wasn't a chance in hell that would happen while Angel was around. He sent a look that said it all and Brian sat there afraid that he might go for the jugular.

"What's your story?" Angel asked the boy.

At the hotel everyone waited hoping the mission was successful and when Angel came through the double doors everyone gave a sigh of relief. While everyone wanted to ask questions what happened and why Angel walked straight to Giles handing him the book they took from the tower meaning he needed to read it. The book or diary as Isabella called it wasn't huge but it was late and everyone was high strung but there was a sense of urgency to read it.

And hour had passed by and it was nearing two in the morning. Angel and Spike are normally up at this hour out killing things or just walking the hotel. Everyone else at the hotel usually was asleep. Connor was still here and Angel rather have him leave and go home but again it was late and he already did a round Robin with his parents stating he and Evan were pulling an all nighter. Angel came from downstairs after changing as everyone waited for the Watchers. Brian was still here but since he was Isabella guardian he had no reason to leave. _'You love to toy with me don't you Buffy sending a boy and one she likes,' _Angel said to himself as he sat down. Giles set up the good old dry erase board that got them through so many plans and missions. Some of the hotel's people were getting coffee to stay awake for this. Isabella stood near the double glass doors looking out. She could see the lightening cutting across the sky followed by low rumbles of thunder. Angel then came up to her looking too.

"Storm's coming," Isabella said and Angel nodded and motioned for Isabella to come and sit because it looked like Giles had made some progress. Everyone settled in the lobby of the hotel as Giles wrote on the dry erase board the first words we wrote were 'The First Evil' and Angel felt a rush go through him.

"Ok so uh who's familiar with the First?" Giles asked and only Angel raised his hand. "Ok so history lesson." Giles had to fill everyone in. "Before you had humans you had God and the Old Ones, the Old Ones are the original demons. They fought for power and in the end killed each other off except one and that one called itself the First and ruled below. It commands everything that is evil. God then creates other gods and goddess to help rule and then angels as protectors."

"Yes after that God creates heaven, earth that's all in the book of Genesis if you want detail. After the fall of the Garden God's most favorite angel Lucifer is tempted by the First. Lucifer falls from grace and is cast out and sent to hell. The First gave Lucifer rule over hell." Wes added.

"So Lucifer wasn't the first?" Brian asked and Giles shook his head no.

"No but he runs a pretty close second. And now you have man. Vampires were created in hell and were the First's minions on earth. To counter the vampires the wise elders gave birth to a slayer, a woman because no one really expect woman to do this. They infused her with the essence of a demon and then we had the first slayer. Knowing that the vampires were out of control wizards banned together dividing the slayer's powers up through generations. One slayer dies another is called." Wes added in and now most of the crew was up to speed.

"Wow so you guys just come off an assembly line?" Brian asked to Isabella and she shrugged.

"Well when you put it that yeah we do." She added.

"Currently there are two slayers though right?" Willow asked and Giles nodded.

"Well if there's only one in each generation how can there be two?" Fred asked.

"A little Buffy Summers surprise." Spike added.

"Buffy was killed by the Master she was dead for two minutes and then came back. But she did die so another slayer was chosen. That slayer was killed so another was called and Buffy died again so another slayer was called." Giles answered the question.

"So it's Izzy and someone else?" Brian asked. "Where's the other one?"

"Jail." Cordelia said and Brian nodded. "It's a long story we'll tell you later."

"Anyways," Giles redirected everyone back to the conversation.

"So the First is back?" Spike asked. "It was here before?"

"Buffy had killed Angel." Giles brought up that painful past and Brian looked to Angel his own wife killed him? Brian maybe a guardian but he was young and had much to learn.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Had too but in the end Buffy and I saved the world that day." Angel stated and Spike looked to his Sire.

"Buffy ran you through with a sword." Spike added making sure everyone knew what happed and Angel had a small smile.

"Yeah but I made her do it." Angel said and then looked to Isabella as she sat there with that _'really'_ look. "You know I singled her with my eyes." Angel explained and then looked back up Giles as he waited. "Continue,"

"Angel came back from hell which by all accounts is impossible except maybe through some divine intervention. The First saw what he could do and how powerful he could be and try to have him kill himself." Giles went on explaining the notes. There was maybe ten pages of this and the rest was just that a vampire's diary.

"Why didn't the First just take you out itself?" Brian asked which sounded logical.

"Because it can't physically hurt us unless they take physical form but it can influence, enough to make us kill ourselves." Wes added and that's what made the First so dangerous. "It can take the form of any dead person and it can make you believe in things you would never believe in." As all this talking was going on Giles or Wes wrote comments on the board. Then Spike raised his hand and Giles sighed.

"What?" Giles asked knowing half the time Spike didn't throw much in that was worthy.

"How do we kill it?" Spike asked and everyone thought about it how would they kill it?

"Can't, fighting the First is like fighting smoke." Angel added. "Ok so we have the who but now the why?"

"According these it says Wolfram and Hart along with the Circle of the Black Thorn was going to end the world but because we've destroyed them the end of the world was postponed." Giles read straight from the diary although everyone was unsure how reliable this book/diary was. "The end of the world would have happened three days after us taking out Wolfram and Hart." Giles read from the pages.

"Talk about your close calls," Xander added and Lorne agreed by nodding. But Giles didn't say anything he just kept reading and looked confused. "G-man everything ok?" Giles looked up but not to the group but straight to Angel.

"Angel," The Watcher spoke up and looked back to the pages re-reading it making sure he read correctly. "Angel it says your soul has been bound to you." Angel sat up a little more and that didn't register with him. He got up and walked over to Giles taking the diary and read it making sure what Giles read was correct. Isabella sat there and looked more than confused too along with the rest of AI.

"Wait so Angel can have the happy and nothing will go wrong?" Xander asked.

"Once again you've managed to take a concept and break it down into its simplest form." Giles said and started to pace as Angel read. "If his soul has been bound to him then,"

"We have the baddest bass vampire." Gunn finished but those weren't the words Giles was planning on using but yes that means they had some sort of advantage on evil. Evil has been trying to get his soul for almost twenty years now.

"Oh I get it," Spike had an ah ha moment. "First bring him back and kill him but he lives so hey why not get his soul but now it's bound to him they can't get it that's smart." Spike had a smile like he figured it out completely. Everyone looked to him and he shrugged. "In a nutshell."

"Ok, ok," Wes had to reword this or think of it at different angle because yes Angel had a soul that had no risk of going anywhere but how and why? "So his soul has been bound but the curse," He looked to Willow because she was the last one that re-insole him.

"I read the curse the way Jenny had it." Willow stated.

"The curse was meant to make him suffer so there would be no way to have it bound to him." Giles stated thinking. "There's nothing out there mystical otherwise that can, not that we know of at least." This was both exciting and very hard news to take and understand.

"Ok so his soul is bound but how?" Fred asked being the scientist she was she had to ask and reason and need some logic to this. Just as she asked that a voice answered.

"Because I put it there," That voice caused Angel to look up. Giles looked up taking his glasses off making sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Everyone looked up and jaws dropped and Isabella turned around slowly hoping she wasn't hearing things. Angel couldn't move he just stood there seeing the blonde woman standing there in a white dress. No one moved no one could. Brian has seen her before and being a guardian and her a higher being he did a slight nodded of the head regarding her high level. The woman walked in further into the lobby and no one still moved or said a word. "Well don't all get up at once." She said and smiled and her green eyes glittered.

"Buffy?" Angel asked but he almost couldn't say that name but a smile tugged at her lips she missed him saying her name. Angel found the strength to walk across the lobby to her but he did it slowly thinking if he made the wrong step she would disappear. She walked a little closer to him and they stood just inches from one another. This had to be a dream Angel thought no way she was alive. He wanted to touch her skin just to be sure and hesitated but finally reached out his finger tips met her warm skin. He then let his hand cup her cheek and she nuzzled in it and brought her hand to his. Her touch sent a shock wave through him and he almost felt like fainting. He then managed to run his fingers through her hair something he thought he'd never get to do again ever.

"Angel," Buffy managed to say and if his heart could beat it would be fluttering right now. "It's me," She assured him. "It's me." She repeated almost as if she had to reassure herself. And then finally they crashed into one another in a tight embrace. Buffy fought hard not to cry, not break down, not to sob uncontrollably but to stay strong because she could feel him crumbling as she held him close. Angel closed his eyes burring his face in the crook of her neck praying this would never stop he was holding her again and she was real. He could both hear and feel her heart beating. Buffy fought the tears but it was too much she had her vampire in her arms again where he always belonged. The tears trickled down her cheeks and they both squeezed one another tighter not wanting to ever let go. It's been too long since they held one another way too long. Buffy let out a sob there was no holding back and she too buried her face into his strong shoulder holding him tighter. Angel then picked her up off the ground and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist holding onto him for dear life and he slowly spun and she just held him tighter and then he set her back down again. She maybe a goddess but in his arms she was just Buffy.

Finally they pulled apart and she placed two hands on his face jogging her memory on how he felt how his cool skin felt against her warm flesh. She missed it so much missed just looking and feeling him. Angel reached out and wiped a tear away and finally leaned in for a soft yet tender kiss. Angel went over the edge as he kissed her for the first time in sixteen years. He felt so alive now and so complete. They pulled away and everything like once before fell away the world fell away. Then Buffy looked over Angel's shoulder seeing a girl.

"My god," It hit Buffy seeing Isabella standing there. "It's like looking at a mirror," Buffy was looking at her daughter but yet again herself and at Angel all at the same time. Buffy walked away from Angel as he stood there still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Isabella moved a little closer holding everything back not understanding and in some twilight state. Buffy and Isabella stood before one another eye to eye perfect height. Isabella stood there and some tears managed to escape and she stood there in complete and utter disbelief. Then Isabella went to speak but it came out in incoherent words and sentences like when she was little and upset trying to talk to her father about what was bothering her. Buffy reached out holding her daughter before she fell to the ground and to calm her down.

"Izzy its ok," Buffy sobbed too she was seeing her daughter for the first time. "It's ok baby it's me it's mom," Buffy assured her but that's not what Isabella was in disbelief about she dreamt of this for so long that her mom would return but it was just a dream but no more. Buffy pulled Isabella into a tighter embrace and Isabella sobbed holding her mom shaking. Buffy felt whole again she felt like this when holding Isabella so long ago after birth and it was the perfect feeling. The two then pulled away both holding one another's faces. They could almost pass for twins.

"Mom?" Isabella asked and Buffy knew she would never get tired of hearing it. "Mom, mom, mom," Isabella repeated and Buffy smiled it was the perfect name for her 'mom' she was in love with the name it was better than the name Buffy. "Mom," Angel stood there hearing Isabella repeat the word mom over and over and he felt it tug at him. She used to repeat the word _'daddy'_ over and over _'Hi daddy, hi,'_ that was his greeting in the mornings for so long. It then turned into _'hi dad'_ then _'hey what's up,'_ to now _'hey you'_ but now it was Buffy's turn and it was well deserved. Isabella was in tears seeing her mom in fact Willow, Cordelia, Tara, Fred, Anya and Levy were all in tears and in disbelief. Giles, Wes, Spike, Lorne, Xander, Gunn, Evan, Connor and Brian just stood there in silence there was no need for words nor could they find any.

Buffy and Isabella hugged again holding one another tightly both crying and Isabella buried her face into her mom's shoulder never wanting to let go and she felt she needed to hold on to make up for all the lost time, time she never had. Then Angel walked over and Isabella became sandwiched in the middle of her parents another dream she's had and it was now real. This was a long awaited dream for all three. Angel finally had both his girls together and in his arms the way it should have been so long ago. The family after sixteen long years were together again holding one another and it felt like the closet to heaven they could feel right now nothing else in the world mattered. The world for once was on Angel's side he's been fighting for so long and this was a long awaited reward and well earned.

_**Hope you liked the family reunion because I've been waiting to retype it and just to type it again. I think this is how everyone would react to Buffy's return especially Angel and Isabella. Also if you read the story About Her before this re-write this chapter runs at the same time the last chapter of About Her 'A Storm is Coming' at the very end. She's back Buffy is back the First better watch out. More on the way any ideas what's next? Yes Angel and Buffy will get to share "perfect" happiness if you know what I mean but as viewer discretion it gets a little steamy a little bit more so than the I Will Remember You episode but I know it's what you've all been waiting for and you readers have earned it. Next chapter is a fluff chapter mommy and daughter and then our favorite couple so until then comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	5. Perfect Happiness

Chapter 5 Perfect Happiness

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

Well no one told me about her  
The way she lies  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried

my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea.

Well no one told me about her  
The way she lies  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried

But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care?  
Please don't bother to find her  
She's not there

My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea.

Well no one told me about her  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried

But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care?  
Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there  
She's not there

Everyone got a chance to hug Buffy again and the feeling was like a high. Not one of them could admit they knew she would be back or even thought of her returning. At one point Willow was going to bring Buffy back from the dead but she died naturally there was nothing really mystical about her death she died in child birth. There were things surrounding that pregnancy that could be mystical in origin but the birth and ironically the death was natural. There was going to be little sleep tonight from everyone after learning the information that the First was back but now Buffy was too it meant something. There were questions that needed be answered and while they were all awake they wanted to know Angel stepped in there was time it's been a very long day for everyone and they needed some type of sleep to be ready to tackle this in the morning.

Everyone disburse in different directions for the remainder of the night. The Watchers would probably be up the rest of the night pouring over the books about anything on the First and the signs of the coming apocalypse. Angel, Buffy and Isabella headed up to the first floor. Angel knew Isabella wanted to stay up with her mom and she had every right to do so but she needed to sleep they've been up almost a full day and sleep would claim her whether she wanted it or not. They stopped by her room first and Buffy walked in smiling. She painted this room and the pink paint was still there. Of course it was a teens room so the walls had various posters of different bands, pictures of friends the typical teenage room.

"I knew I was having a girl," Buffy said placing her hand on the pink wall. "So I painted this whole room pink." Isabella smiled and Buffy turned to her daughter smiling. Isabella was told that and she never wanted to change the color her mom picked out for her. Buffy looked around the room the last time she was in it there was a crib with a mobile not a queen size bed, there was a diaper changing station, everything was for a baby but not anymore. The room had changed as Isabella grew up and then Buffy spotted a familiar stuffed pig and smiled. Mr. Gordo was still going strong he kept Buffy safe and now he did the same for Isabella. "It's changed."

"Well I don't think I'd fit into a crib anymore." Isabella said with a smile and Angel could remember those times. Actually Isabella didn't sleep in her crib for the first six months of her life Angel had her sleep with him so he could guard her and keep her close. It was her tiny breathing and fast little heart beat that put him to sleep at night. Angel didn't lie to himself he missed the crib once he even crawled in with her.

'_Isabella was having a hard time sleeping she was always crying and Angel wasn't sure why. Cordelia said he spoiled her by always being with her so it was backfiring big time. She felt safe when her dad was around. Angel walked into the room rubbing his sleepy eyes as she stood up in the bed crying holding her arms out to him and hung over the side like she wanted out. Isabella was just a little over a year old now. _

"_Dada, dada," She said as he came over to him. Angel picked her up to place her back into the bed but she clung onto him and she might be a year old but she had a strong grip and she had no plans on letting go anytime soon. She wasn't going to sleep either and then Angel had an idea. She shouldn't sleep with him but Willow and Cordelia said nothing about sleeping with her so he picked her up and climbed into the crib. Angel laid down and Isabella fell onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and her crying immediately stopped. Angel knew there was no escape and this was a crib meant for a baby not a two hundred year old vampire. He looked around the dark room realizing his mistake but at least she was asleep. He would wake up in the morning with the biggest neck cramp but his daughter was worth it. _

_That morning the two were discovered by Cordelia and Willow and while they should scold Angel for going against what needed to be done the site before them was priceless.'_

Angel thought about that night as leaned up against the doorway. Then he saw Brian down the hall looking lost. Angel knew Buffy and Isabella weren't going anywhere so he met up with Brian down the hall.

"Uh there's plenty of rooms so pick one."Angel said and Brian was slightly taken back. Buffy sent him here to watch Isabella when he couldn't the least he could was offer him a room.

"Sure?" Brian asked.

"Not offering again." It was Angel's way of saying yes and Brian walked down the hall looking for a room that was close to Isabella to reach her if he needed to. Angel walked back to Isabella's room and found Buffy and Isabella sitting on her bed smiling and giggling. The two girls looked up and Angel saw both of their green eyes looking at him they matched perfectly.

"Maybe you should watch a movie," Angel suggested that would help bring Isabella down and relax her so she could sleep.

"Ok how about From Dusk till' Dawn." Isabella suggested and Angel gave that look because it was violent and now that mama bear was back there were a number things he wouldn't be able to get away with. Isabella since day one has watched R rating movies with him. For a long time she was too young to understand any of it but she liked action movies especially with monsters. Buffy looked to Angel with that look knowing he was in trouble for exposing that stuff at an early age.

"Inion that's a long movie." Angel was trying to get Isabella not to watch it and maybe something more towards a chick flick but who was he kidding Isabella loved action and suspenseful movies. The more action, blood and gore the better the movie.

"We'll watch it." Buffy said and Isabella smiled _'great they're going to gang up on me two against one'_ Angel thought. He bends to Isabella but now with Buffy back there would be no such thing as winning.

"Ok then if you need me I'll be downstairs." Angel said smiling and walked in kissing his daughter good night and then left the girls alone. Isabella needed sometime with Buffy also if Isabella relaxed and stretched out she would pass out in a matter of thirty minutes or less. Angel went to walk a perimeter he lost Buffy twice and he wasn't about to lose her again. Isabella got up and put the movie in and then mother and daughter cuddled up together and Isabella killed the light so the TV was source of light now. The movie started and Buffy smiled as no words were needed just to hold her daughter again was perfect.

About forty five minutes into the movie Buffy looked down and Isabella was asleep. Her head rested on her mom's shoulder and Buffy had one arm around her. Buffy slowly sat up not wanted to disturb her but she couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. Buffy gently pushed some hair out of Isabella's face and the girl didn't move. Buffy leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek and she fought the tears from falling. Buffy managed to slip from Isabella and she didn't stir. Buffy took the throw blanket on Isabella's bed and put it over her and kissed her again this was the first good night kiss she's ever given her. Buffy shut the movie off and left the room quietly taking a quick look back.

Buffy shut the door and walked down the hall to another room. The door was open and the light on but he wasn't in here. Some of the hotel's people were still awake. Willow, the Watchers and the two vampires but she knew they would all go to sleep. The clock in Angel's room read three thirty in the morning and sunrise would be in another three hours. Buffy walked further in the room looking it's changed somewhat. Angel always had a taste of the classier side of things everything was old and elegant. But the one thing that's changed were the pictures he had tons on the wall on the nightstands. There were also pictures Isabella made from her early years like the famous macaroni picture that spelt her name. Buffy looked at one nightstand and saw a picture of Isabella missing teeth and a recent one. On the other nightstand was a picture of Buffy and Isabella side by side and it was remarkable how close they looked. But Buffy saw Angel in her she was the perfect blend of them. Buffy continued to look around the room and then one picture caught her attention.

While Buffy was looking Angel leaned up against the entrance watching her. Buffy looked on the wall seeing a drawing that Angel did. One of Isabella's first nights here she slept with her father that drawing was a tiny little baby asleep safe and sound on her father's chest. Buffy smiled seeing the picture and how much innocents it carried. It proved that something so vicious could be so gentle with the most precious thing in life. Buffy reached out to touch the canvas hoping she could live that moment. She pulled away hearing the rain going on outside but the storm was still going strong. She knew it would rain all day.

Buffy didn't look like she changed she looked just how she did sixteen years ago like she kept the age of twenty and time didn't touch her. Buffy would be twenty seven now and to a degree she was but she looked twenty maybe because death stopped her aging now that she was back she would begin too. That or gods don't age but he could sense she was mortal yet powerful. Buffy turned away from the drawing to Angel as he stood there. Angel didn't age he did look wiser because of the things he's faced and raising a child. He looked older so much older when they first met back in that alley in Sunnydale. His eyes told the story and these two have long since lost those innocent days. The war made them harder, colder, and bitter but one common thing that kept them from giving up was a girl that was sound asleep down the hall.

Then a small giggle of awkwardness fell between them and there was much to talk about in so little time. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed it was once their bed but Buffy felt out of place. Life moved on after her death Angel moved on he had to push forward in order to raise a baby. He could have sat and sobbed over her death or look on the bright side and raise her daughter. But everyone here moved on they continued the mission and the battle. She moved as the higher being she was called to be. So now they had to wedge into one another's lives again. It sounded simple they just kiss and then done but it wasn't like that. Angel and Buffy in the simplest way grew apart he stayed here to keep fighting and she took the position above to move the pawns accordingly. That would make an interesting interview Buffy thought _'Slayer, full time mom, goddess, has a daughter who's half vampire and a slayer and a husband that is a two hundred year old vampire with a soul and fights to rid the world of evil'_ a very colorful résumé.

Angel walked in the room and sat down next to her not knowing where to start.

"Maybe I should have sent you a message that I was coming." Buffy said and then the two couldn't back and laugh.

"She sleeping?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded looking to the ground. So much was needed to be said but where to start.

"You want to know why I'm here," Buffy stated.

"Well since you've brought it up ok."

"The end of days is here and I was given a choice to either aid and influence or become mortal." Buffy explained. "I'm pretty much mortal you know still a god see look," She then formed her hands together and a light formed and she shaped it into a butterfly and it flapped its little wings. The butterfly was made of light and then she blew it and it flew to Angel and he held out his hand and it landed there and then the light went away. Angel smiled and looked up at her. "I couldn't sit back and hope things went well."

"What about a second front I mean if the First gets passed me," But Buffy shook her head no.

"There is no second front if we lose that's it we get one battle one shot deal and if we lose the world ends there is no second chance." Buffy stated. "Besides I heard you needed a hand." She finished with a small smile.

"Why did you leave?" Angel asked and Buffy placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's what I had too do I tried to convince the Powers That Be and I couldn't they controlled what happened and I had to accept it because it was going to happen either way. You couldn't have stopped it Angel you couldn't bargain or reason or switch places. It was for me and me alone." She explained and Angel understood but it didn't mean he agreed with it. "But I'm back Angel I'm not going anywhere I'm with you on this shoulder I'm yours." She smiled. "And just think you have a goddess on your side."

"You always were one too me,"

"Ok," A voice interrupted and the two looked up seeing Spike there. "Number one shut this door please," He said and the couple kind of inched away from one another. "I don't want to be in my room with my fingers poked in my ears trying to block what two sweethearts are whispering to one another makes me want to heave plus there's children here." Angel and Buffy just sat there listening. "You know if you two just want to wimble-wimble all night and go at it like rabbits fine but shut the damn door," Angel got up and walked over to the door. "Might sleep a few floors up so I don't hear _'Oh Angel'_ or _'Oh Buffy'_ it's nasty have fun with all the pure happiness you can handle Peaches," Angel now stood in front of Spike.

"Oh don't worry I will." Angle then shut the door in Spike's face.

"Hey," Spike said through the door and walked away. Angel turned around facing Buffy and she had a small smile.

"Have no idea why I've kept him alive this long." Angel said more to himself than to Buffy. Angel stood there as Buffy sat on the bed still. That was an awkward moment but Spike was right they could enjoy all the happiness they wanted but he had to know. "My soul?" And she nodded.

"I did what no one else could and what you wanted most." Buffy answered and Angel shook his head no.

"What I wanted most was you and Isabella not just one or the other." Angel said and she stood up and walked over to him so they stood before one another. She then placed a hand on his cheek and he took her hand into his and they looked to their interlocked hands and then back at one another. _'What the hell am I waiting for?' _He asked himself and brought her close and their lips came crashing onto one another's. The kiss out in the lobby was just a sweet one but this was the passionate kiss they use to share so long ago. It grew even more passionate as they let their hands enfold around each other. Angel then picked Buffy off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned around pinning her against the wall never once breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and missed how soft it was. Angel then carried her away from the wall and meant to get her to bed but he thought the hell with it he's waited too long and his knees crumbled before him and he placed her on the floor well they more or less went crashing down. He pulled away and finally she looked up as he towered over her.

He leaned in for another kiss and she grabbed his shirt and the buttons flew in every which direction. _'Never liked that shirt anyways'_ Angel thought as he yanked it off of him and went back to kissing her. She held him as close as she could and that wasn't close enough as he kissed her neck. As much as he liked how the white dress looked on her it had to go and she helped him work it off. He couldn't believe he was about to make love to Buffy again but there was no fear that Angelus would show up and he couldn't believe he was about to make love to a goddess not very many people could say that let alone a vampire. Angel took one second to gain control but once he was finally one with Buffy there was no such thing as control. He wanted to lose himself in her to feel that complete and raw feeling of emotion that almost consumed you that raw passion the primitive side of love. Spike might be a complete idiot but he was right love was blood not brains and he knew he'd love Buffy until hurts, until it consumes him, until he begged to die, until the world burns and then some. He knew it, it was this type of love the created their daughter it was the only way.

Buffy kissed him and when she looked up into his eyes seeing the brown orbs and how they smoldered with passion. Eyes that only saw her and her alone looked to her. They tried to end it to save themselves from pain but they couldn't make one another go away. She killed him and he came back. He left her and he came back. She died and she came back to him. They couldn't part with one another and with a child they would forever be connected, bound together because of it. Angel was and will always be hers. She wanted a normal life but Angel was the only thing that made sense to her in this world. She fought for him with him and she would continue to do so. She not only fought for him but Isabella the two only people in this world that mattered.

She held onto her vampire he was always her vampire her only true love. Angel reached out and took her hand into his squeezing it as he pressed on. The heat and passion, the sparkles they created and the energy made by them escaladed. Outside the storm was still going and an even bigger storm was on the horizon one that could wipe mankind off the face of the earth but it didn't matter. If the world was supposed to burn then let it as long as he Buffy and Isabella. The moment they were sharing it felt like the world and time stood still just for them just to let them have what they always wanted even for a moment.

The sun would rise soon but no one in the hotel was going to rise with it. Angel and Buffy finally made it to the bed after that well she couldn't remember how many times they made love but enough she couldn't remember how she got into the bed and she looked around feeling the warm comforter over her.

"How did we get here?" She asked Angel rolling over and slightly laying on top of him and he cupped one of her cheeks and shrugged he couldn't remember either but did it really matter? "It'll be light soon," She said and he nodded he could feel the sun would be rising and if he took a peak outside he would see the first of dawn's lights. They were caught once again in one another's gaze and she leaned in for a kiss. They still hadn't made up for the lost time but there was another night coming. Buffy pulled away smiling but her smile was an _'I'm up to no good,'_

"You aren't still ticklish?" She asked and Angel shook his head no. "Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded but then he felt her grabbing his side and a smile tugged and then he laughed. Angel doesn't laugh much and if he did these days it was around Isabella because she could make him laugh. Angel fought Buffy and then managed to pin her down tickling her. "No Angel, no not fair." She giggled and then he let up and the found one another's eyes staring into peace. "I love you," She whispered and those words made him melt words he hadn't heard spoken in years.

"I love you," He repeated back to her meaning it and kissed her. Angel rolled to his back and Buffy laid her head on his chest where his heart would beat and he swung an arm around her pulling her a little closer. If they kept going they might be able to get up in an hour or so but if they rested then sleep would take them. Buffy felt this was where she truly belonged in his arms. Angel's eye lids became heavy and he could try to fight it but he didn't. He could feel Buffy getting heavy just like when Isabella fell asleep. Just a few hours they would sleep but now he could look forward to waking up and Buffy would there at his side the first thing he sees before starting the day that was perfect.

'_Isabella walked the straight road and on the horizon she could see the smoke. She ran towards it rounding the corner and she saw the city burning. Then she could feel it someone was walking up behind her and she turned around.'_

Isabella woke up looking around she knew her mother wouldn't be here when she woke up. Isabella sat up and walked to her closet grabbing some clothes and headed to her bathroom. Once changed she poked her head out into the hallway and she could everyone was probably asleep or slowly waking up. She knew not to go to her father's room unless she wanted to see her parents in the most unruly way _'oh that's so nasty; I love mom and dad but no, no not today.' _But she stood outside of one room and waited a second. She opened the door and looked in seeing her guardian sleeping. Isabella walked in and closed the door and walked over to the bed. The first two floors of the hotel had beds in the rooms and every other room or so on the first floor was in habited by one of the members of AI. They all kept on the first floor for security if they came under attack they were not scattered and could reach one another.

Isabella looked to Brian as he slept and she couldn't help but smile a little. She closed the door but that sent Brian sitting up, grabbing a small crossbow and pointed to her and she held up her hands. His vision cleared as he woke up and lowered his weapon.

"Sorry," Brian said as he set down the crossbow on a small nightstand. Isabella smiled a little as she walked in and Brian sat up a little more. "What time is it?" He asked and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Eight in the morning." Isabella answered and he nodded. "Uh you and Evan look about the same size so if you need some clothes," Brian nodded. "You live alone don't you?" And Brian looked up at her.

"I was in the foster system but after the demon Whistler found me I hit the road." Brian gave a little more insight to his past. But when he looked up to Isabella he could tell she wanted more. "One night," He began his story. "I came home from a friends place and my family was tied up. The vampires had me choose what order they would die in. I lost my mom, dad, my brother and sister. They came after me and ran but I swore revenge been hunting vampires ever since." Brian finished.

"My father is not the enemy,"

"I know you're mother told me and when she asked me to find you she told well at least what I needed to know." Brian finished and Isabella nodded.

"So you took the job not knowing what you were getting yourself into?" Isabella asked with a small smile and he looked up at her.

"If you weren't as pretty as you are now then no," He teased and she giggled a little. Then Isabella on a whim and completely unexpected peeled back the blankets and crawled in next to him. _'Ok oh whoa uh,'_ Brian thought as she got a little closer. _'Oh god if her father finds us,'_

"Don't worry," Isabella said assuring him. "My dad is a vampire he won't wake up not anytime soon," And Brian nodded and the two settled in and laid on their side facing one another. "You can feel it can't you?" Isabella asked and Brian nodded he could feel something changing and he felt that impending doom. He could feel the world was dividing and there were two sides forming and you could only take one.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know but if my mom had to come back," Isabella paused and Brian nodded that it was going to be big. Isabella sighed this was ongoing war and with AI fighting this war for years long before she was a thought it takes a toll on you. But her father told her to fight and keep fighting. Brian was new to this war and he was ready to fight but you lose people you change you aren't the person you were when it started. Isabella understood why her mom sent Brian they were the same age there was a certain trust he carried enough she could gravitate to. If her father failed in protecting her than Brian was next in line. He was here to be at her side because she knew her mother knew things were about to get ugly and Angel couldn't be with her twenty four seven.

"So how are your parents?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't look and I really don't want to know."

"What you really think after the crazy day they were," Brian wiggled a little and Isabella cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh please they have the forbidden love of all time, they've been a part for years and now suddenly my father's soul is bound and mom is back. Oh yeah I'm sure they just talked all night." Isabella said sarcastically and Brian smiled she was something else.

"Connor?" Brian asked and Isabella shrugged. "He likes you."

"I know but he's just a friend I mean I saved him a few years ago and yeah."

"But?" Brian asked and she shook her head no. Brian felt a sense of relief.

"Thank you," Isabella said.

"For what?" Brian asked.

"Saving me back at the mall and helping me rescuing my father." Isabella answered and he nodded and then reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Can I," He started and Isabella didn't know what he was asking. "Can I kiss you?" _'Ok you idiot really?'_ He asked himself.

"I might be bad at it." Isabella said and that perked up Brian a little.

"I don't think so." Brian assured her and leaned in and their lips touched it soft they were two teens unsure of what they were about to do. Then they pushed a little closer together and let their lips slide across one another's. Isabella's never kissed a boy before and so far she was liking it. They pulled away looking at one another.

"You shouldn't try to fall in love with me things are about to get really bad." She warned him and their foreheads rested up against one another's. Brian cupped her cheek and kissed her again. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right. Was this how her mom and dad felt when they met? It was wrong but somewhere inside it felt so right.

Angel woke up from probably the best sleep he's had in years. There was no feeling of Angelus pulling at him just that after sex relaxed feeling. Angel looked down and there was a blonde goddess sleeping tucked under him. He leaned in and kissed her and then wiggled his way out hoping not to disturb her. He got up and the room was still dark from his black out curtains and he turned on one lamp. It lit the room just enough and he went to put some pants on. As he zipped them up Buffy stirred awake and he smiled seeing her looking around. Angel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Morning," he said and leaned in for a kiss and she accepted. It was somewhat of a good thing there was a knock because Angel was regretting putting his pants on and about to join her back in bed. She sighed as he got up to see who it was. It was nearing nine thirty in the morning and everyone was probably waking up. Angel went to answer the door and it was Willow.

"Morning," The witch said.

"Morning," Angel mumbled as he kept the door slightly closed behind him Willow kind of wanted to peer in but didn't.

"Most of us are awake downstairs and I think Isabella was hoping you'd make breakfast well I think we all are." Willow hinted she wanted Angel to make breakfast because one it was about to be a long day.

"Yeah give me a second." Angel said meaning he needed to put on a shirt and somewhat fixed his look up. His hair was a complete mess most would call it sex hair. Just then the door opened completely and it was Buffy. She had no clothes but the white dress she showed up in and Angel kind of destroyed it last night so she was wrapped in his sheets. Willow then had a smile going a mile wide across her face.

"Oh hey Will," Buffy said waving with one hand while her other hand kept the sheet wrapped around her.

"Oh this is awesome and no Angelus," Willow giggled she had prayed for so long for a day like this to happen and Angel had that glow on him. "Oh don't worry about breakfast Angel we have tons of cereal you guys can stay up here and do whatever you want. Hey in fact we'll all go out for breakfast and you two can be alone."

"Willow its ok," Angel said but the red was so happy for them.

"Oh this is awesome I love you guys." She then hugged Buffy and skipped away. Angel shut the door and Buffy was standing there in his sheets.

"So uh yeah I need some clothes." Buffy stated as she stood there. Angel was fixed on her gaze but then she shrugged and he came out of a rather unique fantasy.

"Oh right well you look good this way." He said and she smiled.

Angel and Buffy made their way downstairs and AI was up at the dining room table. Coffee was in the process of being made along with some tea. Isabella was in the kitchen with a saucer of blood being heated up for Angel and Spike. Angel walked in the kitchen and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Morning," he said as he opened the refrigerator door and looked to what was needed to feed this huge family. Brian was at the table as Buffy passed him and she smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at Buffy like she had been here the whole time that or she was wearing one of Angel's shirts and sweat pants and they were huge on her. Actually during her pregnancy with Isabella she stole Angel's clothes to stay comfortable. She wasn't pregnant now but they were still comfortable. The kitchen had Tara and Cordelia in it as well getting the coffee and tea ready as Giles walked in with a book. The First predates most records so finding information about it was slim to none.

Buffy walked in the kitchen and stood next to Isabella as she stirred the blood for the two vampires.

"I use to put nutmeg in his cup," Buffy said softly to Isabella and she looked up to her mom. "Use to keep him a little calmer during the day."

"I use sugar sweeten up." Isabella said and Buffy smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Oh you can borrow a set of clothes if you need it." Isabella said and Buffy nodded. She loved Angel's clothes but she could tell Isabella had a great taste in fashion another trait she passed on.

Angel made breakfast as everyone sat at the table digging in. Once everyone was served Giles then spoke up.

"Nothing yet." He said and ate a piece of bacon and Angel nodded as he sipped his cup. Buffy tasted the food and it was as good as she could remember it.

"God I love food." She whispered but Angel heard it and smiled.

"Food is good." He said to her and she smiled as she continued to eat.

"Well at least we get to skip a day of school." Evan commented it was Monday tomorrow but that wasn't happening. "What we're going to school tomorrow?" He asked and Xander nodded. "But, but there's research and the world needs to be saved." Evan explained he didn't want to go to school and if he could pick a day to skip Monday was it.

"Don't worry if we need you we'll check you out of class." Xander added while taking a bite of eggs and Buffy smiled. Xander has matured well for the most part these days. Isabella sat next to Brian and they ate and Connor down the way could see them. He didn't know why Angel just didn't reach over and pop his head off.

"Ok so," Gunn spoke up. "What's the plan for today?" Angel thought about it.

"And no," Xander jumped in before anyone said anything. "You two aren't doing," He had to think about how to say it so he clapped. "That all day." He said to Angel and Buffy. Isabella rolled her eyes and ignored him and went back to eating. Everyone smirked knowing that's what Angel and Buffy did all last night there was no hiding it plus Angel had a glow that's he's never had before. Angel then glared at Xander.

"Do it again and you won't even see your shadow." Angel threatened and Xander went back to eating. Buffy smiled nothing has truly changed around here. The mission was the same they were still the same people, the hodge podge crew. One would think this group of people would have died a long time ago because they were so disorganized so corky but yet time and time again they saved the world, they saved souls and lives. This was her family a really large dysfunctional yet happy family.

_**Woo they're together again just the way it should be. And then we have Brian and Isabella some sparkage there. So what's next? Well more to come soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	6. A Day in the Life

Chapter 6 A Day in the Life

_**A/N: This is a just sweet fluffy chapter with memories and Angel and Buffy togetherness because you all seem to like that. Of course we'll have more flashbacks as the story goes on but this is sort of to get Buffy up to speed. Also it's here because things are going to get a little ugly soon. So enjoy. **_

Monday everyone hates Mondays it means the beginning of another school week, work week, long week, lots of research, new assignments yes Mondays were the worst. This past weekend has the AI team on overload with Buffy's return. It gave them a sense of security but it put fear in them. If a god has to come in mortal form then the First Evil wasn't going to hold back. Monday mornings well any school morning started the hotel day early. Brian had gone to his little place where he was shacking up and brought his stuff here. If he was to protect Isabella then it wouldn't do much good being far away. Buffy was awake in the kitchen with the other girls. Isabella hadn't come down yet and even though Buffy's been here for a day she's transition in like she never left.

"Does Isabella take a lunch to school?" Buffy asked Willow, ok so maybe she hasn't completely gotten everything under her belt in one day but it's a start and the team was just thrilled she was back.

"If Angel makes her one yeah so it depends on Angel if your daughter eats." Willow said with a smile and Buffy rolled her eyes and speaking of Angel he made his way into the kitchen. Everyone grumbled morning and Angel grumbled it back yeah it was Monday at its finest. Angel opened the refrigerator looking for his blood and food to make for Isabella's lunch since he was up. Buffy was eager to help and he knew that. Also Buffy was hoping she would get a breakfast like yesterday but it looked like it would be plain old fashion cereal. The hotel was waking up slowly and the last person to roll out of bed would be Spike. Levy came down all chipper like her normal self and Buffy was looking for Isabella and Angel smiled.

"The kids now in high school have to get up at five thirty." Angel started giving Buffy the load down and saying five thirty made Buffy yawn. "Levy does that beautifully Isabella does not." And Buffy smiled as she searched for food. "Evan comes down dressed and ready Isabella does not."

"Hmm sounds like someone I know." Buffy hinted.

"Trying to wake her up that has to be the hardest thing to do it's like wrestling a pig. She used to go to bed but would sit and chill in the dark until like two." Angel explained and yup that was the Angel in her and Buffy couldn't help but smile and love it. Angel was making his daughter lunch and checking the time because now Evan and Brian were down here ready for food. Angel looked up to the guardian and while Buffy explained why she chose him he still didn't like it. Angel then left the kitchen to wake his daughter up because it takes long enough to get her out of bed but now that she's sixteen she has to do her hair and makeup and that's like painting the golden gate bridge. It was easier when she was littler he would pick out her outfit the night before, the morning of drag her out of bed, comb her hair while she ate and then send her out the door. But these days she'd probably cry out of pure shame if her father picked out her clothes for her.

Angel headed upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door and there was no response.

"You awake?" He asked and he heard a grumble of a yes but to a normal human they would have never heard that. "Come on Izzy get your butt up and come downstairs."

"Ok," He heard her say and he headed back to the kitchen. The coffee was ready and most of the adults were up and they swarmed the coffee pot for its sweet goodness to get the day going. Lorne came in humming and smiled at Buffy but it wasn't a good morning smile it was an _'I know what you and the vampire were doing last night' _smile. Like clockwork the boxes of cereal were lined up with spoons and bowls at the beginning of the line and the milk jugs at the end. Buffy looked to Angel smiling seeing the efficiency.

"It was Xander's idea," Willow started to answer Buffy's questioned face. "One morning he was like hey instead of putting it all out on the table let's form a line and it's been like that ever since." And everyone started to form into a line grabbing the cereal of their choice. Isabella came in and hugged her mom and then got into the line for breakfast. As she headed for the milk Angel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek saying good morning. The table had some people sitting and eating while not everyone was down here. Angel was packing the last bit of lunch for Isabella and sighed if felt like it was going to be a long day.

Angel looked to the table remembering the simple days when they were very young and still needed the high chairs to reach the table.

'_Evan let out his scream that was more of a whine and letting everyone know he was upset._

"_We don't hit." Izzy informed him and went back to her cereal. Isabella was done and walked to the counter and was trying to get her father's attention as he was talking to Giles. She was trying to pull herself up and grunted while doing it. It wasn't working so she went into the kitchen and while it wasn't forbidden the adults didn't like the kids coming pass the counter because there is glass and sharp objects and the kids rough house allot it was just for caution but Isabella didn't believe in being cautious. She charged at her father grabbing his leg and latched on._

"_Well we'll try that but there's no guarantee." Angel was explaining to the Watcher and looked at Isabella and she looked up smiling and held up her arms and Angel bent down picking her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He asked and felt her shrugged. "You know you shouldn't be in here." He felt her slightly nodded. She then sat up smiling at her dad and that smile could make her get away with murder. She leaned in a kissed her dad's cheek and he kissed her forehead and then set her down and she ran off.'_

Yeah that doesn't so much these days. Buffy handed Angel his cup of blood and that brought up even older memories. He smiled and kissed her as in thank you. The kids finished up and were preparing to leave.

"Evan you didn't take out the trash?" Anya asked and the boy shrugged as he grabbed his backpack. Isabella came walking back into the dining room and walked to the counter grabbing her lunch.

"Peace out dad," Isabella said and started to turn away.

"Wait hold on one second Blade." Angel said and Buffy smiled Angel made a movie reference _'Wow he's becoming like a normal person,'_ and Isabella turned around she still looked tired. The four teens waited because Isabella was their ride well Brian had his bike and would follow. "You go straight to school then you come straight home." Angel stated clearly. Isabella pulled down her sunglasses then saluted her father.

"Sure thing pops," And they left but Angel flashed Brian a look _'You watch her and if you don't I'll kill you.'_ Brian understood and then left for the day. Buffy had a huge smile and Angel turned to her.

"She gets it from you." Angel said and Buffy giggled.

"No all I see is you in her." Buffy stated and Angel just looked at her. "What she is you Angel."

"Well," A smile formed. "Not everyone can be perfect." Angel added and Buffy playfully punched him and then he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey," Xander said and the couple pulled away looking at him. "We're trying to eat." Buffy smiled and went to grab some food. AI started to disburse Willow and Tara were heading to a magic shop they were running out of supplies and should stalk up. Also the witches were going to do some research around town. Anya, Xander and Gunn were heading out with Cordelia to check out if there was a nest of vampires and if so get rid of it. Lorne was heading to his bar to check on it. Fred, Wes and Giles were going to UCLA's library to see if they could _'barrow'_ some books which that left Angel, Buffy and Spike here at the hotel. Angel would go out but it was day light and hard to travel same with Spike plus Spike wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Buffy finished her coffee and she needed to go shopping for clothes. While Isabella and her were the same size and had the same taste in clothes Buffy highly doubt she was going to keep letting her mom wear her clothes. Buffy went to rinse out the cup and when she turned around she saw Angel standing there.

"Is it always crazy like this in the morning?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yup a mad dash in forty five minutes." He then tossed some piece of paper into the trash. "After Izzy's done with her homework and dinner we'll go out on patrol." Buffy nodded this place was actually organized in its own way.

"Honors student we have an honors student for a daughter." Buffy added.

"Sometimes she's too smart for her own good." Angel commented.

'_Angel told her not to touch the sword as he put away the weapons and Isabella put her hand on the wall below the sword._

"_Izzy," He warned the three year old and she ran her hand up the wall but not touching the sword. "You're about five seconds away from time out." Isabella smile and then stopped just before putting her hand on the hilt of the sword. "Izzy,"_

"_What I'm not touching it," Izzy explained and she was right she wasn't touching it. She was testing her dad and she was good at doing that. She then left the sword alone and picked up an arrow and Angel gave that unnecessary sigh and Isabella looked up. "I'm not touching it I'm just looking at it while holding it." Angel couldn't help but smile she was lucky she so darn cute.'_

Buffy smiled as she knew he was having another memory not only that she could see it. Isabella was such a cute little thing. Angel and Isabella were quite a pair.

"What?" Angel asked looking at Buffy. She wished she could have really been there for those moments. She walked up to him and he embraced her. It felt so good to hold her again. She looked up at him smiling and he leaned in for a kiss.

"You and Isabella are something else." She commented and he smiled.

"Oh she knows how to push me." Angel added.

'_Angel walked down the hall and something was on the floor and he picked it up. It was a dresser knob of some kind. Someone lost a dresser knob and then he heard screaming and giggling. Angel headed to Isabella's room and she was on her bed jumping with Evan and Levy playing. Isabella stopped jumping seeing her father and the three, three year olds looked up to him._

"_Hi dad," Isabella said._

"_What's this?" He asked holding up the knob and all three of them looked up at him like they had no idea. "This is a dresser knob," Angel said these three could descend upon something and destroy it in a matter of minutes. "Where did it come from?" But he got no answer then Spike walked down the hall to the room seeing what the commotion was about. _

"_Nowhere." Evan spoke up._

"_It did because I'm holding it." Angel said and Spike smiled he thought it was funny when Angel got all rawled up and he has turned into such a parent._

"_It was Evan." Levy spoke up._

"_Not uh," Evan protested._

"_Yes it was." Levy added._

"_Nobody did it." Isabella added and Angel was getting frustrated. All three learned real fast if they blamed each other no one actually got in trouble. "Nobody did it."_

"_Were you in my room Izzy?" Angel asked because other than the lobby and her room she spent her time in there. The little girl nodded. "Did you take anything?" He asked and she shook her head no. "You sure?" He then pointed to her to come with him._

"_I didn't do it." She protested getting off her bed and started to walk and Spike couldn't help but smile._

"_Show me." Angel said as they left the room and Spike watched the two foot girl followed the six foot vampire. They went into his room and Angel looked around trying to pick anything that might be out of place. He kept his room very clean and organized so it was easy to spot if something was missing or broken._

"_I didn't do it." She said again looking up at her dad. The knobs on his dresser looked to be all there._

"_Ok," He said and escorted her out and they walked the down the hall where the other kids were playing and Spike was joining in on the fun. "Guys go to your rooms and get to bed." Angel said meaning it was nap time but Spike was encouraging the play just to push his Sire's buttons. _

"_I not sleepy." Isabella protested._

"_I am so go," He ordered._

"_Daddy,"_

"_Isabella Buffy," He used her name meaning he wasn't playing around. "Levy, Evan now." They laughed but Angel wasn't laughing and Spike knew it was time to stop. _

"_Daddy," Isabella tried to reason with him she didn't want to nap but if she didn't it would be an even longer afternoon._

"_Izzy I'm exhausted now go get your night nights on and get to bed." Angel said sternly and Isabella ran to her room and the other little ones left the hall disbursing to their rooms. Angel went downstairs dropping off the dresser knob maybe someone would claim it._

"_Touchy Sire." Spike added and if looks could kill Spike would be dead. Spike rose his hands up and walked away and Angel went back upstairs. He was very tired and headed to his room and stretched out and slung his arm over his head. The demon hunting went on much longer than he wanted last night plus killing the damn thing didn't help. Angel got back just before dawn and managed a grand total of two hours of sleep. He was also alone at the hotel Spike was here but he didn't necessarily help he made it more difficult sometimes. So for the most part Angel was left to babysit while everyone else was out and these three kids alone were a handful and when together they gave the vampire a run for his money. Isabella was the ring leader and she was very hard to keep up with. Angel felt relaxed as it was quiet for once but felt a little person crawling into bed with him._

"_Izzy no you go to your room," He mumbled with his eyes closed._

"_You tired daddy?" She asked and he nodded rolling over so he faced her but not opening his eyes. "You need some peace and quiet," She said to him and he nodded slowly "You need peace and quiet and hot chocolate what you think?" She asked and she gently stroked his cheek. "You like hot chocolate daddy?" She asked and he nodded even slower as sleep was taking over. "I like hot chocolate." Her tiny little voice added and she kept stroking his cheek which was probably making him fall asleep faster. "I wake you up later love you daddy." She gave him a kiss and left the room and went to hers.'_

She could push him but then she'd do something cute that he'd forget about it. The couple held each other in bliss it felt so right. Buffy may have not been there but she knew his memories and it made her happy.

"You know the kids are at school and everyone else is gone," Buffy hinted and Angel smiled.

"I thought you were going shopping?" Angel asked but he didn't want her to leave.

"I don't think I need clothes now." And Angel smiled leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet at first but then it got heated and Angel picked her up and pinned her against the refrigerator. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then he took her placed her on the dining room table. Maybe twenty years ago and with the tiny kitchen table he had back in the little cave that was once AI they would be breaking it by now but with this huge long dining room table it supported them. The passion took over and they were still in the works of making up for the lost time.

"Oh whoa!" Angle and Buffy then looked up as Spike was standing there. "Come on mate we eat at this table now I'm gonna have to burn it. This is just wrong." Buffy turned bright red.

"Morning Spike." Angel said causally as the couple got up.

"Get out of here." Spike said and Angel pulled Buffy off the table. "Where does Cordelia keep the bleach?" Spike asked as the couple scurried away smiling and giggling like teens. As they headed upstairs Angel grabbed her and kissed her as they started to stumble up the last few steps. They kissed down the hall and he opened up his door and she shut it. They stripped one another and they had at least a few hours before anyone came home let alone the kids.

Angel laid in bed feeling that sheer bliss feel and there was a little smile on his face. He being a vampire and Buffy being a goddess it meant allot of endurance. Then he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his chest and looked down. He could go for another round and if she kept it up then they would enter another round. Buffy sat up and sighed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked and then clasped her head on his chest. Angel smiled he was proud of himself. He had two hundred years of experience so he knew how to impress.

"Which part?" He asked just to boast at himself.

"All of it?" She asked and sat back up as she traced random patterns on his chest. Buffy might have been gone for a long time but she knew Angel well enough when he was thinking. "What are you thinking?"

"Actually I haven't had a coherent thought in hours." He answered.

"I'll take that as a complement." Buffy smiled but the brow was beginning to furrow. "Now you're thinking." Angel looked up at her. "If you don't tell me I'll just use my god powers to figure it out." Angel rolled his eyes because she'll figure it out anyways. He then reached and cupped her cheek.

"I wish you could have been here." He admitted and she nodded. He always felt it was it unfair he got to have special moments with Isabella that she couldn't. Buffy then had a smile forming. "What?"

"Think of a good memory and I'll see it. It's not being there but I still can feel." She said and Angel went into his memory bank, he had tons of memories with Isabella and all good in their own way.

'_Isabella sat right outside the kitchen as Willow, Anya and Cordelia made breakfast. It was Father's Day and the first one that the kids were involved in. Last year they just turned one and didn't understand what Mother's or Father's Days was. For Isabella Mother's Day would be hard to celebrate and last year Angel took her to Buffy's grave site where they sat there talking to Buffy. It would be like that for years to come. Today was Angel's and Xander's day a day where they didn't have to do anything. Angel never thought he'd get to celebrate this day ever. Cordelia passed Willow the last bit of stuff to put on the tray for Angel and Isabella. Isabella knew it was time for her father's breakfast in bed meal even though it was just a cup of blood. _

_Isabella followed Cordelia upstairs all excited to surprise her father. Cordelia smiled as Isabella ran down the hall waiting to open the door. Isabella reached for the door knob and opened it walking into the dark room. Cordelia flipped a switch that turned on a lamp near the bed but Angel didn't move. Isabella ran up to the side of the bed and reached out pulling at her dad's shirt._

"_Happy Father's Day!" Cordelia yelled and Isabella giggled loudly. _

"_Happy Father's Day daddy!" Isabella shrieked and Angel rolled over completely unexpected and looked over seeing Cordelia holding a tray and Isabella standing at his bed side. "Hi daddy hi, hi," Her sweet little voice said. Angel leaned forward as Isabella reached out smiling. "Hi daddy hi kiss and a hug daddy." She said and he did what he was told and hugged and kissed her cheek. Angel then sat up as Isabella crawled into bed with him and Cordelia set down the tray in front of him._

"_Thanks," Angel said and Cordelia smiled and left the room leaving daddy vampire and baby vampire alone. There was breakfast for Isabella and a cup of blood for him. Angel started to cut up the French toast for Isabella as she already turned the TV on._

"_Daddy," She started and Angel turned to her. "Why, why they call it French toast?" She asked Isabella asked allot of questions._

"_Why?" Angel asked and she nodded._

"_We not French." She stated and Angel smiled. _

"_No we're not what are we?" Angel asked because he loved how she answered._

"_We vampire and Irish." She answered and he leaned over and kissed her._

"_That's my girl." And Angel gave her the fork and she started to eat her breakfast and Angel sipped his blood it was going to be a good day. '_

Buffy smiled and Angel looked up at her and he could see the hints of tears forming. Angel leaned forward and kissed her and held her. He'd do anything to have trade places with her so she could have been her not him. Buffy understood why she left but those moments she could never actually live she could feel them but she would never be a part of them. But she was here now and Isabella accepted her quickly everyone did. Buffy pulled away smiling trying to remain strong for Angel then she looked at the time and her eyes widen.

"Oh wow," She said and Angel looked too.

"Yeah we might need to get dress." And Buffy gave that sad face and Angel smiled.

Meanwhile the teens came through the hotel doors as everyone was home from the day's adventures although Isabella knew her parents probably had an adventure upstairs and still that was just nasty to think about. She was happy they were together but did they have to have sex all the time now?

"Izzy go get your parents." Cordelia said and Isabella gave this weird look. "What?"

"Do I have too?" She asked and then headed upstairs hoping not to hear anything she didn't want to hear as she set her things down in her room. She made her way to her father's room being very cautious and if she got any sign that they were "busy" she'd turn around and walk away no actually she'd run away. She didn't hear anything and actually his door was open. She relaxed a little meaning they were done for now.

"Look clothes," Buffy said as she was finally dressed and Angel pulled her clothes.

"Don't get use to it." Angel said with that sly smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes sir," She then gave him a kiss.

"Ok eww," A voice said and Buffy smiled pulling away looking at Isabella standing there at the doorway. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that at all and just came in to tell you everyone is home." She then turned and walked away which was Angel and Buffy's cue to follow. Everyone was home which meant it was time to get the day going. The research had been done and the kids spread their homework out on the table and began. Isabella thought it was nice Brian was in her classes she had a homework buddy.

Angel and Buffy came downstairs and soon dinner would be ready. By now everyone was hitting that five o'clock wall. Dinner would most of the time help boost their energy levels enough to get through the hunting and patrolling. The teens set the table while everyone somewhat pitched in for dinner helping. Angel was the cook of the place and Isabella has learned some tricks of the trade. Angel made most of the dinners on a weekly bases once in awhile someone else will but it was rare if someone made dinner other than Angel. The people would help of course but he decided what they would eat.

"What are we eating?" Isabella asked walking into the kitchen smelling the food. She picked up some idea what it could be. "Smells good."

"We're having food." Buffy said and Isabella looked at her mom as Buffy helped around the kitchen.

"Ok what kind?" Isabella asked.

"The kind you eat." Buffy answered and Angel smiled knowing this always made Isabella frustrated but it was true they were having food you eat. Isabella then started to walk into the kitchen to see.

"Hey no out," Angel said because there was already enough people in here and packing in one more makes them do a strange dance so Isabella scoffed and left. Angel smiled as he went back to cooking and at the same time he and Buffy had a memory.

'_Angel was preparing breakfast for AI and Buffy was helping. She was six months pregnant now and eating just about everything. Of course to get all the food done and out on the table ready for everyone it took some help so Cordelia, Willow and Giles were helping. Angel and Buffy were trying to go opposite ways and the place was already crowded. They stood before one another and did the kitchen dance and managed to scoot pass each other._

"_This kitchen seems smaller." Buffy said and Angel looked around. This was a smaller hotel than most in LA but the kitchen was nice and big two refrigerators, lots of counter space everything needed doubled or tripled. _

"_It's been the same size since we got the place." Angel indicated and looked to Buffy._

"_Meaning I've gotten bigger." Buffy added and now Angel realized he was caught in the middle. Cordelia and Willow had a smirk and Giles was waiting to see how deep of a hole Angel could dig himself into. _

_"No, no it's not that you have grown bigger," Angel started as Buffy then stood there to listen and see and was actually quite amused. "It's you've grown out you've gotten larger." Cordelia and Willow weren't going to step in and they just Angel babble on and Giles smiled at the little conversation. "You know you've just expanded," He stopped realizing what he was saying as Buffy stood there seeing how long it would take him to stop. Angel just leaned up against the stove a little "You know you look great by the way like wow." He said crossing his arms trying to bring back the flirty side and his charm that no one women could resist._

_"Nice save." Buffy added and the others girls smiled and Giles rolled his eyes as he went to take the food out of the oven._

_"You look amazing." Angel stated the fact and walked over to her and embraced her and she giggled as he kissed her.'_

Angel and Buffy made eye contact and smiled knowing they both thought about that memory. Back then it seemed so simple and at the time no one really knew that Buffy was going to die. They all thought she would give birth and she, Angel and the baby would be happy but boy what they didn't know then. Of course the kitchen dance didn't change at all. When the kids were little they were told to stay out because it was dangerous. The kids come into the kitchen now but not to help just to see what there was to eat or what was for dinner. Of course Isabella was so attach to her father back then she would literally cling onto his leg while he cooked and that made it difficult sometimes.

The table was set and for a moment Angel felt strange he had everyone here. Buffy was to his right and Isabella to his left his whole family sat together for dinner. Up until two nights ago he never believed this would happen even if you told him. But now sitting at the head of the table looking down the table as everyone ate he had everything right here and everything to lose. Then Angel felt someone grab his hand and it was Buffy she didn't look concerned but knew what he was thinking and gave a soft smile.

Dinner was over and everyone lingered at the table finished their drinks others helped clear some of the plates away setting them on the countertop. Isabella brought out ice cream and it was cookie dough fudge mint chip her favorite and Buffy's. Buffy thought Isabella liked it because she ate it all the time while pregnant with Isabella. Some people took the ice cream for dessert others just sat there talking. It was the after meal conversions and the assignments for patrol.

"Ok so split up into our normal teams," Giles started and then he looked at Buffy she didn't know the teams. "Xander, Anya and Evan you're heading to this address the people there said they're walls are bleeding." Giles handed Xander the address on a piece of paper. "Willow, Tara and Levy some person opened a portal so close it." The three witches nodded. "Gunn, Spike and Fred there's a local bar but it's sketchy and might be harboring demons." They nodded. "Cordelia and Lorne some person is saying she's having vision check that out to make sure it's either true or not." Cordelia and Lorne nodded. "Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Brian hit up the local cemetery see how many vampires are out tonight." Angel nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Anything else on the notes the Council gave us?" Angel asked to the two Watchers and they shook their heads no.

"Council?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah they gave us information but there's holes and fill in the blanks so to speak. We managed to learn about the Circle of the Black Thorn but there's more and allot." Wes added.

"How helpful has the Council been in all this?" Buffy asked and even either gave an 'eh' or a shrug.

"Wait Giles have you informed them of Buffy's return?" Wes asked and everyone looked up and around each other like _'Oh right yeah about that.'_

"No," Giles said straight forward.

"Why not this is huge and the fact Isabella has a guardian." Wes added.

"I don't want the Council involved yet." Giles stated.

"Good and if we need them we'll contact them." Angel said sternly he didn't want those men here they were old, rude and mean. Wes gave a disapproving look to the vampire. "Wes we have no idea what's going on."

"Precisely why we should inform them they may have answer." Wes argued and but Angel shook his head no.

"How much information did they give you?" Buffy stepped in.

"We got lucky with the Circle but there are tons. Some things have already happened so we're trying to sort things out it's time consuming and Wes and I have put all our efforts into translating what they gave us." Giles finished and Buffy nodded.

"Well we've stopped the end of the world before," Xander commented and shrugged. "We've closed the Hell Mouth, Buffy killed the Master, we stopped the Major's ascension, oh the Judge, Isabella and Angel blew up Wolfram and Hart and we all killed the Circle so we can relax right? I mean we're pros by now." Xander finished but Buffy didn't look happy. "Or not."

"Buffy's what's in those papers?" Willow asked.

"Doomsday." Lorne answered and everyone looked at Lorne. "Hey sorry I tell the truth."

"Xander's right I mean we've come up against many doomsday things I mean we should have a good hold on this one?" Willow asked and Buffy looked down now everyone was worried.

"Look I can tell you guys where not to look," Buffy looked to her former Watchers. "I know some things but about year ago things started to change and seeing beyond a certain time was getting harder and harder. There's always been two outcomes that we could see but not anymore."

"What do you see then?" Cordelia asked.

"It's like a movie is playing and the screen goes black we can't see anything anymore." Buffy answered and that rattled some nerves in everyone. If Buffy couldn't see anything let alone the high beings even the Powers That Be something was up and as always time was not on their side.

It was patrol time and mother and daughter walked ahead of Angel and Brian. The girls thought the boys needed some bonding time which consisted of Angel and Brian walking side by side not saying a word. Buffy and Isabella walked hand and hand through the cemetery and Buffy wanted to see what limitations she had. She was a god but in a mortal body so she was limited to a degree but Angel completely forgot what cemetery they were in until Buffy stopped at a gravesite. Isabella stopped too and didn't even think about it until she saw it. It was Buffy's gravesite with her headstone and on it was the day she was born and the day she died. Buffy stood there looking at. Angel picked the spot under a tree that kept it shaded and away from everything still shielding her in death. The tree however had flowers on it growing up the side of it giving it a very elegant look.

The flowers weren't there when Buffy was first buried it took about a month and Angel noticed them. They were Jasmine flowers and no matter what time of year they would remain blooming and you could smell them. The white flowers against the dark green tree with its branches hanging over Buffy's resting place was so pretty. But now Buffy was staring at her own grave. It was decorated flowers the AI team always kept the place neat, clean and covered with roses and other assorted flowers. Once when Isabella was little for Mother's Day she would do her best to write a card and Angel would leave it there for her. Buffy looked to the grave and she could remember everyone's conversion that they had to her when she was dead. The sum of them all was we miss you and wish you were here.

"Mom?" Isabella asked walking up next to her. Buffy turned to her daughter and reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It's ok," Buffy assured her. "Just a little strange but somehow I knew I'd see it." Angel spent many times here talking to her and she did listen.

"You aren't like," Isabella started.

"Oh no there's nothing down there it's an empty coffin." Buffy finished answering her daughter's question.

"Oh good." Isabella sighed.

"Yeah ew that would be gross and creepy." Buffy finished and Angel smiled yeah Buffy was back. Then they heard something coming and they looked to the noise seeing a vampire making his way over.

"Izzy kill it." Angel said and Isabella looked to her dad. "What?"

"Sure but it'll take like second I mean he's new." Isabella stated and took out her sword and let the vampire charge at her. It jumped and before it even landed she sliced its head off.

"No stake?" Buffy asked leaning towards Angel and he shrugged.

"Sometimes, she told me cutting their heads off vampire or demon is a sure way of knowing they're dead." Angel answered.

"Valid point." Buffy commented and then there were more growls and the small group turned around seeing a wave of vampires charging.

"Thank god," Isabella stated. "One vampire is like a give me."

"Remember don't underestimate them." Angel warned Isabella and she nodded and the four of them took on the twelve vampires head on. Brian was the only one having a little bit of trouble because he was still new but he held his own and once he got more practice in he'd be a pro. Angel and Buffy were forced back to back fighting.

"You know about twenty so years ago this would have all seemed very strange to me." Buffy commented as she kicked a vampire away and staked it. Angel grabbed a vampire throwing him to the ground and Buffy toss him her stake and he killed it.

"Just like old times." Angel added and the two took on more vampires together. Isabella sliced the head off of another and saw her part was done and Brian was finishing his last kill. Isabella then whistle and her mom looked up and Isabella tossed her, her sword and Buffy caught it finished off the last vampire. The group regrouped together for a moment but then heard more growling. They turned around seeing more vampires.

"Wait are we supposed to keeping score or something?" Buffy asked.

"Like who has the most kills?" Brian asked.

"Well in that case I'm winning." Isabella smiled and Angel just rolled his eyes.

"No I mean Giles wanted us to report how man vamps we've dusted." Buffy reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Angel remembered. "Uh I don't remember how many."

"We could just say allot." Isabella suggested and the four took on another set of vampires dusting them. They were all newly risen ones so it didn't take much and Angel had to flash Isabella a look not toy with them and just kill them.

"How many is allot?" Angel asked ducking and then stabbed a vampire.

"More than ten?" Buffy asked.

Patrolling was over and Giles just looked to Buffy as she, Isabella, Angel and Brian sat at the table.

"You didn't count?" He asked and Buffy shrugged oh yes it felt like old times.

"There was allot though like more than ten." Buffy added.

"Oh yes that gives us a great number." Giles deadpanned.

"Hey she's the slayer I'm just a goddess." Buffy defended herself and she was an interesting goddess at that. "Besides I was never good with the math but I hear Izzy is." Isabella then looked to her mom like _'really this is my fault?'_ "Slaying's changed though."

"Seems the same to me," Angel jumped in the conversion. "We go out kill and come home." He summed it up and Isabella nodded agreeing.

"Yeah but we use cooler weapons." Isabella added.

"Hey a stake is just as good." Buffy defended her old ways.

"Yeah but now we've built up the weapons room got some cool stuff." Angel added.

"You just want to play with your toys." Buffy turned to him.

"I have my toy she just doesn't always listen." Angel added with that sly smile and Buffy grinned.

"Ok and we stop right there don't make me break out the hose." Isabella stepped in threatening before anything else nasty to her ears was spoken. Angel looked back at Giles avoiding eye contact with Isabella knowing he'd get the stare. She kept her dad in line.

"Well after slaying I'd always got a cookie," Buffy said and then looked to Giles.

"I can get you a cookie." Giles added being funny and Buffy smiled back.

"I never got a cookie after slaying can I get cookies after I'm done slaying?" Isabella asked it sounded like a fair treat keeping the streets safe. Angel the whole time was sitting and smiling he's missed this. Giles then sat down he looked beyond tired.

"We do doughnuts sometimes. For a while it was jellybeans" Angel added and Isabella nodded she liked both. After a night of slaying they would open a bag of jelly beans and eat. Sometimes everyone had to pitch in for research and it was coffee and doughnuts.

"That's how we can advertise AI killing monsters and saving the world," Buffy thought. "It takes dedication, hard work, jellybeans, doughnuts and coffee." Angel smiled and Giles rolled his eyes knowing this was heading nowhere but for him he didn't mind at the moment it felt like the good old days.

"Coffee's the key to everything." Angel added and then Giles cleared his throat trying to get them back on track and Buffy let out a small giggle.

"Ok well why we tallying up the amount vamps?" Isabella asked.

"Trying to see if there's an increase or not." Giles explained writing on a piece of paper and Buffy managed a peak he wrote _'allot of vampires.' _She smiled and relaxed in her chair.

"New vampires though didn't take much nothing out of ordinary." Buffy added remembering the fight and Giles made note of that.

"You didn't use any cool powers though." Isabella added in looking at her mom.

"I will you'll see." Buffy assured her daughter. Buffy was just testing her mortal body and there was no need for her powers not yet not new vampires at least. "Anything else Giles? You want to know what they were wearing?"

"No I'm good." Giles took his notes and walked away but then turned back around. "It's good to have you back." He said to Buffy and she smiled.

"It's good to be back." She said to her former Watcher and father.

"So now what?" Isabella asked.

"You go to bed," Angel started and Isabella scoffed. "And we'll kill more hell beast tomorrow." Isabella slowly got up she didn't want to sleep she wanted to stay up but she had school. Brian got up to get to bed as well. The teens were turning in for the night and the adults wouldn't be far behind them. Spike would do the hotel walk around in a little bit and then maybe around two or three go to bed. Angel and Spike were usually the last to go to bed sometimes they would run out and do some late night hunting depending on how much energy they had but Angel knew how he wanted to spend his energy tonight. "Shower and get straight to bed." Angel then hugged Isabella good night and kissed her. "Love you see you in the morning.'

"Love you dad," Isabella then walked to her mom and they hugged letting it linger for a moment.

"Love you," Buffy whispered.

"Love you night," Isabella said back and headed upstairs. Angel let out that unnecessary sigh and leaned back in his chair and Buffy put her head on the table and then brought it back up resting it in her hands. Angel then got up and walked over to her and started to rub her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief because it felt good and she missed his massages they could put her right to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders resting his chin on her head.

"Tired?" He asked and she shrugged. She was more or less still a little overwhelmed. She's been a goddess for so long but now to be back in a mortal body it meant she needed to adjust to it. The body responses to physical demands quite well but she had to treat it like new and get used to the limitations it could pose. She was a little off being human again but give it another night or so she'll be good. Buffy flicked a missed crumb that somebody forgot to wipe up or someone ate here before they got back or a combination of both. Angel let up his embrace, took off his trench coat, tossed it on the table and then scooted in between Buffy and the table. He then eased himself down so he was straddling her and she smiled as he cupped both her cheeks kissing her.

"You'll be up for the next few hours?" Buffy asked and he shrugged he was up early this morning so he might go to bed soon. "Or you too tired?" He shook his head and then leaned in and started to whisper in her ear things she hadn't heard in years. They were sweet nothings but it made her giddy inside and then her heart started to melt when he switched from English to Gaelic. Then he found her sweet spot on her neck and started to kiss it. Buffy felt calm and relaxed and started to just drift away and her head fell to his shoulder indicating his magic was working. Angel then found her lips kissing her.

"Ok could you two please stop for a total of ten seconds?" Xander asked walking into the kitchen for a snack. The couple pulled away and Buffy started to blush. "Seriously and now I'm not all that hungry night." Xander then left and Buffy just wrapped her arms around Angel for an embrace he always gave the best hugs. Angel got out of the chair and picked Buffy up cradling her and took her upstairs. Buffy held on tightly knowing it was going to be another great night and she knew somewhere deep down she would need these memories to get through what was coming.

_**So it's not the last fluff chapter but the last chapter that's just full of fluff and happy, happy joy, joy. Next chapter we get down to business meaning if you've read the first version you know someone will betray the group if not well I just hinted what's to come. You know who's going to betray AI? More to come comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	7. Deception

Chapter 7 Deception

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait been really busy so here's the next chapter enjoy.**_

The school day was about halfway over and all of them felt like they were missing out at the hotel as research was being done. Isabella was switching out her books at her locker and she saw Brian coming up to her. They weren't together parse well not to the people at the hotel or her friends it was like an office romance plus he was her guardian by day but why did her mom send someone that was really cute? Was it a test because if it was she was failing miserably. Isabella closed her locker and the two walked down the hall hand and hand trying to hide it. Isabella wasn't the popular girl but she was well known so it could spread rumors. As their fingers intertwined a little more they saw Levy, Evan and Connor walking up to them so they quickly broke the embrace. Levy and Evan were in some discussion but Connor noticed something.

Back at the hotel the two Watchers were in the books while Fred was on the computer. Everyone was home today. Angel was in his office reading as well everyone was reading and when the kids get home and after they're done with their homework they'll be reading too. Then in the quiet reading atmosphere the phone rang which caused a little jump out of everyone. Giles reached over to answer it thinking it was probably a client needing saving. But he was very wrong. Wes only got Giles' end of the conversion but it sounded urgent. Giles hung up the phone and stood up and left the office.

"Giles?" Wes asked and everyone heard the commotion and went to see what was happening. Giles went upstairs as everyone followed him. "Who was that one the phone?"

"The Council." Giles answered. "I need to catch the next flight out to England."

"What's happening?" Buffy asked her former Watcher. "Giles," She said sternly as packed a quick bag.

"They didn't give me much but I need to get out there." Giles said.

"How long? What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"Three or four days and I don't know Buffy I really don't know." He answered honestly. "I'll keep in touch ok be back soon." He then left as everyone saw him off and out the door.

"Ok that was weird." Gunn added.

"Nothings changed yet ok," Angel started. "We keep up the research."

"Mate we have no idea what we're researching on." Spike added which was true. "I think even the Watchers don't know."

"Just keep after it we'll find something." Wes tried to sound optimistic about it and Angel nodded and looked to Buffy. Buffy was just as clueless as they were at this point.

The teens came home and Connor was with him although lately he's been feeling a little cast out like Brian was moving in. Isabella set down her bag and they heard talking coming from the dining room which meant a meeting. The five headed in that direction seeing the adults talking and Spike was smoking meaning it wasn't good.

"Uh afternoon," Isabella said breaking the conversation and they looked up. "Where's Giles?" She picked up right away he was missing.

"He's on his way to merry old London." Spike answered. "Don't ask why because we don't know Council called him."

"So this is getting serious." Evan added as the teens took their seats at the table.

"Well anything from the documents?" Isabella asked.

"Fragments of stuff but it's taking longer to translate than I would like." Wes answered.

"Visions?" Isabella looked to Cordelia and she shook her head no. "Odd,"

"And with Giles gone I'm flying a little blind here." Wes added.

"We all are." Buffy spoke up.

"So what's in England?" Brian asked and Connor looked disappointed he was going to ask that.

"Maybe the Council has more information for us?" Isabella asked.

"Great but it's not like we have all the time in the world to look it up." Wes deadpanned.

"Ok, ok listen," Angel took over. "Here's what we do Fred help Wes with the translation on anything that we have found the rest of us it's recon missions listen for anything that could hint something like,"

"Doomsday." Lorne finished and Angel nodded.

"Giles will be back but in the mean time stay focused." Angel added and everyone nodded and they all stood up to get back to what they were doing. As they filed out Angel pulled Connor aside to talk. "Connor listen I'm grateful for your help I am," Connor looked upset knowing where this was going. "But listen things are getting way over all of our heads and I'd feel safer if you didn't hang around as much it's nothing against you and you need to keep your family safe." Connor nodded knowing this was a more of your fired type talk.

Isabella pulled a book out as Brian came up to her.

"Read that one already the author really likes beats though," Brian said and Isabella sighed and put it away looking for another book.

"I think we've looked through all the books." Isabella looked around. "Hopefully Giles will come back with new stuff.' She took another book off the shelf and sighed.

"We'll find the answer." Brian assured her.

"Hopefully when it's not too late." Isabella added and Brian got closer to her and she looked up at him.

"We will." He assured her again and she gave a small smile and they leaned in for a kiss. Brian pulled away and then Isabella looked over his shoulder seeing Connor standing there. Connor looked furious and took off running. Isabella ran passed Brian to follow him and he ran out to the lobby through the front doors. Isabella caught up to him and managed to grab him.

"Connor," She wanted to reason with him.

"Tall, dark and handsome swoops in and you're all for it." Connor said.

"Connor," But he shook his head.

"You're father just told me that I'm a liability to you and the team and I should be protecting my family." Connor explained which to a degree that was true.

"He only means that things are getting bad and your family needs you; you can protect them more than you can me." Isabella explained.

"So you don't want me here either." Connor sounded upset.

"No Connor that's not true,"

"So what being lipped locked with Brian means nothing? I'm not a super natural being but god I've dropped hints to you left and right for what four years now and,"

"Connor listen," Isabella was trying to reason with him she understood. "You're like a brother to me,"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Connor spat. "I've fought for four years now for you and now you," He paused. "You don't feel anything for me?" He asked and Isabella sighed. "What you need a beast in your man like your mom?"

"Connor," Isabella had the draw the line now. "Connor,"

"Do you? Tell me that you've felt something once just once," Connor was desperate he did really fall in love with her. Isabella shook her head no being honest she loves Connor like she loves Evan but they were just boys. Brian she didn't know it was too early but she felt a sense of attractiveness towards him. It wasn't the looks or the fighting skills it something else. "You've had to at some point Izzy because I have." Isabella backed up a little in the wall as Connor was walking towards her.

"Connor no listen," She was trying to reason with him but he was blindsided now.

"You've had to; you've had to at some point felt something." He was reaching out for her trying to hold her and for some reason Isabella felt helpless as he pulled her closer. "You have I know you have."

"Connor no what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her closer like her wanted to kiss her. "Connor get off." She was getting scared now.

"Please Izzy just feel it too." He then leaned in as she pulled away but it was getting physical now and Isabella was panicking now.

"No Connor stop please," He had her against the wall and was about to grab her face but she blocked his hand and kicked him away hard. Connor fell to the ground and looked like he snapped out of it looking up at Isabella as she stood there. They were both in shock on what just happened. Connor slowly got up brushing himself off and turned away as Isabella stood there shaking a little.

The rest of the day Isabella was quiet while reading. Angel and Buffy picked up on it finding it weird but they didn't know if they should ask or not. Meanwhile Connor was out at night by himself walking. He could hold his own quite well and he felt like it was time to pick a fight with an easy kill demon or a new vampire.

"Been around for four years and what?" He asked talking to himself. "Put my life on the line for her and now she's making out with some other guy?" He was angry and frustrated. "Women," He said to himself. The group didn't want him around Angel literally told him to leave and Isabella rejected him. He should have been the guardian not Brian what was that goddess thinking. He knew Isabella better than Brian did and yet that stupid blonde picked someone else he thought. _'Connor,'_ He heard his name being called. "Who's there?" He asked looking around. "I'm armed so come out." He demanded looking around the cemetery. _'Connor,'_ The voice said again and he went to follow it across the field to a tomb. He stood before the tomb looking at it. _'Open it boy,'_ The voice commanded him and Connor pushed the door opened looking around the tomb and felt a voice tugging at him and he followed. He came to a wall looking around and then looked down to his left seeing a small boulder. _'Push,'_ The voice said and Connor did and jumped down the hole looking around the small lit place and then a black mist floated around.

Connor felt the urge to run but stayed put like he was going to take it on. _'Hello Connor,'_ The voice was back but it sounded like it was coming from the mist.

"How do you know my name?" Connor demanded. "Who are you?" He asked and the mist started to form into something. It formed into Buffy and Connor took a step back. "Buffy?" He asked and it smiled.

"No Connor," It said and then morphed into Kate Lockely. "I'm something more powerful than that bitch." It answered and Connor stood there.

"The First," Connor realized it the First could take on the form of anyone who died and Buffy did die twice actually.

"You're smart they don't deserve you she doesn't deserve you." The First said as Connor stood there listening. The First was playing on his anger and hate to get him and the First could sense it, it was working. "They casted you out didn't they she casted you out for another and yet you loved her so much."

"She was mine." Connor added and the thing that looked like Kate nodded.

"I know and she's stupid to think you're just a mere boy and she's stupid to think that she can win this war." The First said. "I however don't think you're stupid Connor you have great strength that they could never use because they're afraid." Connor listened seeing what was being offered. "I can give that power to you Connor. You can be strong like her, like him all I ask is you swear yourself to me." Connor's heart sunk for a moment. He wanted power like Isabella and the others. "Swear yourself to me and it's yours." Connor was thinking about it as the First held out its hand smiling.

Meanwhile at the hotel Isabella had a book out but she wasn't reading it her thoughts dwelled on Connor. Maybe he just needed to blow off some steam it was a shocker to see her and Brian kissing. She felt bad but to lie and say she felt something for Connor it would only hurt him later. It was best to end it before it began. Buffy came into the dining room seeing Isabella and she knew that look Isabella was thinking and brooding like her dad. But Buffy felt it was more of a girl talk about boys because boy are simple creatures but very fragile. Buffy sat down next to Isabella and her daughter looked up at her.

"You're just going to read my mind so I'll tell you," Isabella started. "It's about Connor,"

"I know," Buffy said but Isabella looked upset thinking her mom just read her mind anyways. "No Izzy I didn't read your thoughts ok I just know."

"How?" Isabella asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Mother's intuition," Buffy said and Isabella looked back her book. "And believe it or not I was sixteen to once." Isabella let a small smile form and looked up to her mother. "So I do know a little, Connor will come around just it's the initial shock of rejection." Buffy assured her daughter and Isabella nodded but then the lights went out. "Ok not good." Buffy looked around. Isabella and her mom got up and everyone knew to meet in the lobby.

"All here?" Angel asked looking and seeing everyone was present except Giles since he was in London.

"Maybe a rat blew a circuit," Gunn suggested.

"Gunn and Spike head to the basement and check." Angel said and they headed off. "Everyone else groups of two, Izzy and Brian check the ground level the rest the two floors." Everyone went and disbursed to check for anything other than a blown fuse. Evan and Levy were done with their sweep and headed to the lobby when they saw a shadow and Levy shined the flashlight up to it.

"Oh god Connor you scared us." Levy said and lowered the flash light.

"What's up with the lights?" Connor asked and Evan shrugged. "Anyways I need you guys to get the others found something." Connor said and Levy nodded to Evan to go as he headed upstairs. Levy walked over to Connor but something caught Evan's attention and he turned back around.

"Where have you been?" Levy asked walking up to him.

"Out," Connor answered as he waited for her to get closer.

"Levy freeze," A voice said and she turned around seeing Buffy standing there staring Connor down. "Come towards me now." Buffy demanded and Levy started but it was too late and Connor grabbed Levy. "Let her go Connor!" Buffy demanded and others started to come into the lobby. Willow and Tara saw what was happening but Buffy stopped them before they could do anything because she could sense it Connor would kill her and he would.

"Oh I think not," Connor answered as Angel came out from the shadows standing next to Buffy.

"Connor what are you doing?" Levy asked as tears ran down her face feeling his grip tighten.

"What have you done Connor?" Buffy asked as she picked up something and it was all red flags.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Connor answered. "I've got a message for Izzy,"

"Then why don't you give it to me yourself," Connor turned around seeing Isabella standing there with Brian pointing a crossbow at him defending Isabella.

"Well this wasn't the kind of message you tell," Connor looked so different now. "It's more or less finding the bodies of all your little friends."

"What the hell?" Angel asked very confused.

"What happened Connor?" Isabella asked and Connor smiled.

"The best thing ever." He answered Angel moved slowly to free Levy as Isabella kept him busy he might be evil and strong now but he lacked the knowledge to mind your surroundings.

"Leave Levy alone and deal with me." Isabella demanded and Connor smiled.

"But she's so cute and helpless." Connor added but then Angel grabbed Connor's shoulder and he let go of Levy and Angel took Levy and tossed her to the safety of the group. Brian charged at Connor firing the crossbow but Connor dodged the arrows and caught one stabbing Angel pretty close to the heart. Brian charged and Connor stopped him and threw him aside. Connor then charged to Isabella grabbing both her arms picking her up off the floor smiling. "Stick around things are about to get very interesting." He then leaned in kissing her and then tossed her away and left the hotel. No one chased after him they all felt it and there was no point in going after him. Isabella sat up a little as Brian ran to her. Spike held Angel down as Buffy pulled the arrow out and toss it away and helped him up. Angel made his way to Isabella to check on her.

"What the hell happened in there!" Gunn asked as Spike lit up a cigarette. Buffy was patching up Angel as everyone sat around the table.

"Safe to say Connor has turned to the darkside." Xander added.

"Why what hell will he gain from that?" Lorne asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing," Buffy added as she taped the bandage on Angel.

"The First got to him." Angel added.

"Yeah but why he was with the Justice League now why all of a sudden join the Legion of Doom?" Xander asked and Buffy looked to Isabella and they both knew why.

"It doesn't matter," Buffy stood up knowing the fooling around was over. "It's time to step it up," She stated. "The First is gathering its forces,"

"And Connor jumped ships," Cordelia added and Buffy nodded.

"We can still help him right?" Isabella asked she wanted to fix what she felt was her fault. "I mean we can have him come back right?" But she didn't get a response it was possible but right now no saving him wasn't the main priority.

"Sides are being taken now." Fred said. "The increase number of demonic activity is because the First is here somewhere."

"Well if it's building up an army what about us?" Spike asked.

"The Council," Wes jumped in. "They have something for us maybe an army too." Hopefully that was true too. Buffy sat down looking around. "We're running out of time aren't we?" And Buffy nodded.

"What about Connor?" Willow asked.

"First chance you get take the kid out." Angel answered plain and simple. Isabella felt this was all her fault but then she heard her mother's voice._ 'It's not ok we'll handle Connor if needed ok,' _Isabella looked up to her mom and Buffy gave her daughter a small smile of reassurances. Everyone was quiet thinking about what just happened tonight and what was to come for tomorrow.

"Hopefully the Council has something useful for us." Wes added and Angel nodded. They all looked around the table. Cordelia stopped having visions meaning something was clouding her sight someone was hiding something from her. Buffy couldn't see anything either this was all getting intense and both Buffy and Fred were right sides were being drawn and forces were gathering and like always this team had the short end of the stick. Buffy would like to think they were the underdogs going in this and the underdogs have a tendency to win but even now she didn't feel like that was possible. She might be a god but this was the First and if it wanted to it could take them all out right now but it was waiting and Buffy could only imagine what it was waiting for but whatever it was it was nothing good. Isabella got up and Buffy followed Angel wanted to follow but he knew it was a mother and daughter thing.

Isabella made her way to her room and turned around seeing her mom standing at her doorway and Isabella was in tears.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said and Buffy walked over to her and took her in for a hug. "It was my fault." Buffy shook her head no and pulled away. "It is if,"

"If what?" Buffy asked and Isabella didn't have an answer. Buffy knew what Isabella was going through. When Angel first turned to Angelus she felt it was all her fault even though she didn't know it was going to happen. Isabella didn't know that Connor would fall so far just because she said no to him. But the anger, frustration and the want to impress cloudy his judgment and he's made his choice. Maybe there was a way to bring him back but the First would promise him great things and power and what was once important to him would be lost. Soon the thought of Isabella wouldn't cross his mind but power can be the greatest corrupter. "It'll be ok Izzy it'll be ok." Buffy then hugged her daughter again and Isabella buried her face into her mother's shoulder crying.

Angel stood on the hotel roof top looking out to the city that had no idea the end was on its way. Angel had an idea why Connor decided to switch sides but he wasn't going to ask unless Izzy wanted to talk and she will later right now it was time to end a bad day and the only way to do that was to sleep. But Connor was out there and the First had control of him meaning Connor was no longer the puny little mortal.

"I'll try," A voice said and Angel turned around seeing Brian there. "I'll do my best to protect her." Angel nodded and he had to accept Brian's help he couldn't always be there for Izzy. Angel just kept looking out to the night and Brian left him alone. But then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone rested their head on his back. Buffy pulled away placing a kiss on his shoulder and Angel turned around while she still kept her arms wrapped around him. They didn't know what to say to one another but a kiss spoke more than words could.

Isabella sat in bed wide awake there was no way to sleep not after today. She then heard a knock at the door and the door opened and it was Brian. He slipped inside the room and shut the door and walked and sat at the edge of the bed next to Isabella.

"You know if," Brian started and Isabella scooted closer to him hushing him and she shook her head no.

"Connor made a choice a stupid one and if and when the time comes I'll take care of it." Isabella assured Brian and he nodded and took her hand into his. The two were a little unsure about them though. It felt very right to hold hands but what about the mission.

"I can't," Brian started. "I'm your guardian and I was sent here on a mission to protect you not," He paused and Isabella pulled her hand away and Brian felt really guilty. She was already upset because Connor betrayed them all but now for him to in a sense dump her maybe it was too much for one day. "Before I came here," Brian started looking up to Isabella as she looked away. "I had a dream and your mom gave me an image of you. I thought you were so beautiful and thinking why she would entrust me to protect you. I felt like didn't deserve it not that honor. But every time I thought about you just that image she sent me. I did my best not to let it fade in my mind and when I first saw you my mind did no justice to you." Brian paused again. "I'll do what I have to, to protect you like your father I'd take a bullet for you and," Brian sighed. "Seeing you for the first time I was ready to die for you and I still am." He then stood up slowly to head to his room. Today did suck and Brian left her room and Isabella got up and looked out the window.

Angel and Buffy did a sweep around the hotel new charms were put up so Connor couldn't get in. After their sweep they retreated to their room for the night. But no one was going to sleep tonight. Angel sat on the edge of the bed and Buffy stood before him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her burring his face into her tummy and she held him. When she was pregnant with Isabella he would do this and that was the best way to hear Izzy's little heart beat. It was a flutter noise like little beating wings.

'_Angel was asleep until a noise woke him up. He opened his looking around the dark room. The noise sounded like a flutter wings to be exact. Angel focused his sight and his mind he was in deep sleep. He looked over and Buffy was sleeping safely next to him. Angel was full protection mode these days with Buffy caring his unborn child. He didn't know the baby and at this point the baby was the size of a raspberry right now but he already loved the little raspberry and was ready to die for it but damn what was that fluttering noise. Buffy didn't hear it she was asleep. Angel got up to check to see where it was coming from but as soon as he got to the door the fluttering stopped. It stopped just like that also from this distance he could pick up Buffy's heartbeat but it was faint the further away he got._

_Angel walked back to the bed and just as he went to crawl back in the fluttering came back. It was faint no human could hear it. Angel crawled back into bed because the little noise only got stronger the closer he got to Buffy. Angel gentle peeled back the sheets and then leaned in to listen the flutter was coming from her and smiled he could hear the baby's little heart beat._

"_Wow," Angel said softly and then looked up to Buffy who was still asleep he loved this woman. Angel then gently woke up he had to tell her the news. "Buffy," He gently shook her and Buffy then woke up._

"_Huh, what?" She asked._

"_Shh it's ok," He said smiling._

"_Angel what is it?" She asked and he leaned in and kissed her forehead._

"_I can hear the baby's heartbeat." He said and Buffy looked up at him and then she placed her hand on her belly._

"_You can?" She asked and Angel nodded._

"_It's going a mile a minute too." He said and Buffy smiled she felt like crying. Angel scooted further down the bed and put his ear to her belly and smiled. "God that has to be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Buffy giggled and she let a tear fall as Angel went back up to her and gave her a sweet kiss.'_

There was no fluttering heartbeat now just Buffy's steady one. He then looked up to her.

"We should have more kids," Angel said right out of the blue and Buffy giggled. They couldn't have kids right now one with the end of the world approaching there wouldn't be enough time. But also Isabella was a freak accident well to the world maybe to Angel and Buffy she was the perfect miracle. "Maybe when all this is done and if I become human." Buffy nodded and ran the tips of her fingers along his cheek. Buffy wouldn't mind having another child with Angel actually she always dreamed to have four, five perhaps six children with Angel a whole little clan of mini Angels and Buffys their little vampires. That dream did come true they had a little vampire well half of one at least maybe if they get through this then maybe just maybe.

"Well in the mean time we should practice making a baby cause you know practice makes perfect." Buffy hinted and Angel nodded liking that logic as she leaned in kissing him.

Isabella opened a door and saw Brian gazing out the window like he was on guard. She walked in and shut the door and walked over to him and just as he turned around she cupped both his cheeks and kissed him. She pulled away and nodded understanding that yes they should probably stay on a professional level but she wanted just one last kiss before the day was over. She dropped her hands and began to leave but Brian chased after her and pulled her close and gave her a kiss too. She pulled away looking up at him.

"I told you not to fall for me." She whispered and he nodded and leaned in for another kiss and she accepted. After kissing for another moment or two they rested their foreheads together for another moment and then she pulled away and left. Brian just stood there but was he really going to let her go? It would be easier just in case one of them does die then that loss wouldn't be so horrible but what about Angel and Buffy? They had the forbidden love of all time and they were together. Brian caught up to her before she could leave and pulled her back for an embrace and she held him. Brian knew loss all too well and if he got attached to her what if he lost her what would that do to him? The same went for Isabella. "I understand." She said softly and pulled away slightly.

"One of us has to walk away," Brian added and she nodded. This little relationship barely took off and went just a few feet but it could go somewhere. She didn't want to walk away so she didn't she just hugged him again. The world was ending maybe they should just let it happen if the world was going to burn why not. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and they shared a soft kiss but Isabella took after her parents so the kiss grew even more. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"Panicking maybe," She suggested and he nodded leaning for another kiss.

_**So are Izzy and Brian together or not? I'm not going to tell you but like mother/father like daughter. So there's some tension around here and it'll build. And now Connor has switched sides. Hope you liked Angel's flash back and the hint for more children in the future if there is one. This will be the last update for a bit my life will be very busy for the next eight weeks or so with the last semester of school. I'll try to update as much as possible when I can. Next we get to see the gathering forces and this story will somewhat follow Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 7. Any idea what's to come? More on the way soon hang tight. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	8. Lost Signal

Chapter 8 Lost Signal

_**A/N: Here's an update this story is easier to write because it's a rewrite so just adding, moving something's around to fit better as a timeline and adding more detail. So what happens in this chapter…stuff, what kind of stuff you ask well I would like to declare a state of war…enjoy my readers. **_

**London, England Approximately 21 Days Left**

The Council of Watchers were scrambling around taking certain documents piling them up. They were hustling around franticly. The entire building was cleared except the high Council members which this has never happened.

"All communications have been cut off we can't get word out anywhere." One of the Council members said to Quentin and he nodded.

"Are we sure we gave Giles the essentials?" Quentin asked and the member nodded. "He should be boarding the plane back to States when?"

"Any minute." The Council member answered. "Sir all protocol has been followed." The man answered and Quentin nodded as he stood up as the members collected items. He looked around this place a place that held history that so few in this world knew. This building has been here for centuries changing with the earth's time. He's been the head of the Watcher's Council for so long he felt like he's known nothing else. He then turned to the other member and held out his hand and then member responded.

"Let us hope the champion, the goddess and the gift can win." Quentin stated and the man nodded. "It's been an honor working with you."

"And you too," The man responded back. Quentin then turned to the high council members and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He started and the room got quiet as they looked up from their work. "Our worst fear has been confirmed. The First Evil has declared an all out war on this intuition and its people. Our standard protocol procedure has been initiated and hopefully all is working." Quentin looked around the room. "There is nothing more we can do except to pray and hope our champion, the goddess and the Day Walker can strike back and if there is more we can do for them we will." Everyone nodded looking around. "All remaining Watchers have been informed to send their students to Los Angeles and if they can't find Angel then to head for Sunnydale. Riley Finn, Sara Buacom, Michael Beal, Alexei Lalovskaia, Liam O'Connell, Jose Hernandez, Juan Rivera, Leesuk Ishi, Anchal Kpar, and Daniel McNeal all have been contacted and hopefully received the message and are mobilizing now. We have done all we can and now we wait." He looked around. "We will not make to Los Angeles,"

"What why?" One member asked but they all knew why.

"My friends these are the times that define us and who were are." Quentin carried on. "Our time is up. Proverbs four twenty six, for by wise council you shall make your war." Then there was smashing of windows down in the lower levels and everyone in the room scrambled except Quentin.

**Somewhere Near the Sierra Nevada Mountains**

To the naked eye it was just mountains standing tall. Tourists come here all the time to see nature's beauty but it was in and under the mountains where work was being done. Here was the Western communications network for the Watcher's Council and here is where General Riley Finn took commanded. After leaving Sunnydale and Buffy the Council recruited him since he had extensive knowledge on demons and other unworldly things.

Riley Finn was no longer the solider from Sunnydale the home grown all American boy he was now a part of an elite group. He knew about the Day Walker and of Angel, he knew of Buffy's death and the day he found out he did pay his respects to the fallen solider. Of course being in charge of something like this he knew the happenings of the underworld he knew a goddess was walking amongst them. Riley has long forgotten any love for Buffy and focuses on his work. When he found out about Angel and Buffy were together because that's big news in the underworld a vampire and slayer hooking up and even bigger that they were with child he admitted he was jealous but now he was long over it. Although Riley always wanted to meet this child. That news was sixteen years old now so that little baby must be a teen by now. She was more than just the usual slayer talk she was a half breed and new breed of something.

Riley had a research facility here and wish to see what she really was because she could be the answer to cancer and disease but to get to her meant to get through Angel. Riley fought Angel once and that hands down it was a battle won to Angel and he wasn't even a father yet. That fight was just a tussle between an ex and a current boyfriend. But now if he went up against Angel for his daughter there was no question who would lose that fight. The demon and vampire underworld knew to stay away from the Day Walker unless you had a death wish which then Angel would be happy to oblige you.

But right now this huge group of soldiers trained in the most ridiculous ways, seeing things you would only see in your nightmares they lost communication with the Council with headquarters, they lost all communication with other groups like them. There was no way to get a hold of them and to get back online. There were a few messages that got through gargled and static messages. One declared war another mentioned the First. Riley was given and order known as Order Forty Six meaning shut down operations, get all men out and mobilize them to Los Angeles or Sunnydale and it meant that Angel was to take command. This order was created a few months ago before the Council went to meet the Day Walker and after they knew if Angel and his people failed then it was the end. But if he won they knew something bigger was coming and they would allow Angel to command it all. All facilities like this were given the order but not all received it.

This meant to Riley he needed to team up with Angel because this was going to be one hell of a fight if the First declared war on humans. AI couldn't do it on their own and neither could this group.

"General," A soldier came up to him and Riley turned to him. "We cannot get any lines of communications up the Eastern side is down and all lines overseas have been lost." The soldier waited for orders. Riley had to make the call stay here and hope everything gets back online and continue operations here or leave and head out. It would take some time to get out when they left it meant all weapons and vehicles went to.

"Execute Order Forty Six." Riley said and the solider looked scared they've prepared for this day but they all prayed it would never come.

"Yes right away sir." The solider left to give the order as Riley sat in his chair thinking. The end of the world was coming and the Council expressed extreme fear if the First was the one to be leading it. It was always in the back in his mind since meeting Buffy maybe for all humans it's in the back of their minds that there an end. The chances of winning this war were slim to none but then again a slim chance was better than no chance.

"Attention all personal," A voice came over the intercom. "Execute Order Forty Six has been launched I repeat Order Forty Six has been confirmed and activated." Riley nodded knowing he needed to help his men get everything out and ready. In the mean time they would still try to restore communications. Riley left his office as the place had people scrambling to get ready and leave he was going to have them head to the outer parts of Sunnydale he had feeling that's where Angel will go soon because LA was the hot zone. He walked out to a larger place and went to help his men as they were heading into war.

**Los Angeles.**

Connor was nowhere to be found he didn't turn up at school so where ever the First needed him that's where he was. It was a little nerve wracking not knowing where he was but there wasn't much they could do about it now. Buffy was alone in an empty room at the hotel. She drew a symbol on the floor and sat in its center and started to meditate. She was trying to make some sort of contact with her former realm she needed guidance of some kind they were all lost. Angel walked into the room quietly and saw her sitting there with a bright glow under her. The glow disappeared and she opened her eyes and turned around.

"Oh sorry I didn't," Angel was about to apologize.

"It's ok can't get anywhere anyways," Buffy then stood up and brushed some of the dust off as Angel walked further into the room and with his he was asking what she was up to. "Oh uh trying to contact others see if there's information that can be useful."

"And?" Angel asked and she shook her head no.

"Channels are blocked." Buffy answered but the vibe she was giving off unsettled the vampire. "If that's happening and Cordelia's not getting visions,"

"It's bad." Angel finished.

"Yeah," Then the two looked up because they could hear the rain a storm was coming today.

Out in the lobby Isabella was behind the desk getting some homework done while everyone around the hotel was up and about looking through books that they've been through already. Isabella finished a math problem when the front doors opened and she looked up seeing girls walking in talking. Then Giles and another guy walked in. The other guy was Andrew she knew him well at least she ran into him once a few weeks before taking Wolfram and Hart down. Isabella got up as ten girls all stood in the lobby chatting and Giles walked in further.

"We have a slight apocalypse on our hands." Her Watcher said and Isabella nodded.

"Mom! Dad!" Isabella called out which her call not only got her parents in here but it also brought in everyone else. Buffy came in looking around and then Andrew charged at her.

"Oh Buffy," He said hugging her and Buffy thought that was awkward. "I knew you'd come back. You're like Gandalf returning from the pits of the Balrog." Andrew pulled away smiling and hugged her again and Angel couldn't but smile at this awkward moment. "She's alive Frodo she's alive." Buffy pried him off and he fixed his suit.

"Explain," Buffy demanded and Giles nodded.

"Uh maybe we should head to the table." Giles suggested and everyone filed into the dining room and sat or stood around. "Are we all caught up on slayer mythology?"

"My good man," Andrew started. "I'll bring everyone up to speed." Giles nodded like _'sure knock yourself out._' Angel leaned back in his chair crossing his arms waiting to hear this. "Gather around and attend to a most unusual tale," Brian couldn't help but smirk. "A tale I like to call the Slayer of the Vampyres," Everyone was quiet because most of them knew this tale. "Eons ago on the Dark Continent three wise elders decided to fight evil with a taste of its own sunestro. They took a young woman," He put his hands on Isabella's shoulders. "And imbued her with the power of a demon," He made horns with his fingers on the back of her head. "Thus the first slayer of the vampyres was born." Andrew paused and everyone nodded as he walked around the table. "But alas the existence of a slayer is often brutal and short lived and the primitive as she was called boasted no exception. But the elders had foreseen this and devised a way for her power to live on."

"In every generation one is chosen." Fred stated.

"Yes," Andrew smiled still walking around. "There are many potentials out there,"

"Hundreds possible thousands per generation." Wes added.

"That's uh," Angel started. "Great but we know this."

"You think you know my good man you think you know." Andrew said as he lit up a pipe to smoke but started to cough and Brian leaned over to Isabella.

"This guy for real?" He asked softly and Isabella shrugged.

"Answer this," Spike spoke up. "If there should be just one slayer why are there two running around?"

"Ah a little Summers surprise," Andrew smiled. "Buffy Summers vampire slayer died back when she was sixteen and she was legally dead for two minutes thus activating the next slayer. Although Buffy came back and lived on so two slayers there has been two slayers ever since even when Buffy died a second time because she still remained a slayer another came to be leaving a chance for Isabella to become one." Andrew finished of course the AI team knew this they wanted to know who these ten girls were.

"These are potential slayers waiting to be called." Giles answered and the AI team looked at the girls not in shock but more or less why are they here. "There many like them all around the world but now what's left of them and we don't know how many but they're all on their way here to LA."

"The others were murder." Isabella stated something was killing her own kind now.

"Yes," Giles answered. "As well as their Watchers. We had feeling this day would come that the entire line would be attacked."

"The First that's what it wants." Buffy stated.

"Yes to erase all the slayers in training and their Watchers." Giles said and everyone was quiet.

"Then Faith then Isabella," Buffy finished. "No more slayers."

"What about you Buffy?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head no meaning she was no longer a slayer she could fight like one but she wasn't one.

"Oh this is bad." Xander commented and buried his face in his hands.

"We haven't found much of anything just fragments." Willow spoke up.

"First predates most records." Giles reminded them. "Those papers are pretty useless now to us."

"So we now what?" Anya asked.

"Run like hell." Lorne answered.

"Council's gone isn't it?" Buffy asked looking up at Giles and he nodded and everyone looked defeated the last connection earth and its answers were there. "I can't connect to the heaven realm and Cordelia can no longer get visions we're completely cut off." Angel let out an unnecessary sigh looking around.

"Annabelle," Giles looked to one of the potentials and she walked over to him with a bag and emptied it. There were a few books and folders. "That's all that's left and the files we have they aren't useless in the long run they are the most important files we have."

"That's why the Council wanted to make sure I could keep them safe." Isabella realized why they interviewed her a while ago and Giles nodded. "They knew then this was going to happen."

"They were preparing although it happened faster than they could handle." Giles stated. "One thing though the First as we know cannot touch and fight on its own so for now we are safe."

"For now?" Gunn asked meaning something was going to happen. "It can influence the crap out of people though."

"There is one more piece of information in those files you are holding Buffy." Giles said. "It's the missing part of the Shanshu." Everyone then looked around at each other.

"No we have the whole thing here." Wes stated and Giles shook his head no.

"There was a piece missing after it was written and in that piece is you Izzy," Giles looked to Isabella and she looked up. "That's why the First tried to kill Angel years ago before you were born. It states the champion of man with the guardian woman you Buffy will create the Gift and that's you Izzy."

"Whoa you're the Day Walker?" One potential asked and Isabella looked up. "Wow you're famous everyone knows you and then you," She looked to Angel. "You're Angel like the Angel there's whole chat rooms and forums about you both of you."

"They talk about me in the chatty rooms?" Angel asked feeling a little proud.

"Well Izzy you're going to have to protect these girls and well the world you're the gift that might be the only thing to take on the First." Giles finished.

"So no pressure what so ever Izzy." Xander added and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well there is one thing we need to do." Buffy spoke up. "Wes, Brian and Izzy you're coming with me let's go." Buffy got up along with Isabella, Brian and Wes and Angel followed. "We'll be back soon in the mean time get this place locked down." Buffy ordered and Angel nodded. Buffy and Wes got into a car while Brain got on his bike with Isabella behind him. Brian turned on the bike and got up to the driver's window of the car and Wes rolled it down.

"We're heading to Valley State Prison for Woman," Wes stated and Brian nodded. "Head out on this road then we're getting on the highway north on route five then take the exit onto ninety." Wes instructed and Brian nodded and drove off and Wes followed. Buffy would have taken Angel but it was still day light outside it'll be sunset soon but by the time they get to the prison it'll be dark.

Faith was put away in her cell for the night but for a week now something had her on guard and something was telling her to run and run fast. So earlier today she swiped a paperclip and waited until the prison was quiet. She got up from her cot and looked out her little window and found the lock. She took out the paperclip and uncoiled it and started to pick the lock.

Outside the prison Brian was about to pull up to the gate when Isabella stopped him and Wes was waiting in his car.

"What are we doing?" He asked Isabella.

"First off I know you're my guardian and all but these are people don't kill them." She said.

"Why would I kill someone?" He asked.

"Because they might try to shoot at us."

"Ok I promise I won't kill anyone." Brian said.

"Alright let's do this." Brian pulled up further to the gate with Wes following.

"God please don't do anything stupid." Buffy said in the car. The security officer came out of the little room and walked up to Brian and Isabella.

"Visiting hours are from one to six Monday through Friday," The officer started as Brian got off his bike and took out a gun and the office went to draw his weapon. Brian shot the officer in the thigh and he yelled in pain.

"Like that," Buffy closed her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Isabella asked. "What are you doing?" Brian smashed the glass window with the gun and pressed a button that opened the gate and then reached down grabbing the officer's keys and gun and walked back to his bike.

"He'll be fine." Brian said and Isabella let out a disapproving sigh and Brian drove into the prison followed by Wes and Buffy.

In the prison Faith unlocked the door and peered out into the hall. She shut her door and like a cat quietly ran down the hall. It's been years since she's used any slayer abilities so she had to stay alert and focused because that gut feeling something was coming to kill her it was here. She ran down the hall but stopped when she saw shadows and turned back the other way. She found the fire escape route but that might set off alarms but it didn't matter whatever was coming to kill her was here. She headed down the stairs as the alarms went off. She then heard the door open again and looked up seeing three hooded things with their eyes cut out. Instead of running down the stairwell she jumped over the side of the rail and landed a few stories down. Maybe about twenty years ago she would have landed perfectly but this landing hurt. She got up quickly and ran out the door.

Faith rounded a corner looking back to see if those things were following her but as she rounded another corner she ran into someone. Faith fell to the floor and looked up seeing two familiar faces one of them she couldn't believe and then two not so familiar but the girl looked like someone she knew.

"Buffy?" Faith asked as Buffy looked down at her. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah I get that allot," Buffy said.

"You here to kill me?" Faith asked and Buffy shook her head no and held out her hand and Faith took and got up.

"We need your help." Buffy answered but then Wes looked up along with Isabella. The three hooded figures were down the hall walking slowly. "Run." Buffy said and they did Brian stayed close to Isabella as they headed to the elevator and got in. Brian held out his gun and started firing as they got closer. The door closed and they looked up knowing the beings would follow. They heard something jump on the elevator cart. Brian fired at the roof hoping to get one. Then the doors opened and the group ran out. Brian tossed Buffy a spare gun as she grabbed Isabella and they ran in the parking lot and saw their car in the distance. The alarms across the prison went off and they had to get before they all got caught. Brian got in the driver's seat with Buffy next to him in the passenger's and Wes, Isabella and Faith got in the back.

"Go!" Buffy yelled to Brian as the three beings came out of the elevator and charged after them. Brain put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas and the car went flying. These things were fast too as Brian did his best driving backwards. Buffy stuck half her body out the window and fired at them although the car was unsteady and she was unsure if bullets would stop them. The bullets did slow them down. Buffy got back into the car and Isabella handed her another magazine that Brian stole from the security guard and Buffy reloaded and went back to firing.

"I hate guns!" Buffy yelled as she ran out of bullets and tossed the gun away. "They never work did we bring something more practical?" She asked and Isabella reached for the crossbow that sat under the back seat. "Oh thank god." Buffy grabbed it and went back out the window and caught one of the things.

"What the hell is going on!" Faith yelled as Brain was now out of the garage. Buffy fired one more arrow and got back in the car and spun the car around and drove forward. The three things were still going too.

"Damn these things are fast." Isabella said as she looked out the back window and one managed to jump on the back of the car. It slammed its fist in the back windshield.

"Izzy!" Buffy pulled Isabella closer to her and Wes guarded Faith as the thing swiped its knife around. Brian picked up the crossbow and held it behind him firing it blindly and caught the thing's hand.

"Dive Buffy!" Brian said as he scooted out the window a little and Buffy took the wheel. Brian pointed the crossbow at the thing's face and fired it and the thing rolled off the back of the car and onto the road. Brian slid back into the car and took over driving again and everyone looked around to make sure everyone was ok. Isabella looked in the backseat and saw the knife it was using she tossed it out the window and looked behind them but there was nothing there anymore and went and faced forward. "We lost them." She said and Buffy nodded.

"Ok can someone please tell me what's happening?" Faith asked. "How the hell are you alive?" She directed her attention to Buffy and then looked to Isabella. "Who are you? And Wes what are you doing here and who's driving?"

"Hi I'm Isabella," Isabella held out her hand and Faith looked at her funny.

Brian pulled up to hotel and the five piled out of the car heading up the steps.

"Ok so give me a second here," Faith started she was given the story in the car on the way here and the four stopped about half way up the steps. "You're telling me this thing can imitate anything?" She asked.

"Yes," Wes said.

"Get real," Faith said smiling. "So it can turn into like what a pack of gum?" She asked.

"No more like a person." Buffy stated.

"Ok so why not come after me and just get the job done itself?" She asked.

"It's can't hurt us physically just influence us now the things after you are called Harbingers of Death they do the dirty work." Buffy answered.

"Why all of a sudden now?" Faith asked as they walked up the steps and to the front door and Faith looked around. "Sweet crib." In the lobby were more girls with Angel.

"More?" Isabella asked and he nodded.

"Angel?" Faith asked. "You're looking," She paused. "Young."

"Faith," He acknowledged. "Meet the potentials."

"Yeah I'm getting filled in." She said as all of AI came out she only recognized Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Giles and she vaguely remembered Tara and Anya. "Heard you had a kid," Faith looked to Isabella. "She's pretty." There were a total of forty people now at this hotel and Buffy made her way further inside.

"More showed up?" She asked and Giles nodded.

"This is bad," Faith said.

"Ya think?" Cordelia gave an attitude but everyone ignored it. Angel and Buffy looked around the place as more would be coming. The potentials' Watchers would send them here and do their best to guard them but the problem was these were not slayers they were just potentials meaning they were helpless and easy prey. But with Faith here there were two slayers which didn't even out the odds at all but it even something. Buffy and Angel stood side by side with Isabella in front of them looking to all these people this was getting more intense and soon they would have devise a way to keep them safe. AI couldn't keep them all safe.

The night was winding down and Angel was leading Buffy somewhere in the hotel. The members of AI knew about it. It was set up a few years ago. Buffy followed Angel down to the basement and he took her to the back wall. She stood there as he pushed on what looked like a small picture. Part of the wall opened and it led into a tunnel.

"This leads out about a mile from here to lot," Angel explained and Buffy nodded. "We have some spare vehicles out at that lot and the plan is to head to Sunnydale to the mansion." Buffy nodded understanding what this meant. They both knew they wouldn't be able to stay here long if the First was raising its army here in town the best thing to do was leave and get to somewhere safe. The plan now was to stay a little longer to pick up more potentials and then head off to Sunnydale but if they come under attack this was one way out. Angel closed the door and walked over to Buffy and she rested her head on his chest and he embraced her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Across town Connor waited at a bus station. He didn't know who he was waiting for but he knew he would find him, her, it. Connor waited as a bus would pull up let the people off and leave. It's been about an hour since he's been here and he was getting bored maybe he missed the person he was looking for. Yet again another bus pulled up and people got off. Connor waited and then a priest walked up to him.

"Hello son." The priest said and Connor nodded but tried to ignore him.

"Hey," Connor said just to be nice and then motioned that he wasn't interested in what this man had to say. He was a priest and probably wanted to talk about god and what not and Connor at this point didn't believe in one not after Isabella. He just wanted to pick up the mystery person and get going. The priest smiled and then held out his hand.

"The name's Caleb." But Connor continued to ignore him. "Not much for preachers there are ya son?"

"No not really." Connor said he just wanted to be left alone.

"Connor right?" Caleb asked and Connor turned to the priest and now was interested. "Thought you'd be a little bit more…taller." Caleb said looking at the boy.

"Who are you?" Connor asked and Caleb smiled and ushered Connor away with a smile.

_**Faith is back, the potentials are here, Riley is one his way, the Council is gone and now Caleb has arrived oh goody means crap is gonna hit the fan soon. So what's next? Oh and for all those who are interested here some future chapter titles in no order but can you guess what's on the way? Safe and Sound, Kingdom Come, Ludens Cum Magia, The Seal. More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	9. The Seal

Chapter 9 The Seal

Night had come to the little town of Sunnydale. This was once the Hell Mouth where demons would come and feed and thrive among the poor people. The Hell Mouth however was closed and most demons and vampires left this town. But there was still a mystical energy surrounding this place that stayed after the Hell Mouth was closed it was like the nuclear fallout and the place was still radioactive after all these years. This place had two locations that interested the First and Caleb. Caleb has been here first doing a little digging and so far has done well. With the increase in demon activity in LA, AI was so focused on that they haven't been out here.

Connor stood next to Caleb a follower of the First Evil one of the few left in this world. He was empowered like Connor and there were bigger plans for Caleb in the near future. These two were in a cave as the Harbingers finished up what needed to be done. Also joining them tonight were people and they were tied up in the corner awaiting a horrible fate. Connor walked over to what was dug up and it was a gold seal. Connor looked at it wondering what it meant with its ram's head and symbols surrounding it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Caleb asked and Connor looked up. "The Seal of Danthazar very powerful. That's fire," Caleb pointed to a symbol. "Servant, Hate, Glory, Power." He named the other symbols and Connor nodded. Then the First came out of the shadows as a guise of Angel which threw Connor off so it morphed back to the Kate Lockely form. "Did you bring the innocent?" And Connor nodded and pointed to a young girl and Caleb walked over to her and picked her up and dragged her over as she screamed for help. The others tied up cried and wanted to help. "Now, now sweetheart it's going to be ok." Caleb assured her sitting her down and took out a knife and she screamed even louder. "Why are you screaming I haven't even cut you yet?" Caleb smiled and Connor waited as Caleb sliced the knife and the girl was quiet. The people tied up cried as this happened.

Connor waited and once Caleb felt that enough blood was spilt he tossed the girl's body away. Then the gold seal began to move and twisted. The symbols twisted and as the seal itself moved it formed into a pentagram. Caleb took a step back and motioned Connor to follow. The First as Kate Lockely stood there smiling as the seal moved.

"Ready to see a real vampire?" The First asked Connor and Caleb smiled. The seal opened and a hand that was grey with long finger nails reached out. A second hand came up and then Connor saw it. The vampire was bald and the face was formed into a hideous thing. The fangs were longer and all the teeth were sharp. The eyes were not the usual yellow they were icy and cold blue. "Now it must feed." The vampire looked over to the people and they screamed as it charged to them. Caleb smiled as it fed and Connor watched trying to hold back his horror. He wasn't ready to see this yet but he wanted to prove himself that he was more than just a boy.

"A Turok-Han," Caleb said and Connor looked to him. "More brutal and vicious than your normal vampire hard to kill, holy water and crosses do nothing." Caleb watched it feed. "More will come and we'll see if Angelus the most ruthless vampire can take on one of these. If he won't turn than we'll give him something he can't beat."

Back in LA Buffy stepped in the shower trying to wash off what has happened in the last few hours which was more than she'd like. The Council was gone now the slayer line was threatened. Something though was telling her that bad things were about to get worse. Something tugged at her and told her where she might get a few more answers. She put her face up to the water and once she pulled back she felt another body close to hers and smiled. Angel placed kisses on her bare shoulder and it felt good in combination with the hot water. Well conserve water and shower together she thought as she turned around and finding his lips. He picked her up and pinned her up against the shower wall and she smiled ok maybe they didn't conserve that much water when showering together.

Isabella sat in her room looking out into the night from her window. The potentials that were here found rooms to sleep in and it was starting to feel like a real hotel. It was late though and she needed to sleep but she couldn't she was tired but couldn't sleep. She closed her window and headed to her bed and crawled in and laid there. She was so tired but too much was on her mind.

'_That road was back again and she walked it. She came before the city as it was engulfed in flames. She could hear the screams of those needing help. Then out of the fire came a shadow.' _

Isabella woke up and sat up looking around her room. She looked to the time and it was three in the morning. Three in the morning wasn't the best time to wake up it's a bad hour where the spirit world was most active it was the demonic witching hour mocking the hour when Christ died at three in the afternoon. She always got a creepy feeling when waking up at this hour. Usually she would make her way to her father's room where it was safe but that wasn't option but she didn't know where to go. She could go to her guardian but she felt safest with her father. Isabella threw the blankets off and got up. She opened her door and looked into the hallway that was lowly lit. She made her way a few feet and stood before her parents' room and listened. There was no strange noise so she opened the door slowly. The room was dark but with her half vampire sight she could see just fine.

Her parents were sleeping peacefully and they looked descent so she walked in and closed the door and walked further in and headed to the foot of the bed and then to her father's side. He always slept on that side of the bed and usually she took the side where her mom slept now but there was plenty of space four people could fit in this bed.

"Dad?" She said softly but he didn't stir. She then reached out and gently shook him. "Daddy, dad, dad, dad," Angel began to stir and opened his eyes and once his vision settled he saw Isabella standing there. Angel sat up slightly trying not to disturb Buffy.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" He asked sleepily and she shook her head no.

"I just," Isabella sighed. "I don't know," Her voice was a little unsteady Angel nodded and held out his hand meaning she could stay. When she felt uncomfortable about something he took it seriously. Isabella took his hand and crawled in. Angel scooted closer to the edge of the bed and had Isabella come in the middle. Buffy began to stir awake wondering what was going on.

"You're safe," Angel assured his daughter as she settled in and Buffy gave a faint smile as Isabella then faced her mother as Angel kissed her head. Isabella was in between both her parents for the first time. Angel wished years ago when she was baby all three would be like this keeping one another warm and safe. But at least now all three were huddled together. Buffy leaned in and kissed Isabella on the forehead and all three closed their eyes to get some sleep hopefully.

Morning came and Angel woke. When he opened his eyes he saw Isabella facing him and Buffy right behind her holding her. They looked like twins for a moment just one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair and he smiled a little because they both had that peaceful look when sleeping something he could stare at all day long. Angel got out of bed not wanting to wake them because something told him it was going to be a long day and they needed rest. Before heading to the bathroom he looked at his sleeping girls once again it was too perfect.

After washing up Angel left the bathroom and his girls were still sleeping quietly and he looked at the time it was nearly eight in the morning. Isabella should be at school but she wasn't and he knew Evan, Levy and Brian weren't going either not with Connor running around that what wasn't happening. Maybe he should withdraw her since the world was coming to an end well not yet at least today is a sick day for her. Angel went to leave the room and head downstairs and to the kitchen. Some of the hotel along with the potentials were up grabbing breakfast.

"Morning," A few people said to Angel as he walked in the kitchen. Angel went to get his cup of blood to start the day. The Watchers came in looking tired from all night research party.

"Giles, Wes," Angel started. "Go to bed you guys need sleep." He insisted.

"Oh no coffee will do the trick." Wes stated as he poured himself a cup and Giles looked grateful for the request but it felt like sleep took away time to research and time is never on their side. Angel wasn't going to fight them right now he was just wondering what Isabella was dreaming about that had her up and huddling next to him it couldn't be good.

"Well what's the plan for today?" Spike asked and Angel had no idea they were just going day by day now.

"Keep an eye out for more potentials as they come in." Angel answered.

"You know," Faith started. "I can start training them I mean basic fighting skills. They may not be able to kill hell beasts but they can defend themselves and get away."

"Good idea," Wes interjected and Angel nodded. There were too many girls for all of them to protect so they needed to learn something. Most knew basic skills so Faith was going to try and build on that and get them to a good level.

"No school?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head no and Giles shrugged. None of the kids were awake they were all asleep they all have been up late, done extra patrolling and fighting it took its toll on them. They deserved some rest for now.

Another day was ending for now and a few more potentials showed up but it was a scream from Cordelia that everyone jumped and into attack mode. Everyone surrounded her as a vision came to her and it slowly passing. Giles held her as the vision passed and she regained focused once more.

"This doesn't look good," Spike added and Cordelia sat up.

"Oh my god," Cordelia said looking around. "I think it's too late but people were getting slaughtered by this thing." She was trying to give good detail on what she saw. "It was some cave like I don't know there was something gold in the cave though." Everyone looked at one another. "Everything around the cave it looked like it was underground though with candles. It had those Bringer things too." Buffy's eyes widen now.

"I know this place." Buffy spoke up. "Angel, Giles come with me." She ordered and Isabella went to follow. "No stay here."

"What why?" Isabella asked.

"That's an order." Angel said backing up Buffy and Isabella sighed and stood there as the three headed off outside. "Where is this place?" Angel asked.

"Sunnydale." Buffy answered so it was off to Sunnydale.

The three walked a deserted lot of some kind. Buffy was searching last time it was easier to find this place because nothing will grow above it but now that it was barren.

"This is where you first saw the First in a Christmas tree lot?" Giles asked as they walked around.

"No under the lot." Buffy explained as they looked around spreading out. "I saw the First it looked like a giant praying mantas." Giles and Angel looked at her. "Well it did." Buffy then went back to looking. "Well it's around here somewhere." Then Angel and Giles hear a cracking noise and Buffy screamed a little. Angel ran to her as she fell into a hole. "Found it!" She called out as Angel got to his knees looking into the cave and Giles looked in too.

"You alright?" Angel called out in as Buffy looked up at them.

"Peachy!" Buffy called out as she got back up. "Except my knees bend backwards now." She brushed herself off looking around.

"Don't move I'm coming down!" Angel said as he took off his trench coat and handed it to Giles. "Stay up here." He said to the Watcher and Angel jumped in landing perfectly and Buffy smiled. "What?" Angel asked as she smiled.

"It's hot when you do that." She answered.

"What's hot?" Angel asked not understanding. "Me jumping?" And she nodded and Giles sighed rolling his eyes and cleared his throat indicated to stop flirting with one another Buffy looked up at her former Watcher.

"Well it is." She said and looked around and walked away and Angel couldn't help but smile a little and looked around too. It was empty or at least appeared to be. But as they walked in further something caught Buffy's eye so she walked closer too it. Angel saw that she found something so he followed her and they walked up to a gold seal. "Uh Giles!" Buffy called out.

"What?" Giles yelled back looking the barren place keeping an eye making sure nothing was coming.

"Uh gold looking seal thing with a ram's head in a pentagram that's upside down!" Buffy yelled back. "How bad is that?" Giles processed the information and then it hit him.

"Get out of there both of you!" Giles demanded and you didn't have to tell them twice so they started to run but Angel stopped his sense went haywire with the smell of human blood.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as he stared at something and Buffy saw it too. "Oh god," The bodies were mangled and torn to pieces.

"A vampire did this." Angel stated but he was confused yeah vampires will maim people but these bodies were in pieces. He walked closer and the only reason why he could these were human was because of the smell of the blood. It wasn't a fresh kill they were at least a day old. He took a step back and grabbed Buffy's hand to get them out of there something was really wrong. He grabbed Buffy by the waist and hoisted her up and Giles reached for her and pulled her out and Angel followed and they ran back to the car.

"The seal you saw it could be the Seal of Danthazar." Giles explained from the backseat as Angel drove the Plymouth and Buffy sat next to him.

"I take it that's not a good thing." Buffy deadpanned.

"No it can raise pretty evil stuff." Giles explained. "And if you saw dead bodies something was raised."

"Well what can come out of it?" Buffy asked turning around her seat. "And don't anything evil." Giles shrugged she guessed his answer and she turned around as Giles was thinking.

"How bad of a condition were the bodies in?" Giles asked trying to put possible scenarios on what could have come out of it although with his books to narrow anything down it was going to be hard to do it on the fly.

"I only knew they were human because of the blood type they didn't look like anything really just pieces." Angel explained and Giles nodded. "It smelt like a vampire though but I've never seen a vampire slaughter a group of people like that not even Angelus." That troubled Angel greatly.

"Well when we get back to the hotel we'll see what it can be." Giles suggested.

"Maybe that." Buffy pointed out to a figure walking the street as Angel slammed on his breaks but the car hit it. The thing was on the ground as Giles leaned forward along with Angel and Buffy.

"The hell is that?" Angel asked as it moved getting up and Buffy shook her head meaning she didn't know. It stood up fully and Giles' eyes widen.

"Can't be," Giles said.

"Can't be what?' Buffy asked as it stood up.

"Angel get us out of here." Giles demanded and Angel nodded and went to shift the gear but nothing happened. The thing paced back and forth like it was mocking them smiling just a little. Angel tried to move the gear shift while having his foot on the clutch and the car made a noise but nothing happened.

"Uh why aren't we going anywhere?" Buffy asked as the thing started to walk to them.

"It's stuck in neutral," Angel said as he tried to shift it in reverse. The Plymouth was old she was old when Angel first bought her and has seen allot of action in her time but god she can't be failing now. Angel knew if he forced the shifter it would break and then they were completely shit out of luck.

"Get it out of neutral now." Buffy demanded as the thing was just a few feet away and getting closer. Angel pushed the shifter down and finally it shifted and Angel put it into reverse and slammed on the gas and the Plymouth went flying backwards as the thing chased them. Angel turned the wheel hard and shifted the car into first and they were off. Giles looked behind them and the thing got smaller and smaller. "This can't be good."

At the hotel everyone waited for Angel, Buffy and Giles to return and they did.

"Ok so what did we see back there?" Buffy asked and everyone came in interested in what happened.

"It's a called a Turok-Han," Giles said and Wes's eyes widen.

"Giles those are myth." Wes added but around here myths tend to be real and the sound of what Giles was saying meant this was a really bad myth coming true.

"Well that's what we thought but we saw one." Giles added and everyone gave him that look to explain. "It's a vampire the first of the vampires it's what vampires today use to fear. Once changed they could no longer revert back to human form again. They have a one track mind to kill and feed very rarely do they leave their victims in one piece. They're hard to kill holy water and crosses do nothing, they don't need to be invited in, stakes will kill them but they have tough skin and even denser bone best method is to chop the head off." Giles explained.

"Oh that's great," Spike added. "Have to deal with a supped up vampire." He then lit up a cigarette he's been doing that quite a bit lately trying to calm his nerves.

"There's just one though," Isabella confirmed and Giles nodded but it wasn't a reassuring nod.

"More will come." Wes said and everyone nodded things could never be easy or simple.

"Of course they will." Xander added.

"Is just me or do I get the feeling we aren't safe here anymore?" Lorne asked which he was right if evil was pouring into LA they were becoming part of the war zone.

"Nowhere is safe," Buffy spoke up. "We don't know how to fight it. And I don't know when it'll even come. We can't run can't hide. We can't pretend it's not the end because it is." Everyone looked around at each other as their worst nightmare was confirmed and the feeling of defeat was kicking in. Isabella leaned up against her father and he put his arm around her. "Something's always been there to try and destroy the world. We've beaten them back. But we're not dealing with them anymore. We're dealing with the reason why they exist. Evil the strongest, the First."

"Buffy," Giles started. "We're all very tired," He thought maybe sleep and rest would help clear everyone's heads instead of admitting defeat so early but how can you not. The First Evil has all things at its command and with the Council gone, the slayer line being picked off one by one how can you not feel like giving up now?

"We're all beyond tired especially of this." Buffy cut him off. "We're all beyond scared even more so than standing on the mouth of hell." Buffy paused. "We're about to be in the middle of a zone, Hell and I'm not talking about the usual fire and brimstone I'm talking about Hell on earth. We're not ready we never were and we'll never be ready. But neither are they," That last part made everyone look up she was going somewhere with this other than throwing in the towel. "Humans have a strength that can't be measure or beaten down. The First wants an apocalypse then we'll give it one." She looked around the place. "If you want to run and hide do it now get it out now but you won't be running or hiding for long." Angel nodded knowing what she was saying.

"We're all going to die," Xander said not to be funny but it was true when all was said and done whether they win, lose or draw in the end they all were going to die.

"Yeah we will," Angel jumped in. "But how do you want to meet it on your feet or do you want it on your knees begging."

"'Bout time we get a good fight." Spike put out his cigarette.

"We've just declared war we aren't going to hold back and we will not go down with a fight." Buffy continued. "There's just one thing more powerful than evil and that's us." It was a feel good speech to rally them together and hopefully bring focus to them. But the empowering moment was ruined.

"Where have you been?" Andrew asked coming out of the kitchen with oven mittens and an apron on. "This funnel cake has been kicking my ass." He crossed his arms and that killed the feel good mood.

"Yeah I heard those things can be quite tricky." Angel said sarcastically and everyone fought to hold back their laughter.

"Oh I did make this while you were out." Andrew walked away and came back with a board. "Made this myself."

"Wouldn't have guessed it." Angel said and Isabella smirked.

"This is us," Andrew pointed to a drawling that looked like a castle fort type thing. "This is the First in various forms," He pointed to little demon faces he made."The group tried to hold back a little of giggling but it was needed.

"Yup we're screwed." Xander said and Buffy smiled at least if they go down then they all go down together.

_**And now there's an Uber vampire running around so what's next? More on the way thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

"_**So this is Isabella?" Caleb asked looking at the girl. "The Day Walker she has vampire strengths and now she's the slayer." He nodded looking at her. "She's pretty Angelus," He looked to Angel as he stood there. "Getting a vibe, spunky little girl you've raised good all the more fun when I kill her." Angel gave a low growl as Buffy stepped forward. "So this is Buffy the slayer turn goddess. The goddess of light the one in love with the champion the one who gave birth to the half breed, the strongest, the fasts out of the group coming down from heaven to save the hapless human race." Caleb nodded as Buffy stood there and then he did something like an invisible wave of energy hit Buffy causing her to fly back. "So what else you got?" **_

_**Like I said more on the way hang tight.**_


	10. The Day the Whole World Went Away

Chapter 10 The Day the Whole World Went Away

Isabella came outside watching the fifty potential slayers in a block formation doing various kicks and punches together as Faith called out certain commands. One girl didn't look all that interested though as she did her moves. Isabella walked closer to Faith as she kept calling out commands.

"Attention ladies your lieutenant is here." Faith turned to Isabella and she gave a small smile. "Not much yet but it's something trying to turn a bunch of little girls into an army."

"We were like them once," Isabella stated. "Well sorta," And Faith nodded understanding what she meant.

"I know how to fight," The one girl who's been giving some attitude since arriving here spoke up. Isabella looked over to her as she stepped out of the block. "I mean been training for a while and why should we feel safe there's two vampires here and both from what I've heard are the nastiest." Isabella nodded and walked over to the girl.

"Well those vampires are about all the protection you've got from the First and one of them happens to be my father so show a little respect." Isabella said standing there looking at the potential.

"You're half vampire right?" She asked and Isabella nodded. "How can we trust you?" Isabella shrugged.

"Like I said you don't have much protecting you right now you got me, my father, Spike, Faith and my mom you want to live you be nice." Isabella warned her. "What you think you can take on what's out there?"

"Been training a lot longer than these girls." She said and Isabella nodded.

"Good then hit me." Isabella insisted and Faith smiled she knew the girl would either try and fail or back down. "What are you waiting for do it?" So the girl excepted the challenge and threw a punch but Isabella caught her fist so she threw another one and Isabella caught that one too and then she twisted the potential and she fell to the ground. Isabella got down on one knee. "I'm not even the strongest thing out there." Meaning this girl better drop the attitude because she has nothing on Isabella. Faith nodded knowing without the actual slayer strength these were just girls.

Later that afternoon Wes and Giles had an idea for the potentials and that was to watch a slayer well two slayers in action. So it would be Faith against Spike and Isabella against Angel. First up was Faith versus Spike.

"Ok pet rules no name calling let's not have this turn into one of those there's children here," Spike started and Faith nodded. "Oh and nothing below the belt." Faith shrugged and was ready and Spike charged and the two were off fighting. This was good for Faith so she could get back in the game. At first she was a little shaky but as they continued she got better and it was like riding a bike well a biker for her you never forget.

The fight ended with Faith winning although it could be debated that Spike let her win. Next up was the infamous Angelus versus the legendary Day Walker which was cool to watch. Buffy smiled as they stood before one another and begun. Angel threw a punch and Isabella ducked and kicked him. A while ago they were afraid to hit one another when sparing but now they went all out and sometimes it would get so intense he would vamp unleashing all his strength and yet she managed to win out most of the battles. Buffy smiled watching because Isabella was fast very fast probably faster than she was. Isabella has been fighting for a long time now and with slayer strength it just enhanced her already incredible powers.

Everyone wonder what a child of vampire would be like and she was a slayer so she defied the rules, the laws and made her own. Angel ducked and went to kick her feet from under her but she jumped dodging it. She jumped in the air and dropped her kicked her father and when she fell to the ground she sprung back up. Buffy knew that move Angel taught it to her long ago.

Angel lost that fight which he slipped his daughter forty dollars because he lost the bet and she took it happily. Buffy saw the money exchange happening and crossed her arms wondering.

"Really?" Buffy asked and father and daughter looked up at her. "You bet on who's going to win?"

"Yes," They said at the same time and Buffy smiled yup those were her children alright and she loved it. The real question hanging over AI was how strong was Buffy? She was a god in mortal form so yes she had limitations but what were those limitations? She knew hand to hand combat that was a given but could she shoot fire from her hands? Was it like that type of power? They also hoped with a god on their side they had a small chance of winning this war.

Because the mass amounts of people in the hotel it meant more food to have on and to make. The dining room table consisted of AI while out in another dining area were the potentials. Faith sat with AI and she was impressed with the cooking that or this was ten times better than prison food. Dinner was ending and tonight they would go out and patrol to see what was going on. While Isabella was talking to Levy across the way Angel reached over and picked up her fork and took some of her mac and cheese which didn't settle well with Isabella.

"Hey that's mine," Isabella stated as Angel ate the bite and put down the fork and she took back. "Respect the mac." And Buffy smiled mac and cheese was one of Isabella's favorites same with Buffy and no one steals their mac and gets away with it. There was some goofing around at the table to help with the dark undertone of the world. This was a family they ate most of their meals together like a family, the adults raised the little ones, they cooked together, fought together this was normal as normal as can be.

"Ok so," Wes spoke up meaning what was the plan for tonight. But before anyone could say anything a potential came running into the dining room panicked struck meaning something bad just happened. Everyone got up from the table and followed her to the lobby where the other potentials were. Angel had to move the girls out of the way and on the floor was a new girl but she was dying Angel could tell. She was badly beaten and stabbed. Buffy and Isabella made their way and saw the girl.

"He, he has a message," The girl said. "And he has one of us," She had tears she didn't want to die. Angel reached out and picked her up and placed her on a nearby bench to get her off the floor and Buffy and Isabella went to listen to the message that was given while Cordelia went to get the faithful first aid kit but when she got back Angel was standing there and Cordelia knew it was too late. Angel was panicked seeing the girl because she looked to be Isabella's age not only that she looked somewhat like his daughter and it scared him.

"What was the message?" Fred asked and Angel looked to her.

"She was," Buffy answered and now Buffy was very mad it was messing with them. "And they have another one trapped somewhere."

"But where?" Isabella asked.

AI sent the potentials away to they can discuss what was next because this was serious they were being messed with now.

"We have a new player in town he goes by the name Caleb and he dresses like a priest," Buffy started as she looked around the table. "And now he's toying with us I say we find him, kill him and save the potential he has." That was Buffy plan of action and Isabella and Faith nodded but there was about to be disagreement.

"Ok let's not rush into this," Giles jumped in.

"No let's there's another girl out there and could die we need to help her." Isabella stated which was true but they didn't even know where to look.

"Well he's taunting us," Buffy jumped in the conversation and looked around. "We can take some of the girls with us strength in numbers."

"You sure this is the best thing to do?" Giles asked Buffy. "We don't know if he has anything."

"A girl and she needs our help." Buffy said.

"That or a stapler Buffy you're risking something you shouldn't ok you know the drill sometimes one dies for the sake of thousands." Her former Watcher reminded her and Buffy sighed. "They aren't trained and most have never been out in the field yet."

"Then let's go for a test drive," Faith added and Giles scoffed. Angel was going to back Buffy one hundred percent even if he didn't agree and Giles knew consulting Angel wasn't going to work.

"It could be a ploy," Spike jumped in this was the typical AI discussion about a mission and it was actually going pretty well.

"That or lure the strongest away and attack the ones that are here," Willow added they had put in all the outside information before going it was the only way to be sure which Buffy wasn't quite use to. Back when she was a slayer she did allot on the whim but now they had a plan a methodical way of going about an issue.

"I know," Buffy maybe still new to new workings of AI and the Scoobies but she knew what she was doing. "That's why you're staying Willow. You, Tara and Levy are powerful witches I know you can keep them safe." Willow nodded understanding.

"Since when did a man breeze into town and says he has something of yours?" Xander asked which Angel had to agree to even though he didn't actually admit to it. "It's a trap and you know it."

"Whoever this guy is he won't be expecting a full on attack not this soon that's why we have to move." Buffy insisted.

"We know nothing about this man." Giles got back in this was serious they could lose too many people and they were already spread thin as it is. "We cannot go into battle unprepared we need more time."

"Giles we don't have time." Buffy shot back. "Besides you're not going you're staying." Giles sighed knowing she was going to say that.

A few of the potentials, Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Brian, Faith, Gunn and Spike went they were the muscles of the group. The best places to start were the areas hidden like the broken down buildings. Next if they saw any of the Bringers walking around then they knew they were close. The group split up a little leaving Buffy and Faith talking and these two haven't walked along side by side one another in years. There was bad blood between them from their old slaying days. They could be childish and hold a grudge or act like grownups and work together. Buffy still couldn't forget the fact that Faith tried to steal both Angel and Riley from her. Angel was the stronger of the two men and that should have told Buffy right away Angel was the right one all along.

As the two walked they spotted a Bringer walking and Faith thought that was just creepy.

"No eyes but look at them go. What do they have sonar or something?" Faith asked.

"Or something I guess they're pretty good when they attack." Buffy stated as they walked.

"What they just roam free?"

"Not normally they just show up out of nowhere and either stab or get stabbed and run off." Buffy explained and Faith shrugged these two seen stranger things.

"It's pretty cool though you being a god and all," Faith looked to Buffy.

"How's the training going?" Buffy asked and Faith shrugged as they walked not wanting to talk about the duties of being a god or even how she got there. Buffy didn't see it as a gift she saw it as sixteen years taken from her that could have been spent with her daughter and with Angel. Sixteen years gone she never wanted to be a god she wanted to be a mom. She accepted the death given to her because they said it was her gift to bring in the true gift but that didn't mean she liked it.

"I got a feeling you don't want me here," Faith stated.

"If I didn't want you here than I would have let you die in prison." Buffy explained.

"Good point." And the two kept walking following one of the Bringers. But then there were more heading into a broken down building. "Guess we just found the hornets' nest."

"Let's get the others." And she and Faith walked away. After rounding everyone up Angel gave the potentials a quick fighting method.

"If its vampires remember the heart or take the head off. Bringers the stomach, chest or beheading as well," He explained as they all walked to the building this little speech was for the potentials but it was a good reminder to all.

"And if it's not any of the above?" One potential asked.

"Go for the core; always go for the heart and the head." Angel answered.

"This is crazy," Another potential spoke up. "And she's the craziest of you all." Angel stopped knowing she was talking about Buffy and no one insults Buffy in front of him ever. Angel turned around and it was time to set the record straight.

"Let me tell you something about Buffy," Angel started. "I've been in many battles with her, seen more things than most could ever dream of. She's stopped anything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life literally for this sorry world. She died twice and guess what she's still standing. She gave birth to something this world has never seen and she's loved even the most hated and fear monsters." Angel looked to the potentials because they didn't understand everything. "You're scared that's smart, you've got questions you should but if you doubt her motives, think she's all about the kill you're wrong. She cares about all of you and she doesn't even know you I could care less I'm Angelus. All care about in this world is my wife and kid the rest of you can burn but she cares. You've got to trust her because that's what I've done and I'm still here." Angel stopped and Isabella smiled _'my mom is so cool,'_ she thought and the potentials nodded.

"Damn Angel," Faith spoke up. "You better write that one down." Buffy smiled and everyone turned to the building and started and Buffy and Angel glanced at one another both smiling a little.

They walked in slowly looking around.

"Check your corners," Isabella reminded the potentials and really everyone.

"And nobody touch nothing." Angel stated as they walked looking around.

"Where are the Bringers?" Spike asked and just as he asked they came out of the shadows attacking. The team attacked too. For Angel, Buffy, Brian, Isabella, Faith, Gunn and Spike they weren't easy kills but they could handle them as for the potentials it took some effort. But just as the fight was getting good the Bringers stopped and went back into the shadows. Isabella knew right away to head to her father and did and Angel found Buffy and they watched the Bringers leave. The group sort of regrouped for a second.

"Well now," A voice said and Angel turned around seeing a priest that called himself Caleb and Connor walked along side him. "You guys are just burning with righteousness aren't ya?" He asked and Connor and Brian looked at one another. "Problem is you think you're blazing like suns when you're really just burning like match sticks in the darkness." He walked closer to them. "You having fun? Now I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much I need you fit when I purify you all."

"Save the sermon padre you have something of ours? I'd like it back." Angel said twirling his axe hopefully intimidating him.

"Ah the great Angelus the most ruthless vampire to ever walk the face of the earth cursed with soul for eternity another form of final damnation. I like you too bad you can't come over." Caleb said.

"What can I say I like my people sane." Angel added.

"Well you liked my message? I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl." Caleb explained and then he noticed who Connor was looking at a girl holding a sword with green eyes. She looked a little like Angel but she looked like another woman who standing here too. "So this is Isabella?" Caleb asked looking at the girl. "The Day Walker she has all the vampire strengths and now she's the slayer." He nodded looking at her. "She's pretty Angelus," He looked to Angel as he stood there. "Getting a vibe, spunky little girl you've raised good all the more fun when I kill her." Angel gave a low growl as Buffy stepped forward. "So this is Buffy the slayer turn goddess. The goddess of light the one in love with the champion, the one who gave birth to the half breed, the strongest, the fasts out of the group coming down from heaven to save the hapless human race." Caleb nodded as Buffy stood there and then he did something like an invisible wave of energy hit Buffy causing her to fly back. "So what else you got?"

Angel morphed into his vampire form, growled and attacked Caleb and swung a few punches but the priest dodged them.

"My turn," He reached and grabbed Angel and then he threw Angel against the wall then Caleb whistled and the Turok-Han came out. "Just for you Angelus are you really as tough as they say?" Isabella saw the huge vampire as began to charge after her father she was about to intervene but a Bringer caught her. The Bringers came back out again and attacked everyone, Angel got up and the Turok-Han punched him and he flew back and Caleb smiled. Isabella killed a Bringer and then went after Caleb.

"Oh this should be good." Isabella swung her sword. Caleb dodged Isabella's swings and Connor went after Brian and they fought. Caleb smacked Isabella away but she caught her balance before falling over but before Caleb could advance a wave of energy hit him and he went flying back. Isabella looked behind her and saw her mom standing there. Caleb rolled over and got up slowly and smiled. "There's the god I was looking for!" Caleb held out his hand and Buffy held out hers and you could waves of energies pushing on one another. Angel managed to get an upper hand on the Turok-Han and kicked it away. He stood up slowly feeling very winded from that. But then he saw Buffy struggling against Caleb so he snuck around and ambushed Caleb and the priest went to the ground. Angel picked him up and threw him to the far wall.

Caleb got up and Faith charged at him.

"Oh the other slayer what fun," Caleb dodged Faith's moves and Isabella joined in as Angel went to help save some of the potentials. Faith and Isabella took turns throwing punches and kicks but then Caleb kicked Faith away and now it was just Isabella. "Wonder would happen if I snapped your neck?" He asked Isabella and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Day Walker all talk," He squeezed her neck but Isabella kicked him away and she fell to the ground. "Nice now here's mine," He then kicked her in the stomach and she went flying but Angel jumped up and caught her. And then another force of energy hit Caleb as Buffy walked closer. "Ooo guess I just made momma bear unhappy,"

Buffy jumped in the air kicked him and hard and Caleb fell back a little. She threw a few more punches and then sent another energy wave at him and he flew back hitting the ground hard. Buffy ran over to him and picked him up like he was made of paper and threw him. More Bringers came out and few potentials were already dead. Angel and Isabella got up and the Turok-Han was charging after them but then the two heard the sound of bullets going off. They looked over and saw soldiers running in and shooting the Bringers. The bullets didn't stop the Turok-Han but it would slow it down.

"Go!" Angel ordered Isabella and one soldier grabbed her as she ran out. "Brian go now!" And Brian nodded trying to get Connor away from and one solider helped. Angel saw Buffy taking on Caleb and this wasn't the time to do this. More Bringers where coming and the Turok-Han was getting up. Just as the chaos of the firing and the fighting was going on one solider came up to Angel saluting him.

"What's the plan boss?" Riley asked and Angel kind of wanted to punch the man but they were here helping for the moment.

"Get the girls out!" Angel ordered and Riley nodded as the firing continued and more Bringers came. The Turok-Han came charging and Riley held a small grenade launcher and pointed it to it and fired and the Turok-Han flew back. The soldiers gathered the remaining potentials and got them out while killing the Bringers.

"Buffy!" Angel called out. "We are leaving!" She looked at him as Caleb came charging and Riley fired the grenade launcher at him. Angel grabbed Buffy as she ran to him and he yank her out as the soldiers looked around still firing and making sure the potentials and AI were out and surrounded them getting them out still firing at the Bringers. Riley held up his gun seeing Caleb getting up and standing there smiling and then Riley ran to catch up with the others knowing a gun probably had no effect on him. They came out of the building running and hauled everyone into the vehicles and sped off quickly back to the hotel. The whole event was like a whirlwind and it happened so fast it took everyone by surprise.

At the hotel everyone else waited and Buffy came bursting in the front doors. It was a trap and a stupid one the only thing they gained out of it was that they saw who they were up against and it was nothing good. The potentials that made came limping in and then the soldiers came in and some of AI was shocked to see Riley.

"What's happening?" Willow asked as everyone looked around. Buffy wanted to know why Riley was here.

"We left some of them behind," A potential said.

"Then we go back and get them." Faith stated.

"No," Riley firmly called out as everyone piled in.

"We don't leave our people behind!" Faith said to Riley and she was ready to go now.

"I ani't going back there." Gunn announced it was bad it was an ambush and if they went back they could all die.

"They're dead already the Caleb guy will kill them." Buffy stepped in this was serious.

"Ok Buffy but who the hell was that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Buffy admitted he wasn't a god or at least she didn't feel it. "And why are you here?" She looked to Riley.

"Council sent out orders. Most of my men are camped out in Sunnydale a few of us came in." Riley explained and Buffy knew there was more but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Oh I feel safer already," Angel deadpanned.

"Angel," Buffy snapped now was not the time to bring up old hate it didn't do anyone any good. Isabella sat down with Brian next to her Caleb was powerful and she didn't like it. She noticed Brian was hurt and Cordelia came over with the some bandages and she started to patch him up. "Just everyone calm down ok," Buffy needed everyone one to breathe. Things needed to be talked about and explained.

"Well I say if we got the soldiers here they roll in and burn the place." Faith suggested.

"It's not where they live or hide whatever," Buffy said and Spike lit up a cigarette. "They've moved on by now."

"Maybe we got 'em demoralized," Spike commented.

"Shut up," Giles snapped to the vampire.

"How about we just bug out and call it even," Spike suggested and everyone looked at him same with Buffy. "You saw what they did Buffy and the preacher dude he nearly kicked your ass you had to whip out your good powers on him."

"Ok listen," Riley started and they all looked up at him. "I know this has to be an emotional moment for you guys ok but right now we're all flying blind I suggest we call it a night and we bring everyone up to speed tomorrow."

"Maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events," Angel stepped in. "But we just got our asses kicked you really think we're going to just call it?"

"Angel," Buffy started the last thing that needed to happen was more fighting. Isabella stood up and took her father aside and sat him down he needed a break.

"Dad," Isabella had to refocus him and they had a method of doing that for one another it was simple it allowed them to rethink, refocus and calm down. It was small but effective and did relax them both and they've been doing it for years it all started when Angel came back from a mission that was a lost and the people he tried to save died. Isabella was only six when that happened but she saw his distress and sat him down and did this. "Dad remember stay alive in here," She pointed to her head and he mimicked her.

"And here," He finished pointing to his heart and Isabella pointed to hers and he nodded.

"Now cool it ya heard?" Isabella asked and Angel nodded he was calming down.

"I heard," Angel repeated back and Isabella leaned in and kissed her father's forehead and hugged him and he held her too and kissed her cheek. Buffy thought that was the coolest moment she's ever seen. Everyone was calming down sort of to think.

"Look we take a break and debrief in the morning." Riley suggested and Buffy stood there.

"Until then what do we do?" Gunn asked what could they do they just saw what they were up against and if the strongest of AI were beaten down like that if a god struggled like that then what were they up against?

"I don't know let's build a fire sing a couple of songs." Spike added the air was heavy and Buffy didn't expect any of this at all. She looked to Angel and Isabella sitting there and she could have lost both tonight.

"Alright," Angel stood up and knew everyone needed to take some control. "Willow, Tara and Levy you guys make sure the charms and spells are up to speed." The three witches nodded. "Riley you want to be useful you and your men walk a perimeter and stand guard." Riley nodded and motioned to his men to follow. "Everyone else grab something to sleep on we're sleeping out here tonight." It was the safest way to sleep in case this Caleb person and Connor felt one attack wasn't enough.

Angel was in his room collecting a pillow as Buffy walked in and they faced one another.

"He's here to help." Buffy said to Angel meaning Riley which Angel didn't like it. He knew better to know that Buffy loved him and not Riley but why did he feel so much resentment to Riley. Buffy needed help especially after tonight and if Riley was offering than she would take it. She walked into the room and stopped Angel and pulled him to her as a way of reassuring him that it was ok. She kissed his head and held him and he held her. "It's all water under the bridge over the dam wherever it is you like it ok." She pulled away. "I love you only," She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Those words were said to him once a long time ago by Isabella.

"_No hugs right?" Angel asked and Isabella looked shocked._

"_No," She said. "I don't hug people," She insisted and he smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek. "I only hug you." She stated and for some reason that caused a lump to form in Angel's throat. Angel pulled away smiling at his little girl she was so adorable like a mini Buffy._

"_No kisses right?" He asked._

"_No," She said again and she literally climbed into his lap as he kissed her again. "I only kiss you," And she kissed her dad's cheek. "I only kiss you remember?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek Angel kissed her little hand and smiled. "I don't kiss friends," And then she wrapped her arms around him holding him in her tiny little arms. "I love you only." Her little voice said and Angel held her closely to him and felt an overwhelming feeling like he wanted to cry she was so amazing but he knew that statement would change in a few years from now. She'll still love him but kissing a boy won't be gross in a few years._

"_I love you." He said squeezing his little five year old.'_

They pulled away and she brushed her finger tips along his face and he leaned in and kissed her and then held her tightly. They grabbed some blankets and headed downstairs. The potentials would sleep in or near the weapons room while AI would sleep in the lobby. Riley's men would be up guarding in shifts and questions would be answered in the morning.

It was like a giant sleepover and Isabella laid awake in her makeshift bed. She rolled over and saw Brain not far away. She could tell he wasn't asleep either who could sleep after what happened tonight? Brian opened his eyes and looked to Isabella and their eyes locked she looked scared. There has been only a few times she's ever been scared in her life and usually had to do with her dad and almost losing him and that almost happen tonight. She saw him get toss like a rag doll by the Turok-Han. But now she was even more scared because she could have lost her mom. She always loved her mom and now that she was here she couldn't lose her not again.

What would she have done if she lost both her parents tonight? She shuttered to think that the whole world could have disappeared for her tonight but that went for Angel and Buffy as well. The couple laid together facing one another staring into one another's eyes. They didn't say anything they didn't need to they knew each other inside and out even being apart for sixteen years. They both knew the hotel, LA was no longer safe and plans needed to be made to get out and retreat somewhere else. Caleb whoever, whatever he was he wasn't done with them yet this wasn't the last attack on them. Time was running short Buffy even warned him so many years ago that time was running out.

'"_Stay with me Buffy." He pleaded as he slowly got off the bed. He wanted her to stay, to hold him, to love him in every way possible. He wanted to feel her warmth and the silk that was her body._

"_There's not much time left in this world Angel." She said and then walked away._

"_No wait Buffy please," He got up and left the room. She was already far down the white hall heading back to where ever she came from. He ran to her as fast as he could but it felt like she was speeding up and he was getting slower and slower.'_

Angel now had to prioritize he wanted to keep everyone here safe but now it was getting to the point to keep Buffy and Isabella safe. He couldn't lose Buffy not again it nearly killed him the last time. But then to lose Isabella the world would stand still, there would be nothing to live for, fight for, die for he would let the earth burn because she was all he had. If he lost both there would be nothing worth atoning and living for anymore he would truly die. Buffy reached for his hand and took it squeezing it and then she saw his claddagh ring the heart pointed to him like it always had. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the ring just like she did when she was seventeen and so long ago. He looked at her and her eyes met his and they got closer giving one another a soft sweet kiss and he held her. The world was falling away and they had lost control today was proof of it. They might not sleep but at least they could hold one another all night and hopefully find some peace and strength in one another's embrace.

_I'd listen to the words he'd say _

_But in his voice I heard decay _

_The plastic face forced to portray _

_All the insides left cold and gray _

_T__here is a place that still remains_

_ It eats the fear it eats the pain _

_The sweetest price he'll have to pay _

_The day the whole world went away _

_Na na nah _

_Na na na, __nah _

_Na na nah _

_Na na na , nah _

_**Ok so the title of the chapter probably threw you off so let me explained. AI is about at their wits end and they lost people well potentials all of them could have died. For Angel, Buffy and Isabella if it had been one of the three the world would have gone away. Also this chapter marks the end of safety and AI knows it's bad and flight or fight is kicking in and we can feel the flight response in them. Plus it's a good song it fits completely with the Buffy/Angel universe and with this story. And things just got worse for our heroes but don't worry it's going to get even worse. If you read About Her than those two flashbacks made more sense if not there's enough in there for you to understand. Riley and some of his soldiers are here to help so hopefully they can withstand what's about to come. What is about to come? Take a stab at it see if you can guess remember if you've read the original it's not going to completely follow it as you can already tell. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song: The Day the Whole World Went Away by Nine Inch Nails. **_


	11. Kingdom Come

Chapter 11 Kingdom Come

_Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear  
Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend their and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
Run fast as you can  
No one has to understand_

_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come_  
_Fall back down to where you're from_  
_Don't you fret, my dear_  
_It'll all be over soon_  
_I'll be waiting here for you_  
_For you, for you_  
_Don't you fret, my dear_  
_(Don't you fret, my dear)_  
_It'll all be over soon_  
_(It'll all be over soon)_  
_I'll be waiting here_  
_Don't you fret, my dear_  
_It'll be over soon_  
_I'll be waiting here for you_

Angel woke and he could tell the sun wasn't up yet. He looked over and Buffy was still next to him. Everyone must have fallen asleep for a little while. Angel slowly sat up knowing he couldn't go back to sleep again but there was an empty space on the floor which meant someone was already up and he knew who it was. Angel got up and was careful not to wake Buffy and walked over to the dining area she tended to go where food was especially in times of stress. Angel was right Isabella was sitting at the table and he thought she could use some company.

Isabella knew her father was coming she knew the sound and pattern of his footsteps when he walked. Angel came in and sat in his seat and looked over to his daughter. She looked lost, confused, sad and scared.

"Sleep any?" Angel asked her and she shook her head no and took a sip of her water and set the cup down and sighed. Angel sort of slept it was like he wasn't sure if he was asleep or not or he'd be on the edge of sleep in between the wake and sleep state. He hated nights like that he felt partially rested but there was that feeling of impending doom lingering everywhere. "Talk to me," He said and Isabella looked up at him.

"What do you want me to say dad?" She asked looking at him. "This Caleb person is strong and that Turok-Han," She paused and Angel nodded. "We've been fighting for a long time dad. You've been at this for like twenty years now. It feels like we're out numbered and not just the usual outnumbered I mean like nearly impossibly out numbered. I thought I knew our enemy I've always known our enemy and knew how to defeat it. But this something has changed. This isn't the war you've warned me about, this isn't what I was ever trained for. And," She paused and looked at him and his eyes told her he wanted her complete honesty. "I don't think this is a war we can win." Angel nodded and felt similar but to hear it from her it made the idea and feeling real. Angel just looked at her she's grown up but somewhere inside she was still that little girl. A flashback came to him she sat where she was sitting now.

'_Angel was getting patched up after a mission. It was rather successful if you want to call it that. Angel got a bit mangled in the fight though against the demon and Cordelia was fixing him up. But also Angel was in a bit of a bad mood probably because the fight didn't go so well. Cordelia came out with pliers because the demon he faced shot these little prickly things._

"_Just want to get this done." Cordelia said she and Willow have become unofficial nurses to this group._

"_Yeah well don't rip them out just because you want to get it done." Angel warned her as he took off his jacket and along his arm were some nasty needle looking things. They had to cut the sleeve of the jacket to get it off of him and he was upset that was nice jacket. His arm was a little bloody as Cordelia set down the plastic cup and put on some gloves. She gave him some pain medications hoping that would help. Giles and Spike came in to watch the makeshift procedure. Spike was patched up a bit but Angel took the brunt of the attack. "Why are we doing this at the kitchen table?" Angel asked and both Giles and Spike wondered the same question. "And why do I have an audience?" Angel asked looking to the former Watcher and his vampire counterpart._

"_Quit the whining Sire," Spike said as Cordelia came in with some rubbing alcohol and paper towels._

"_Hey you're not the one with thirty spikes in your arm." Angel spat back and Spike threw up his hands surrounding at the moment._

"_We're doing it here because of the lighting and I don't know why people want to watch." Cordelia answered his questions as she set up for the procedure. She knew Angel was going to make a scene about this. "Ok this is going to sting," She warned as she dumped some of the rubbing alcohol on his arm and Angel winced and then she took the pliers and begun._

"_Owe jab into my arm next time," Angel said as Cordelia took the needles out. These weren't little needles they were rather large. Giles and Spike couldn't but smile a little Angel maybe tough, could beat the crap out of things but when it came to these things he was the biggest baby. Cordelia ignored the comments knowing he was just in pain and uncomfortable. "Owe damnit Cordelia's…murdering me." Angel said through the pain and his teeth and that made Cordelia smirked a little as she took more out. As Cordelia finished up Isabella came into the dining room. She should be in bed but she probably heard Angel's shouting that or she couldn't sleep. _

_The ordeal was over as Cordelia cleaned up Angel's arm and began to wrap it. By morning he should be fully healed or close to it. Isabella climbed into her seat as Angel sat there and she looked at her dad smiling and he looked at her. She looked so cute in her Disney Princess nightgown and her hair in two ponytails._

"_Oh daddy you're petty," Isabella said and Angel looked at her. Cordelia, Giles and Spike smiled at the comment the little girl made. "You look petty daddy," She said smiling. "Is your arm ok daddy?" She asked and not all the pain medications out there could make him feel better than the funny remarks Isabella made. Angel nodded to his daughter and she climbed up on the table and walked over to him and got into his lap and did her high pitched scream that could make some demons go deaf maybe that would be her super power someday the deaf defining scream. Isabella stood on Angel's lap smiling with both her hands on his cheeks and she leaned in and kissed him. "I kiss your boo boo and make it feel better." She said and gently took his arm that was wrapped up and kissed the bandage. "There all better." Angel smiled and pulled her close kissing her head as he held her she did make it all better. She just rested in her father's arms and if he sat there long enough she would fall asleep there.'_

She won't kiss his boo boos anymore and he wouldn't kiss hers but they both made one another feel better when each was close together. Angel understood what she felt because he felt it too.

"I'm scared," Isabella admitted and Angel nodded.

"Me too," Angel said he didn't know what to do anymore they were truly flying blind now.

"I'm really scared I don't know what to do and seeing you and mom get thrown around like that I," She paused and Angel could see small tears swelling in her eyes. Her fear wasn't the world ending or dying it was losing her mother and father. If the world ended fine but if she was left without her parents that was her biggest fear. She always feared losing father every night he'd go out she would be up waiting. It wasn't until she started to tag along that she felt better. But now to see something that her father couldn't take on it was fear on a whole new level. Her father always took out his foes but the Turok-Han he struggled big time and if that thing was raised for him fear would start to eat at her. And her mother a god was beaten down both her parents could have died and that's what Caleb wanted. She didn't want to be alone in this world and she would be with her mom and dad. "I'm really scared and,"

Angel held out his hand grabbing hers and she got up and sat on his lap and leaned her head into his chest and the top of her head rested under his chin.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," He said to her and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He would never let anything happen to her ever and he kill anything that hurt her.

Buffy had woken up and headed to the kitchen but before getting there she saw two people at the dining table. Isabella was asleep peacefully in Angel's arms as he sat there holding her. Her head was resting partly on his shoulder and chest. She looked comfortable and Buffy could tell she was completely asleep. Angel was gently stroking her head and looked up seeing Buffy standing there smiling a little. It was a sweet moment and sweet moments were coming up short these days.

"She always fell asleep in my arms no matter what was going on," Angel explained as Buffy walked further in. It was true for so long she would sleep with him at night curled up in a little ball on his chest. Sometimes to get her to take a nap while he researched a demon when she was small enough she'd ball up and sleep on his lap. As long as he was close she could sleep no matter how wide awake or sleepy she was. Buffy came closer standing next to them and then sat down trying to be quiet not wanting to wake her daughter. "Don't worry," Angel assured her he could hear Isabella's heart beat and it was slow, steady and calm meaning she was out. "She won't wake up."

"What was it like?" She asked Angel and he didn't understand what she meant. "What was it like holding her when she slept? What was it like just being with her?" Angel had to think.

"For a while I thought I was going to break her she was so small," Angel started. "She felt like thin glass and I was afraid she'd shatter. I would wake up the same way I went to sleep and she'd be on my chest still asleep and for a tiny thing she kept me warm all night." Buffy smiled. "I've always wanted to see the sunrise with her that's been my goal for the longest time now if she would ever wake up at sunrise." Buffy giggled. "Buffy," He looked up at her. "Holding her it felt like the closes to heaven and peace I could and would ever feel."

"I wish I could have been there," Buffy said thinking trying to feel what Angel felt holding their daughter. She held Isabella for a few minutes when she was just born and Angel was right it was the most peaceful, blissful, most calming, warm, surreal feeling holding her even if it was just for a moment. "I wish I could have been here with you and her."

"You were," Angel assured her and she smiled. "You always were." Angel looked back down at his daughter sleeping.

"After all this time you waited, never found anyone." Buffy stated and Angel nodded he was that loyal to Buffy. Angel then stood up hold Isabella and she barely moved and he Buffy sat back as Angel placed her in Buffy's arms.

"I need to pee and I'm getting a leg cramp she's not small anymore," Angel said smiling as Isabella's head fell to Buffy's shoulder and she barely stirred. "Besides," Angel whispered to Buffy. "You'll keep her warmer than I ever could." And he kissed Buffy's cheek and he walked away. Buffy sat there holding Isabella and smiled. There was this connection like Isabella was a part of her. Buffy nuzzled against Isabella's head smelling her hair and Angel was right she's never felt peace like this. Buffy wrapped her arms around Isabella and closed her eyes too if she wasn't careful Buffy could probably fall asleep too.

The hotel was up and now an important meeting needed to happen. The potentials were sent away and the members of AI and Riley were sitting at the table. It was uncomfortable to say the least. No one said a word at first but they would have to and soon would be nice.

"What's happening?" Giles decided to break the ice.

"A little over a month now we've been seeing heighten demon activity everywhere. We were also given word that Wolfram and Hart was destroyed thanks to you." Riley finished turning his direction to Angel and a manner that said thank you. "Messages started to come through that a potential was killed here and there but then things started to get worse. More and more potentials along with their Watchers were being killed and then our lines of communications with other bases were going off the fritz."

"Other bases?" Gunn asked and Spike lit up yet another cigarette. Riley nodded to Gunn and looked around the table at everyone.

"We have ten bases ours here in America, Russia, South America, China, Australia, South Africa, India, Ireland, Spain and Greenland. Lately the messages and lines of communication have been well shotty. Then just this past week the Council sent out two messages that one declared war and the other confirmed it was the First breaking up lines of communication and taking out the slayer line." Riley paused for a moment letting everyone understand. "There were two messages that got through. The first one before everything went to hell and a garble message issuing Order Forty Six."

"What's Order Forty Six?" Isabella asked.

"It's an order to shut down all operations and rondevu to Sunnydale or LA depending on where you were Angel." Riley explained. "All command has been given to you."

"Which is wrong," One solider pointed out and everyone looked over to him as he stood off to the side. "He knows nothing about military tactics and they fight with swords."

"Well this whole operation is under Council jurisdiction and by that order all commands fall to you." Riley looked back at Angel but the solider in the corner scoffed, taking orders from a vampire the enemy wasn't what he had in mind. The solider was about to go on and as much as Riley didn't like Angel he was a soldier that obeyed commands. "He's survived longer than any of us without guns and military training," Riley pointed out.

"So you just put him in charge?" The soldier asked and now was not the time to discuss this.

"Better just deal with it." Riley said meaning that was the end of it. "The problem is because the lines were so far gone we don't know if any other bases received it."

"So they could just be sitting there waiting for orders?" Lorne asked and Riley nodded. "And if they don't?"

"After seventeen days they can declare overdue and come out here." Xander stated and Riley looked at him funny. "I was a soldier once long story." Riley accepted and moved on.

"However right before shit hit the fan the Russians got a message," Riley said and pulled out a recorder. "It's some weird language we've run it through all our known databases and nothing." Riley then played the message.

"Rebmemer eripmav eht raef tnavres elbmuh yht ma I uoy ot nema dne sdlrow htiw eb reve llash dna gninnigeb eht ni saw ti sa rewop eht yrolg lla." Was the message the two Watchers looked at one another and they had no clue what the language was.

"That came through and pretty much that was the last message we received from the Russian base." Riley finished and this was serious but Isabella wanted to hear that message again.

"Play that back," Isabella said to Riley and he looked to the girl. She looked so much like Angel and Buffy and a very small part of him wished she was his. Riley replayed the message and Isabella listen.

"Puddin you ain't getting anything out of it," Lorne stated.

"He's right it probably got grabbled when being sent." Wes stated listening.

"There's two voices," Isabella stated and got up on the table and walked across.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Angel commented and Isabella squatted down taking the device from Riley and walked back to her seat and gave her dad that grin and he rolled his eyes. "Izzy it's a waste it's not a language more like gibberish."

"It's a language." Isabella stated like it was nothing and Buffy looked to her. Buffy was a god these days she knew all the languages of earth and that was not one.

"Explaining," Buffy said and Isabella looked up at her mom as she was messing around with the device.

"It's English," Isabella said and everyone looked at her thinking no way that was just gargle. "It's English just backwards." Isabella then pressed a button and the message was playing correctly. Angel smiled at her she was something else.

"All glory, the power, as it was in the beginning and shall ever be with worlds end amen. To you I am thy humble servant." One voice said and both and Angle and Buffy looked at one another.

"That's Caleb." Buffy said she knew that voice but the end of the message came up.

"Fear the vampire." An odd voice said and Isabella rewind it and played it again. "Fear the vampire." And everyone looked up to Angel.

"That has to mean you dad." Isabella said and Angel just sat there nodding it could be.

"Why him?" Spike asked. "I am vampire." But no one answered that and he scoffed and put his cigarette out.

"Sounds like there's more but it didn't go through," Isabella stated and she set the device down.

"Guess the First doesn't like you." Riley added looking to Angel.

"Not sure why I'm a nice guy once you get to know me. But then again I don't like the First." Angel added and Buffy smirked.

"Feelings mutual." Buffy added and under the table they both interlocked hands knowing that end part could be a good or a bad thing.

"Well we're cut off if another bases got the order we should be seeing them any day now." Riley added.

"What kind of heat are you guys packing?" Xander asked.

"Standard M16 rifles, M-4s, M-24s, all the sniper rifles, nukes all that." Riley answered and while that was good guns don't always have an effect on the demon underworld. "We know they don't work on everything but it slows some things down enough.

"Ok now that we know why you're here what's next?" Angel asked.

"This city is becoming a hot spot." Riley stated and Angel nodded. "We've intercepted some messages as well the National Guard will most likely be here tonight because the police of this city can no longer maintain order."

"Yeah at night this place is crawling with evil." Lorne added.

"Ok listen everyone I want everyone to start packing," Angel began. "Those files we have from the Council and the paper they gave us get those safe and out." He then looked around. "We're leaving night." They all looked at one another it's finally happening they were fleeing, leaving, running away. It was getting bad now the city of LA was getting overrun now. There were demons and vampires at every corner now. While the sun of the day kept them in the shadows at night it was overwhelming. In the past week curfews have been set after sun down people were told to stay indoors it was becoming Hell's playground.

The hotel was busy as people were packing to leave. But Isabella hadn't packed anything at all she was staring at something on the wall. It was a map of the city and on it were hot spots where demon activity was heavy. But Isabella could see hidden messages in things people couldn't see other than beyond the obvious. She could critical think and die in those hidden details and themes the average person couldn't. Angel walked pass her and saw her staring at the map. She was thinking he could tell so he walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Smelling something aren't you?" He asked crossing his arms looking too and Isabella nodded still looking as the gears in her mind were working. She figured out that the garble message in an unknown language was just English backwards so if there was something hidden in this map she could find it. Then Buffy came in and saw Angel's and Isabella's backs towards her. They had the same composure just standing there looking. Angel was looking to trying to see what she was seeing.

"Oh my god," Isabella said which meant she figured it out. She ran over to the front desk and pulled out a marker. Angel watched her and saw Buffy standing there and his indicated to find the rest of AI and she went to round everyone up. Isabella then started to draw as AI came in to see what was going on. Isabella traced on the map and when she was done Wes and Giles's eyes went wide seeing it. Isabella took a step back as the two Watchers came over looking at the new found information. Buffy saw it too and knew what it was.

"The Devil's hands have been busy," Buffy said and Angel took a step back.

"What is it?" Lorne asked looking at it. The drawing made a box with an X inside the box.

"Oh I know," Xander spoke up. "The Confederate flag the South will rise again," He said and everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "Ok maybe not."

"It's the Eye of Fire," Buffy said and Angel nodded.

"Not good right?" Gunn asked as everyone looked at it. Then Isabella took a step closer still looking.

"Well what happens with the Eye of Fire?" Fred asked looking around.

"The center something is going to come out of the center now or soon," Buffy explained and Isabella circled something.

"Yeah and guess what dad that center is Wolfram and Hart's old building." Isabella stated the ruins of Wolfram and Hart had been cleaned up and a skeleton of a new building was there now. "Well whatever it supposed to happen it's going to happen there."

"Ok we got a location but what about a time?" Angel asked and looked to Isabella and she shrugged.

"I don't know the map only gives so much information." She said and Angel smiled a little and brought her closer to him kissing the top of her head indicating job well done.

"Recon tonight?" Spike asked and Angel nodded.

"Not everyone is going though," Angel added and Spike sighed knowing he wasn't one. "Look Spike I need you to protect the potentials."

"What why?" Giles asked one Angel usually sticks the set plans and two if he was rushing into something it meant something bad was about to happen.

"Need someone to get everyone to safety." Angel answered.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

"We're going in and destroy the place ourselves. That might help level the playing the field" Angel answered. "Riley care to spare some bombs?" He asked Riley as he stood there and the solider nodded. "Buffy, Izzy, Brian and I will go the rest of you if you don't hear from us by midnight go to Sunnydale." The rest of the team nodded. Sunnydale especially tonight was getting turned upside down. Demons and vampires were everywhere. The poorer neighborhoods suffered even more and AI couldn't handle it and Gunn's people who fought demons and vampires as well were feeling overwhelmed. Pretty soon the military would show up so it was best to leave tonight anyways. If they were still here and the military showed up they could get trapped inside of town which wasn't good.

"Go team." Xander added as everyone broke off and to get ready to leave.

Once the sun had set Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Brian headed off to the ruins of Wolfram and Hart. Angel parked the Plymouth just a few blocks away and the four piled out of the car and headed to the trunk. Angel opened the trunk and there were some standard weapons but there were some Riley lended.

"Cool," Isabella said looking at the guns. "Can I take the Tompson?" Angel looked at her and she shrugged and everyone reached the usual stakes, knives and what not. The four started towards Wolfram and Hart. This place was guarded and not by humans. This place was like a holy ground for vampires and demons which made sense if the end was going to happen it would happen here. The four walked in the alley to the back door of the building. Inside of blowing the place up from the middle they would pack the basement full of explosives and the place would crumble from the ground up.

The four made it to the back doors of the new building which was meant to be an office building in the future. Angel grabbed the handle of the door and with his strength broke the dead bolt while twisting the handle and Buffy smiled that was another thing that made him hot and the four walked in the dark building. There was no alarm system set up well nothing that could alert a break in. They looked around the first floor which was so different from Wolfram and Hart. But even though there was no alarm sounding there were demons on watch half breeds.

Isabella made sure her crossbow was ready and she, Brian and Buffy moved quietly as Angel carried the big bag that would blow this place a mile high. The three took the half breed demons out one by one quietly. The first floor was good but Angel knew they would be making some loud noise in a bit and more would come.

"Barricade the doors." Angel ordered Isabella and Brian and they started to put random chairs under the door handles as Angel walked and Buffy followed. Isabella then fired her crossbow at two demons as Angel walked like it was nothing. Angel and Isabella have both been fighting together for a long time now and knew each other's patterns and moves.

"Ok where to?" Buffy asked and Angel had an idea and he headed for the bathrooms while Brian and Isabella looked around the dark place for anymore half breeds. Isabella couldn't sense anything else was above them plus on the first floor had anything completed the second and third were still unfinished. Buffy followed Angel as he set down the bag and took out a grenade launcher. It was about to get ugly and Buffy ran from him to get back. "Izzy, Brian fire in the hole!" Buffy warned them and she got behind a pillar and Brian took Isabella behind a pillar pressing her against it and used his body as a shield. Angel stood right outside the bathroom loaded the weapon and pulled the trigger and with his vampire speed got behind the corner and the bathroom floor exploded. Now someone somewhere had to have heard that so they had to work fast. The fire alarm was put in place so water started to fall and Buffy, Isabella and Brain came to the bathroom that Angel blew up.

They walked in and looked down seeing what looked like a basement.

"Alright let's go." Angel stated and jumped down and they all followed suit. It was a hallway and they broke out their flashlights and looked and found a door. Angel kicked it down and they walked in the basement. Angel set down the bag and opened it and the other three grabbed the explosives and started to set them through the basement.

Meanwhile Caleb was nearing the old Wolfram and Hart building as the First told him there was an attack about to happen. The vampire and his bitch of a god and his brat daughter were not going to ruin this he thought. In the basement as the team regrouped Angel sensed there were demons coming.

"Time to go now." He said and the three head up and out of the basement. As they crawled out they saw figures surrounding the building and the four held up their weapons. "Head around back." Angel ordered and they did but then as they went to round a corner Angel stopped them and peered over seeing the Turok-Han walking in.

"Oh shi," Isabella was about to say and Angel pushed them back and they ran another way as the barricades set up were being broken down.

"They got the place rigid with explosives." Connor informed his new master and Caleb looked furious and they started to walk into the building. Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Brian kept running heading to the back but Buffy could feel it Caleb was here. But then as they headed to the other side a huge truck came crashing through the glass window. Brian grabbed Isabella and pushed her to the floor and Angel did likewise with Buffy. The truck swerved and the back side opened. But they were relieved to see who was in the driver's seat.

"Spike?" Angel asked as they got up.

"Yeah out for a jaunt thought I would swing by." Spike said sarcastically but as Angel looked at the truck he looked dumbfound.

"A S.W.A.T truck?" Angel asked. "Really?"

"I thought it looked cool." Spike added.

"These things are bullet magnets you know," Angel added as he opened the back door and motioned for Isabella, Buffy and Brian to get in but as they went to crawl in the team saw Caleb and Connor coming their way. Buffy grabbed the kids pulling them in while Angel jumped into the driver's side.

"Hey what are you doing?" Spike asked as Angel shoved him to the passenger's seat.

"I'm driving buckle up daddy's putting down the hammer." Angel then shifted the truck into drive.

"Hey I found it." Spike said.

"We'll you drive like a woman." Angel said and the vampire looked offend and Angel slammed on the gas and was out. The streets had demons and vampires walking around and because it was a S.W.A.T car they began to chase after it. "You had to get this truck out of all the empty cars you picked this one." Angel said to Spike. In the back Buffy, Spike and Isabella sat against the walls trying to hold on as Angel turned sharply. Caleb saw the truck drive away and was very upset. "Here press this button." Angel said to Spike handing him a remote.

"Why what does it do?" Spike asked and Angel just looked at him. "Fine Peaches," Spike pressed it and from the side mirrors Angel and Spike saw a huge explosion and from the back of the truck Buffy, Isabella and Brian saw it.

"Cool," Isabella commented. Spike smiled and relaxed in his seat thinking it was over and they would head out to Sunnydale. Buffy felt something though and she got up.

"Mom?" She asked and she looked at Brian.

"How good of a shooter are you?" She asked to the guardian.

"Pretty good," Brian answered.

"Good cause here comes Caleb." Buffy said and the three looked out and saw another car coming after them a bigger truck more like a tanker. Buffy grabbed Isabella and got under the bench and Brian took down one of the rifles from the rack and closed one door of the S.W.A.T car and left the other one open and started to fire at the truck chasing them. In that truck Caleb drove with the angriest look and he saw they were shooting at him. But he smiled knowing there was more up his sleeves.

"Connor your boy Brian is shooting at you." Caleb said and Connor nodded and hung out the window and had a pop action crossbow and aimed. "Remember the heart or the head." Caleb said and Connor aimed. Brian kept firing and thought maybe aiming for the tires would be best. Brian took aim, Connor took aim and they both fired. One tire blew but Brian screamed in pain. Angel heard it and he slammed on the breaks.

"Brian!" Isabella yelled in horror but stopping at that high speed and Caleb not realizing it and didn't break fast enough he ran into the back o the S.W.A.T truck. Angel pressed on the gas and managed to break away from Caleb's truck and kept driving but he lost control and one of their tires blew and they flipped.

Angel looked around and Spike groaned and Angel crawled out he needed to check on Buffy and Isabella. Spike kicked the door open and crawled out and Angel hobbled to the back and Buffy and Isabella carried Brian out of the back of the truck and he yelped in pain. Connor managed a shot but caught his leg. When Brian shot out a tire it caused Connor to lose aim but he still got Brian. Buffy sat Brian down and Isabella broke the back of the arrow off.

"Ok on three," Isabella said to Brian and he nodded bracing himself. "One," And then Isabella ripped it out.

"I knew you were going to do that. Before we go Spike grab that shot gone." Brian said as Isabella tossed the other half of the arrow away. Spike grabbed the gun but then they all heard a faint crash and looked up. "He doesn't stop." Angel found a little old Bug on the side of the road and got in and quickly hotwired it while Buffy and Isabella got Brian up and as fast as they could get him to the Bug while Spike followed.

"Come on we've got to go." Isabella said panicking as they all went and tried to fit into the little Bug. Angel put the car into drive and sped off as a huge eighteen wheeler sped behind them. Angel put the pedal to the medal as they went. There were no cops to help the police station was spread so thin as more raids were happening all over town. Within a week's time the whole city was being taken over. It was like an epidemic, a virus, the plague spreading like wild fire.

"He's gaining," Buffy said and Spike looked out the small back window.

"Drive faster Peaches." Spike demanded as he looked out the side mirror.

"I'm at top speed." Angel said and Isabella looked over.

"What I can get out and run faster than this!" Isabella stated as Angel swerved through some of the cars but Caleb and the tanker just hit the cars. Angel then looked to Isabella and had an idea.

"Spike!" Angel called out and reached his hand out. "Gun please." Spike handed him the shoot gun that Brian told him to take before they left the S.W.A.T car and he handed it to Angel. "Izzy here drive!" Angel got up.

"Wait! What! Where the hell are you going?" Isabella asked but she got into the driver's seat as Angel hung out the side and held the gun out and shot at the tires. They were semi tires so they were thick so Angels had a few more rounds and the front tire blew. Angel crawled back into the car and took control and turned hard to the off ramp.

Angel pulled the Bug up to the hotel and they piled out. Buffy and Isabella helped Brian out and they saw the blood.

"He's bleeding bad." Buffy stated and they hobbled him inside. Inside everyone waited but when Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Brian and Spike came in they knew it was bad. Riley took over quickly not knowing how much time they had. Also word was put out that the National Guard was on their way and if they wanted to get out of the city they had to now.

"Everyone get the hell out!" Angel yelled and everyone scrambled around. Giles and Wes round up the potentials with Faith and started to get them down into the basement. "Willow can you get a defense spell up?" And she nodded.

"For how long?" The witch asked.

"As long as you can give me." Angel stated and Willow was already working on it. Isabelle then handed Brian off to Xander, Evan and Anya.

"Get him out." Isabella stated and with the look on her face it meant there was no time to ask questions.

"No Izzy," Brian said but she pushed him away as Xander, Evan and Anya took him. Riley and a few solders got their weapons together and were ready. Willow then came over indicating the spell was up and something was already trying to get in. She, Tara and Levy left as Cordelia came up to Angel.

"Go get to Sunnydale." Angel ordered and she nodded and ran. Lorne, Gunn and Fred waited with weapons too. "Go now!" Angel demanded and they did as they were told and ran. Just then the front doors blew wide open with Connor, Caleb, the Turok-Han and a few minions but they weren't going to be an easy take down. Caleb and Connor looked a little mad.

"Kill them." Caleb ordered and the Turok-Han roared and charged at not Angel but Isabella. Connor went after Spike, the minions went after Riley's men and Caleb went after Angel and Buffy. Isabella backed up as the Turok-Han advanced to her. She went to swing her sword but the Turok-Han smacked her to the ground. Isabella coughed as she hit the ground hard on her back. The Turok-Han bent over and picked her by the throat and then tossed her and roared. Buffy kicked Caleb down and went to help but Caleb shot another ball of energy to her and Buffy went down. Angel kicked Caleb again and the two went into a fist fight. Angel went to the ground and Buffy went to help as Angel got up but Caleb grabbed Angel and tossed him. Spike tried to break from Connor but the kid that always gave him the creeps was very strong. Isabella crawled on the ground reaching for her sword when the Turok-Han grabbed her by the foot and tossed her like a rag doll.

"Izzy!" Buffy cried, she had to save her daughter but Caleb was all over her. Facing a Turok-Han was nothing easy, only Angel at this point stood a chance and small one too but Isabella, she would die if she kept fighting it. The Turok-Han roared in delight as it was winning against the slayer. Isabella blocked a few moves and then was tossed again. This time she didn't get up right away. Buffy was punched hard to the ground and then realized what Caleb was as she turned to her side slowly. But right now she had to get to Isabella. Isabella turned over and saw her sword and then looked behind her and saw the Turok-Han walking towards her with a grin. Isabella had a tear fall as she dragged herself across the floor to her weapon. Buffy fought her way to Isabella but Caleb kept her at bay. The Turok-Han grabbed Isabella's foot and she kicked him away and rolled onto to her back and scooted across the floor in pain. The uber vampire hissed at her and was about to swipe at her when the Turok-Han was shoved away.

Angel had shoved the uber vampire away but it got back up and roared and lunged to Angel and Angel rolled to the ground, caught the uber vampire, and with his feet tossed it backwards to the wall. Isabella was on the floor, she could barely move, never has she been in so much pain. Angel ran to her and picked her up. Buffy was able to get a good swing at Caleb and then put a vale across the room that Caleb, Connor and the uber vampire couldn't cross.

"It won't hold forever!" Buffy yelled which meant it was time to run. Riley and his men followed Spike, Angel who held Isabella in his arms and Buffy as they headed to the basement and to the tunnel. The vale lifted after a few seconds and Connor went to go after them but Caleb pulled him back and shook his head.

"There will be a day of reckoning my boy, but not today, not yet." Caleb said meaning let them go just for now. The option of using Wolfram and Hart's old building wasn't going to work but the grounds around it would. AI might have cause small damage in his plan but it wasn't at a loss.

Out in the parking lot everyone got into the vehicles and wanted to wait for Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Spike and were as long as possible then Buffy came out of the sewer tunnel and there was a sense of relief. She reached down as Angel handed Isabella to her and Angel jumped out followed by Spike.

"Alpha one do you copy?" Riley asked into a radio as everyone scrambled to get going.

"This is Alpha one go ahead." A voice said.

"AI is on their way to Sunnydale, LA is too hostile, we'll be there E.T.A two hours." Riley said into the radio.

"Copy that attention all units all units AI and squad one will returning to Sunnydale in two hours all units be advised in the LA area situation is hostile and to abort any and all missions and return to base. Also be advised the US National Guard in en route E.T.A two minutes." The voice said.

"Copy that Riley over and out." Riley clicked the radio and everyone was loading into the cars and trucks when the ground shook. There was like shock wave that ran under them and heading to a direction. They looked east and could hear all sorts of alarms go off with screams. It couldn't be good. "Come let's hull ass." Riley said as he walked over to his humvee. Angel got into a truck as Buffy climbed in with Isabella and Spike and Brian were the back.

"Come on Peaches let's get the hell out of dodge." Spike said and Angel fired up the engine and led the caravan out as they headed to the back roads. No one knew what that shockwave was but they didn't want to stick around and find out but as they drove out of town Riley was told the U.S National Guard was on their way and were going to shut the place. They were coming in one the north side but Sunnydale was south of LA so they were good. Helicopters were coming but the National Guard had no idea what was going on and it was going to get bad. That shockwave meant something was taking over.

Angel didn't want to flee and as he drove out of down on the two lane highway he felt like a coward running. Buffy knew that feeling but they couldn't handle what Caleb was dishing out. He was trying to kill them now which meant he was afraid of them. The best thing to do was to leave and regroup and breathe. She reached out and grabbed Angel's hand squeezing it.

Meanwhile in town Caleb looked up at the sky seeing the military helicopters and the vehicles moving in. Connor was standing there. They were standing on a building and just down the way the ruins of Wolfram and Hart were still burning. But the signal was given the shockwave had the whole city in chaos. And because it was night and people ran to the streets thinking it was an earthquake demons and vampires took advantage of it. The military will try to get the survivors out but the military was never trained to fight demons and vampires.

"You want to hear a story?" Caleb asked and then the First in the form of Buffy came over standing there watching as chaos ensued. "Now it's a simple story so stop me if you've heard it. I have found and truly believe there is nothing so bad it cannot be made better with a story." Caleb paused smiling. "And this one's got a happy ending. There once was a woman and she was found like all women. For Adam's rib was dirty just like Adam himself for what was he but human. But this woman she was filled with darkness and despair and why? Because she did not know she could not see. She didn't know the good news the glory that was coming. That would be you." He turned to the First as it smiled. "For the kingdom, the power and the glory are yours now and forever. You show up they'll get in line. All because of her and all they have to do is take one more step and I'll kill them all. See told you it had a happy ending."

Angel was driving although he eased up on the gas a bit. Isabella was doing ok but she wasn't feeling all that great. By morning her wounds and bruises should be healed or close to it. She sat in the back fighting sleep and looked at her dad through the rear view mirror she couldn't see him but she knew he was always checking up on her. Angel was riddled in fear never before did they have to run like this and throw their hands up. Buffy looked out to the black highway of the night she was running too something she has never done. AI and the Scoobies have never ran or backed down ever. They always held their ground, always fought back, stayed no matter how tough it got. But they had to in order to survive this if there was a chance. Buffy turned around and saw Isabella staring at the ground and she knew what she was feeling and it was called defeat. Spike looked up as he finished bandaging up Brian. Buffy knew they were all scared not just the ones in this truck but everyone else.

Buffy looked out to the side mirror back to the city wondering if she would see something. There were so many people they were leaving behind and that was hard to do. They all knew so many people were going to die. Angel looked to Buffy and she looked at him and he was scared. She's never seen so much fear in him because this could be the end. They were driven out.

"I can't believe I'm running." Angel said and Buffy reached over and took his hand. "I've never ran away from something."

"You're not running away," Buffy stated. "Just walking away at a brisk pace." She tried to make it better but she knew what he was feeling. "We just need a little time to catch our breath ok and we managed to hurt him just a little." Angel nodded as he drove and one of Riley's men got in front of him and sped up a little probably to check ahead and make sure all was clear. Angel looked to the rear view mirror and Isabella looked disappointed and defeated. She had a bruise forming on her right cheek, a split lip, a bruise on her head near her hair line, a cut on her left cheek and whatever bruises on the rest of her body. Angel reached behind his hand behind him and she took it squeezing it.

"Remember," Angel started and she looked to the mirror knowing he was looking too. "Stay alive," He stated and she nodded and touched her head.

"In here," She pointed and then put her hand on her heart. "And here." She finished and Angel nodded.

"Relax you heard?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"I heard." Buffy smiled a little she loved that it was perfect and she could sense it helped them both. Buffy leaned back in her seat and let out a sigh it wasn't a sigh of relief just a sigh that they made and were alive right now. There was nothing they could do except run. This was a battle lose but the war was far from over. Live today die tomorrow was what they were doing.

_**LA is going to the dogs and AI has fled so what's next? Hoped you liked the Isabella/Angel flashback moment. More to come soon comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**Kingdom Come by The Civil Wars**_


	12. Regroup, Relaxed

Chapter 12 Re-group, Relaxed

Isabella rolled over and woke up and looked around her room well her room at the mansion in Sunnydale. She felt groggy and a little sore. Last night was horrible AI was driven out from LA the first time they ran away from something it was either run or die. If Caleb managed to kill Angel, Buffy or Isabella the world would be at his mercy at least now the world still had a chance even though it was small. She got up and went to her closet and looked at some clothes still hanging and changed.

After changing she looked left her room and looked down the hall. The sun was just rising and even though her body told her she should get more rest and sleep she didn't want too in fact she couldn't sleep right now. So she walked down the hall to the room at the end and slowly opened the door and she saw her father asleep but her mom wasn't there at the moment. Isabella walked in and closed the door and crawled into be next to her dad and laid there. He looked peaceful at the moment but who knows what he was dreaming about. She decided to stay just for a bit and then go downstairs and see what was happening Angel wouldn't be up for a bit anyways.

'_She stood in the burning city and seeing the figure it was a man. She knew who he was now and he reached for her but someone fought him. But as her father came back to charge again Caleb took out a stake and her father turned to dust. Then her mother came after him and Caleb grabbed her neck and with a swift move turned and Isabella heard a snap and Buffy fell.'_

Isabella woke up and saw her dad still sleeping soundly. She had fallen asleep but not for long right? She turned over and saw the clock when she came in it read six now it was seven thirty. Isabella sat up and thought for a moment. She was seeing LA in flames and her parents were killed and as a slayer she would get dreams that warned her of danger, warned her of possible future events, dreams of past slayers. In fact she had a dream once that she was fighting an old vampire known as the Master. She had thrown the Master through a glass window and when he fell he was staked. The master didn't turn to dust but just bone and when she told her father, Giles and Wes about it they explained she was reliving the fight that her mother fought with the Master when she was sixteen. She thought that was cool that for a night she was her mother reliving that heroic act. She never idolized her mother she wanted to be her mother.

Downstairs Anya, Xander, Fred, Wes and Evan came in with goodies. They unpacked the food that would be needed for the next few days which was a fair amount with the members of AI and all the potentials. Riley and his men had their own so there was no need to share. Anya took out five jugs of milk and unlike the hotel the mansion was much smaller. The mansion was a getaway place for AI. Sometimes it would just be Angel and Isabella, or just Giles or maybe all would come here. They all had their own rooms but now with the fifty some odd potentials space was limited. There were so many people which meant lots of food but there were few places to put it.

"Fridge downstairs," Xander said to Anya and she nodded as she grouped what would stay up here and what would go into the basement. Andrew came out with a camera filming this. While the food was being unpacked and breakfast was going to be made Isabella left her dad's room shutting the door and walked down the hall and the foot of the stairs and headed down. At the bottom was Brian he was on his way up to check on her. They faced one another and she launched herself into his arms and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded.

"If I can go a while without getting shot in the leg I should be ok." He managed a small smile and like magnets they leaned in and kissed one another.

"Check out the lust bunnies." A voice said and they pulled away and Faith was standing there smiling. It was awkward as she smiled.

"Morning," Isabella said and Faith still smiled. "Uh where's my mom?"

"Outside she should be in, in a sec," Faith said and Isabella nodded and she and her guardian left and headed for the kitchen. The potentials were jammed packed into the mansion sleeping in the huge living room. Food was being made a huge breakfast which also would help drown the sorrows of defeat and pancakes did the trick. Buffy then made her way in and hugged her daughter. The bruises from last night inflicted on Izzy were either gone or a faint pink.

"Well bought out the supermarket." Anya added as they started to make food. Giles was mixing the eggs and nodded looking at all the food.

"It'll last less than a week." Wes said as he walked in with two sets of a thousand paper plates. This wasn't the hotel and yes it was a mansion but to hold sixty some odd people they felt crammed. Riley's men were camped outside which helped greatly but more potentials might show up. Isabella walked around the mansion making sure the curtains were closed for Angel and Spike as they were the last to wake up as always. Buffy made her way upstairs to wake the two vampires they needed a battle plan or at least an idea on what to do next.

Buffy could be nice and knock on Spike's door but where was the fun in that. She banged on the door and you could hear a grumble.

"Hey wake up!" Buffy yelled smiling.

"I'm up sod off!" Spike yelled through the door and Buffy made her way down the hall smiling. She then gently opened the door to Angel's room and it was still pitch black in the room. No wonder he wasn't awake yet she could sleep forever in here too. She shut the door behind her and walked around the bed and then sat on its edge reached over and turned on the lamp and started to rub his back as he slept. After the fifth or sixth rub Angel started to stir awake and Buffy leaned in kissing his back. This was a nice way to wake up there was no denying that. He didn't want to get up the fatigue of impending doom was taking its toll on him. Angel rolled over and reached out cupping Buffy's cheek and she smiled as they gazed at one another.

"Morning," Buffy said smiling and leaned in and kissed him and he accepted with delight. Angel then wrapped her arms and pulled her closer and she giggled as he rolled her onto the bed and they looked at one another just gazing in wonder. Somehow he managed to get her to fall in love with him all over again every day. He let the tip of his nose glide softly over her face and she closed her eyes it felt really good actually. They needed to get up because it would be a long day ahead of them but to will herself from his embrace that was borderline crazy talk. He started to make a trail of kisses down her neck and no she was regretting locking the door because he knew how to work his magic on her so quickly and it was the hardest thing to get away from. But that's why she fell in love with him so long ago he was so different and not because he was a vampire. He could heal her with a touch, he would listen, he cared and he loved for who she was not what she was. They couldn't be together and even to this day there was still that small feeling that being together was still forbidden.

She tried to make him go away, she killed him, he left but in the end they found each other's arms.

'You're not friends, you'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight, you'll shag and you'll hate each other until makes you quiver. But you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains children it blood, blood screaming inside you to work its will.'

Spike was right and he was about to show her love in more ways than just words there were more ways to show he loved her without words but in actions and feelings. That was how Isabella was created it was love and the usual love a child is made from this was something else. Isabella should have never been born vampires couldn't have children but love was the only way to explain it.

_Joyce was gone her mother had died and Riley was gone too. He left thinking he was unimportant to Buffy because she barely gave him the time day anymore. But her mother's health was failing but also Spike again was right Buffy needed a beast in her man, Riley wasn't one but there was one. He was a beast by definition but he was also kind and gentle. When she thinks about it now Riley was a filler and she tried to fill an empty space but there was only one person who could fill that empty space and he wasn't even a man he was a vampire. The funeral day was here and Buffy didn't know what to do or how to handle it. She walked with her arm linked to Giles to the grave site. It would be a small service, she didn't have much family and her father couldn't be reached. Buffy held her composure for a moment looking at the coffin knowing her mother was inside it. Buffy stood in silence but her heart dropped as they buried the coffin after it was placed in the ground._

_The crowd thinned out to just the Scoobies and Giles and they wanted to leave. They knew Buffy would stand there all night. Willow however knew someone was coming and would take care of Buffy but the sun had to set first. She didn't tell Buffy, she needed to stay here and say good bye and think._

_Everyone was long gone after the ceremony and Buffy stood at her mother's grave thinking what could have been better. The sun would be setting soon but she stood there. If only she had gotten home sooner and noticed that maybe her mom had a headache or felt sick then maybe just maybe her mother would be alive._

_The sun was now gone and the night at set in. But just as the sun had set she felt that tingle that warm sensation that made her body alive. She felt a hand a cool but loving hand grab and squeeze hers and she squeezed right back. Buffy turned around and there he was, there was Angel. She knew he'd come. To see his eyes now before here, she felt as close to home as she could be, Buffy finally broke down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close and she sobbed in his shoulder. Angel picked her up and cradled her and then walked back to his car. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone not like this. Angel would drop whatever he was doing for her without a second thought. _

_They pulled up to a small hotel and he carried her inside. She needed to be with someone, being alone was probably the scariest thing for her right now. She needed to cry and to be angry. Courtesy of Willow she had stopped by and dropped off some clothes for Buffy. Angel and Willow always worked together very well especially when it came to Buffy. Angel settled into one of the beds as he could hear the shower going. His plan was just sit, listen and dry her eyes._

_Buffy was in the bathroom and combed her hair after a shower. Her eyes were red with tears and she knew she wasn't done crying yet. She turned off the bathroom light and Angel was on one of the beds reading. He looked so perfect, god how she missed him. He looked up as she stood there and then he sat up ready for to talk or just cry. He gave his small smile which warmed her heart, melting some of the cold that surround it._

_"How long are you here?" She asked and he smiled._

_"As long as you need me." He replied, Buffy nodded, she wanted him stay and never level again. How selfish she thought but that's what she wanted._

_"Forever, how's forever sound is that good with you?" Buffy asked and she started to choke up. Angel wanted to stay forever, he wanted to stay forever in her arms. "Angel when I stop moving I know she's gone, I can't breathe," Buffy sobbed and Angel held up his hand and she took it and sat down next him and he pulled her close and sobbed. "I don't know what to do." She cried in his chest. He placed a kiss on her head and held her closer. He wasn't going to speak, he was just going to let her cry and be there just to hold her._

_Buffy had stopped crying for now at least and sat in the bed. She so tired from this but she wouldn't sleep. Angel looked outside into the night as Buffy sat on one of the beds. Little noises made her jump, she was just on edge. Angel looked to her as she sat there._

_"Is this going to keep happening?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to her wondering what she meant._

_"What?" He asked. _

_"I have some emotional crash and you let me cry in your arms." Buffy answered._

_"Well when I have an emotional crash I'll cry in your arms." He said with a smile trying to have some fun, lighten up the mood. Buffy stood up and walked to the window looking out. "I wish I'd came sooner." Buffy shook her head looking to him he was here anyways taking care of her and that was more than she could have ever asked for._

_"No, thank you so much, it means so much." Buffy looked back to the window._

_"So where's Riley?" Angel asked casually leaning up against the wall._

_"He's gone." Buffy said. Angel knew he shouldn't be jumping for joy but inside the birds were singing._

_"Why?"_

_"Couldn't take it." Buffy said and she looked out into the night. Angel knew she was hurting not because of Riley but she was alone at least she felt it. But one thing he noticed, a chain around her neck with a familiar ring. He reached for it and she smiled. "Of course I kept it." She said. Angel was confused though not about his feelings for Buffy, no he had that down path he loved her endlessly, but why was he here._

_"You know Buffy we can't this up, you said it yourself we don't live in each other's worlds anymore." Angel said and Buffy nodded and he could see a tear falling._

_"I know." She said and then turned her back to him trying to hide the tears. He didn't want her anymore, no man did._

_"Then why do you keep asking me to come back?" He asked he had to know when they got close it was like fire in their blood._

_"Because of the way you look at me like now." She let more tears fall. Angel knew it, she was still in love with him. Buffy turned back around and her tears were back not because of her mom but she knew Angel would leave and they would resume life. She didn't want that she wanted she always wanted Angel. Buffy let out a sigh realizing what she said and she knew it could never be it wasn't allowed they didn't belong to themselves. It was torture so much but they couldn't show it or feel it. They felt like this was meant to be but all the force pulled them away. "I shouldn't have said that." Buffy then walked away thinking maybe she should go and stood there looking at the door. Angel looked at her knowing she was trying to keep them a part but that was impossible he would also love her._

_Angel walked closer and stood behind her she could almost feel his body up against her and he placed both hands on her shoulders and then pulled her closer and nuzzled close to her neck. Buffy felt a surge go through her. She felt like she was melting, Riley couldn't do that, Parker couldn't either but Angel, she melted with his touch. She turned around and kissed him, she kissed him hungrily and he responded with just as much passion. They pulled each other as close as possible, leaving no space. He pulled away to let her breath and continue to place kissed down her neck and she held. She missed his kisses, they were something so extraordinary and nothing could match them. He bent his knees and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and if it wasn't for his vampire strength and holding his arm out to stop them he would have rammed her into the wall. They both slid to the floor and under any other circumstances they would have stop and not let passion get the better of them but something inside one another said it was ok. It was ok to do this nothing was going to happen just love. They both knew to follow that little voice. _

_Buffy fell back onto the pillow and Angel towered over her. She didn't beg for this, he didn't push her, it was happening all on its own. He leaned in and kissed her and she pulled him closer. Buffy finally felt safe in his arms. She wanted him, she wanted him stay with her, she want him to make the pain go away, she wanted to be with him, all she wanted in the end of everything was for him to fill the empty space, to hear him say I love you. And he was doing all that. This felt so right as they held one another and flesh met with flesh. She made him warm again and he loved it. Angel was going to prove something she already knew but she wasn't going to complain he was going to show her he still loved her and that she was and still is his girl and always would be. _

_Angel didn't have perfect happiness, how could he knowing Buffy's heart was broken and not only that he would have to go back to L.A. Nothing was fair, they had the love that very few people would ever find and yet they couldn't share it not with the duties they had. He just held the sleeping slayer in his arms. She was both emotionally and physically tired. He had hoped this would help and as much as he should leave her, he couldn't. She was always on his mind, always in his heart. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes._

_Angel and Buffy spent the whole day in the hotel room together in each other's arms both wishing and hoping that time would just stop and be on their side. But it all came to an end. Angel drove Buffy to her place and stood at her porch in the earlier evening hours. They were kissing good bye for now. He would return next week to check up on her. He pulled her close and kissed her and then picked her up slightly off the ground. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, not wanting to let go. Why did the day have to end, why she asked? It was so hard to say good bye, it was always hard to say good bye to him. He put her down and then begun to walk away. He kissed her hands and she still held onto his as he walked away and then held on as long as possible. Their finger tips touched and he walked backwards watching her as she stood under the porch light with her bag. He got into his car and backed out of the driveway and she watched him leave again but this time it wasn't bittersweet he would come back. They would make it work, somehow. Love always worked somehow._

_Three weeks went by and Buffy took in a deep breath. The little strip sat on the edge of the counter and Buffy was waiting for the ninety seconds, the longest ninety seconds of her life. It ended and she looked at the tip of the strip and compared it to the box's coloring coding…blue…blue meant pregnant. She couldn't believe it. It was impossible, maybe it was a false positive, yeah she thought._

_But three more test of three different brands all read positive, she was pregnant. But it wasn't Riley's, she and Riley used protection plus Riley had been gone for well over a month now and even before he left they didn't have sex he was out getting bit by vampires for pleasure. There was only one other person she had sex with no not sex she made love to him. Having sex and making love were totally different. She had sex with Riley but she made love to Angel and it was Angel's it had to be. But vampires couldn't have little ones; they were dead which meant dead swimmers. Panic took over for a day but then she cried in happiness, she was going to have Angel's child something she only dreamed about. Angel's child was already growing inside of her it was the size of a poppy seed but it was there. A little Angel or a little Buffy was there it didn't matter it was Angel's baby and that was a dream come true. She always wished if she had a child it would be Angel's he was the only father that she wanted for her baby. _

_She stood outside the hotel and was nervous, would he want a baby, would he believe her. She walked inside noticing it was quiet, must be down time. She could see Angel's office and she walked to it. She peaked in through the window and saw him in his chair leaning back reading. She took in a deep breath and stepped away._

_"Ok, so Angel you're not going to believe this…" She shook her head no. "Hey Angel guess what I'm pregnant and you're the father…" No that sounded so wrong. What was she going to say? Panic took over once again, fear. Angel sat in his office but he felt something, a warm feeling washed over him. He looked up and Buffy walked through his door. This was an unexpected surprise but defiantly not unwelcomed. She walked in and shut the door behind her._

_"Hey," He said letting a small smile grow across his face. He put his book down, stood up and walked over to her giving her one of her most favorite things, an Angel hug. "I thought I was driving to you." He placed a kiss on her forehead but noticed something was wrong, Buffy was tense. "Are you ok Buffy?" He asked. She didn't say anything she just grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and he didn't know what was going on._

_"It's a girl I know it is." Angel looked down at her confused but she smiled up at him and she cupped his cheek. "I can feel it Angel, it's yours." She smiled. "It's ours." He felt dizzy._

_"Wha…what? A…baby…my child?" He couldn't put a coherent sentence together but Buffy knew what he was asking and she nodded. She then took a box and a strip out from her bag and showed him._

_"Blue means pregnant." She said as he held both the box and strip reading it but then Angel picked up something, something came into the hotel that wasn't supposed to be here. He pushed Buffy behind him, she was caring his offspring and he went into full protection mode to protect his mate and unborn child. He beat the crap out anything or anyone who threatened this child and it's mother._

_The door was broken down and both Angel and Buffy dove away from one another and Angel reached for a nearby crossbow. Lindsey stood there and saw Angel in defense mode holding his own crossbow and a blonde standing on the other side of the desk holding a stake._

_"What the hell Lindsey?" Angel asked. "You know I can catch an arrow so why are you here."_

_"Why else?" Lindsey asked, Buffy was more than upset she was having an intimate moment with Angel, sharing news of the impossible and this man with shoulder length hair comes and ruins it, oh no she thought. "Thought you might be asleep would have made it easier."_

_"Well that's just too bad but I need you to listen so we're going to talk. Lindsey before you came into this hotel and before you kicked down my new door I just found out that she is pregnant." Angel said and Lindsey looked to the blonde girl, and then it hit him, this was the slayer he use to date, she was pretty._

_"Yeah so." Lindsey said, like he cared he wasn't here for the slayer just the vampire._

_"She's pregnant with my child." Angel said and then Lindsey lowered his weapon slightly._

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"I'm going to be father." Angel stated and Buffy held her ground she was going to protect her baby and her baby's father with what she had._

_"You're lying it's impossible." Lindsey stated raising the crossbow and Angel smiled._

_"You know what any other time yes you would be right but this time you're wrong. And right now I'm just scared out of my mind for my baby." Angel said, he was scared, his child was barely there but he could sense a change in Buffy, her body was already shifting to accommodate the child, her breathing patterns changed, her heart rate was increasing, and he finally noticed there was a glow to her face. "Right by you there's a strip just look at it."_

_"You'll shoot me."_

_"No I won't." Angel said firmly and Lindsey inched to the floor to the strip and looked at it._

_"I don't know what this means." He said in frustration._

_"The box with the direction its right there." Buffy said and Lindsey reached for the box and began to read. Buffy was getting impatient. "Blue means pregnant."_

_"I can read thank you." Lindsey spat out and then looked back up and tossed the box away and stood back up. "Ok so say if I do believe you now what?"_

_"Just leave, leave us alone and I'll leave you alone." Angel said. That was it, Angel was calling a truce. Lindsey nodded and lowered his weapon and backed out of the office but before he left he looked at the couple. "Well congratulations to the both of you." He then ran out and left. Angel dropped his crossbow and ran to Buffy making sure she was ok. He hugged her closely and panting unnecessary breaths._

_"Angel I'm ok, we're ok." She said and he kissed her forehead and held her closer. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. She placed a hand on his cheek caressing it. "It's ok now." She reassured him and he nodded. He was having a child, he was going to protect this child and it's mother with everything he had, nothing else mattered but those two people. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and couldn't believe a baby was growing, his baby. "I think the name Isabella is perfect. It means God's promise but for some reason it means something more." Angel smiled and can remember what Darla said to him not that long ago __'no matter how good of a boy you are God doesn't want you.' __That name Buffy picked suggested otherwise._

_Just weeks before Isabella was born Buffy found the tragic news of what was to happen to her. She knew something was wrong but it wasn't anything wrong with the baby it was her. _

_"__But why?" Buffy asked as the being that was painted in gold in blue stood before her._

_"__Your time here has come to its end you are no longer needed at this point. You will give yourself to give the Gift." The woman said._

_"__The Gift?" Buffy asked._

_"__Yes your child is the Gift to the world."_

_"__But I want to raise her I want to be with Angel." Buffy said._

_"__Angel is the champion of man he will watch the Gift on earth as he still makes amends and you Buffy will watch from above in white."_

_"__This isn't fair this isn't what I want."_

_"__It's not about what we want child it's about doing what's right." The woman said. "You were to have his child you created a being because of love and trust. She is the Gift but one good thing comes something must be sacrificed and that is you Buffy but it is not the end only the beginning your time on earth is now done and you will be called to take a higher place to be a higher being. So one day you will fight not as a mortal but as a god. But first you must face mortal death." Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"__And my baby?"_

_"__Your baby, the Gift will be taken care by the champion. Only you and the champion could created this there is no stopping it, it's time. You have a gift Buffy and it was never death it's life you are giving life to save this world." _

_Buffy woke from her nap and sat up. Her tears were drenched with tears. This couldn't be true it was a mistake. She walked down the hall holding her belly and then Angel came up the stairs._

_"Are you ok Buffy?" He asked._

_"Angel something is happening." She said._

_"You're going into labor?" Angel felt a wave of panic and Buffy shook her head._

_"No," She smiled. "Not yet." She walked closer to her husband. They were only married for six months but she loved him as if they were married for sixty years. She placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I want her to look like you Angel." He smiled but knew something was wrong. "I swear Angel nothing can pull us a part. I know because if I die I will still find my way back to you. I'll come back to you, I'll come back to fight at your side." She got closer to him and hugged him. He didn't like what he just heard._

_"Buffy?" He asked and she placed a finger on his lips and smiled. For a brief moment she didn't want to die but standing before him standing before the champion of man she could and everything would be ok._

_"I love you." She said and placed a kiss on to his lips.'_

The rest was history but she did promise Angel she would be back and she was making love to her vampire again.

Downstairs was turning into a circus. Andrew had a video camera and was walking around videotaping.

"Ok so it's morning around the legendary mansion," Andrew said walking around with his camera. "In the kitchen everyone is preparing for the day and outside Finn's army is training." Andrew walked around as the potentials poured their drinks and taking their plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon away and heading back to the living room to eat.

"Hey excuse me." A girl said to Andrew as she walked passed him.

"So we are preparing for battle well battle plans hopefully." Andrew said and then Isabella walked in with Brian. "Oh look it's the gift."

"I have a name." Isabella said slightly annoyed and walked over to Willow. "When do we eat?"

"Making up our batch now." Willow said and Cordelia came in."

"Oh to all of our viewers this is Cordelia a seer wave to the camera Cordy." Andrew said and Cordelia rolled her eyes at the camera. Brian smiled at Andrew, Brian knew Andrew was trying to be serious but he found it too funny. Then Spike, Angel and Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Look at this place," Spike said and leaned against the door. "Damn girls' dorm that's what it feels like." And then lit up a cigarette and then Angel took it out of his mouth put it out and grinned and Spike looked annoyed.

"Gives you cancer." Angel informed Spike.

"Whatever Peaches." Spike said and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well look at this it's a full house I think it's time to do an introduction." Andrew begun although while he was taping and looking through the lenses he saw a different look in the room, he fantasized what this could really look like one day. Buffy's hair was blowing as he put the camera on her. "You've already met Buffy the goddess of light a former slayer the mother of the gift. She's never afraid because she knows her side will always win." Then in Andrew's imagination Angel came in shirtless holding Buffy close. "This is Angel the champion of man and vampire with a soul and the father of the gift. They have the most forbidden love of all time a vampire fell in love with a slayer so poetic. And their pure love created the gift." And then Isabella appeared and her hair blew in the wind. "This is Isabella, the gift the one to save us. She encompasses her father's vampire traits. She has all the vampire strengths and none of their weaknesses kind of like Blade. But she's the slayer and mortal but is gifted with long life and her mother's beauty a perfect combination of a girl," And then Andrew was cut off by Buffy.

"For peat's sake is he doing that again?" Buffy asked and Andrew stopped his fantasized. Brian was eating some grapes with a smile this was interesting in a funny way. "Can we make him stop?" Buffy asked crossing her arms and Spike shrugged.

"Well if it's the end of the world it would be nice to have a record of it." A girl said.

"But if we don't save the world then nothing matters." Another girl said and some nodded.

"That should be our mission statement." Cordelia said as she helped Willow out.

"Well Buffy you have saved the world but we have no proof, be nice to look back on it." Xander mentioned and Buffy glared at him.

"Come on nobody thinks this is stupid?" She asked and no one responded. Angel was sipping a cup of blood Isabella made for him although he should wait until they all sat down. "Angel back me up." Angel looked up as he sipped his breakfast and then he looked at the camera as Andrew zoomed on him.

"As long as he doesn't point that thing at me seems like an ok way to keep the boy busy." Angel state and Andrew turn the camera to Spike who glared at him he and turned the camera away again and panned on Brian who gave a slight wave and then drank some milk. Buffy rolled her eyes yes it was turning into a circus.

It was like feeding animals. After they got their plates the girls all sat in the main room eating while everyone else set up the dining room table. Angel took his place at the head of the table while Buffy sat on one side and Isabella sat on the other. They passed around the food and ate. No one for a while talked. Isabella knew something was said last night while she was asleep.

"You know," Xander begun as he stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "We can't stay here." He then drank some coffee. Giles nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Well for now we have no place to go." Gunn stated.

"Yeah but we're still close to the hot zone if we're talking military." Xander stated and shoved more food into his mouth.

"Well the Hell Mouth is closed why they come here to Sunnydale?" Faith asked.

"Caleb raised the Turok-Han here. I think there are still some unnatural things here in Sunnydale." Wes said and ate some bacon and everyone agreed. Isabella then spoke up.

"Caleb isn't a demon is he?" She asked and everyone was quiet. Isabella's senses as a part of her vampire traits knew that. She could tell from the demons and the non demons. Caleb wasn't a demon, but if he wasn't that then what was he. She knew her mom knew what he was.

"Caleb is I don't know but not of this world." Buffy said.

"He's going to open up his world onto ours?" Isabella asked and Giles shook his head no while setting his cup down.

"That or the First will open Hell and Caleb plays some part." Giles added it sort of made sense.

"Ok so why come here?" Cordelia asked. "Vacation?"

"Caleb, well Wes and I believe has fallen from grace from his realm." Giles said.

"He was probably here a while ago and the First found him." Willow stated.

"And now the First wants him to unleash hell here." Wes added.

"Well isn't that peachy." Spike said while sipping his cup of blood.

"How?" Tara asked. "Isn't there only a few portals that can open hell onto these plains?"

"Yes, Angelus found one years ago." Giles said. That brought painful memories to Angel. "Angelus found Acathla and awoken him. That would have unleashed hell on earth."

"Ok one portal down how many more to go?" Evan asked.

"No idea they could be anything." Wes stated.

"Ok first thing is first let's get this place safe," Angel started as everyone finished their breakfast. "Witches," He looked to his three ladies. "Charms and all the bells and whistles." They nodded and were ready. "We got Riley and his men so we're ok but Gunn I want you, Xander and Evan to walk a perimeter." They nodded. "We need some recon done on the city Lorne I want you to head to Willy's, Wes and Giles to the UC Sunnydale library."

"I guess I'm holding down the fort." Spike stated he couldn't go out the sun was awake. Angel then looked to Isabella, Buffy and Brian.

"You three you're on weapons details." Angel stated and they nodded. "Faith watch the potentials.' Faith nodded and for the most part everyone knew what to do it was time to set up shop and for the original Scooby gang it was about to feel like old times.

Brian pulled on a long chain and a door slid open and he climbed down followed by Isabella and then Buffy. It was an underground cellar and it was full of weapons. Buffy looked to Isabella and same with Brian this place was full of weapons.

"That's one thing about my daddy he always plans ahead." Isabella stated and Buffy agreed that was her Angel. Meanwhile Riley walked into the mansion as Angel sat at the dining table reading.

"Sir," Riley saluted Angel, Angel had never been saluted before but he could get use to it. "Got a message our base from Russia and South America are on their way."

"How many men does that give us?" Angel asked.

"About four thousand.' Riley answered and Angel nodded but to face Hell's army that wasn't nearly enough and they both knew that. Back inside the cellar as the three packed weapons up Isabella was talking to both Brian and he mom at the same time.

"This how I grew up," Isabella started as she checked the crossbow strings. "So I thought this is how people lived you know fighting demons, blowing crap up." Buffy smiled as she took swords off the walls. "And then I started school and all the other kids were into video games." Buffy giggled as they continued to pack up the weapons and brought them out of the cellar and into the mansion for further inspection later. Brian and Isabella sat outside together sharpening the blades of the swords together and it was a rather nice day.

Isabella looked inside the mansion as the door was open to let a breeze in. Outside Faith was training the potentials. Everyone had a job to do. She was talking to Brian about her childhood and how abnormal it was for her but yet it was as normal as could be. Brian was also interested in her parents their relationship was very unique.

"No dad never dated," Isabella explained to Brian and he nodded. "I was the only woman in his life that's what he told me all the time." Brian smiled Angel would say that. "My parents dated a total like a year and half maybe and they were only married for like six or seven months and they were really together for like two nights." Isabella explained the history and just little Angel and Buffy were together but how much love they actually had. "I'd see him cry sometimes he would deny totally like he just has something stuck in his eye." Isabella giggled but all the while growing up she knew her father would never stop loving her mother even in death.

The day was ending and AI was set up for the most part. The mansion was at full capacity but this was the only place left. They needed to rest because the days ahead were only going to get worse and tense and scary. But tonight it felt relaxed they could breathe even if it was just for the day. Buffy sat on a chair and looked up seeing Isabella and Angel walking together outside. There was really no need for patrol Sunnydale wasn't activity for the most part. She watched a vampire and child walk side by side. It was a scene no one ever thought that a vampire and one like could ever have been a father. Isabelle looked liked she was teaching him something or at least explaining something. She made him so human these days. He still had his moments of being a demon but that changed with her so long ago. Buffy made him human but everyone always feared that if she died then the good part of Angel would too and the monster known as Angelus would be unleashed.

Buffy did die but she left behind their daughter a life that should have never been created entrusted to Angel's hands. Isabella made him human made him into a father. No one knew what type of father Angel was going to be but then again kids didn't come with a manual especially one like Isabella but seeing them together it was nothing short of amazing. Angel a vampire the most ruthless vampire to be exact was the most loving and caring father Buffy well anyone has ever come across. Angel and Isabella pulled away and he must have said something funny because she was laughing. She then held out her fist to Angel and he then bumped his fist to hers and she nodded. He smiled as she was still teaching him the fundamentals of being cool. He would say cool things now her favorite was the _'Ya heard, I heard'_ thing they did twenty years ago Angel would have never said anything like that. Basically she told to keep it real and he knew what that meant. Angel talked a little differently too _'No problemo, what's up'_ he never said that not until Isabella.

Watching these two together after everything she's seen and seeing a vampire be a father it was all of a sudden so clear to her. Angel would never stop; he would never leave her he'd always be there. Angel would never hurt her, never shout at her, never get drunk and hit her or say he couldn't spend time with her because he was too busy. And Angel would die to protect Isabella. All those fathers out there the one Buffy choose for Isabella to have for a father, this vampire, this monster, no other man could measure up to Angel. In an insane world Angel was the sanest choice.

Buffy literally slammed Angel against the bedroom wall and kissed him. He had no idea why she was like this but he didn't care. There was no patrolling tonight just a night to relax and gain strength.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked and they kissed and he was getting turned on really fast. The best thing about being a vampire and she being a goddess was they were in great shape meaning long hours well play time.

"I don't know maybe I just like you." She said and they kissed again. He smiled and if she was going to rough house he was going to push right back. The mansion itself would be settling down for the night. Some would sleep others would just rest. Hopefully these two would rest but right now it didn't look like it.

In the much smaller training room Brian and Isabella were sparring to burn off some energy before they turned in for the night until he landed on top her and they kissed. They should kiss but he was growing too much attacked and he liked her and she liked him plus if the end of the world was going to happen why not. Spike was whistling when he walked in on the teens. They stopped kissing and for Spike it was niece with a boy.

"Oh that's nasty." And turned around, they went back to kissing. "There's just too much sex around here." He said as he walked the halls passed Giles and Giles and stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Giles asked and hope he didn't regret that later. Spike was about to blow some steam off.

"You've got mom and pops upstairs getting down, the two love struck teens in the that room down there going at it, Xander and Anya have been down in the basement for a really long time if you know what I mean. Willow and Tara went to bed a long time ago, Gunn and Faith are "talking" and have you seen Fred and Wes lately? And Levy and Evan they went upstairs to "hang"." He air quoted the word hand like he did with the word talking. "You, Cordelia, Andrew, Lorne and I aren't getting anything. I mean Wes come on. If you've got anything upstairs I wouldn't go until the vampire and the goddess stop they make way too much noise and you'll know after the banging stops meaning they're done at least with one round they freakin go at it like bunnies. It's nasty and there's teenage girls in this house what example is that setting for them." Giles nodded and regretted asking that question. "And it's not like I can go anywhere its Sunnydale." Spike left huffing and Giles sighed and decided not talk to Isabella just yet or going upstairs for that matter. "If I can't have sex why should they?" Spike asked and Giles rolled his eyes walking away.

_**Long chapter for those that never read the original or About Her I explained a little bit about Buffy's death and why it happened. Some good moments and a bit of a relaxed chapter especially after the last one it was needed. Now I typed a later chapter called Safe and Sound and I cried typing the whole thing like I really did cry. Any guesses about what's going to happen in Safe and Sound? More soon thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	13. Just Born to Die

Chapter 13 Just Born to Die

_And am I born to die?  
To lay this body down!  
And must my trembling spirit fly  
Into a world unknown  
A land of deepest shade  
Unpierced by human thought  
The dreary regions of the dead  
Where all things are forgot  
Soon as from earth I go  
What will become of me?  
Eternal happiness or woe  
Must then my portion be!  
Waked by the trumpet sound  
I from my grave shall rise  
And see the Judge with glory crowned  
And see the flaming skies_

Breakfast was done, the mansion was secured as secured as it could be, weapons were ready and now it was time to plan. First off they needed to know if there was anyway Caleb could travel between here and Sunnydale. The National Guard won't let anyone in or out of the city and there is rumor that LA might be nuked. But with Caleb and the First there wasn't going to be enough time for that. Out on the table there were two maps opened up one of LA and one of Sunnydale.

"Ok," Riley began as he X-ed out certain spots on the LA map. Isabella came downstairs and saw all the adults hovering over the table so she wanted to see what was happening even though a debriefing would occur later. "These are the main ways out of LA," he started as Angel leaned over the table looking. "The Guard has them cut off." Isabella was circling the table trying to see what was happening. She was always tiny and had to fight her way to see something and this was no exception. "Now why would they want to come to Sunnydale?"

"There's has to be something else here that they need." Buffy stated looking around as Isabella peered or at least tried to between Spike and Gunn and that was a fail.

"Yeah but what?" Xander asked and everyone looked at him like that's what we're trying to figure out.

"Well whatever is going down in a matter of days happens here," Angel pointed out and Riley marked that spot.

"And we're still trying to calculate a date." Giles spoke up ok now Isabella was getting frustrated she couldn't see anything. She pulled on her father's shirt and he looked over as she shoved her way in between him and Riley. Angel grabbed her and picked her up and placed her on the table. Buffy smiled seeing the moment and Isabella looked happier now that she was involved.

"Well we don't want to cut the line off we'll need it when he head back to LA," Angel added and everyone nodded.

"How long can the National Guard hold up?" Lorne asked and Riley shrugged.

"If they're completely out numbered than they'll bomb the place it's the only failsafe they have especially because they don't know what's causing it." Riley added.

"What yield?" Angel asked.

"Blast radius will exceed ten miles LA is huge." Riley answered.

"Damn," Spike added. "So regardless if we fail or not LA gets blown to bits."

"Possibly," Riley signed as they all looked around at each other. But Angel looked to Riley and he knew he wasn't telling them something. "If we can't destroy this then something else will."

"Wait what?" Buffy asked not understanding.

"If LA does fall there is one back up plan that our bases do have in place. An attack will be ordered and in each major city overseas will be targeted."

"Dude what?" Gunn asked.

"What I'm saying is the base will access the military system and launch a nuclear attack over in Europe and Russia." Riley stated and everyone's eyes went wide and Angel stood up.

"Why attack overseas if the battle is here?" Xander asked panicking.

"Because the Euro and Russian counter attack will eliminate the major cities here." Riley stated and everyone looked at one another.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Failsafe humans can for sure survive a nuclear holocaust it might be the only way." Riley finished.

"And have all measures and calculations been," Giles started and Riley nodded.

"Yes we've taken in consideration of everything and that's the only way to know for sure that the enemy is wiped out." Riley realized this wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"It'll wipe out half the world." Wes added.

"Yes but the other half will survive," Riley countered back and Buffy crossed her arms. "I'm sorry it was purposed to the Council about ten years ago and they passed it. They felt if the end of the world was happening and there was no other way then this was the only way."

"Ok so what if whatever happens in LA happens," Isabella started. "Can we save others from the bombs?"

"I don't know it depends on the time of the launch and I don't know. The best thing to do is stay at least ten or more miles out of major cities." Riley answered. "In all honesty I'd say we all pack up now this side of California will be hit hard and heavy especially with the nuclear fallout." Everyone looked around at each other the days were numbered completely it almost felt like the end was going to happen either way.

"We'll make the stand," Angel stated, Angle was the leader on this. "If we fail then we fail but we're not running." Everyone nodded agreeing it was time to put up a fight, put up or shut up. Riley nodded in agreement. "We patrol tonight see if there's any places that hold interest. Wes and Giles start looking up anything about this battle I want a date, time, any information that could help us, anything we need to know right away," The Watchers nodded everyone nodded with them. But Angel could see it in everyone's eyes and it was fear the fear that the end was closer than they would like and they had little information as it is. "Relax everyone." They nodded again and broke off doing what they needed to do. Hopefully tonight they could find out more information on the First, Caleb and this war.

Caleb and Connor were back in Sunnydale as the Bringers worked to get something out from the ground. It was close to being seen and Connor began to see it, it looked to be like a giant axe. Then Connor saw the First standing beside him in the form of Buffy.

"You do know what will happen if the slayer finds it?" The First asked Connor didn't know but Caleb looked confident.

"No need to worry about that great one." Caleb added.

"And the stones?" The First asked.

"Have all six ready," Caleb answered and the First nodded looking back at the axe is it was nearly freed from the rock and Caleb walked too it. This was the weapon that can help win this war. Caleb reached for it and grabbed it but nothing happened it remained embedded in the rock. Caleb tried again and again but nothing. Connor came over and Caleb motioned him to help and he did but nothing. The First stood there and for once did not understand why it wasn't coming from the rock. Caleb looked back to his master wondering why nothing was happening.

Night had come and AI split up and went out on patrol. Sunnydale was quiet these days but if you were a supernatural being you could still feel the residual energy of the Hell Mouth in the earth. But in the air there was something unworldly, missed placed, an ominous feeling that something wasn't right anymore and an impending doom was on its way. Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Brian walked across the cemetery looking for anything that could raise a red flag. As Angel, Buffy and Brian continued forward Isabella sensed something and snapped her fingers Angel responded to the call and turned around, these two had made up certain signals to alert and inform one another. Angel came over as Isabella pointed to a direction and Angel saw them as well the Bringers. The four followed closely to see what they might be up to.

After a mile or so following them they saw them heading to a vineyard.

"An evil vineyard?" Isabella asked looking to her father and he shrugged.

"We've seen stranger." He added which was true they've been to evil flower shops and gardens. The Bringers headed inside while others guarded the area.

"They're protecting something there," Buffy added and Isabella got up to see but Angel grabbed her before she could proceed any further.

"What?" Isabella asked but Angel just gave her that look she still has a tendency to just rush into things and Buffy smirked she got that from Buffy no doubt. It drove Angel crazy because he liked to plan and have different strategies but Buffy and Isabella they liked to go full out and all in, shoot now ask questions later wad their motto.

The conversation added up to the vineyard was the hot spot and a plan would be made to see what was up. But for now it was time to sleep. The Watchers had begun to compile different things together based on what little information they had. Fred was punching in the numbers to give a date and time this could all happen. Meanwhile Isabella sat at the kitchen table eating a snack before bed. Angel looked at her and another flashback hit him.

_Angel was cleaning the counter top as one and a half year Isabella was pulling herself up to begin walking. He smiled as he went back to cleaning. Isabella had just learned how to walk a few days ago and she was bound and determine to go further like right now. Isabella took off in a sprint but it didn't last she hadn't gain full coordination just yet. Angel looked up and Isabella began to fall to the floor and Angel with his vampire speed raced to his falling daughter. He caught her just in time and she giggled looking up to her dad. Angel knew she's fallen before but why now race to her as if she was about to fall off a cliff. Isabella reached out and placed both hands on Angel's face and giggled again._

"_You funny dada." She said with a smile. Angel did his half smile looking at Isabella who was dressed in a pink princess dress with jeans and tennis shoes, her hair in two high pigtails that bounced. She leaned in and hugged her dad and Angel hugged her back as he sat on the ground. He was scared to death of her falling in that moment but why? He shook it off and promised he would never let her fall not while he was around._

He always dreaded the day she could walk because ever since then he couldn't keep up with her. Not only that as soon as she started walking and was tall enough she learned how to open doors so no place was safe. But she was a little ball of energy and a cute little girl.

'_Angel looked down at the four year old and she giggled she was wearing a princess dress, with a crown on, and had a wand with the tip as a star but what completed this outfit was the jeans she was wearing under the dress and a pair of her dad's shoes. _

"_What are you doing?" Angel asked and she looked up and held out her arms indicating she wanted to be held and Angel picked her up smiling and then placed her on the counter top to comb her hair. "Where are you going today?" Angel asked._

"_Goin' to Chocolate World and getting more candy." She answered like she needed more sugar she was always bouncing off the walls. You would think a 252 year old vampire could keep up with a four year old little girl but she wore him out by the end of the day and then he would have to patrol later she was the definition of "a ball of energy."_

"_You're going in that?" He asked and she nodded and he smirked he would have to change her but to look at how she dressed herself was just too funny. He started to tuck some hair behind her ear and she started to do something. She was making like a clicking noise with her tongue and snaking her hand up in the air and Angel just watched in complete amusement. She then made what sounded like a laugh, at any given moment she would be off in her own little world. "Who are you?"_

"_It's me," She answered pointing to herself.'_

Then his flashbacks were interrupted as Giles and Wes came in followed by Buffy and Angel's heart dropped so quickly but he couldn't understand why they haven't even said anything yet. He just knew it was father's instincts that's he gained over the years and he knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fear and nervousness he picked up from the Watchers or their hearts were beating a mile a minute.

"Isabella go shower and get ready for bed," Angel said and she knew it meant something was going down and she wasn't allowed to listen. She could argue but she knew the outcome and nodded heading upstairs as she was told while Buffy stood there crossing her arms and Angel remained standing while the Watchers set down their stuff getting ready to explain.

"Go over it again," Angel demanded this would be the third time going over this and Giles signed.

"There's nothing new," Giles tried.

"Go through it again," Angel was now sounding angry and Giles knew all too well not to make Angel angry and he sighed nodding. Buffy stood in the corner with a blank stare as if she wasn't here anymore. Giles rubbed his eyes nodding and looked back to the notes.

"Caleb is supernatural as we all know the First finds him and embodies him with extra powers enough that he will be the one to open the Gates of Hell on Earth's plains. Hell cannot open with a key so to speak. Six stones were formed and when put together will open Hell. They must be placed in a specific way at a specific time. Once that is done an energy filed will open and the gates will open." Giles stated that was simple enough to understand. "Only a supernatural being like Caleb can open it and only a supernatural being can close it. However because its raw energy the one who closes it most likely won't survive it."

"The vampire with soul will play a pivotal role in the end of days," Wes stated. "It means your role was to help give birth to Izzy the Gift,"

"Only the Gift can end it and close the gates," Giles began. "The gate is pure energy the Gift shall destroy the Gates of Hell but," Giles paused. "Being the Gift she must sacrifice herself you and Buffy were vessels that brought her here and she will end it."

"There has to be something else," Angel started there was no way Isabella was just born to die.

"There isn't Angel that's why the First wanted you dead a long time ago it knew." Wes was referring back to the Christmas of 1998 when the First almost drove Angel to his death. "Caleb is the First's guardian and he is here to kill Isabella before she can stop the gates from opening. The gate remains as an energy source but once its gain enough energy Hell will come forth and then there's no stopping."

"Simple math we stop it from ever opening in the first place," Angel added.

"We could but," Giles was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it," Angel snapped. "There's another way you just haven't found it."

"Angel Isabella has to stop it she's the only one that can and when she does she will," Giles was trying to get Angel to understand but to tell a father that his only child was to die what father would listen.

"That's enough!" Angel yelled and Buffy stood there trying to understand and then Angel looked to Buffy. "Did you know about this? Look me in the eyes Buffy did you know this was going to happen?" Buffy's eyes watered up and Angel looked like he wanted to kill something or someone. Of course Buffy knew she was a god now how could she not know. But just because she knew didn't been she accepted it. "Find a loop hole," Angel demanded and left the kitchen as he turned the corner he looked down and saw Isabella with her back against the wall and tears in her eyes. She stood up and instead of saying something it came out as a laugh more like a laugh of fear. Some prophecy can be avoided Buffy, Angel and Isabella have managed to overcome them but this she could feel it.

Buffy heard the laugh and knew it was Isabella she had been listening of course she would. Buffy came out and Saw Isabella there. Her daughter started to walk away and Isabella felt dizzy as she walked down the hall. She then turned to her parents as they stood there and her two Watchers came out to the hallway as well.

"So that's it?" She asked. "I was brought here to die. I fight Caleb we duke it out and then what I die so the world lives?" She asked and that was true. "I die anyways don't I? I mean if the Gates of Hell doesn't kill me Caleb will I lose anyways." She took in a deep breath and looked to her mom. "Be nice if I knew sooner maybe I would have more time to accept it." Buffy wanted to say something but what could she say. If they didn't find the prophecy she would have to tell them. Angel was to be with Buffy and Buffy was to be the vessel to give birth to Isabella although Isabella being unnatural that compromised Buffy and she died. Angel then was to be the guardian of the Gift until the time came. "At least another slayer will be called." She added trying to sound a little hopeful. "Maybe it'll be one of these girls."

"Izzy," Angel was going to talk but he was at a loss for words seeing his daughter standing there shaken up.

"You and mom died once," Isabella started and tears came down her cheeks. "Did it hurt?"

"Izzy," That punched Angel in the chest harder than any blow he's felt in his entire existence. Buffy couldn't stop the tears anymore. Angel walked up to her to hug her but she backed away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" She demanded and Angel felt crushed beyond crushed actually as Isabella backed away. "Were you guys going to tell me?" She asked and she looked to her mom. "Were you?" But there was no answer because Buffy was hoping to find a loophole too so this wouldn't happen. "Daddy I'm sixteen years old I don't want to die." She then turned and walked away more liked ran away. Angel leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor as Buffy stood there not knowing what to do. Angel put his hands in his face concealing any tears that he didn't want to show.

Isabella sat in her room looking in the mirror combing a small section of hair but there was no purpose she was numb and cold. All signs pointed to her death. The tears were silent and there were no more sobs maybe a hiccup here and there. She then looked up in the mirror, you couldn't see him but she knew her father was standing there. They had to talk she knew that and he gave her a little time to herself. As she sat there looking into the mirror another flashback hit him.

_Angel walked into the hotel after doing some recon demon research and he heard a squeal of laughter. He knew that squeal and smiled. Isabella came running but she wasn't clean and pretty. Nope his daughter had dirt all over her face and jeans and what appeared to be some mud mixed in._

"_Isabella you're tracking it all over the place!" Cordelia yelled as she went after her and then saw Angel and knew why Isabella went off sprinting. Isabella jumped into Angel's arms and he caught her. It had rain all day and now with the night settling in Angel guessed Isabella went outside to burn off all her energy. That's what she was a little ball of energy. _

"_Well look at you. What happened?" He asked as he wiped her nose that had some dirt on it. _

"_Evan," She said._

"_Evan did this?" Angel asked and the six year old smiled shaking her head no. _

"_No I beat him up." She stated._

"_You beat him up?" Angel asked and then she pointed and there was Evan covered head to toe in mud with Xander standing behind him crossing his arms. Angel couldn't contain himself he roared with laughter. Both Evan and Xander's faces were a look of defeat. "Wow Xander…" _

"_Don't say a word I got to give my son a bath." And Xander went to pick Evan up but didn't he was covered in mud and grass. He just grabbed his son's hand and walked away. _

"_Awe Xander," Angel began. "It's just for fun." Angel called up to them as they walked up the stairs. "Sore loser." Angel said in a lower voice as he begun to climb the stairs with Isabella in his arms. "Just cause your son got whipped by my daughter…" He trailed off with a smile, Isabella could hold her own. _

"_Hold still," Angel said as he combed through Isabella's long thick brown hair. Her face twisted a bit in pain._

"_Owe." She said and Angel smiled._

"_Maybe we should cut it."_

"_No." Isabella said with a whiney tone and held onto to her hair._

"_I'm just kidding but hold still almost done." Angel pulled the brush through her hair one last time and then set the brush down on the nightstand near his bed. Isabella leaned forward and picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. "Snack?" Angel asked and Isabella nodded._

"_Crunchy please." She said as her father left the room and she still sat on his bed flipping through the channels. _

_Isabella sat in Angel's lap as she dipped pieces of chocolate in the peanut butter and ate. Angel grabbed onto her to her as he scooted backed to lean up against the pillows and she settled into the new position and kept eating. Isabella dipped a piece of chocolate into the peanut butter and then put the piece up to Angel's mouth and he took a bit. He knew what it should taste like after that day that never happened with Buffy and smiled as Isabella settled and ate more. He just ran his fingers through her hair and then there was a knock. Cordelia poked her head inside and smiled._

"_Ok dirt and mud downstairs is cleaned up." Cordelia informed Angel and he nodded. "It's a school night she needs to get to bed soon." And Isabella looked over to Cordelia when she said school and licked her fingers from the melting chocolate. _

"_I will." Angel said. "Just going to watch a little bit of a movie before bed." Isabella could stay up all night, Angel figured it was the vampire trait in her. Isabella looked up to her father to suggest a movie to watch._

"_From Dusk til Dawn." She said with a smile._

"_Oh no babe that's a long movie." Angel said looking down at her and then he knew Cordelia was giving a disapproved look. Angel was letting Isabella watch violent movies. "It's just research." Angel said to Cordelia who was glaring at him. "Right Izzy?" He asked and she looked up at him with a smile and threw her hands up._

"_Research!" She screamed that almost ear piercing scream that could make a human go deaf but it was music to Angel's ears. _

"_What can I say she loves vampire movies." Angel said and Cordelia rolled her eyes and shut the door and now it was just the two of them. _

Why was he having these flashbacks now, maybe it was his way of preparing for the worse. Back then it was peaceful and innocent and just them. Isabella then felt her comb being taken away from her as Angel began to brush her hair. It was thick and brown it was the Irish side of her. Angel learned how to braid and put her hair up in ponytails and buns for her when she was little. Nowadays she does it herself and perfectly too but in this moment it felt like she was little all over again combing her hair. Once it was done he set the brush down and Isabella turned around in her little stool and faced her father.

"I'm scared dad." She said flat out and he nodded understanding she had every right to be scared.

"Me too." He admitted, only in Isabella's and Buffy's presents would Angel show any sign of fear or doubt to everyone else he was a fearless warrior.

"What's going to happen?" She asked and he shook his head there was no way of knowing anymore. She was right they both thought they knew their enemy and what they were up against but not anymore the entire game has changed.

"I don't know Inion. I have no answers anymore." He then reached and tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I… I still don't know what I am dad. I mean a slayer and half vampire of some kind. Human but I'll live actually I'll out live all my friends and their friends. Now I'm the Gift but what am I?" She asked there was no really answer that was ever given to either one of them. She was something completely new and unique that there may not ever be answer. Angel then knelt down and put both hands on her shoulders.

"You're my daughter." Angel stated as if that was the answer all along. "You're my daughter. You're me." Angel paused. "You were created out of me. You're a part of me," Angel said pointing to himself. "You're a part of my soul." Angel paused again and Isabella just listened. Angel was right Isabella was a pure reflection of Angel his soul reflecting to him. "When I hold you I feel closer to you than anything in this world. You're a part of me Izzy the only part that makes sense." Isabella lunged forward and hugged her father and he hugged her back closing his eyes and squeezed a little tighter.

Meanwhile Buffy was in the small training room giving hell to a punching bag. She need to ease her frustrations and was thinking about finding a demon or a vampire to help but there was no activity tonight. But then again maybe she could go to the vineyard and take out the Bringers that might help.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?" Angel asked as Buffy kept punching the bag. She knew Angel was upset at her for not telling him that he was going to lose Isabella or at least it was most likely and there was nothing he could do about it. He had every right to be mad but she was angry too why give him something to love and protect to only take it away. "Don't tire yourself out."

"I won't," Buffy stated and went back to killing the bag.

"Giles says in six days Hell will be unleashed." Angel stated and Buffy nodded and delivered a hug punch to the bag and it flew off the chain and to the floor. Buffy then headed over to a bench and sat down taking the tape off her hands and Angel walked over and sat next to her but there was some distance between them.

"I can imagine you hate me right now," Buffy stated and Angel turned to Buffy. "Hiding this for so long I hate myself for it." She stated Angel could be mad at Buffy but he could never hate her. "So how many apocalypses is this for us now?" Buffy asked and Angel leaned against the wall and thought about it.

"The Master, the Judge, me, the mayor, the Shanshu guy that helped raised Darla, Wolfram and Hart, six maybe plus the small ones we've diverted over the years." Angel answered and Buffy chuckled a little. "Seems like more though doesn't?" He then crossed his arms thinking about all those events.

"Yeah." Buffy was lost in thought. "We've always stopped them, always won." She looked up to Angel and he could see the tears forming. "I sacrificed you to save the world. I loved you so much but I knew," Buffy looked up at him.

"I don't have that anymore in me Buffy." Angel said and understood where this was going. "I can't fight anymore especially if it costs Isabella's life. If she dies in this battle then hell with the world it can burn I don't even want to become human, I'd rather die." And Buffy nodded.

"I came back to protect you both and I don't understand now Angel. I don't understand how I lived in this world before and I don't understand now if these are the choice I have made and have to make, if everything of mine just gets stripped away. I don't see the point." Buffy quickly wiped a tear away and stood up sighing. She then faced Angel as he sat there. "Maybe we are all just born to die." She stated and looked around the little training room.

"I made a promise to you and to her I won't fail it, failure is not an option for me." Angel added and Buffy nodded.

"If Izzy dies then I'm done, I quit." Buffy stated and Angel was right behind her on that one.

Isabella was awake in her room there was no way she could sleep not after that. She slowly sat up and got dressed and opened her window and jumped out. As long as she was back before morning she was good. Isabella headed towards the vineyard knowing something was there and she needed to know what it was. Maybe her father should go with her but if she was to save the world then she needed to learn to face the dark by herself because she knew if it all went down the way Giles and Wes said her father couldn't save her anymore.

_**Oooo so now we know Isabella is supposed to end this but she has to die in order to do so? Like mother like daughter if you recognized it from season one of Buffy. Angel isn't all that happy as you can tell but I can imagine you guys aren't either. So what's next well Isabella is off to the vineyard by herself…someone is in big trouble. Anyways take a stab on what's next. But should I give you a preview on what's to come? I should made you wait for a long time for this chapter ok, ok here's a small preview.**_

"_**Whatever you do," Isabella started as she held her mom. "Don't let him give up, don't let him…" Isabella choked on her words.**_

_**And that's all you get anyways more to come comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_

_**Song- Idumea sung by the Sacred Heart Singers written by Charles Wesley**_


	14. The Scythe in the Stone

Chapter 14 The Scythe in the Stone

_**A/N: Ok here it is and I'm please to say I have a Beta Reader now thank you Nikon the Vampire for checking for mistakes and giving me the ok to post. **_

_**A/N: This chapter well you can guess from the title what it's about. **_

Isabella was always told that Sunnydale was the Hell Mouth. A place where vampires and demons feed… a place where nightmares are true, but walking these quiet streets, she found it hard to believe. Sunnydale for the most part was a quiet little town. She headed towards the cemetery. She knew she would in trouble once she got home, but she needed to burn off some frustration. Too much was going on right now and she needed to be away from everyone. She knew it was dangerous to be out alone but Isabella could hold her own.

She found the vineyard had it's share of secrets, and she was good about finding secrets. She headed towards the small wine house and stood before the front door. She knew it was locked so she kicked the door just under the handle and the door opened. She peaked in and the place was quiet. Isabella walked in and looked around seeing barrels of wine just sitting around. There was nothing odd about this place it was just a wine cellar except it was cold. Too cold for a place that's usually warm. She walked around slowly and folded her arms across her chest. As she walked around trying to see if something was hidden. All she could hear were the faint echoes of her heeled boots hit the ground as she walked. Isabella scanned the room looking trying to find something or at least feel something.

After walking up and down the aisles of the wine barrels, she was getting a feeling that nothing was here. Maybe it was just a bunker the Bringers hung out at. She started to back track but when her foot touched the ground it not only felt different but sounded different. She tapped her foot lightly and it sounded hallow unlike the rest of the ground. Isabella then slammed her foot into the ground and started to tear up the floor boards to see what was under this place. She knelt down pulling out a small flashlight and poked her head in looking and it appeared there was a light a very faint light down the way.

Isabella crawled in and jumped down. She began to walk down the hallway with patches of stone and patches of dirt as a walk way. She took careful steps as she walked making sure nothing was going to catch her by surprise and that nothing was following her. The light towards the end got brighter as she got closer. She turned a corner looking around as she entered a room well at least a hallowed out space. Someone was digging here she could tell, and took a few steps forward.

Isabella walked down the steps looking around but something caught her eye. It was a rock but embedded in the rock sat what looked like a giant axe. The blade huge and was red but the metal of the blade formed down along the hilt of the axe was wood for the handle. And as the handle continued it formed into a stake. Isabella was shocked she's never seen a weapon like that and why did she never come up with a weapon like that.

The smart thing to do would be to leave and get her mom and dad but she's Isabella the Day Walker. She walked over to it slowly looking around and then stood before it. Something called to her to take it. She reached out but pulled back even before touching it she felt some type of power in it and it scared her just a little. She then reached again this time wrapping her hand around the hilt and it felt like it belonged to her it felt so powerful in her hand. Isabella then pulled up and out of the rock and looked at it. She stepped back smiling holding the new weapon.

Isabella admired it, wondering what it was, why it called to her and why it felt so powerful. She then swung it in her arms and it this amazing light feeling to it. It felt like it moved with ease that this axe whatever it was could do damage to her foes. Of course hauling this back home and showing her dad her new toy… well… she would get a talking too. But she had a really cool weapon to show and tell about. She held it again in her hands smiling. They were hiding something and this was something big well finders keepers losers suck she thought to herself.

"I'm in so much trouble," She said still admiring her newfound weapon. Swords and stakes weren't going to cut it anymore.

"Yes you are," Isabella jumped to the voice and turned around and Caleb stood there smiling. Isabella held the axe in defense. "Oh now that's cute but really hand it over it's a big weapon for such a small girl. Besides been trying to yank that out for a while." Isabella just stood there waiting for Caleb to make a move. She knew she couldn't take him. Her father taught her to never engage on the enemy's territory unless you have too. She would defend herself and get out but she wouldn't take him on not yet.

"If you so much as touch me my dad…" She started to threaten. Most demons and vampires if they were smart the key word if all she had to do was say she was the daughter of Angelus and they would be shaking in their boots.

"Daddy's going to do what?" Caleb asked smiling that ploy wasn't going to work with him. "He can't hurt me. He may be the champion but he can't hurt me. Should have killed him years ago, before you were even thought."

"Yeah too bad that failed." Isabella pointed out.

"If only Angel was Angelus, what a grand show this would be. If you were truly Angelus' daughter… oh imagine what we could do." Caleb was going on. "But no here you are. I can tell you've figured something out. You're supposed to die so," Caleb started to walk and pace. "Being as it may, regardless what happens in… oh five days you die I just hope it's me who kills you." Isabella held her ground. "There'll be a day of reckoning just not yet so I want you to run home to mommy and daddy be a family because I'm going to destroy it." Caleb smiled at the last part. "I'll end you, and to make it even better, I'll make sure your father sees you die."

Isabella wanted to kill the man now but she knew not too. Caleb smiled and stood there as if he was about to let her pass. "Go before I change my mind," Caleb said and Isabella ran with her new weapon. "Well I hope that was worth it." Caleb stood there and the First in the form of Buffy came out of the shadows walked up to him. "That might have been our only chance."

"Its ok. It's not even close to being over." The First assured him. "Be patient things are going just fine."

Isabella was back out in the streets heading home with the axe. She found something and it was big. She got to the mansion and found her window and began to climb up. She pulled herself up and looked into her room but wasn't surprise she saw her father standing there.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she hung outside the window and shrugged.

"Out for a walk," Isabella said but Angel wasn't amused. "What I'm going to die anyways,"

"Say that again," Angel threaten. "That's nothing to joke about and you know it." Isabella sighed like all teens do.

"Dad, chill I found something," She then dropped the axe into her room. Angel was interested but only for a split second. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "You can ground me after the world ends come on,"

She grabbed her new weapon and Angel followed her out very confused. She knew how to time punishment right and make him work for her. Wonder where she gets it from, he thought to himself. Oh right… Buffy.

Giles, Buffy, Angel, Wes, Willow, Xander and Isabella were up as the new axe sat on the kitchen table.

"Never seen something like this before," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses inspecting the weapon.

"Well Caleb wanted it. Said he couldn't get it out of the rock," Isabella stated and Angel shot her a look.

"Caleb was there?" Angel asked sounding very concerned.

"It was fine dad,"

"No it was not Izzy he could have killed you," Angel argued, but she knew how to argue and get the last word in and win and it was a cycle. A cycle he couldn't break.

"Dad I'm fine standing right here." Isabella was stern and kept her ground.

"Listen now is not the time to be going out alone at night," Angel kept talking.

"Well dad if I'm supposed to be some great person, slayer whatever maybe you should start listening to my ideas for once," Isabella got a little louder but the statement caught everyone's attention even Buffy's. "Cause if my father won't who else will," Angel realized just how grown up she was. Isabella looked away and turned her direction to Giles indicating to continue. "Caleb wanted it."

"And you king Arthured it right out of the rock… nice," Xander started and sat down looking at the weapon. "Now all we need is a round table," Xander looked up as everyone was looking at him and he shrugged.

"Will you ever cease to amaze us?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged again and Buffy smiled. Oh yes, she thought. This felt just like old times.

"Well it is a neat weapon," Giles said picking it up or at least tried. "It's heavy," But Isabella shook her head no she picked it up with no problems. "Has a stake at the end it's rather remarkable."

"But you've never seen or read about this?" Isabella asked and both Watchers shook their heads as a no. "Don't you guys like know all the weapons?"

"Still a weapon like this and the Council didn't know sounds like something darker maybe." Wes added.

"That or someone didn't learn how to share," Willow said and everyone looked at her and she shrugged as she sat down.

"But when I hold I can feel something… like… I don't know but I feel it." Isabella explained and Wes nodded and went to pick it up but could barely move it. Angel then came over and tried he got it up a little easier than the Watchers but yes it was heavy and Buffy smirked and Angel looked to her.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You pick it up." Angel challenged the god.

"It's not my weapon to wield." Buffy answered which caused the Watchers to look at one another. "Call Faith down here." Buffy suggested.

Faith was holding the weapon and she was liking it very much. She swung it around for a few seconds still smiling.

"I like this Izzy where did you get it?" The second slayer asked.

"Sale down the street." Isabella joked and Angel smirked.

"Ok let's put down the axe thing you know it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye," Xander stated.

"Then it's hilarious," Willow added but no one laughed. "What only Xander can make dumb funny jokes?"

"If you call it funny," Angel deadpanned and for a second everything was silent and then everyone giggled and snickered a little. Faith set down the axe like weapon and studied it.

"It feels like it's mine," She said and Isabella nodded.

"Well then it's a slayer's weapon but there would be a record about it." Giles sounded so sure of that but these days you couldn't be sure of much. He then looked to his former slayer and she shrugged.

"I don't know," Buffy spoke up. "It's not mine have I'm not a slayer anymore but it's old and powerful that's for sure and a human can't use it. But if Caleb wanted it, it's important." Everyone nodded. "The best thing to do is find out who made it, when, why, does it have a name, I don't know a credit report?" Buffy insisted. "Just find out fast we're running out of time."

Giles nodded. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok Autobots roll out," Xander added and everyone disburse. The two Watchers would be up all night looking this weapon up, Xander and Willow would probably fall back asleep, Faith was heading back to bed same with Isabella and her father escorted her there. She sat on the bed with Angel standing outside her doorway.

"I'm staying in for the night ok." She assured her dad but that's not what was concerning him. They had different pieces of the puzzle but not enough to finish it. This was nothing like they've ever faced and it was taking all their effort. "Dad?" She asked and he came out of his thoughts. "Brood much?"

"Just thinking," He answered and Isabella nodded.

"You do that more than I like," She meant when he broods he tends to shut down and not talk. Isabella has been able to have him break free from it and he's more willing to talk about his feelings and what's bothering him although she knew what was bothering him. So she did what she could and stood up, walked over to him and gave him a hug. He accepted the hug because it was needed it's surprising what a hug can do for a person.

Angel shut Isabella's door and he saw Buffy down the hall standing there. There was still residual tension between them from the events earlier this evening. He was mad but he knew it wasn't Buffy's fault she no control over it but still even now their communication skills were still weak. Buffy walked passed him in silence and headed the master room praying he would follow. Angel stood outside Isabella's door the worse thing right was divide among themselves. This group was it no one else was coming to save this sorry world. If there was division among themselves, then the battle was already over. It was over before it even started if something wasn't done. They hadn't talked since the basement and that was enough.

Angel came into the master room and Buffy was sitting by the window looking out to the night. Angel shut the door as Buffy continued to look out the window. She looked tired, frustrated, worn, mad, sad and helpless. The comradery was slipping. It felt like as this day gets closer they get further from finding a way to end it. Of course this team came way back when it was just Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and Angel. They would always find the answer at the last second. This time though, finding the answer at the last second could be one second too long.

"I love you," Angel blurted out and Buffy looked over to Angel as he stood there. "This isn't what I wanted to hear and," he paused trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. "I'm not mad not at you I couldn't be even if I tired. Just," He paused again and Buffy was listening because he was talking about his feelings something that was rare from him. Angel hated getting emotional but when he did it meant it was important. "You gave her to me and then to find I will lose the very thing that's kept me alive because without her," Angel was breaking down and that was a human quality he was reaching. "I can't do it whatever this life has to offer me if she's not in it then why bother?" Angel finished

Buffy understood. It felt like they couldn't have all three. One had to be gone, and it wasn't fair. She understood his fear and anger and she vowed right then that if there's a way to stop it or a loophole if does she find one that could keep Isabella alive well then she would act on it without a second thought.

Angel sat at the end of the bed brooding but for a good reason. Buffy got up and walked over to him and knelt down and placed both hands on his cheeks.

"Hey," She started and he looked up at her and his eyes were full of sadness and fear. "We'll figure something out ok. We've been through enough already and we've managed to win. I have faith in all of us. I have faith in you." She was hoping that could set something off in him he needed something to tell him he wasn't going to fail not at this. Angel looked lost and there's nothing else she could say but sometimes actions truly speak louder than words so she leaned in a kissed him. It was just a soft kiss and then she pulled away and it was sweet gesture.

Before Buffy got up he pulled her in for another kiss he needed to be comforted somehow. Buffy accepted and it meant they made up and agreed to fight together even if it meant sacrificing one another to keep their daughter, a gift of their own they created alive. Angel didn't bother being all that romantic this was just the raw emotion to feel and to be close to Buffy and it's probably the best feeling in the world. She gave him all the comfort and security he needed so he just eased her to the floor and she followed without hesitation and wanted to feel the same thing he did, love, belonging and security.

The next day turned into afternoon, which turned to night slowly. The tension in the mansion was high as everyone knew very soon they would be heading back to Los Angeles to fight. But the spirit was down the potentials were just that potentials they couldn't fight. Maybe defend themselves to run away but that was it. Some wanted to go to battle. Others wanted to stay here. They didn't have Isabella's and Faith's powers so how could they fight? Also research was being done on this new weapon. Willow, Wes and Giles were looking up the new weapon and the research led to nowhere. Because the Council was destroyed, they lost almost a hundred percent of their information. Willow was researching online while the two Watchers looked through what books they had left here at the mansion and what was salvaged from the hotel and the Council.

"Why is it we always get the short end of the stick and then either at the last minute or after it's over we figure it out?" Willow asked as researched on line.

"Because we're the good guys." Wes answered and Giles looked out the window as sundown began. The sunsets lately have been looking ominous probably due to what was on its way. "That could make a rather interesting thesis." Wes commented more to himself than Willow and Giles. "Well my thesis is ever being proven correct nothing," Wes closed his book and sighed.

"Well I have something," Willow stated but she didn't sound all that pleased as she said this. Angel walked into the study and sat down next to Wes. Willow looked up from her computer seeing the vampire father. He may not say it verbally but his face gave it all away he was scared and tired. "Before the vineyard was a vineyard it was a monastery." That made the two Watchers and vampire look up. "Maybe the weapon was put there then?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged and Giles came over to Willow to look at the computer. "You know creepy monks messing with powers they shouldn't be."

"Yeah but the weapon is older than that," Giles added and Wes sighed and let his head rest in one hand. Angel sipped his blood but unknown to the witch and Watchers it had a little something extra special in it. Something sweet called Whiskey. It took some of anxiety away, because even a vampire feels pressure and anxiety. Especially one that is a father and was told his only child was going to die in a matter of days. "Pre-Christian,"

"Ok well I found references to stories about monks use to tell like a pagan temple." Willow explained she was just trying to ease the frustration at the small table.

"Native American?" Wes asked.

"No," Willow turned back to her screen looking. "I don't know maybe we should just start all over." The red head suggested and there was a collective sigh. "How about we research the weapon itself?" But along with the collective sigh there was a feeling of collective defeat. Willow typed in something as Giles sat back down looking through his book again.

"Maybe it's nothing… like maybe Caleb doesn't even want it… it's just a distraction." Wes stated which could be a valid point. Willow was looking at her screen as Andrew came in with his camera filming.

"The legendary research continues," He said as he panned the camera around. Willow rolled her eyes and Andrew turned away and left to do more filming.

"I think I'm going to kill him." Angel blurted it out.

"That's not nice," Giles said as he kept his eyes in his book.

"Hey maybe if this all works out, Andrew can take the footage and it can turn into a TV show or something. The Vampire Slayer or," Wes looked up seeing Angel glaring at him. "Right research time," Wes opened his book that he already read through. "Wonder who would play me. Some dashing young man,"

"Wes," Angel started and the Watcher looked up and nodded and went back to reading.

"Axe of Dacron?" Willow asked more to herself. "Said to have been forged in Hell itself… lost since the Children's Crusade where it was said to have killed…oh children. Hope that's not it."

"Well there's reference to the sword of something, Reaper of the Tigret," Giles was just listing what he's read so far. "How can we narrow this down there's so many weapons out there?"

"Model and make like a car." Angel said. He got some interesting looks from the researchers. "Hey just thinking outside the box." And Giles nodded as in a _'whatever'_ nod. "Plus the pictures in the books are never clear enough, like remember that one demon in the book…"

"Angel," Willow stopped him. "What's in the cup?" She asked.

"Nothing," Angel answered and quickly downed the last bit and Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh damn we're running out of time."

"That much is true." Giles said and reached over and took Angel's cup.

"Hey it's mine," Angel stated.

"We need you focused so no more," Giles quickly took sniff. "Hey was that the Whiskey from the basement?" The Watcher asked and Angel shook his head slowly. When Isabella was caught doing something or getting into something she wasn't supposed to she did that same slow head shake so that was even more proof Angel and Isabella were one in the same. "We were saving that for when you became human." Angel shrugged and Giles sighed. "You and Izzy drive me crazy." He muttered.

"Where is the big axe?" Willow asked.

"Izzy!" Angel called out.

"What!" A voice asked.

"Come here please!" Angel said and within seconds there was a pitter patter and Isabella walked into the small study holding the axe and Brian her guardian was with her. "Let Willow hold the weapon." Isabella nodded but she didn't understand what that was going to do.

"Careful it's heavy." Isabella warned and Willow took it. Willow closed her eyes and tried to gain anything from it. "Anything?"

"Must be a slayer thing," Willow answered so that was another fail.

"What about taping into it with magic?" Isabella suggested and Angel snapped his fingers pointing to her and she gave him a look. "How am I related to you? And have you been drinking?" She asked and Angel shook his head no as Isabella walked over to him and gave him a light slap on the back of his head. "No we don't drink during times like these." She was really the boss of all this that was for sure. Angel sat there and almost looked like he was about to pout for being scold at. Willow smiled at the moment but thought about for a moment about taping into this weapon.

"Well if Caleb is both scared and wants this thing then…" Willow paused. "It must be pretty dangerous and taping into that even for me. I don't know."

"Willow you are a very strong witch. You could be able to figure it out with magic." Giles suggested.

"I don't know that's more like dark or black magic something that I avoid." Willow clearly sounded scared of it. She handed the weapon back to Isabella. "Maybe Buffy is right no one should wield it unless it belongs to them" Meaning Isabella and Faith should be the only ones touching it. Willow sat back down. It was another dead end. But then Willow looked at the computer screen at something. "M question mark?" She said. "Odd name for a weapon."

"Wait," Giles said and got up and Wes did to and because the Watchers got up Isabella came over to look and Brian came over too. Angel felt left out so he got up and came over as well. "It's not a question mark it's the international phonetic alphabetical symbol for glottal stop."

"A what a what?" Isabella asked.

"Its gulpy noise anyways but uh hieroglyphs," Giles was thinking out loud and then Wes started to think a little. "They are set for certain constancies."

"Yes because we all can read hieroglyphics." Angel deadpanned and Isabella nudged him a little. "Owe,"

"Oh please," Isabella rolled her eyes it was just a nudge but she felt her father put his arm around her shoulder.

"The M plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that is commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe." Giles explained and Isabella shrugged and it meant she was asking _'what?'_

"It's in carvings everywhere," Wes jumped in.

"Like carvings in a pagan temple?" Willow asked and now it felt like they might be getting somewhere.

"The scythe is a symbol of death." Angel added to the conversation and Isabella looked to her dad.

"Way to take the coolness away from my new weapon dad." Isabella said and Angel looked to her with that smirk.

"Uh guys?" Andrew poked his head into the study and they all looked up. "Uh the stars are…falling." The group got up and headed out of the room and outside. Outside the mansion all of Riley's men gathered around looking up, the potentials came out to look as well. Andrew was right the stars appeared to be falling. Angel pushed his way through the crowds while Isabella held his hand following close by. They made their way and found Buffy.

"What's going on?" Angel asked looking up and Buffy shook her head also gazing up to the sky.

"I don't know." She answered still looking up trying to understand. There was whispering going on asking and talking as others tried to understand. Isabella looked up too and noticed that they weren't falling but all moving to one direction and like always without warning she took off running.

"Izzy!" Angel called out "Hate it when she does that." And he took off after her and Buffy followed along with Brian. Everyone stayed there for a moment looking up wondering if they should they follow or wait.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on let's go see!" Xander encouraged the massive group of people and they all took off into the night it something big that much was for sure.

"What's happening?" Giles asked Willow as they ran and she shook her head.

"I don't know I've never read or seen anything like this." Willow replied running backwards watching the sky and Tara took Levy's hand and then Willow's hand and kept up with the crowd. For an average human seeing a mass crowd like this running in one direction you would be scratching your head. Something was happening and it could be good or bad but the only way to know was to find out. Brian couldn't help but smile as he thought about something when he was asked to be a guardian by Buffy.

'_Brian fell to the ground as a vampire was ready to finish him off but then a burst of light hit the vampire and he turned to dust in a second. Brian shielded himself and looked up seeing a small blonde woman standing there. She walked up to him as he got up slowly wondering who she was._

"_Uh, uh who are you?" Brian was a bit shaken. The woman smiled and he felt a sense of security that it was all going to be ok._

"_Have you ever wanted to be something or someone?" The woman asked and Brian just stood there actually answering that question in his head and she smiled. "I can make that happen you just have to trust me."_

"_Why?" Brian asked unsure of her motives and she smiled._

"_Don't you want to be able to look back on this and say you had the guts to do it?" She asked'_

Right now Brian wasn't regretting anything as he managed to catch up to Isabella making sure she stayed safe as they ran to whatever was happening good or bad.

"This is so cool," Andrew said as he held his camera to him. He then pointed it up to the sky as the stars shot across the night. "Like way better than a movie kind of cool!"

"Oh yes it is!" Xander added as he ran with his family looking up now and then to the sky. The massive crowd of people kept following Buffy as she chased the stars. All of Riley's men were here and they didn't know what was happening. She looked up as more stars went across and joined up the North Star in the distance. The one thing she noticed was that the North Star did not move as they got closer to it was only getting brighter with each star that joined it. Whatever was happening it would happen across the way.

Finally the family stopped and looked up seeing the bright light and Angel went into protection mode by keeping Isabella close to him not fully trusting what was happening. He could feel Buffy and her aura changed completely. She felt…divine and light and he looked to her and her god like glow was a bit more visible. Whatever was happening was happening because of the heavens. Angel looked up but a voice caused him to look straight.

"Hey man," An Irish accent said and Angel's eyes widen and Buffy smiled. Cordelia pushed her way through the crowd and gasped seeing the man.

"Doyle," Buffy said as she walked closer smiling like they were the best of friends.

"Told ya I'd come was hoping it be later though." Doyle stated and Buffy reached forward and hugged him. Of course for Angel and Cordelia this wasn't a causal _'how are you,'_ this was a _'what's going on'? _Buffy pulled away and looked over noticing the faces. "Hey Cordy," Cordelia stood there in shock. "Sorry about not taking you to dinner." Cordelia gave a small laugh but remained still.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked and Angel came forward still not believing his old friend that died almost twenty years ago was standing here like nothing happen.

"Thought you could use some help for one," Doyle then looked up and Buffy, Angel, Isabella they all looked up and they saw what looked like…birds flying around. "Army of God. The First wants to play so we'll level the playing field." Doyle said looking at his old friends. Isabella kept looking up she was seeing angels. These weren't the pretty angels her father would tell stories about or the angel she would ask to watch over as she slept through the night. No these were warrior angels, strong, fast something you would not mess with. But they were angels nonetheless and as she looked up she felt Brian interweave his hand into hers and he looked up too.

"This is so cool," Andrew commented as he continued to film. Some type of army was here to help but hopefully it was enough to win against the First.

_**Getting to the end no really like six chapters left and you guys are going to like the end I promise. So with that said any ideas what's next? More to come thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_


	15. Ludens Cum Magia

Chapter 15 Ludens Cum Magia

_**A/N: Ok here's chapter 15 ready to be read. This chapter is like the prep chapter before they head off to LA. Also our potentials get some advice and a choice and we have some down time with our family. We need some down time because for the next three chapters there is no down time. Enjoy.**_

It was strange for Angel and Cordelia to be sitting at the same table with Doyle again. The original Angel Investigations team. Right now there were about a thousand questions to be asked, but there was no time for it. Isabella sat at the table. Well on the table, so she could be a part of every conversation that could go on. At first no one asked anything which meant time was wasting and slowly.

"The scythe Doyle," Buffy started and Doyle looked over to her. "You know anything about it?" Isabella looked to Doyle hoping he did and he nodded.

"Not much… was in a hurry to get here." Doyle explained and let out a sigh. "Well a long time ago,"

"In a galaxy far, far way," Xander added smiling but everyone looked at him and he nodded and put his head down. "Continue Doyle."

"I thought it was funny dad," Evan softly said to his Xander and Xander patted his son shoulder saying thank you.

"It was placed in the rock," Doyle started and Isabella nodded.

"Ok I figured that out," Isabella stated.

"No need to get snippy Izzy," Angel told his daughter. "What is it?" Angel asked he wanted to know.

"It is a scythe forged in secret for the slayer. It was forged in secret and kept hidden from the shadow men." Doyle paused allowing everyone to think about it. "The shadow men are now Watchers,"

"Wait what?" Wes and Giles asked at the same time and Doyle nodded.

"Hey this is what I was told before I left," Doyle defended himself. "Apparently the guardians of the scythe watched the slayers as well."

"There's a guardian for everything," Angel muttered under his breath and then felt Buffy tap his knee meaning be quiet. "Why do you and Izzy hit me?" He asked quietly.

"Pay attention this is important," Buffy whispered to her vampire and the two looked up and Buffy cleared her throat and Doyle nodded.

"This scythe was made to kill the last pure demon that walks the earth. Angel, Cordy and myself helped get rid of the pure demons, except one, and this scythe will do it. Also it was created if the portal of Hell opened, it would close it." Doyle finished and it was nice to know where this weapon came from and the power it held.

"So what's it made of?" Giles asked.

"The guardians which all other guardian lines came from forged it just like how the slayer was forged with one other little detail. Essence of a demon and a slayer are in it that's why it called to you and why Faith feels it as well. Now the guardian line has since thinned out from those days."

"Ok so we know why and what, but now where do we go from here?" Isabella asked and Doyle shrugged.

"Not sure mini Buffy, but I brought the army of angels with me so that'll help." Doyle said and Angel nodded. "I think the best thing to do now is to get some rest and draw up a plan tomorrow we need our strength Caleb isn't planning on backing down and he's getting stronger."

"Caleb's the last pure demon." Buffy stated and Doyle nodded and she sighed. He was the only one who could open Hell up.

Of course no one slept there was tossing and turning from everyone. Angel and Buffy tried to make love to fall asleep, but it didn't work. But that wasn't total loss. Sunnydale was woken to a beautiful morning and the town's people had no idea what was coming if AI failed. Xander had the TV on watching for updates on LA.

"Yo Angel!" Xander called out and the vampire came in and looked at the TV. "It's getting worse," Xander stated and Angel watched the TV. No one could get in or out of the city. The only reason why there were images coming out on TV was because helicopters circled around. Still, you couldn't see much. People were trapped inside and if this mess couldn't be cleared up soon a massive sanitation would happen to help, if there is a threat of a virus.

"We need to come up with a plan right now." Angel stated and Xander nodded. Buffy was leaning against the wall and she made eye contact with Angel. They have only truly been married for six months and together for a total of maybe two years. The rest of the time she was gone but they were able to speak to one another with their eyes just like an old married couple. Angel walked up to her and she sighed indicating even for a god she was getting scared.

Outside up on the roof of the mansion Isabella stood there looking westward and from the distance she could see it. The sky around here was blue and beautiful but across the way there was what appeared to be a storm forming. It was over Los Angeles and if she didn't stop it that storm would take over the entire world. Buffy got up on the roof seeing Isabella standing there looking and she walked to her daughter. Isabella heard her mother's footsteps and looked over and tried to give a smile. Buffy stood next to her daughter and sighed.

"It's so quiet," Isabella stated and Buffy nodded agreeing and crossed her arms looking at the gathering storm.

"Calm before the storm." Buffy said and Isabella nodded and the girls looked to the shadow hovering far in the distance. "I'm just as scared as you are." Isabella looked to her mom. If her mother was afraid that wasn't good. But Buffy wasn't afraid of the battle. No battles are not what she feared. She feared losing her daughter in all this. Buffy reached out swinging one arm over Isabella's shoulder bringing her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you my Izzy," She said and Isabella smiled. "I do." But then Isabella knew what this was. Buffy was getting her good byes in not because she thought she was going to lose Isabella but she was ready to sacrifice herself to keep her daughter alive.

"Don't start saying your good byes. It's not over." Isabella looked to her mom and Buffy nodded. Buffy reached out and tucked some hair behind Isabella's ear.

"I love your hair." Buffy commented and the two smiled. "Wish I had hair like this I'll thank your father for that."

"Well dad never had long hair so how would you know?" Isabella asked and Buffy smiled. "Wait dad had long hair?"

"He lived in the seventeen hundreds in Ireland remember." Buffy reminded her daughter and Isabella laughed and Buffy laughed too.

"I'd love to see dad with long hair in a ponytail."

"Me too," Buffy smiled and looked back to the horizon and the smiling and giggling stopped for the both of them.

"We have no plan don't we?" Isabella asked and Buffy sighed.

"You know I think from the moment I became the slayer there was never a plan. We would try to come up with one and they never worked." Buffy looked to Isabella. "But it still worked out in some strange way just I hope whatever luck we had then it shows up now." Isabella reached out and took her mom's hand into hers and the two just stared off to the ever growing storm knowing they were about to walk into it but at least they would walk into it together.

Dinner was served as Xander, Anya, Evan and Willow pulled out various burgers handing them out. They raided the local McDonalds which the workers weren't that happy at all. But no one had an urge to cook so this would do. Everyone had their food and sat and began to plot a plan. A map of LA was placed before them and they talked about how to get into the city.

"Well even though you guys blew up the Wolfram and Hart building I bet Caleb will still hangs out around there," Lorne stated and there was a nodded.

"Ok so how about Riley's army comes in from the north," Angel leaned over the table with a Sharpe X-ing the spot. "Faith will take the potentials and come in from the west and then my crew we'll come in from the south," Angel marked the spots. "This will funnel Caleb's army to the east and after we find Caleb's location we'll send a signal to you Doyle and the angel's can come in from the east."

"Sounds good," Riley said and took a bite of his burger.

"That way they stay somewhere here giving us the clear to kill Caleb and stop the portal from opening." Angel finished.

"Great plan but what if Caleb expects this?" Riley asked. They had to lay everything out just to be sure.

"What else could we do?" Giles asked.

"I'd rather not spread ourselves so thin." Riley admitted.

"We'll meet up by Wolfram and Hart and go from there this will confuse Caleb's army." Gunn added.

"Yeah but what if there's a trap or something?" Xander asked.

"We'll spring it." Buffy answered everyone at the table looked around at one another nodded agreeing this was the plan. "Ok next item on the list." Buffy then bit into her burger.

"Well we need to come up with another idea if the portal opens." Wes spoke up.

"Then I'll close it." Isabella spoke up saying like it was no big deal but Angel looked to her. "Dad don't. If it happens then I'll do it." Angel was going to protest but this was Isabella she was stubborn just like her mother. Buffy looked to Angel giving him the eyes meaning let her there's no fighting it. Like Buffy Isabella accepted her duties maybe not willingly but she accepted them.

"Not all the potentials are going to be in on this." Cordelia reminded everyone.

"Then we'll ask for those who want to go can go the rest can stay back." Fred stated clearly.

"Bugger this is getting insane." Spike added and sipped his cup of blood. Isabella sighed and Angel looked to her.

"Can't eat all my fries," She answered and he gave a small smile. "What?"

"You used to love it when I brought home a Happy Meal for you." Angel answered and Isabella smiled and rolled her eyes and reached for a fry.

"Maybe this is another huge question of the universe but why do they call them a Happy Meal?" Xander asked and ate the last bite of his burger.

"Well if they called them a Sad Meal no one would buy them." Buffy answered and everyone looked at one another and all at once they giggled that was a good answer.

"Have you ever had a cheese burger dad?" Isabella asked and he shook his head no. "Seriously never?"

"That's what we should do when you become human," Cordelia blurted out. "We'll get you a good old fashion American cheese burger." Angel smiled a little and nodded. He looked around the table seeing his true family the family he's really only ever known. He didn't want to lose any of them but that was too much to hope for. This was going to be a huge fight a fight they may not win. If they do come out of this alive they would not only be the same but looking around he knew he wouldn't be sitting with the same people again. Angel then looked over to Buffy and Isabella as they giggled a little. He wished he could have given the normal life they both deserve, he's made mistakes with both but looking back on it all he had no regrets.

Isabella sat in her room holding the scythe knowing she needed some sleep. Buffy was with her braiding her long brown hair. The two had a little hair party so to speak. Isabella gave Buffy a pretty braided bun and Buffy was finishing the perfect single French braid for Isabella. Angel walked down the hall and caught the sight through the cracked door and smiled. They were just talking girl talk and he didn't want to disturb them. Buffy finished and swung over the braided hair over Isabella's shoulder and she looked at it smiling. Buffy knew Isabella was studying the scythe hoping it could give her an answer of some kind.

"You trying to get thing to talk to you?" Buffy asked as she cleaned up Isabella's bed from the hair ties and little berets. Buffy got up and headed to Isabella's dresser setting down the container and looked at the dresser. This was a girl's room for sure. The mansion was meant to be the getaway home. Angel and Buffy planned that out while she was pregnant with Isabella. Also the little house in Ireland was a plan too.

_Some days were harder than others when it came to eating. Buffy would eat her dinner plus a few extra helpings and other days she'd stare at it and turn green. But one thing Angel noticed if he cooked especially Irish foods Buffy would eat it with no problem that and she craved cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream more than normal. Angel was at the dining room table with some papers as Buffy stared into the refrigerator and Angel looked at her as she pulled out the pint of apple juice opened it and drank it without taking a breath. She finished and then turned to Angel who was looking at her._

_"Good?" He asked and she nodded and went to throw away the container. She took a seat next to Angel._

_"What you doing?" She asked settling into the chair and got as comfortable as possible with her five month pregnant belly._

_"Got a new case and thinking how we can start saving for college." Angel replied looking at the papers._

_"College fund already?" Buffy asked._

_"Yeah I was thinking Norte Dame," He said and Buffy smiled._

_"I was thinking a boat." She said and wrapped her arms around one of his arms as it rested on the table._

_"No college fund first." Angel said looking at Buffy._

_"Yes college fund and pay our bills. And put a down payment on a boat." Buffy looked at the paperwork as she rested her head on his shoulder. He cracked a small smile while writing numbers._

_"We're not getting a boat." Angel said and Buffy sighed._

_"But they're fun." Buffy replied in defense._

_"They're expensive and when would I go on this boat hmm?" He asked._

_"Moonlight sails." Buffy answering as if it was a no brainer and Angel chuckled. "Ok so college fund, pay our bills, and rent a ski condo in Aspin." Buffy added the last part quickly._

_"Ski condo?" Angel asked._

_"There's got to be some kind of fun in our lives." Buffy added. "Ok maybe a yearly trip to Disney World Florida." Angel smiled._

_"How about if everything goes the way it should we spend our summers in Ireland." Angel suggested and Buffy smiled, Ireland that would be nice._

_"Like our own little cottage facing the ocean?" She asked and he nodded. "And a horse?"_

_"Maybe." Angel went back to writing and then Buffy sat up and she looked uncomfortable. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Oh no please go back to sleep." Buffy begged holding her belly. "She was asleep and now she's waking up…and moving." Buffy had her hands on her little bump she then smiled and took Angel's hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel it?" She asked and he nodded. "She's kicking and boy she's a kicker."_

_"Sign of things to come?" He asked and she smiled. Angel then placed both hands on her stomach. Angel then leaned in and kissed her belly._

_"Ok, ok she's dancing on my bladder have to pee." Buffy said and got up and headed to the bathroom._

Buffy came out of that memory and smiled and turned back to Isabella, she's grown so much since then that was for sure. But then Isabella looked up at her mom and she had that look in her eye meaning something hit her.

"We need to get everyone," She stated and Buffy nodded knowing Isabella found something.

"What did you find?" Buffy asked.

"Something but you might not like it." Isabella stated and left her room with the scythe.

All of AI, Faith and Riley sat together in the living room as Isabella finished explaining her plan and Buffy smiled. She had an amazing daughter she was very proud. While Buffy was happy to hear it everyone else looked lost and or confused.

"So what do you guys think?" Isabella asked and they all looked around each other.

"That depends," Brian spoke up.

"Yeah are you kidding?" Evan asked and he felt Levy smack him a little. Isabella sighed knowing this might have been a bad idea.

"Well it's pretty radical wouldn't you say momma B?" Faith asked looking to Buffy. There was no doubt what Isabella was laying out there was well out there but they were at their wits end.

"It's a lot more than that," Giles spoke up and Isabella looked to her Watcher. "Isabella what you said it, it flies well it's, every generation," Giles couldn't really speak. Isabella then knew she shouldn't have suggested this but then Giles smiled. "I think its bloody brilliant." Buffy smiled bigger knowing her daughter struck gold.

"You mean it?" Isabella asked and Giles nodded.

"Whoa hey not to poop on the party here but I'm the guy who's gonna have to pull this thing off." Willow added.

"We'll help," Tara assured her and Levy nodded. Buffy then stood up from the arm rest of the recliner Angel was sitting at and stood next to Isabella.

"This goes beyond anything I've ever well we've done." Willow stated giving them the warning it might not work. "It's a total loss of control and not in a nice wholesome way loss of control either." Everyone looked around knowing this was nothing short of a long shot.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," Buffy stepped in talking to her long time best friend.

"I, I'm not sure that I um am strong enough this is dark stuff," Willow reminded them.

"You can do this," Wes assured the witch. "In the mean time let's get every magic book we can find." Giles nodded and Riley stood up.

"We're less than forty eight hours out before heading back to LA." He stated.

"Thanks," Angel deadpanned as everyone got up to get to work.

"Wait," Buffy had everyone stop. "We need to ask the potentials if they want this." And everyone looked at one another. "I didn't have a choice, neither did Faith or Izzy but they do."

"We don't have time," Riley started but Buffy cut him off.

"I will not force this on them I won't force them to fight like I was forced." Buffy stated and Giles nodded.

"Buffy you may not be a slayer anymore but I'd suggest you be the one to talk to them." Giles said and Buffy nodded she would do that. They hoped the potentials would agree to this but there was no way of knowing that it would work in the first place. Everyone started to fan out to get to work and Willow walked over to Buffy and Isabella. Isabella then handed the scythe to Willow and the witch took it.

A second meeting was formed now with the potentials all gathered around. Angel remained seated in the recliner with Isabella sitting on the arm rest. Buffy was among the potentials about to deliver the speech of her life. Everyone crammed in and Andrew was filming this for record purposes. Buffy wasn't sure what to say so she was just going to speak her mind.

"I hate this," Buffy started and walked through the potentials. "I actually hate being here," She scanned everyone she passed. Angel sat quietly listening to her words. "I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and I was chosen to fight it, die for it and once again back fighting it." Buffy stood in the center of the room. "I wish a whole lot of the time I hadn't been." Buffy paused looking around seeing all the young girls no older than her own daughter. "This isn't about wishes this is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. I believe we can do it right now." Buffy looked around the room. "Tomorrow night myself, Angel, my daughter and my team are driving back to LA and facing this head on. And we're going to finish this once and for all." Angel smiled he was ready for this he had always been ready.

"Right now you're asking yourself what makes this different." Buffy continued on. "What makes us more than just a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?" Buffy asked and a few girls thought about it. "It's true none of you have the power that Izzy and Faith have the power I once had. So here's the part where you make the choice. What if you can have that power?" She asked and the girls all looked around at one another. "Now, in every generation one slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men," But then Buffy looked to Willow, Tara and Levy.

"But these women are more powerful than all of them combined." Willow gave a nervous laugh and Levy waved to everyone. "So I say we change the rule. I say my power I had, what Izzy has, what Faith has should be our power." Giles nodded in agreement. "Willow will use the essence of the scythe that holds the essence of the slayer to change our destiny." Buffy looked around the room again. "From now on every girl in the world who might be a slayer will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power, can stand up will stand up. Slayers every one of us. So make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

The room broke out in a whisper as the girls talked among themselves and then it got quiet. Buffy waited and then one girl raised her hand followed by another and more. They were agreeing to this. Buffy let out a sigh or small relief. Doyle looked around and then felt Cordelia interlock her fingers with his. Isabella looked around and thought they all could be slayers, an army of slayers something never done before. Then Xander leaned in to Buffy.

"Great speech now what?" Xander asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Turn water into wine," Buffy answered and Spike nodded.

"Can't really do that but I can turn Corona into pee," Spike added and Buffy rolled her eyes and walked away but Spike and Xander high fived one another.

In the morning Willow would attempted at this and then as soon as sunset happened they would be heading out to LA. Willow was reading over some papers and Tara handed her a drawling of what the set up of the spell would look like. Outside Riley's men assembled the vehicles and weapons. Brian, Gunn, Lorne and Spike were also loading up weapons too so they could just leave when they needed to.

Inside the mansion at the dining room table a map was laid out. Isabella, Angel, Giles, Xander, Andrew and Wes sat at the table with the map. The lights at the mansion were off and everything was lit by candle to help promote rest for everyone even though everyone was restless. Giles sighed looking at the map.

"Ok wait, wait I'm all turned around," The watcher stated looking at the map and took a quick sip of his wine. "You're here?" He pointed and Xander nodded Angel looked to the map studying it.

"By the pillar yeah," Xander confirmed and Angel reached for his beer and took sip as Isabella rested her head in her hands looking. "I'm protecting this area," Xander pointed out and Giles nodded.

"That puts me over by the door," Giles thought out loud looking at the map. "Demons around the perimeter," Giles sighed thinking. "Right, right ok open the door," Giles then turned to Andrew who was wearing a red hooded cape. He had cards all around him and looked to them.

"You go through the door," Andrew or better known as The Wizard Master read off the card. "and are confronted by Shrogdor the Burninator." Andre stated looking at Giles.

"Oh bugger fine," Giles picked up the dice and shook it in his hand. "I'll fight," And he let go of the dice and the group looked.

"Five hit points," Andrew stated seeing the dice and went back to his cards for information and Giles sipped his wine again. "Shrogdor has badly wounded you,"

"Wait, wait a minute," Giles stammered putting his glasses back on and everyone looked to the map and Angel smiled seeing Giles all flustered over a game. "My uh bag of illusions." Giles pointed out his weapon should have been enough but Andrew snickered.

"Illusions against a Burnintor? Silly, silly British man," Andrew fixed up his space a little and Isabella sighed Andrew was a bad Wizard Master she thought. Buffy then came into the room with a glass of wine for herself and smiled at the site as she sat down at the table. Angel playing these types of games she thought she'd never see the day.

"Well I'm gonna put a time flux on Shrogdor." Isabella stated moving her piece. Andrew then looked up dumbfounded.

"Step down girlfriend," Andrew warned Isabella fixing his red cloak. "You can't just,"

"Mine is a level sorcerer and I carry the emerald chalice so Shrogdor is frozen in time deal with it." Isabella stated and went to write something down and Angel smiled.

"That's my girl," Angel said softly but Isabella heard it and smiled.

"Smack down on little red riding hood." Xander pointed out and Andrew brushed it off. "This could possibly get ugly.

"Yeah how so?" Wes asked.

"I use to be a highly respected Watcher now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doyly." Giles answered and then Isabella couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh made Angel laugh and they laughed a little uncontrollably. Buffy smiled and she giggled too. "Not that funny," Giles added and since Isabella really started to laugh harder she snorted a little which caused Angel to laugh harder. Buffy then started to laugh louder and everyone smiled. Isabella and Buffy put their heads on the table still laughing and then Buffy snorted which caused Isabella to keep laughing and Angel just smiled trying to contain himself. These were moments that kept this entire group going and it'll be needed in the end.

"Yup she and Buffy are related." Xander added and the laughing died down and Isabella got serious again.

"Good?" Andrew asked and she nodded and Angel had his hand over his mouth because if Isabella saw him smiling she would continue to laugh. Angel calmed himself down as much as possible same with Buffy as she sat there trying to get the giggles out.

"We should get to sleep." Giles stated that laughing outburst meant sleep was need among other things.

"Who can sleep on a night like this?" Isabella asked and Xander turned to Anya who was at the table with her head resting on it sleeping soundly even with Isabella laughing like she did.

"Only the crazy ones." Xander answered.

"Well Wes you're horse is sinking in the bog what do you do?" Andrew asked and Wes looked like he was caught off guard.

"Go to bed and get a new horse in the morning," Buffy answered walked over and stood behind Angel and wrapped her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"But we were going to play Risk after," Isabella stated and Angel smiled again rolling the dice and Andrew sighed, Isabella and Angel owned Wizard Master.

"It's a great game for building strategy," Xander said to Buffy. "Even though it boils down to Isabella and Angel at the end trying to conquer all."

"Yeah and I win." Angel stated after sipping and putting his beer down and Isabella looked up at him and Angel shrugged like _'yeah I said it.'_

"You're on vampire." Isabella accepted the challenge.

Morning had come and it was time. The living room was cleared out so Willow could set up her supplies. Everyone waited anxiously hoping this could work. Buffy sat in her room with Angel next to her. Isabella was in the hallway sitting on the ground with Brian next to her as they waited. Out everyone only Xander and Evan were in the dining room eating like nothing was going on. Willow took a seat on the ground with the scythe in front of her ready. Tara sat in front of Willow and Levy cattycorner to Willow and they were ready once Tara lit the last candle.

"You can do this Willow," Tara assured her and the red head nodded and placed both hands on the scythe and took in a deep breath and began. First she said a little prayer asking the circle she was in to keep her safe from all dark magic and spirits. Next she drew her energy from the earth and began. Willow then felt something pull at her and the scythe felt hot. Willow opened her eyes and could feel something.

"Oh…my…god," Willow gasped seeing only white. Tara and Levy saw a white light coming from the scythe and Willow glowed with the light. Buffy sat on the bed and gasped and Angel looked at her in terror wondering what happened. Around the mansion all the girls either braced themselves or gasped too. Buffy took a second and stood up and felt it and she turned to Angel and he sensed it.

"You're a slayer again," He said softly and Buffy smiled. In the living room Willow was still lit up smiling and she felt so powerful so at peace. Tara smiled seeing her like this and Levy let a tear fall. Willow achieved the highest level any witch could. The light then went away and Willow's white hair went away and she was back to normal. But she could still feel it in her the power. Buffy came running in as all the potentials now slayers came into and Willow looked around they had an army of slayers. Isabella stood side by side with her mother feeling it, mother and daughter were slayers.

Willow and Buffy made eye contact and smiled these two long time friends seem to achieve the impossible at times. Angel could feel it all the girls were slayers.

"I can feel them Buffy all over girls everywhere are turning." Willow stated and Giles along with Wes looked so amazed. Riley looked around they had an army of slayers, an army of men and an army of angels ready. Angel looked around this fight was going to be big and no matter what happens it'll all end tonight one way or another. He then felt Buffy reach for his hand and he took hers. Isabella was holding her mother's free hand and the family stood side by side holding hands knowing this was it. They would be going straight to battle tonight and hopefully whatever higher power was out there would be with them all tonight.

_**And now we have our army of slayers ready for battle but is it enough? We'll see any idea what's to come? More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**The title in English is 'Playing With Magic"**_


	16. The City of Angels

Chapter 16 The City of Angels

_**A/N: Ok here' the start of the war. Remember we thought we were going to get this amazing battle at the end of Not Fade Away in Angel? Well I'm going to do my best and give it to you. So here's the battle for Los Angeles.**_

The mansion was prepping for battle and Angel, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Giles were at the table finishing the last touches on the battle plan. They agreed for the most part how to get into town. But how to kill Caleb and the army that was a whole other question. Spike then came into the room and sat down.

"Riley's about ready to move out." Spike informed them and Angel nodded the sun would be setting soon. "So midnight all Hell breaks loose."

"Yup," Buffy stated and sighed.

"Well who got old, who went bald, who lost their teeth and who went crazy?" A voice asked and the group looked up and everyone's eyes widen.

"Oz!" Buffy squealed and got up to hug the long lost friend. She was able to make contact with him but was unsure if he was going to make it. Everyone got up to greet the werewolf.

"How did you know to come here?" Willow asked and Oz looked to Buffy. "Should have known." Willow smiled.

"We need all the help we can get plus it doesn't hurt to have a werewolf on our side." Buffy stated and hit all of them the team was really together on this.

"So what's the attack plan?" Oz asked looking at the map of LA. "Fight until the death?"

"Sorta," Cordelia answered and they all sat back down and went to explain it to Oz.

"What's the easiest way to do this?" Lorne asked and leaned forward.

"Well we could do it Peaches' way," Spike began. "Full force, kill anything that moves." And Angel looked to Spike and he shrugged. "That's the usual." Angel went back to the map.

"Well we have the craziest plan anyways." Cordelia reminded them all.

"How about we attack Caleb with hummus?" Oz stated and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"That's not the worse idea," Giles added and sighed. "Well this all depends if Caleb hasn't set up the portal opening and if he has we have to find a way to destroy it." Giles reminded everyone.

"Not to mention there's already an army there to help defend the portal."

"That's why I need you along with the slayers and Riley's men to keep the army busy." Buffy started Oz gave a look hearing the word "slayers." "Angel, Izzy and myself will deal with Caleb you guys the army."

"And what kind of army is this?" Xander asked.

"Remember when the demon activity started to spike in LA well it's every vampire and demon in the city plus others from the surrounding areas." Buffy answered. "You'll fight them and keep them away. And us three will handle Caleb."

"I'm leaning towards the hummus." Xander said while leaning back in his chair.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz replied and Angel gave a small smile the original team was here now. Isabella then walked in and saw Oz but she didn't know who he was. "Buffy, Angel she looks just like you two."

"Izzy meet an old friend Oz," Buffy introduced them and Isabella waved.

"Faith and the slayers are ready same with Riley." Isabella stated.

"Slayers?" Oz asked he had to know what they were talking about and Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah we'll fill you in." Buffy assured Oz. "Any other ideas before we go?" Buffy asked and everyone shook their heads meaning this was it. "Ok let's do this." And everyone stood up ready. AI would hang back at the mansion until sunset while Faith and Riley took their teams. It would take them a little longer to get to LA since they were going up and around. Riley then walked in and handed Angel a walky talky.

"Channel six," Riley stated and Angel nodded. "Last rally speech?" And Angel nodded they needed one more speech before this and maybe a few shots of tequila that wouldn't hurt either. Angel had everyone go outside so they all could hear it. Buffy did such a good job last time he wanted her to do it again. Angel and Spike hung back in the shaded area of the mansion. The sun was setting but it still bright enough that it would hurt them. Buffy stepped on a box so she could be seen. Everyone gathered around and Riley handed her a megaphone. Buffy looked around and there were tons of people. Most of Riley's men were on the outer parts of town to guard it and once Riley said the word they would leave. The men here were captains and other leaders. Also among them were the new slayers.

"Hello?" Buffy asked talking into it. "Can you hear me now?" There were indications of a no and Buffy nodded. "Everyone I want you all to look around." And everyone did they looked around. "This I can promise if we win you will not be standing next to the same person come sunrise." Buffy had to be honest with this. "In fours we will all join back up and you will be launching the largest battle in the history of mankind." Buffy then stopped thinking about that last word and smiled. "Mankind that word should change for us now. We're fighting side by side with vampires, demons, werewolves, slayers, humans there's no such thing as man here." Buffy looked around as everyone was listening. Angel stood listening and thinking about everything that has led to this. Brian and Isabella stood side by side and they felt each lock hands with one another. Evan and Levy also stood side by side and held hands and Levy rested her head on Evan's shoulder.

"This proves that this world can no longer be consumed by our petted differences anymore that will destroy us." Buffy continued on. "As the different beings we are some of us have been fighting for years others will begin today but all of us are fighting under one common interest. And I don't know maybe its fate that today is the day that I was called to be the slayer." Angel perked up and Giles thought about it. Was it really today Angel saw the most beautiful girl ever and that day started his path to redemption? It was also so crazy to think today twenty years ago she was called as a slayer and now she was reborn as one. It was more than just a fluke. "Today marks twenty years that I have been fighting this evil. I've been doing this for so long I know nothing else. Today we'll be fighting for our freedom from annihilation." Buffy looked around.

"We're fighting for our right to live. We're fighting for the human race. We have declared war and in one voice we are telling this thing we not go quietly in the night, we will not give up without a fight! We're going to survive and we're going to win!" Everyone then clapped and cheered and Buffy got off the box and people patted her as she walked by and she hoped that gave everyone something to think about as they headed into war. Riley then got onto the box.

"Alright everyone grab your stuff and let's go!" He ordered and everyone scrambled about. Buffy headed straight for Angel and he pulled her close to him for a hug to hold her and she held him. They pulled apart and shared a kiss. Isabella then walked over to her parents and then got between them. Isabella fought hard not to let the tears fall and Buffy reached out and held her daughter. Angel then wrapped his arms around both of his girls. He kissed the top of Isabella's head and Buffy's forehead and held them.

L.A. was about an hour drive from Sunnydale so for everyone to be ready they had to coordinate the hour they left. Midnight was the deadline, at midnight the portal would be opened. They had time to shut it down. But they didn't know how much time they had to close it if it opens. It was best to keep the portal from opening in the first place. Isabella watched the last of Riley's men leave the property. Doyle had left to wait for the time to send in the army of angels. Faith took the new slayers and they were off. AI was left at the mansion to wait another half hour or so. The sun was completely gone and they all hoped it would come back in the morning.

Isabella looked out the window waiting to leave while the rest of AI locked up the mansion. Angel came down the stairs with a bag full of crosses, holy water and stakes. Giles then came into the room wiping his hands after washing them for some reason it calms him.

"Izzy," Angel started and Isabella looked up. "Stay away from the window," Isabella looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Please," She sighed and got up doing what she was told and grabbed the scythe and headed over to the couch were her mother sat and sat next to her.

"Waiting just waiting," Xander sung and Spike flashed the boy a look and he stopped. The tension was getting stronger as they waited to leave. Isabella looked around the room to her strange and odd family but it was her family. "You've ever noticed we make a plan but then it never actually works?" Xander asked and Buffy smiled. This group had been together for a very long time and here they were standing at the end of days. Of course every plan they hatched always failed so it was likely this one would too but that was just how they functioned.

"Well I must say," Giles begun. "I rather die with all of you guys, my family, the only family I've ever had." And Wes smiled as the group all came together. They all faced one another hoping this wouldn't be the last time they were together.

"Oh God we're gonna start hugging aren't we?" Spike asked as he smoked a cigarette. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Oh no wouldn't want that would we?" Angel asked and Spike nodded. Then all at once they took each other's hands and continued to look at one another remembering this.

"Just to think this all started with a blonde twenty years ago." Giles started and looked to former slayer his daughter he never had. Buffy smiled and then looked to Willow.

"And a computer nerd." Buffy added and Willow smiled and then she looked to Xander.

"And a wannabe jock." Willow said and Xander smiled and looked to Cordelia.

"A princess." And Cordelia smiled and then looked to Angel.

"And a vampire with a soul." She ended and Angel nodded looking around the room. This group had such a strength when fighting together and hopefully it would be with them now.

"And the blonde girl and vampire fell in love." Wes jumped in the story said. Buffy smiled looking back on those days and realized just how simple they were.

"The rest is history." Giles ended and they all got one last glance at each other remembering all the good times.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Buffy stated and the group broke and begun to head out to whatever fait held for them. The charms for the mansion were set up so if all else failed this would be the place to go to regain strength and then head for the hills. That was the plan if all failed the group or what was left of them would run and hide and try to save those they could.

The group headed outside to the cars and then the walky talky came on and Angel picked it up.

"Angel this is Finn come in." Riley's voice came over the walky talky. Angel clicked on the button and held it up to his mouth as he made sure everyone was getting into the proper cars.

"Go ahead." Angel said to the walky talky and got into his car with Buffy in the passenger seat, Isabella with the scythe is the back and her guardian next to her. Angel started up the car and was ready to lead them into battle.

"We're about fifty minutes out from the north side of town, over." Riley's voice stated.

"Ok copy that, we're leaving Sunnydale now." Angel said and then Riley continued.

"Faith and her team are about forty minutes out." Riley added so everyone knew where everyone was at.

"Once we get there we'll radio in until then stay off the line unless there's an emergencies." Angel said there was no need to be talking back and forth.

"Copy that see you in the center of town soon. Over and out." And Riley clicked off and Angel pulled out of the property.

"Ok Xander you're chance to shine," Angel said into the walky talky. Xander was the map man now.

"Ok head out to the highway," Xander stated as the caravan headed out. "Get on 10 and then we're going to get off the highway at 15," Xander stated looking at the map as Evan drove.

"We'll come in on highway 30."

"Ok while we're on 10 see if you can find any other way every second counts." Angel said into the walky talky.

"Aye, aye el captain," Xander said and clicked out it was time for the two hour haul to Los Angeles and see what damage has been done. Isabella sighed and held onto the scythe and now they had to wait.

In L.A. Caleb stood over the building looking out to the city. The First approached him and stood there as well. It was is in the form of Angel now and then looked to Caleb and smiled.

"It's looking like home more and more." The First said and Caleb nodded. "You're not scared about them coming are you?"

"Why would I be?" Caleb asked smiling. "They're coming onto our plain to fight." Meaning they had the upper hand. The First then morphed into Buffy smiling.

"Well we should start then." The First insisted and Caleb nodded and Connor came over. The stones were lined up and ready to be placed. "Once in order the portal will need to gain strength it is up to you to keep the brat from closing it." The First warned Caleb and then the Turok-Han came over with a few more behind it.

"I'll take care of Isabella," Caleb stated and then he turned to Connor. "Begin to get the ground army ready." He ordered and Connor nodded and left the top of the building. "By morning this world will be ours."

Isabella had fallen asleep in the car but then she heard something _'Isabella!'_She opened her eyes and her head was on Brian's shoulder as a pillow. She sat up and noticed it was much darker than it should be for this time of night. There were no stars out, no moon it was just black. But there were flashes of light, red light up ahead. She felt it in her gut that something evil had a hold of this place. She sat up completely and looked out the front windshield and there was L.A. She could see the city's buildings but it wasn't the city she knew anymore. In a matter of days the First took over, she didn't want to know how long it would take for the world to look like this if they failed. She pulled herself up so she almost literally sitting next to Angel and Buffy. Angel turned and faced her as she gazed out the window. Buffy could feel what Isabella was feeling it was called impending doom.

The city was dark as the thunder clouds hovered over and gave off its red lightening. Isabella dreamed of the red lightening and this is what it meant. People were still here but hiding from the evil that had taken over the city. Brian's heart was racing as they got closer. A few months ago he thought he was just going to go to school move from foster home to foster home. He never thought in his wildest dreams he would be here. He never thought he'd be a guardian to a slayer. He never thought he would be helping in saving the world.

"If the portal opens and the First can't be stopped, this is what the world will look like." Buffy said so there was pressure on this group to succeed. Like Buffy said to Angel earlier there was no second front, no plan B they were it.

"Well then," Brian begun. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us tonight."

"Riley come in." Angel spoke into the walky talky. Buffy continued to look out the front windshield and let out a sigh to calm herself this was it. All her training was meant for tonight.

"This is Riley." A voice said.

"We're here." Angel stated as he drove as far as he could into the city. Angel started to weave through the abandon cars. Spike was driving behind Angel and saw the cars and with him were the Watchers and Fred. In another car were the three witches with Oz, another car was Xander and his family with Lorne and Cordelia and following the caravan was Gunn on a motorcycle.

Gunn got out of the line and drove passed everyone and up to Angel. Anya looked out the window trying to see up ahead.

"This isn't good is it?" Lorne asked looking around. Evan looked to the green demon and his face said yes this wasn't good at all. "Oh we should have done some sorta of shots before this."

"Ain't arguing with you there." Xander commented looking as he drove slowly. Gunn then was driving side by side with Angel. Angel put the window down ready to talk to Gunn.

"I'll drive ahead see if there's a clear path." Gunn stated and Angel nodded.

"Be careful," Angel warned his long time friend and Gunn went ahead to see if there was a big enough path for them to get through. Buffy then looked to Angel and he looked back at her and they were speaking to each other with their eyes and both were getting nervous. Gunn then came riding back.

"That can't be good," Buffy commented and Gunn got along side Angel again.

"Couple of yards and that's it we'll have to go by foot." Gunn stated and Angel nodded they would go the full way to get as close to the center as possible. After a few yards and stopped the car and turned it off knowing the rest of the way was going to be difficult.

"Riley come in," Angel said into the walky talky.

"Yes Angel," Riley was ready to listen.

"We're heading into town by foot." Angel stated that wasn't the plan when they left the plan was already starting to crumble and nothing started yet. Yeah it was going to be one long night.

"Ok we'll meet by the ruins of Wolfram and Hart E.T.A twenty minutes." Riley stated and Angel clicked off and got out of the car. Everyone began to grab the weapons they brought with them. Isabella handed Brian her sword and he took it. Angel took a crossbow and swung it over his shoulder and then took some stakes and put little bottles of holy water in his pocket. Buffy geared up as well and everyone stood in a straight line looking at the once bright city and all walked in side by side.

The streets were quiet with a few vampires walking around looking for food. Isabella was behind a truck and then got up and stood on a truck in the road as a group of vampires looked up. She held the scythe and smiled as the vampires vamped out.

"Slayer!" A vampire hissed and the group of them went charging after her. She held her ground and her smile grew.

"Oh you poor things." She said and out of nowhere Angel came jumping out and the group of vampires stopped dead in their tracks and then ran away as the rest of AI came charging.

"It's Angelus!" Another vampire called out. Buffy came in and Isabella jumped off the truck and helped her father and mother kill the group of vampires. It was just a warm up for these three. Buffy missed her slayer skills even though her god skills were better but these were skills she was comfortable with in mortal form. The team then moved in unison together checking all the corners and streets as they made their way to Wolfram and Hart.

Isabella ran ahead but her father was close by watching everything. There would be demons and vampires out here but easy to pick off. But the closer they got to the center of town the more they would see. Isabella then stopped running and saw a large group of vampires, but they weren't normal vampires. These were warrior vampires much like the Three Buffy took out a long time ago. They hissed and Angel stood next to Isabella.

"Hey Spike get over here." Angel demanded and Spike did what he was told to. Isabella stood there waiting to see what her father had in mind for this sorry group of vampires.

"Who are these jock strap eating dudes?" Spike asked and Angel looked at him in confusion. "What do you not have any fun?"

"I'm about too. Hold my hand." Angel held out his hand.

"What?" Spike asked in confusion why Angel would ask that.

"Just do it." Angel said and Spike grabbed Angel's hand and smiled nodding.

"St. Petersburg." Spike said with smile.

"Thought you might have forgotten." Angel and Spike stood close to each other as the vampires came charging and then Angel and Spike pulled away with a long fishing wire so it would straighten. The vampires didn't see this and their heads rolled. Isabella looked semi disgusted and her father shrugged at her.

"You know some of the things you do are totally barbaric." She said and Spike kept moving on. Brian smiled seeing that.

"That was cool." He said and the AI team moved forward killing more vampires along the way. Isabella tossed Buffy the scythe and Buffy cut off a few demon heads and kept running. Isabella threw a few stakes at some vampires as they pushed their way through the streets. Buffy tossed the scythe back to Isabella and did some hand to hand combat with a few vampires. It was great to be a slayer again she thought as she killed one vampire. Isabella and Buffy tagged team with the scythe as they continued down the streets. The rest of AI fought their way through and then there was a clearing and they all ran getting as far as they could into town.

Angel ran slightly ahead of everyone and noticed a wave of vampires were coming. He looked back to the group and signaled them to prep for a strategy move called Barn Burner. The group fanned out and hid as the vampires came running to kill AI then AI ambushed them and the vampires didn't stand a chance when this team fought together. The team pressed on further and they could tell they were getting closer to the center of town because there were more and more vampires standing in their way. Angel pulled Isabella into building while some vampires ran passed them and Wes and Giles staked them.

"Damnit we don't have time for this." Angel said through his teeth and looked at his watch. The time read ten thirty and they were still at least twenty blocks away from downtown and not only that they had to find this building Caleb was in. Buffy had an idea; she stood in the middle of the road as vampires charged at her. She then slammed her fist to the ground that caused a wave which knocked the vampires off their feet. This allowed the team to run over the vampires and kept going. "Can you keep doing that?" Angel asked as he caught up to Buffy.

"I can do it once in a while, takes a lot of energy." Buffy said and they made pass a rather large nest of vampires. But now it was going to get more challenging because demons would be standing in their way. Vampires were easier to deal with but demons, they came in all shapes and sizes. Then they saw a flare go up, it was Riley's. Then another, it was Faith's. Then Willow shot up and ball of light. This told them all that they were still alive but based on the distance none of them were near downtown. If anything this was going to make them more tired for the real battle ahead. But they had to keep pushing.

Caleb stood next to the First; they had both seen the three flares. He knew they would come back and he was trying to think of what strategy the team had in mind.

"They're getting close." Caleb stated.

"Give Connor the order to get the army ready." The First ordered knowing they had to keep Buffy and Angel's team at bay.

"But my lord," Caleb started. "That would draw everyone out and leave an open path."

"I know." The First said and got closer to Caleb. "Do it." This would bring Buffy, Angel and Isabella to them faster. Caleb wanted to kill Isabella and he had a plan to do it right in front of Angel just before the Turok-Han kills him. By calling the army and giving them a straight path he could do it sooner. Caleb smiled and called a lightning bolt to him, this was Connor's signal to form the army.

After running through the streets killing off vampires here and there the AI team finally made their way closer to downtown. They could hear guns being fired off and they all knew that was Riley's men. Isabella saw the men ahead firing their guns at vampires and demons. Just as the AI team neared closer to Riley's army they saw Faith and the slayers making their way up another street. There were plenty of vampires to kill but that was not why they were there, they needed to find the portal and destroy it. These vampires were just making it harder to do. But they were retreating but not fast enough. The thunder clapped after the red lightening flashed. It seemed that the sky was getting angrier by the minute.

"Ok now we're in downtown but what building has the portal?" Spike asked looking around. There were a number of buildings all around them and it could be anyone of them. They were near Wolfram and Hart's old building which was a start but it wasn't enough. They all thought maybe the tallest one but then they had to think outside the box. That was too obvious, but it wouldn't be the small buildings either. Something tall enough so you could see the portal from a distance but not too high because things had to come out of the portal and you didn't want them to fall too far. But which building was it?

"We don't have enough time to check all of them." Riley said as he fired at a few vampires and they burst into flames.

"So now what do we do?" Andrew asked, he had taped his camera to his jacket to record all this but it was a hindrance to him. He yelped every time he killed a vampire. No one was expecting him to live through this war and if he did it would just be blind luck.

"I don't know." Isabella said and then staked a vampire with the scythe like it was nothing and then tossed it to her mom and Buffy swung it and a demon's head was sliced off. Buffy then tossed the scythe back to Isabella. Angel thought about what just happened _'damn they make a good team,' _he thought and refocused on the task at hand.

"Connor will be here with his massive army soon." Buffy stated looking at the buildings trying to think which one it could be, she was trying to picture where she saw the lightening indicating for the army to assemble.

"Split up maybe?" Lorne asked as he fought off a vampire.

"No we can't divide our forces anymore." Riley said while shooting down a demon. And then a large swell of vampires came out from the streets and everyone fought them. Buffy was trying to think and fast they had an hour before the portal would open. It took longer to get here than they had originally anticipated but then Buffy had an idea.

"Willow!" She called and her friend came over after cutting a vampire's head off. "Locator spell?" And Willow smiled and nodded.

"Whatever the hell you're about to do, do it fast we need Doyle and the angels." Riley said and then hit a vampire with the butt of his gun and shot him. There weren't a lot of vampires but Connor was on his way and they were outnumbered without the angels.

"Riley! Cover Willow!" Buffy yelled and Isabella tossed the scythe to her mom as she took down two vampires. Willow stood there and begun to chant the spell hoping this would do the trick. Then a little ball of light formed and she pushed the ball and it was off. It would turn bright orange once it located the person, thing or object. In a matter of seconds they saw the orange light behind them glow on top of a building.

The massive crowd of people ran that way fighting off the vampires but saw that the vampires weren't fighting back, they were retreating. The massive group stopped and watched the vampires retreat into the streets behind them. And then they heard a roar. The ground seem to shake a little and whatever was coming it was going to be big. The portal hadn't even been open but it this was the army they had to defeat none of them wanted to know what was going to come out of that portal.

"Oh that's not good." Xander commented and the massive group ran to the building as the orange light begun to fade. There were vampires still fighting them but they were easy to take out. All of them knew a longer fight was a head as they closed in all the building as the last bit of vampires that lived fled to the security of the city walls behind the massive group.

"Surround the building!" Riley called out as everyone begun to stop and take a place. Buffy, Angel, Isabella and Brian kept running as the massive crowd begun to halt and opened up a path for them to get through to the building. They had to hurry; time was never on their side ever. They saw the entrance and then Brian stopped running and grabbed Isabella and kissed her and pulled away. He cupped her check and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Whatever happens I'm so happy I tried to save you that night." He said and she smiled. "Go kick Caleb's ass." He let her go and Isabella ran to her parent's and the three took off into the building. Brian turned around and ran back through the massive crowd. "Willow, Tara, Levy! Send up the lights." And the three witches did, each sent a ball of light unique to them to the sky. Across town Doyle saw the three lights and he nodded. Doyle turned around and saw the warrior angels waiting. The army in L.A. was massive and it was going to take every one of them to fight it.

"Let's go to war!" He cried out and he with his angels charged towards the city. Brian stood in front of the massive crowd and heard Connor's army coming.

"Nothing gets in or out of this building!" Brian yelled and everyone held up their weapons and Connor appeared with his army flooding in from behind him.

"Take them all down!" Riley called out and then helicopters flew overhead ready to drop bombs on Riley's orders. The city was about to be leveled massively too.

Meanwhile in the building Buffy, Angel and Isabella looked up.

"That's a long ass flight of stairs." Angel said and Isabella smiled and jumped straight up and looked down at her parent's and smiled.

"You can climb them if you want to." She yelled back and Angel smiled. He jumped too with Buffy following and the three scaled the stairs jumping from level to the next. Again Angel had another flashback of Isabella.

_Isabella was only two and it was nap time for her. Angel was puzzled about something though. Lately at night he would wake to find Isabella asleep with him but how did she get out of her crib. Isabella climbed up each step on her own; she didn't want to be carried so Angel was behind her making sure she wouldn't fall. Finally they got to their floor and she ran down the hall laughing. She begun to bang on her door and Angel opened it._

"_One second let me change you." Angel said and picked her up and placed her on the changing table. Isabella was learning how to use the regular bathroom but while she sleeps she would still wear a diaper just in case. Angel picked her off the table and placed her on the ground while he cleaned up the mess. Isabella sat there and waited for her dad to be done. He turned and smiled and she pulled herself up and walked over to the bed and then grabbed the bars and begun to pull herself up. The rails were completely up, Angel hadn't put them down but she started to climb. Angel held out his hands ready to catch her just in case but she kept climbing and then landed in the crib and clapped. He smiled and was amazed and clapped too. "You did it; you scaled it like a monkey." She then grabbed a stuff pig and held it up._

"_I wanted." She said and hugged the pig and Angel smiled._

"_You wanted Mr. Gordo." Angel then made sure the rails were locked in place. So now he knew, she would climb out of her crib and walk to his room. She pulled herself up and puckered her lips and Angel leaned forward and she kissed both his cheeks then his forehead, then his chin and then his lips and he smiled. "Get some rest." He handed her a sippy cup and she took and lay back down and Angel turned the lights off and left._

Angel smiled as he climbed up the stair railings watching Isabella climb too. That was one thing she could do scale things, another vampire trait. They made their way to the top of the building. The building itself was at least thirty stories high.

Down below Connor's army spread out as he and Brian stared at each other. Connor grinned and held up his sword and then pointed it to Brian and then his army attacked.

"Hold!" Brian yelled and everyone. Faith smiled as the army came running in after them.

"These guys are so dust." A slayer said.

"Hold!" Brian yelled and they got closer and closer screaming. "Hold!" Now they were only three yards away. "Hold!" Brian wanted to wait for the last possible second and now the army was a yard away. "Now!" Brian called and everyone dropped their weapons and help up long stakes they brought with knowing this was going to be an attack plan. Because of the speed the army had gained there was no way to stop. The vampires ran right into the large stakes and turned to dust with more vampires behind them turning into dust. They had made these stakes just a few hours ago and knew they would come in handy. They tossed the stakes away, picked up their weapons, took a step back except Brian and Riley.

Another set of men came forward with blow torches. "Burn them!" And they lit the torches and the vampires cried out in pain as they caught on fire. They ran franticly causing other vampires to catch on fire. The army begun to retreat which made Connor's blood boil. Brian shrugged at Connor to make him even madder but Connor smiled and then everyone heard wings.

"Oh can this get any worse?" Spike asked as he smoked his cigarette and then tossed it to the ground and put it out. A dragon flew out from between the buildings and screeched.

"They have a dragon?" Wes asked. "Well isn't that nice."

"Yeah among other things." Giles said as other creatures came out from around Connor.

"Ok," Gunn began. "You take the thirty thousand on the left."

"Where's Doyle?" Cordelia asked and then it begun to rain and they looked up. This was the battle the Shanshu had to be talking about.

"This is perfect. Fire, rain, wind, hell it's the perfect battle." Lorne said as lightening flashed and the thunder clapped almost shaking the ground.

"Doyle will be here any second." Brian said, he could feel it they were close. The rain poured down even more and they could see the water pooling around them on the empty streets. The lightning flashed red and then the thunder clapped even louder. Everyone held their weapons ready.

"It's going to be a bloody mess." Spike commented and lit up another cigarette and then swung his sword like he was about to hit a baseball with a bat. Everyone held their ground waiting to charge. Andrew was shaking and began to pray to himself.

"Oh please Jesus if you let me live I promise to call mom more often and stop watching porn, please, please." Andrew asked and then Spike slapped him upside the head.

"Get a hold of yourself mate. If we're going to die we're going to die like men." Spike held up his sword with his cigarette in his mouth as it slowly burned away.

"Should we wait for Doyle?" Tara asked and Brian shook his head no.

"We fight them." Brian said. "Kill who or whatever you want but Connor is mine."

"Oh and save the dragon for Peaches," Spike began. "He'll love that."

"Let's do this!" Riley called out and they all charged to Connor's army and Connor's army charged back. Just as the two armies clashed the warrior angels showed up and begun to help just in time.

Buffy, Angel and Isabella were still climbing when Isabella looked out a window and saw the massive battle below. All three of them looked in awe and then heard wings flapping and saw the dragon.

"Well when we're done up here, I kinda want to slay the dragon." Angel said with his half grin and Buffy and Isabella looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders and watched the rain fall.

"There's nothing more we can do for them, they're on their own now." Buffy said and the three kept climbing up the stair railings. Finally they were close to the roof access and need to actually use the stairs to get there. Everything led up to this and Isabella's heart pounded. Angel got in front of her and then kicked down the door and they walked onto the roof. Caleb turned around with several Turok-Hans following his move and then the First in the form of Buffy vanished to leave the fight to Caleb and the super vampires

"It's nice of you to join us." Caleb said and smiled and then there was flash of red lightening. "I say we have the best view from up here." Caleb then begun to walk slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy could see the recreation of the seal and the stones around it. That is what needed to be destroyed. "It's almost time to open the portal up and it's going to be so beautiful." Buffy, Angel and Isabella remained quiet thinking what they could do. "You really think you can best me?" Caleb asked. Isabella twirled the scythe and shrugged.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." She said and then Buffy in one swift move threw a stake to the Turok-Han. It didn't turn him into dust but it did hurt him. Then they all colloid with Caleb watching from the distance and he had to get the portal ready to open.

Two wars now began one on the streets of L.A. and another on the roof top. Brian was defending himself from Connor and the two matched each other's moves like an unholy dance. The AI team, the slayers, Riley's men and the warrior angels went up against Hell's army of demons and vampires at an all out brawl in the streets. Nobody was playing nice, it was everyone for themselves. Both sides knew only one side would win and either the sun would rise or it would be eternal night.

_**And it begins. So what happens next any takers? More to come really soon comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	17. The Battle

Chapter 17 The Battle

_**A/N: Another battle chapter but fights are fun right? We see Buffy kicking butt, Isabella, kicking butt, out team what's not to like? Enjoy my readers.**_

Up on the roof Isabella fought off a Turok-Han and blocked its moves. She had to get to the portal and damage it somehow as Caleb was setting it up. Angel and Buffy also took on the Turok-Hans as well. These were by far the hardest vampires they have taken on.

"Mom!" Isabella called out and tossed the scythe to Buffy and she caught it and used as Isabella made the daring attempted to stop Caleb. She was making a brave and probably a stupid move but Caleb did challenge her.

Meanwhile down below everyone fought in the streets. Brian and Connor fought one another and they matched perfectly.

"She was mine!" Connor yelled at Brian and Brian ducked Connor's swing.

"Oh please!" Brian then swung a punch at Connor. AI kept fighting with demons and vampires and the new slayers caught on pretty quickly. Spike then lit up another cigarette as Andrew was running from a demon twice his size. Spike then jumped in the air and slammed a dagger through the demon's eye and it fell. Andrew took in a few deep breaths and they continued to fight.

Up on the roof top Isabella ran and slid on the ground. She took out a stake and threw it at Caleb. Caleb grunted in pain and Isabella swiped a stone breaking the circle. If one stone was gone then the connection could not be made. Caleb looked furious and went after the slayer. Isabella's plan was to drop the stone off the side of the building hoping it would shatter. Just as she reached the side of the building someone grabbed her and threw her back.

"Stupid bitch!" Caleb yelled and Isabella with both feet kicked Caleb in the shins. He grunted in pain.

"Come here!" Isabella crawled away but Caleb grabbed her foot and Isabella kicked him in the face to get away. Angel killed another Turok-Han and saw his daughter was in trouble. Isabella lost the stone and Caleb picked her up by the neck holding her up. "Failure," Caleb then threw Isabella over the side of the building. Angel ran as fast as he could and jumped over the side and caught her. Buffy watched in horror but when she heard Isabella screaming it meant Angel caught her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed as she dangled from the side and Angel held her by one hand. "Daddy! Please daddy don't let me go! Please!" She begged and Angel held onto her with one and with the other held onto the ledge of the wet building.

"I've got you!" He screamed to her. "I've got you and I'm not letting go!" He assured her. "Pull yourself up!" Isabella nodded and used his arm like a rope. She climbed onto his back and he reached for the side ledge and held on with both hands. Angel went to pull himself up and then a Turok-Han came charging after him. Angel did his best to scoot down the ledge.

Down in the city battle Connor and Brian still fought. Both armies weren't giving in no matter how many were dying. The problem though, was Hell's army was still coming in numbers while AI, the slayers, the angels and Riley's people were not being replenished. Those numbers were failing and fast. But both sides were growing tired and frustrated at one another. Brian punched Connor in the jaw and Connor backed away as he tasted a massive amount of blood and felt something moving in his mouth. Connor then spat out a tooth mixed in with the spit and blood. The two stood there for a moment and thought enough was enough, they growing tired of this dance. Connor got up and it was time to end this. The two stared each other down and then held up their weapons in defense. This was it as they looked into each other's eyes. Brian took in a deep breath and gripped the hilt of the sword as tight as possible and dug his feet into the wet concrete ready to charge.

Then the two boys ran at full speed to one other screaming as they charged to their last battle. Their swords hit and grinned against each other and neither one gave in. Then Isabella flashed through Brian's mind, a move he saw her do once. He allowed Connor to gain the upper hand but just for a moment. Brian backed off and Connor swung his sword while Brian ducked low to the ground and spun up and stabbed Connor in the stomach. Connor coughed up blood and looked into Brian's eyes and then to the blade that was in him. Connor recognized the sword, it was Isabella's. Connor was going to be killed by the blade that his lover wheeled. But he would have one last shot. Connor grabbed the blade and held up his sword and screamed. Brian decided to put this poor boy out of his misery and pulled out the sword and swung it at Connor's head which fell to the ground and rolled away. Connor's lifeless body fell to the ground as Brian took in a deep breath. He put up one hell of a fight for a tiny person he thought to himself. Brian now could focus on the enemies around him and help out his friends.

Up on the roof Buffy charged to the Turok-Han that was trying to kill Angel and Isabella. The Turok-Han swiped at them and then they saw its head be sliced off. Buffy leaned over the side of the building seeing that the two were ok. The rain was making this a lot harder than they would like. Angel reached for Isabella indicating for her to go first. Buffy grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her up and over the ledge. Two Turok-Hans came charging at them. Isabella quickly grabbed the scythe and with the stake end staked one. Buffy held one at bay and then Angel came flying over the edge and kicked it away. Isabella tossed the scythe to her mom and Buffy sliced its head off.

Giles was fighting a vampire a really big vampire. The rain started to die off a little but the ground was flooded. "Spike!" Giles cried for help and Spike came over to help the Watcher and jumped on the vampire but it was much bigger than Spike. Spike sighed and took a step back and lit yet another cigarette. "Spike!" Giles choked as the vampire was killing him. "Help me!"

"Already did," Spike stated and the vampire screamed as he caught fire and released Giles. Spike took out a stake and threw it and the vampire turned to dust. Giles coughed as he caught his breath and Spike took a long drag on his cigarette.

"You might have let me in on your plan before you let him throttle me." Giles stated and Spike helped him up.

"Oh poor Watcher," Spike began. "Did your life pass before your eyes? Cup of tea, cup of tea almost got shagged cup of tea?" Then Brian came running over to see what was going on. Then the ground rumbled yet again and a huge beast of some kind came out of the shadows. Brian ran to Giles and Spike to help them when they saw the huge beast come out. Oz came up to them and nodded looking at the beast.

"Of course they would have a troll." Giles commented and Brian looked at Giles funny, a troll?

"Aren't trolls like those little things that you can put on the end of the pencil and they have diamonds for belly buttons and wacky colored hair?" Brian asked breathing heavily and the rain still came down.

"Nope that's a real troll you're looking at." Giles pointed at the thing as it carried a huge club.

"Nasty little buggers they are." Spike said.

"I like the little pencil trolls more." Oz commented and Brian nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of it." Brian stated and Giles, Spike and Oz looked at him like he was crazy. "What I killed Connor kinda bored now; need to take on a new project so to speak."

"Taking on a troll is the last thing you should be thinking of doing." Giles said, for some reason Giles found that Brian had grown on him over the last several weeks. Brian loved history just as much as Giles did that they both bonded. Giles had a feeling that he was going to lose Angel and Isabella in this battle and also lose Buffy…again. He wanted to keep Brian alive, to keep his own humanity. But as all young kids Brian wasn't going to listen, he was bound and determined to take on a troll. Spike then lit up another cigarette.

"Damn think I might run out before this is over." Spike commented looking into the packet. He and Brian looked at the troll as it came into the city roaring. "Well if you're going to do it I'll help. Peaches might take out the dragon and then he'll brag about slaying a dragon. I want to take down something massive myself." Spike stated and tossed yet another cigarette to the ground. So the two raced off through the battle to take on a troll a very brave and stupid idea.

Up on the roof Buffy and Isabella continued to tag team with the scythe killing the Turok-Hans. Caleb went back to fixing the portal knowing it was going to cut it close. He set down the last stone and the stones hovered off the ground and he smiled until Angel tackled him to the ground. The two went into a fist fight for a moment and then Caleb tossed Angel off of him. Buffy tossed the scythe back to Isabella and when she turned around a Turok-Han stuck its claws into her side.

Buffy looked down as it retracted it's claws but Buffy in one swift move grabbed the Turok-Han's face and twisted it violently and it fell. Buffy fell to one knee and looked up seeing herself but it wasn't her it was the First.

"Mommy," The First started and looked down at its side with blood coming from it like Buffy's.

"This mortal wound hurts." Buffy took in a deep breath and looked back up at the First her enemy for so long. She looked back up and stood up facing her long time enemy.

"Get out of my sight!" Buffy yelled and then she spun around and caught the scythe and sliced another Turok-Han's head off. Buffy ran and slid to the ground and sliced through another über vampire and twisted up and tossed the scythe back to Isabella and she took out another über vampire and then tossed the scythe back to her mom and jumped over the vampire and kicked an über vamp to her mom and Buffy held out the stake part of the scythe and it turned into dust.

Isabella did a backwards flip and Buffy tossed her the scythe and Isabella caught it in mid air and sliced the head off another vampire. Angel watched and thought that was cool how they worked with ease. Isabella swung the scythe and it cut another vampire in half. She then tossed the scythe back to her mother and Buffy took out another vampire. Isabella saw Caleb and ran up to him hoping this time to take him out.

Out on the streets everyone still fought with no retreat. Brian and Spike ran through the crowds towards the troll. Brian knew if the troll was out they would lose too many people. He had to stop that but when he and Spike got closer and saw just how big this thing was, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all but no turning back now the troll saw the two and roared.

"Nice thing about trolls is they aren't very smart and very slow." Spike informed Brian of that little fact. Brian nodded but that didn't give him much comfort. The troll then smashed its club to the ground and cement and asphalt chucks went everywhere. "I don't know but seems like to me he's having a bad day."

"Aren't we all?" Brian added and the two slowly circled around the troll as it screamed. Brian twirled his sword as it fixed on him. That allowed Spike to move behind the monster slowly. Although Spike had no idea what he was going to do when he got close enough. The troll was about to look to Spike's direction when Brian distracted him. "Hey! Hey! Here!" Brian waved his arms and Spike took off running behind the troll. Brian took in a deep breath. "I'm so dead." The troll roared and slammed his club down and Brian ran.

Back on the roof top Isabella had to get Caleb away from her parents so they could take care of the rest of the Turok-Hans. Isabella regained the scythe and then tripped Caleb and she knew he wanted her more than anything. Isabella looked over saw the next building was close enough to make the jump. She looked and saw her parents fighting back to back and then Caleb was sprinting towards her. Isabella then sprinted and jumped to the next roof top and rolled and got up and kept running. She kicked down the roof access door and instead of running down the stairs she jumped. Buffy saw Isabella lead Caleb away and there were four Turok-Hans left but the stones of the portal were already hovering off the ground. With Caleb out of the way and once they kill the Turok-Hans they could find a way to stop the portal from opening.

Back down in the streets Riley looked to the dragon as it was causing problems. The huge beast swooped down and killed some of his men and it was time to kill it. Riley gave the ok and a helicopter went to take down the dragon. The helicopter went in and started firing but the dragon didn't like it and it shot its own weapon its fire. Riley watched as the helicopter came down to its flaming end. The huge beast kept flying as it dominated the sky.

Brian saw it happen but the bigger problem was the troll at the moment. The streets were littered with dead bodies of humans and demons alike. Blood and water mixed on the ground but the battle went on. Spike was on top of the troll and was riding it like a bucking bronco. As Brian watched he noticed Spike was having way too much fun. Brian knew he couldn't take out the troll with a sword that would be like a duck pecking you to death, very slow and a very…not a smart idea. Brian looked to the ground that was littered with weapons.

He needed something big like a bazooka or a rocket launcher. He scanned the ground looking and blocked vampires and other demons that came up against him. He could hear Spike cheering as he had a hold of the troll and its arms just weren't quite long enough to reach for him. Then Brian saw what he needed, it was a grenade launcher courtesy of Riley's men. He picked it up off the wet ground and hoped it wasn't jammed. He then saw an abandon motorcycle and had the perfect idea. He ran to the motorcycle and tossed the sword aside, if he didn't go back for it or forgot about it he'd tell Isabella he lost it, beside she had that cool axe going for her. He hotwired the motorcycle and revved the engine to make sure it worked. He made sure the launcher wasn't on safety and then cocked it making sure there was a grenade in it. On top of the troll Spike heard a motorcycle engine and looked up seeing Brian on it with a rather large gun.

"Oh boy," Spike knew he had to get off the troll but he would do it the same time Brian fired the gun, he had to hold the troll in place. Brian put the motorcycle in drive and took off. He didn't have to gain too much speed but enough to ride through this crowd. The troll saw Brian riding towards him and Brian upped his speed seeing how the troll was going to use his club to smash him. But Spike wouldn't allow it and took out a knife threw it the troll's hand causing the troll just enough pain. Brian screamed as he got closer and then cut deep letting him and the motorcycle skid across the wet ground. Just as Brian slid under the troll Spike jumped off and Brian fired the grenade launcher and the troll's bottom half begun to catch fire and explode. Brian cheered as he skid to a stop. Brian remained on his back as the troll fell to the ground. Brian laughed and rolled over and Spike helped him up.

"I wanted to kill it." Spike whined a little as Brian caught his breath.

"But you helped." Brian assured the vampire and Spike shrugged.

"Nice motorcycle trick by the way." Spike commented and patted Brian's shoulder.

"Thanks. First time saw it in a movie once." And the two were off to kill more hell beings but the dragon roared. "We need to kill it." Brian stated.

"Oh I agree but how?" Spike asked and Brian held up the launcher and Spike smiled but then

Brian handed it to Spike.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Brian asked and Spike took the weapon and aimed for the flying beast and then pulled the trigger. The dragon screamed as it started to fall to the ground. Spike smiled as it crashed to the ground and now it would be easier to kill. Spike tossed the launcher away and Brian rolled to the ground and picked up a gun and just started to fire at anything that didn't look human. AI managed to group together to keep one another alive.

Back up on the roof Angel and Buffy killed the last of the Turok-Hans. Angel stabbed the last one and it growled and grabbed the blade of the sword and pulled itself closer to Angel telling him he wasn't dead yet. Angel then pulled the sword out and sliced its head off and Angel took a knee. Buffy ran over to him and Angel could smell her blood.

"You're hurt." Angel said and Buffy looked down at the wound and then put her hand over it guarding it.

"I'll be ok. Takes more than that to kill a god." She assured him and helped Angel to his feet.

"One hell of a fight." Angel sounded very tired and the two saw the stones. "We have to stop it."

And Buffy nodded but how to stop it there was no manual or anything like that. But then Angel looked around. "Izzy!"

"She led Caleb away," Buffy began to explain and Angel was about ready to go in after her but Buffy stopped him. "She did it so we can find away to stop the portal come on we don't have much time!" Buffy insisted and the two went to see what could be done. The portal was hovering and Buffy looked to the direction of where the Wolfram and Hart property was. She noticed the portal was slowly floating that way. Either it would make its way there or just get so big it would open anyways. "So any ideas how to destroy it?"

"Yeah taking out one stone will break the connection." Angel stated and Buffy looked to him yeah that sounded easy but with the portal gaining energy there was risk of that energy killing them. "What?" Angel asked and Buffy stood there and looked up. The scythe would break any of the stones and stop it but the scythe was with Isabella now.

Isabella ran through an empty hallway and stopped to catch her breath this might have been a bad idea. Caleb wasn't that far behind she knew that but she had to keep moving. Isabella kept moving down the hall. She was completely alone and on her own now.

_**Isabella ran off on her own not good at all. So yes another fighting chapter is up next. I could have put them all together but then you guys would just exhausted and fight scenes are cool but a break is needed. Oh and three chapters left and it looks like Sunday will be the end of this fic excited. More on the way really soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	18. The Gift and the Beast

Chapter 18 The Gift and the Beast

_**A/N: Isabella vs. Caleb it's on and that is all. Enjoy. **_

_Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. My Angel guards me through the night. And keeps safe 'til morning's light._

Isabella ran as fast as she could, what was she thinking; she couldn't take on Caleb by herself. Isabella kept going down the hallway trying open any of the doors but they were locked. If she broke one down then he would know which room she was in. Isabella kept running and then looked behind her and saw him round the corner. She ran down the end of the hall and kicked down the door and got in and shut it. Isabella then grabbed one desk and put it in front of the door blocking it off. She then took a smaller desk and stacked it on the other desk. Then she heard pounding on the door. Isabella backed away holding the scythe ready for battle as Caleb's hand burst through the door.

Isabella looked around and it was an office room full of cubicles. The place was dark and was lit up by flashes of red light. But one of her many vampire traits kicked in the ability to see in the dark just as good as seeing in daylight. She slid to the ground and began to crawl as she heard Caleb pounding on the door. She then crawled behind a cubical and kept crawling as fast as she could with the scythe. She got to the back of the room and sat there breathing heavily. This was a really bad idea now that she thought about it. She had to calm herself if she was going to stay alive. Then she heard something blast down the door and a wind came crashing in. She covered her mouth to hush herself as she could hear Caleb walking in.

Isabella remained seated behind the cubical as she heard Caleb whistling as he walked into the room. He looked around the huge place full of cubicles. Then he started to whistle a tune Isabella recognized it, Amazing Grace usually a sweet song but not this time. Isabella sat there listening and her heart raced not knowing what to do.

"Oh where oh where is my sweet slayer?" Caleb asked as he walked slowly around. Isabella felt her chest get heavy, she was in a tight place, very little space to move around and one way in and out. This made her so scared that she thought he could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. She had to calm herself or she would never get out of this alive. "You know I really want to kill you. You're a thorn in my side and it's time to remove it. I really want to kill you in front of daddy."

Isabella could pick up where he was and he was getting closer. She had an idea; she use to do this in the grocery store with Cordelia as she passed an isle Isabella would go the opposite way avoiding her. This would be the same idea. She took in a deep breath and began to crawl quietly across the ground. "I will find you princess."

Isabella crawled as slowly and quietly as possible to the front of the office. She would hide behind a cubical as Caleb walked passed the rows and then she'd then continued slowly. She was holding her breath every time she crawled away.

"I gave you ample warning and you chose not to heed." She heard him talking. His footsteps seemed to be getting further away as she got closer to the exit which was good. "Now the best thing to do would be to surrender that scythe and I might let you run back to mom and dad and you guys can live. Well until something from Hell gets ya." Caleb looked behind a cubical and she wasn't there. "Or I just kill you that might be best because once the army arrives you'll wish you were dead."

Isabella could see the exit just a foot away. She sat down and took in a deep breath. Caleb was in the back of the room now and started to flip all the cubicles over. He was trashing the room he had enough playing around. Isabella had to get out otherwise she was going to die that much was for sure. She counted in her head and on three she would run. One…two…three she got up and ran out the door just as Caleb flipped the cubicles over. He saw her flee out the door and he cursed himself, now he had to climb over the fallen cubicles to get to her. Isabella ran down the hall and down the stairs to another level. She knew she couldn't hide for long. Isabella opened the door to a stairwell and jumped down and grabbed a bar and swung over and through a door and ran again. She was getting tired of running but she hoped her parents found a way to close the portal.

The portal grew there was no stopping it. Angel looked to Buffy and they knew what they had to do they had to save Isabella and kill Caleb Isabella had the scythe it was the only way. Them trying to stop the portal was useless right now and Isabella needed their help or she would die by Caleb's hand. Also if the scythe is a strong as it appears to be maybe that could destroy the portal. The two ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the other one to find their daughter.

Isabella lay down up in the ceiling. She had to catch her breath and regain some strength also try to buy time. She was covered in water from the rain mixed with sweat, dust, dirt and blood. She lay still letting her heart rate come down and breathing to help slow it down and become normal again. She knew Caleb would be here soon but right now she needed to recoup even if it just for a moment. And then she heard something.

"Here kitty, kitty." Caleb said as he entered the room. Isabella closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek, she wanted her father right now, he could take care of this. No, she wanted both mom and dad they both could take care of this. She was so tired and felt weak, in her mind all she did was plead. _'Please don't let him get me.' _And then she pleaded for father to just come right through the door right in the nick of time like he's always done.

Isabella slowly turned over to her stomach and listened for Caleb's footsteps. He was right under her and she held her breath and more tears fell. Her heart pounded and right now would be a good time as any for someone to save her but she knew that wasn't going to happen. For all she knew her father, mother, Brian and all her friends were dead. She had to accept the fact that she was on her own in this. So she could hide and cry about it or fight until the last breath.

Caleb looked around the empty room and saw no one there. He huffed in disappointment and turned for the exit. Isabella had a small glimmer of hope come over her. She could hear his footstep leave the room. Her tense body relaxed a little and she could breathe for a second. Isabella landed on the floor of the room and looked around. She could hear the rain still falling, see the red flashes of light, hear the thunder clash and hear some faint screams from the battle below. The problem was she didn't know where to go. Caleb could be anywhere and the last thing she wanted to do was run into him alone. But she had to leave the room, she couldn't stay here forever. Just as she was about to leave the back wall behind her crumbled as Caleb came through.

Angel and Buffy heard the noise and knew it had something to do with Isabella so they upped their speed to find her and fast. Outside the portal grew stronger and stronger as the light in the center of the stones formed.

Isabella was on the ground and rolled over and saw Caleb standing there. She pushed off some of the debris and grabbed the scythe and got up and ran out the door. The hall seemed to be spinning as she ran down it. She kicked down the door to the stairwell and then jumped. She caught a railing and climbed up and pulled herself over and was on another floor. She breathed heavily and looked around and then saw a sign that said _"parking garage this way". _Maybe that would lead her closer to the battle where she could be somewhat safe. She took off running in that direction and went to open the door but it was locked. She tried to kick it down but it was too heavy and thick. She then swung the scythe at it trying to knock it down."Come on!" She screamed. "Come on!" And now her screams were mixed with cries of fear. The door was split and she kept hitting it. Finally there was a hole big enough for her to get through. Now she was running through a long catwalk. She was so tired and just wanted to rest but she didn't know how far behind Caleb was.

This was a thirty story building how was Angel supposed to find his daughter. He tried to pick up her scent and he could smell fear, her fear. Buffy held onto Angel's arm and was in panic mode herself. There were so many levels to cover and they had no idea what Caleb could do to her.

Isabella made it to the door and it was another heavy one that was locked. She began to swing the scythe at it and cried because the hair on the back of her neck stood up; Caleb was at the end of the catwalk. She didn't turn around and kept swinging away. She kicked the door and it swung open and now she was in the parking garage. But she wasn't on a lower level she was one level below the top. She could hear the battle from a distance.

"You're not still running are you?" Caleb asked and Isabella turned around and fought back the tears. "Oh sweet child I didn't mean to scare you." He then walked forward and she held the scythe up ready for battle, Caleb chuckled. "Oh don't you look so cute like that." He then licked his lips and stood before her. She took in a deep breath and charged, enough running if she was going to die she wasn't dying without a fight. She jumped and swung the scythe at Caleb and he dodged it perfectly. Caleb kicked the scythe away and then Isabella swung a punch to his face causing him to lose the scythe before catching it. He backed away and wiped his lip and saw blood. "Ok now I'm pissed."

He then charged, jumped in the air and went to slam his elbow to Isabella's chest and she blocked it but he managed a blow to her face and she stepped back. Isabella wiped some of the blood away and backed up little. Caleb advanced to her and then Isabella roundhouse kicked him and he blocked. Isabella jumped in the air and delivered another kick this time she was able to kick him. But the next punch she threw he grabbed her fist and then tossed her to the ground. He went to slam his heel into her face and she blocked and kicked him in the thigh. She rolled and tossed a stone at him and jumped back up. He then punched her in the stomach and she flew to the ground. She scooted away and got up and blocked another one of his punches.

"You're getting tired on me girl, I'm just starting to have fun." They blocked some moves. "Any idea how long I wanted to fight the daughter of Angelus? Although I'm not entirely impressed." She gave him a drop kick and just as he was landed she spun to the ground and tripped him. He jumped back up threw another punch and she dodged it but then he then grabbed her by the throat when she stood back up. "Thought you would have more in ya." He then slammed her against the ground and she coughed. "A person born from the Scourge of Europe and the most powerful slayer turned goddess, thought you would have a hell of a lot more in ya!" He then kicked her stomach causing her to roll a few times and let out a cry of pain. "Although guess wishes don't behold us today or maybe I should go easier on ya?" He asked and then grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed her. "Nope wouldn't be as much fun if I went easy." Isabella coughed up blood but before Caleb could grab her again she kicked him away. "Still not impressed child. You think if I bled you long enough your father could hear you scream, bet you're a screamer." Caleb then smiled as Isabella crawled away. He then grabbed her by the foot and tossed her against a pillar and took out a small dagger and slammed it into her shoulder and she screamed and tears came out. "Come on, call to daddy." Isabella then with both feet kicked Caleb back and ripped the dagger out and tossed it aside. Isabella fell to the floor and then saw the scythe. "Oh you think that's going to help, done you a lot of good this far." Caleb then got up and walked over to it and snatched it up.

"No!" Isabella screamed as he picked it up and twirled it and she started to back away on the floor doing her best with one arm.

"Oh I like this it's powerful." He then looked down at her and held it above his head to slam it at her. Isabella rolled away and was able to get up. She limped away and Caleb smiled. "What happened to that spunky girl I met back in the vineyard?" He walked after her. Isabella tripped and then begun to crawl away crying. "Hold still damnit." Caleb said as he came closer. And then Isabella felt a sharp pain go through her side and she let out a horrible scream.

Angel was running down the stairwell when he picked up a faint scream and his body went numb. It was Isabella and she was in pain and he was nowhere near her to help. Angel had to find her, nothing else mattered now. But then a team of demons blocked their way and Angel morphed to his vampire face.

"Get Izzy!" Angel yelled to Buffy and she took off running in another direction hoping to find her daughter. Angel held his ground as the five demons charged at him. Angel managed to throw one down and then one demon knocked him to his back.

"I told you to hold still and I could have just stabbed you in the spine and you would be dead. But then again I like this way come to think of it, torture much more fun." He took the stake side of the scythe out of Isabella and then with the tip of his foot he rolled her over to her back. He knelt down and looked at her as she cried in pain and then he held out his hand and she tried to swat it away, he then grabbed her throat and then picked her up so her feet dangled. "Oh look at this mess I made, don't think daddy is going to like this he'll be very upset then again that's if the Turok-Hans didn't kill him already." Isabella had tears running down her cheeks as Caleb looked at her. "Now hold still." She then spat blood in his face and managed to kick him away. She fell to the ground and scooted away until she was up against the wall there was nowhere else to go. Isabella grabbed her side and saw blood coming out.

"I'm no doctor but I think you're supposed to have that stuff stay inside of you, but hey not an expert." Caleb said smiling and walked slowly to her. "What's with you people? You fight for what? Honor, glory, fame? And yet you're willing to give all that up for what? This world was meant to burn, people, humans were meant to burn. Humans are nothing but ants among the feet of gods. Sometimes they just have to go. So a faceless champion of the human race appears, where is he now when you need him? Where's your champion now! And where is the goddess? And your guardian, where is he? You're alone now with me. And guess what beautiful in the end there is nothing, nothing!" Isabella let another tear fall and she closed her eyes and then felt herself falling and then she saw the face of her father with his smile.

'_"You're my daughter. You're me." Angel paused. "You were created out of me. My blood is your blood and my flesh is your flesh. You're a part of me; you're a part of my soul." She could hear him so clearly in these memories as if he was beside her._

_Isabella was ten years old and was on the other side of the wall but she could hear the entire conversion "She's the reason why I was born Cordy, out of everything I've ever done in my god forsaken life she's the only good thing I've ever created, the only thing I've ever been proud of to call my work."_

_Isabella was four years old and at a gymnastics facility Cordelia suggested that the kids do something and suggested this. Willow, Anya and Tara were there and Angel had snuck through the sewer system to avoid the sunlight but he was here. The three kids were signed up and ready to go except Isabella she hung back. She was standing behind her father with her arms wrapped around her legs almost afraid to join the other kids. Then a young woman walked over and knelt down in front of her._

"_Is she usually shy?" She asked and Angel smiled looking slightly behind him as the four year stood there. She squeezed his leg a little tighter and Angel knew what to do to get her to have fun she just wanted daddy to stay with her._

"_Depends," Angel answered and then held out his hand and little Izzy took it and they walked together he wasn't going to leave her on her own. She followed him and they walked side by side to learn to tumble._

"_I love you." She could hear him say the all the time and she would smile and hug him. One last thing went through her mind, something else he said to her once before. "In this world you can't trust anything but you, just you. Because in the end there is only you in the end all you'll ever have is you, just you."_

Isabella's eyes remained closed as the flashbacks faded and Caleb's voice came back.

"In the end you have nothing, there is nothing." He said and then he rammed the stake side of the scythe to her chest and she clasped her hands together catching it just inches from her chest. She then opened her eyes and looked straight into Caleb's. Something ignited in her.

"No, there's just me." She said and then shoved the scythe back to Caleb and it hit his face and she jumped back up and kicked the scythe away and swung a punch which knocked Caleb off his feet.

She stood there as Caleb's face twisted in anger. Isabella took in a deep breath and charged slamming her elbow into his chest and he grunted. Caleb threw a punch and Isabella blocked it, grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the wall and then punched him in the stomach. Caleb was able to push her away and kicked her and she blocked it. They both threw moves at one another and each time they blocked perfectly. Isabella jumped into the air and he was able to block her. She rolled on the ground and just before he could kick her again she slammed both her feet to his kneecaps. Caleb screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Isabella jumped back up and held her side, it was getting worse but she wasn't going to give up.

"Ok little girl." Caleb then rolled up. "Time to play my way." He shot a punch and she jumped down dodging it and he hit the pillar behind her and it crumbled a little. She saw a stone and then chucked it at Caleb's head and then charged again. She slid to the ground and tripped him causing him to fall backwards. As he fell she rolled up to a standing position and slammed her heel to his face. He caught her foot and pushed her away. She landed on the ground in a split position as he got up. She smacked the ground and rose back to a standing position and blocked a punch. She then jumped and kicked his chest twice and before she went back to the ground delivered a kick to his jaw. They punched some more and blocked each, Isabella knew to have any chance of winning she had to fight hand to hand. But then Caleb was able to interlock his arms with hers but she head butted him. He kicked her away and she rolled on the ground. Caleb then kicked her causing her to fly up and landed on the ground. She sat up and started to crawl away backwards there was nothing else she could do as Caleb charged at her but just as he held out his hand to finish her off he was tackled to the ground and hard.

Isabella looked up and saw her mom there and Caleb got up and charged at her. Buffy blocked his moves and quickly picked up the scythe and swung it. Caleb dodged it and kicked her and grabbed the scythe and the two fought for it. Caleb managed to pry it from Buffy's hands and kicked her to the ground. Buffy rolled over and kicked him away and got back up and threw a punched and then Caleb swung the scythe and Buffy ducked. Caleb noticed Buffy was injured and smiled. He kicked her in the stomach and Buffy grunted and went to the floor and held her wound.

"Sucks to be mortal don't it!" Caleb laughed and Buffy managed a good kick to his knee and got back up and delivered another round of punches but Caleb blocked them with the scythe. And with the hilt of the scythe hit Buffy in the chin and she flew back and Caleb went to slam the axe down but Isabella charged and tackled him and fought for a moment but Caleb kicked her off. Buffy managed to catch her and the two girls got up. Buffy got in front of her daughter ready to defend her as Caleb stood up looking unscathed from all this. The girls were beaten and bleeding. Isabella grabbed her mom's arm and pulled at her telling her they should run. Buffy was breathing heavily as Caleb smiled as he advanced.

Buffy turned around grabbing Isabella ready to run with her but in a split second Buffy forced Isabella to the ground and Isabella gave a small smile as she heard a sound of a growl, she knew that growl all too well. Angel tackled Caleb to the ground and this vampire was beyond mad, beyond livid and beyond any reason. This man, demon whatever he was just tried to hurt his mate and his daughter that didn't sit well at all. Angel had the hell priest pinned to the ground, he caught him off guard and Caleb was disoriented. Angel stood up holding Caleb by the throat and tossed and started to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Buffy scooted away with Isabella in her arms as the demon and vampire fought and Buffy helped her up as Angel wasn't finish with Caleb yet. Isabella watched her father fight with anger and hatred. Then something caught her eye, the scythe Caleb lost it. Isabella looked to her mom and Buffy nodded. They both charged to the scythe and Isabella did a drop roll and got it and then whistled. Caleb looked up as Isabella stood there with her weapon and Buffy smiled.

"You're so going to lose." Buffy said to Caleb and Isabella charged and as she charged she had a plan, Caleb wanted the scythe so she would give it to him. Angel backed away out of the line of fire but was ready to intervene at anytime.

"Here hold this." She said as she tossed the scythe to Caleb and he caught it. Just as he caught it she kicked him in the stomach and then slammed her arm in his chest. Angel stood there smiling knowing Isabella had this. "For a demon you're actually stupid." She then kicked twice, once in his chest and then kicked the scythe out of his hands. Isabella caught the scythe and twirled it.

"Bitch you don't have the ba…" Caleb began but then Isabella swung the scythe up between his legs imbedding it in his groin. Buffy stood behind Isabella and smiled and Caleb stood there as he was surrounded by the vampire champion, the gift and the goddess.

"No but who does these days?" Buffy asked and Isabella then drove the scythe up Caleb's body and he was split into two. Isabella stepped away and dropped the scythe in shock and looked to her parent's as they stood there in awe in what she had just done. Buffy held Isabella up from falling and Angel came rushing over holding both of them. The three of them eased to the ground to rest. That was one hell of a fist fight.

"Hey," Angel said and Isabella looked up as she was in between both her parents. "We did it." And Isabella smiled and nodded. "You did it." Angel then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you would come." Isabella stated looking back and forth to both her parents. She then looked to Caleb's split body and Angel stood up slowly and Buffy went to help Isabella up and Angel helped both of them. Isabella and Buffy looked at each other and saw they had matching wounds in the stomach and both did that giggle meaning _'wow really?'_Angel walked over to Caleb's dead body and the rain stopped.

"Dead?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and walked back over to his family but then the happy moment was gone the garage shook and the three looked out to the side and saw it. The portal was still growing they hadn't stopped it yet.

_**Woo Caleb is gone and our family kicked some butt. All seems ok but remember the portal hasn't been closed. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	19. Safe and Sound

Chapter 19 Safe and Sound

_**A/N: This has to be the saddest chapter I've ever written but it's really good. My Beta Reader cried so that's good…it's good because it will touch you and the whole premise of this story and About Her is sacrifice for the one you love and even for those you don't even know and gambling to create a greater good for something that might not even happen. So here it is. **_

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

The light was building and the portal would open. Once it opens Hell will spill out onto Earth and there was no stopping it, it would wipe out everything. The portal was gaining energy and the three ran out of the garage together and Isabella scooped up the scythe following her parents. They headed to the top of the building and the huge ball of energy was getting bigger.

"Oh god it's started we're too late." Buffy stated looking out the side of the building. The whole building shook a little as this ball of energy grew taking over.

"We need to run," Angel said knowing in order to live they needed to get away from it. "Izzy," Angel called to her meaning come on we're leaving. "Izzy?" Angel asked as his daughter stood there watching it get bigger. "Izzy come on," And she turned around with tears as she faced her mom and dad.

"Baby?" Buffy asked seeing her crying was she upset that they failed and the only chance of survival was to run as fast as they could and as far away as they could? Isabella walked over to her parents as if she was going to follow but stopped short in front of them.

"I have too," Isabella stated and her parents had no idea what she was talking about.

"Izzy what's going on?" Angel asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm the Gift I'm the only one who can stop it remember?" Isabella asked and Angel looked over seeing the light getting brighter. "The ultimate Gift, the ultimate sacrifice. The scythe can destroy it but I'm the only one who can do it." No that's not what the prophecy meant right?

"Izzy no," Angel stammered realizing what everything meant now. "No Izzy no," Angel got louder like he was angry for her for even thinking that.

"Look at what's happening you know what I have to do," Isabella explained and Buffy stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks because her worst fear was now happening. "I was born for a higher purpose we both always known that," Angel shook his head no not believing it. "I have to stop it I'm the only one who can,"

"No!" Angel yelled not believing it, not wanting to believe it, why her? He lost Buffy twice and it killed him but to lose his own daughter his own flesh and blood the thing that made human his own soul had to die why? She was born just to die after all they've been through in this world together she was his little hope for a brighter tomorrow, the only hope he ever had, the only good thing he ever created in his life, the only thing he was ever proud of and now it was about to stripped away his heart was being torn to pieces. "No!"

"Daddy," She said in her soft voice she had tears falling but they weren't in fear or sadness they were in acceptance of her fate but Angel's tears were in fear, anger and sadness. "I'm not afraid I never was." She reached out and touched her father's cheek wiping the tears away. "Its ok daddy it's always been ok." She assured her father and he stood there and his own tears drenched his cheeks. He thought when Buffy died he cried so badly but right now it was even worse. "It'll be ok daddy, I'll be ok I've always been ok." And they pressed their foreheads together and he wanted time to stop and then she turned to her mom as Buffy couldn't say anything. She had been with her daughter for a month and now it was ending.

Buffy was always the strong one, always the one to stand up in the most unfavorable odds and she could bring you back from the brink of destruction but she couldn't do that now not for herself. Her daughter was about to sacrifice herself for the world and all Buffy wanted to do was just hold her to never let go it wasn't fair. She was about to be ripped away from her daughter again and it wasn't fair it was never fair. Isabella embraced her mom for the last little bit of comfort.

"Whatever you do," Isabella started as she held her mom. "Don't let him give up, don't let him…" Isabella choked on her words. Her father was the strongest man she's ever known but if she was gone Angel could die just out of pure sorrow, die of a broken heart to him there was nothing in this world to live for except his daughter. He would give up and let it all burn. She felt her mom nodding making a promise. Buffy made Angel promise to keep Isabella safe and now Isabella had her mom promise to keep Angel safe. Isabella pulled away and Buffy's eyes were so swollen with tears and Isabella's was the same. She leaned in and kissed her mom's cheek. "I love you mom." Isabella turned back to her father as he looked so pale like whatever life he had left in him was gone. Isabella placed both hands on his cheeks and pulled him down so their foreheads rested on one another's for the last time and her heart pounded.

"The hardest thing I've found out is to live in this world but please don't give up," Isabella started and she felt her father nodded slightly. "Stay alive in here," She moved her hand up slightly on his face. "And here," She placed her hand on his chest where his heart was and he covered his hand over hers. "You heard?"

"I heard," Angel choked out and more tears fell. They looked at one another Angel was trying to remember what she looked like. "Izzy,"

"I love you daddy, always have thank you for taking care of me." Isabella said and she meant it. Buffy got closer to them sobbing not believing this was about to happen and all three hugged not wanting to let go. The building shook again meaning it was getting worse.

"Oh god it's not enough time." Buffy's voice cracked it wasn't enough time to hold her daughter and family. "It's not enough time."

"It's ok, I love you both." Isabella whispered and hugged her mom and dad on last time. At least she got to have them both even if it was for a month it was the happiest month. Angel pulled her closer looking to the bright light forming that would take his daughter's life but in a split second something hit him. ' "_Being the Gift she must sacrifice herself you and Buffy were vessels that brought her here and she will end it; Angel that's why the First wanted you dead a long time ago it knew."He remembered what Giles and Wes said._

"_You're my daughter. You're me." Angel paused. "You were created out of me. You're a part of me,"_Angel came back to the here and now and it made sense. The First knew something else that they didn't or haven't learned yet and he just realized what it was. He and Buffy made her they had her same powers; they were her as she was them.

"You can't do this." Angel said and Isabella looked up. "I won't let you." But before Isabella could say a word he quickly hugged her. "I love you, be good." And to be sure she couldn't stop him he tossed away not hard but it would allow him time. Buffy had no idea what was happening as Angel walked up to and pulled her close for a quick but a passionate kiss and rested his forehead to hers. "Take care of her I love you always have." Was all he said and Buffy had no time to think as Angel pulled away and ran picking up the scythe and ran to the side of the building. Isabella sat up and ran to her father but Buffy grabbed her holding her back but she couldn't follow her father not this time.

"Dad!" She called to him. "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled over and over. Angel could hear her and for sixteen years when he heard that cry it was instinct to run to her but not this time she had her mother now. Angel turned around and faced them one last time as Buffy held Isabella and Angel smiled.

"I love you both." Then Angel jumped off the side of the building and to the part that held the stones together.

"No dad!" Isabella screamed trying to break away from her mom to get her dad but Buffy held her tightly as possible. The energy was encased by the stones and breaking one stone would cause the energy source to stop. Angel slammed the scythe down to the highest stone and the bright light got brighter. Inside the building Buffy pulled Isabella to the ground shielding her from the bright light and whatever things might fly around. From the ground fight everyone looked up seeing a bright light take over. The demons and vampires screamed in terror. Brian looked straight to the light as it started to build up a little.

Angel then fell into the energy it felt like stabbing knives everywhere and it felt like he was choking and he screamed in pain but no one could hear him this was it. He helped create Isabella and he had the same strength she did he and Buffy were the only ones who could destroy this. That's why the First wanted to take out either one of them so long ago not only to prevent Isabella but to prevent this but it still failed in the end. Angel got to spend sixteen years with Isabella now it was Buffy's turn.

Angel felt pain everywhere but the most peaceful moments of his life flashed before him like him and Buffy being together. _'She gave herself up to him, he was her first and in the moment he felt the happiest. She told him the child she was caring was his and he felt like he didn't deserve this honor not from her but when he first the heartbeat of Isabella all reason and logical was gone. He owed his life to Buffy he always did.' _But then more moments rushed through his mind. _'Isabella was the tiniest little thing but she had a strong grip for a one month old as he watched her sleep and she held onto one of his fingers. Her little tummy went up and down up and down as she slept soundly._

_Then another flashback happened; Isabella was sitting in her high chair giggling as Angel cleared the counter top. He looked up at her to see what was so funny and she smiled looking at him._

"_Dada," She said and Angel dropped the sponge in disbelief and his stomach drop did she just say her first word and was it his name? Her first word was his name of all the things in this world she could have said she chose to say his name. Angel walked away from the counter as she still smiled giggling and he leaned over and she reached out touching his face laughing._

"_Say it again," He had to make sure it was what he heard. She looked at him and smiled like she knew._

"_Dada," She repeated laughing and Angel smiled and picked her up out of her chair hugging her. She's been looking at him for a year now and she knew who he was and now finally she said it. Angel fought back the tears but he couldn't one slipped. "Dada," She said again like finally I got this I know how to say your name. Angel pulled away looking at her and she placed both hands on his face smiling. "Daddy," She said and Angel just smiled as she smiled at him._

"_It's perfect," He said and she leaned in resting her head on him and he held her she was perfect._

Those were some of his best times and he wasn't regretting what he was doing now because she was the reason for everything including this, both were the reason for this. More memories of them just when all felt wrong in the world when all felt lost both made it better with a smile or a giggle or a kiss on his cheek his girls made his dark world so bright brighter than the sun. Buffy gave him the best thing he could ever ask for and something he never thought he deserved. He'd do anything to keep her light from going out, from being snuffed because there would nothing worth living for anymore, nothing worth fighting, nothing worth dying for it would be over. Just as fast as the choking, the screaming and pain started it stopped and the two women the most important women in his life their smiles flashed in his mind once more and peace took over.

The light crumbled and disappeared and everyone down below looked around and the demons and vampires were gone. Up on the building roof top Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around as her body was thrown over Isabella's protecting her. The air was calm and the clouds slowly started to disappear and the stars were coming out. The thunder had ceased and it felt peaceful. Buffy sat up and Isabella slowly did too and they looked to the spot where Hell was about to be unleashed and it was quiet, the place was quiet and the air was clean. The two girls looked around and Isabella got up realizing her father wasn't here. Buffy got up and chased after her daughter wanting to find her Angel too.

The girls made their way to the empty street and looked around the mess. Isabella looked around panicked her father never dies he was alive he always lived to tell the tale. But as she ran to where the portal was she couldn't stop crying as she scanned the area for her hero. She stopped looking around at the ground.

"Dad!" She yelled hoping to hear him call back to her. "Dad!" She screamed as loud as possible but her voice was giving out on her and fast too. She then went back to a jog looking for her father with her mom closely behind her. The streets were so quiet now.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed and her heart was racing. "Angel answer me!" She demanded and looked around. Isabella was walking again holding her injured side that screamed in pain. She stood there looking around and her ears had a loud ring she felt so lost and out of place. Her father was missing she's never felt so lost and so alone her father was always there watching, protecting and now she felt so alone and helpless without him. She saw her mother looking and then Isabella saw something in the distance.

"Daddy!" She screamed and Buffy looked up and saw Isabella charging towards something and Buffy took off in a sprint. Isabella saw her father on the ground and she upped her speed to get to him. "Daddy! Daddy!" She slid to the ground and turned him onto his back and Buffy joined her. "Daddy please wake up, wake up please!" She begged in tears and Buffy was at a loss for words. "Daddy! It's me it's Izzy please daddy! Daddy!" She shook him. "No daddy no!" She sobbed uncontrollably shaking him but she was so tired by now.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled. "Angel! Angel," Buffy sobbed. "You have to stay with me, Angel stay with us, don't leave us here." Buffy begged looking at him as Isabella cried. "Angel!" Buffy couldn't wake him up either. "Angel," Buffy choked and her voice cracked she wouldn't have a voice after this. "No Angel," Buffy looked around and there was no one to help they were alone.

"Don't leave us baby!" Buffy sat there as her world was spinning this was even worse than when she killed him.

The alley was so quite right now but in both Isabella's and Buffy's head it was so loud the silence and the emptiness around them felt so crowded and so loud. Hell didn't come on Earth but this was Hell for Isabella and Buffy it wasn't fire burning them, it wasn't gnashing of teeth or brutal torture it was their Angel's death and that was worse than hell. In fact they welcomed Hell and death to them right now. Angel was both their protector, guardian and hero and he was gone. Isabella was quiet letting out sniffs here and there. She then leaned forward and rested her head on her father's chest letting the tears roll down her face. She let her head relax on his chest the way always did when she was little and she always was safe and would always fall asleep. He made her safe he was the sound foundation.

"Daddy," She whispered and Buffy sat there crying not knowing what to do she was god but she couldn't save him. "Please don't not now," And she sobbed a little more and Buffy was about to lose it seeing the sight before her. Isabella curled up next to her father's body holding onto what made and kept her safest the most. But he did promise he wouldn't let her die and he made good on that promise.

"A leagan síos do cheann agus beidh mé a chanadh shuantraí duit ar ais go na blianta as Loo-li, Lai-Ley." Isabella begun to sing softly and Buffy looked up. Isabella sung in Gaelic just like her father would when he sung it to her. "Agus beidh mé a chanadh tú a chodladh agus beidh mé ag canadh beannaigh tú amárach tú le grá chun an mbóthar go bhfuil tú ag dul." Isabella paused as tears fell then she continued. "Bealtaine sheol tú cothrom chun réimsí fada de fhortún le diamonds agus péarla ag do cheann agus do chosa agus na bealtaine b'fhéidir go mbeadh ort riamh misfortune chun teacht ar banish cineáltas tú I ngach go gcomhlíonann tú na." This was an old Irish lullaby that Angel would sing to her every night when she was baby.

'_Angel held four day old Isabella in his arms as he rocked her while feeding her before she went to bed. He begun to sing to her and her eyes widen and she wiggled a little in excitement as began. He couldn't help but smile as he sung, she seem to like it.'_

Every since then until she was four he would sing that lullaby to her every night before bed. Now she sung it to him because that's all she could do he was asleep and part of her wanted to join him and Buffy listen to a lullaby that meant so much to her and to him. "Bealtaine ann i gcónaí aingil chun féachaint ar os cionn leat chun tú a threorú gach céim ar an mbealach a garda tú agus a choimeád sábháilte agat ó gach díobháil Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley".

Buffy leaned over letting her forehead rest on Angel's and her tears fell onto his face as she cried. She was a god but she couldn't save him. Why? Why couldn't she save the man she loved the father of her child it wasn't fair.

Isabella would hiccup in tears every few words as she continued to sing to her but what else could she do? Buffy just listened while she sat there with Angel's head resting her lap as she stroked his hair trying to remember what it felt like before his body turns to dust. "Bealtaine leat a thabhairt grá agus is féidir leat a thabhairt sonas bí grá sa tuairisceán chun deireadh na bliana do laethanta anois titim as a chodladh mé ' m gan bhrí chun tú a choinneáil beidh mé ach suí do awhile agus Loo-li, Lai-ley."

Buffy couldn't stop crying as she sung. Being a goddess she understood the words and it only made it worse. "Bealtaine ann i gcónaí aingeal ag canadh chun féachaint ar os cionn leat chun tú a threorú gach céim ar an mbealach a garda tú agus a choimeád sábháilte agat ó gach díobháil Loo -li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-Ley."

Isabella threw her arms around her father and buried her face into her father's chest sobbing with what tears she had left trying to hold on just a little longer to her father. She could survive on her own but her father was the foundation she needed and that foundation just crumbled. She had her mom now but why couldn't she have both it wasn't that hard or too much to ask for right? She felt naked now because her champion was gone. Buffy sat there feeling numb letting the tears fall because she couldn't do anything she couldn't save Angel.

'_Angel was smiling at Isabella and she smiled back and held her thumb up._

"_Come on dad," The twelve year old insisted. "It can be code meaning we're good." She added and then Angel did a thumbs up and she smiled. "For a two hundred and some old vampire you're keeping it real."'_

Isabella sat up slightly looking to her father as he wasn't coming back this time, there would be no thumbs up she then looked up and met her mother's watery eyes as Buffy sat there.

"Mom," She sobbed and Buffy reached out and pulled Isabella close holding her tight and rocked her. The two girls held on one another sobbing. Angel made a promise to Buffy sixteen years ago to protect Isabella and now it was her turn to uphold and keep that promise. All they had now was each other. Buffy kissed her daughter's head and brought her as close as possible letting her know she wasn't leaving, she wasn't going anywhere and she's be damned if she ever did.

Isabella buried her face into her mother's shoulder drawing whatever peace and comfort from it. They kept holding each other because that was it there was nothing more that could be done and in the end each one of them Angel, Buffy and Isabella made some sort of sacrifice to save one another. The world didn't end for the people but a part of theirs just did.

_Please don't hurt me chapter 20 is on its way and that will be the last chapter. So hold on comments and reviews are welcomed thank you for reading. _

_**The lullaby Isabella sings is called Sleepsong by Secret Garden:**_

_**Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li, lai-ley And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go. May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet, and may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you I'll just sit for awhile and sing Loo-li, lai-ley. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way to guard you and keep you safe from all harm Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**Safe and Sound lyrics Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars found on The Hunger Games soundtrack**_


	20. Destiny

Chapter 20 Destiny

_**A/N: Last chapter I'll do all my thank yous at the end enjoy.**_

Isabella and Buffy held onto one another crying quietly now. They would have to get up and find their friends and hoped everyone made it. The flood gates would re-open again soon that much was for sure. But they had each other at least. Buffy looked to Angel's body ready for it to turn into dust.

Meanwhile in another realm clad all in white was narrowing like a tunnel. Angel was still and then he saw a flash, _'Angel!_' a voice called and he saw Buffy, _'Angel wake up,'_ the voice said again. He couldn't wake up it felt so hard too. _'Dad!'_ and his eyes flashed opened. He managed to look around and his vision was blurry and he blinked a few times to refocus. He turned his head to the side and that hurt it felt like the worse hang over ever. Angel slowly rolled over on the concrete with rubble everywhere. He had to take a minute to steady himself he still felt like he wasn't in his body yet. Then he noticed something he was breathing not the usually let me breathe to look normal no he was breathing. Then as his vision settled and his hearing went from everything being muffled to clear and he heard sobbing. Angel then was able to get to his knees and saw Buffy and Isabella holding one another crying.

"I'm not dead yet," Isabella pulled away from her mom and the two girls saw Angel there sitting up.

"Dad?"

"Angel?" Buffy asked in disbelief and Isabella crawled to her father so quickly and then Isabella leaped into his arms and he held her as she sobbed holding him tightly.

"It's ok," He assured her as she sobbed not letting up the tight embrace. "It's ok," And then Angel looked up to Buffy as she sat there not moving. That should have killed him but here he was.

Angel reached out and Buffy took his hand and he pulled her in and now he was hugging both his girls. But then a sound Isabella's never heard of came from her father it was thumping sound. A full circle was made he was the first to hear Isabella's heart beat now she was first to hear his.

His chest was moving up and down she could even hear the air fill his lungs it was amazing.

"What how?" Isabella asked as they let up a little still in shock.

"A vampire with a soul will play a pivotal role in the end of days. You died and because you're dead you couldn't die again…" Buffy thought about it which was still confusing. "You're human you're rewarded." He sacrificed himself to save Isabella something he would have done regardless but in turn he saved the world doing it.

"I'm human," Angel stated but that was hard to wrap his head around it he was human a real live breathing human again.

"Don't ever do that again." His daughter warned him and held him again making sure he wouldn't go away. "You're human." She pulled away once more smiling.

"Yeah but I can't feel my legs." Angel added and panic took over both Isabella and Buffy.

"Why?" Isabella asked quickly.

"Because you're sitting on them." He answered and Isabella looked down and playfully shoved her dad.

"Come on," Buffy suggested and she and Isabella both helped Angel up off the ground and he had to steady himself he was still out of it. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah head is still spinning but its ok it's kind of like a ride." Angel assured her and Buffy put Angel's arm around her shoulder for support. Isabella then quickly grabbed the scythe and took her father's other arm and placed it around her shoulder and the three started to walk. "We need a vacation." Angel stated and both girls nodded agreeing.

Meanwhile the big war zone was quiet now. The wounded were being rounded up as the survivors looked around the mess. The city commissioner wasn't going to be happy about this later.

"No Hell," Doyle said and sat down next to Cordelia and she nodded. Brian looked lost as he kept looking around hoping to see Isabella somewhere. Then Evan came over placing his hand on his friend's shoulder reassuring him it was going to be ok regardless what happened. He walked away to Levy as she sat on the ground and took a seat next to her and they huddled up.

AI looked around counting themselves making sure they were all still here and they were. Cordelia came limping over and Doyle picked her off the ground. Andrew walked around filming the scene talking about it. Giles looked to Brian as he scanned the area looking around and walked over to him.

"If they didn't make it," Giles started and placed a hand on the guardian's shoulder. "They did save this world like they always promised."

"Peaches and his clan are right there," Spike pointed out lighting up his last cigarette. AI looked over and saw the three walking together like nothing happened well there was some limping involved but other than that they looked pretty descent.

"I'll be damned." Giles said taking his glasses off smiling.

Angel, Buffy and Isabella walked side by side towards the slayers, Riley's team and the rest of AI.

"I'm going to take a really hot shower when we get back." Isabella stated and Angel nodded.

"And then sleep for a week."

"I like that idea." Buffy stated as they walked. "But I want some ice cream before that."

"Yes mint chip would be good." Isabella added.

"Yes now you're talking." Buffy smiled and then she looked to Angel. "How about you?"

"Let's get some cheeseburgers." Angel said. "I'm so hungry." Then the three saw the AI team run to them and they smiled as they were bombarded with hugs. There were stories to tell but later. Isabella hugged Brian and he felt better if she did die then he would have failed. They pulled apart and Isabella hugged her long time friends and family. Buffy hugged Giles her father and felt so good. This family came out of this alive and for the most part ok. Then Buffy looked up and saw Faith standing there with the slayers that made it and walked over to her sister slayer and they hugged. The slayers would have to ban together now. After the reunion everyone stood out in the streets looking at the mess they made but it was worth it.

"You think we could ever just have a quiet normal night off?" Wes asked as he looked around holding a wound.

"Where's the fun in that?" Xander asked with a hint of sarcasms.

"Well there is a Hell Mouth in Cleveland." Giles suggested but he a look from everyone. "Right better rest up first." As everyone gave him that look like one step at a time but then Spike went to

the shadows which meant sunrise. Angel faced east where the sun always rose. This would be the true test if he was human. Everyone gathered to see this hoping it was true. Then the sun peaked and you could see dawn's lights and Angel looked to it and felt Isabella grab his hand. This was something they always wanted to watch the sunrise together. The sun got higher now and Angel felt the rays and they were warm and inviting. Buffy then leaned in letting her head rest on his shoulder. This was the dream for all three all that has happened led to this, this one moment this perfect dream come true.

"He's pale," Xander commented and Buffy sighed as the beautiful moment ended. "Like paler than normal maybe we should head to the beach and let him get some color." Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as the three continued to watch the sun rise.

**Six Months Later**

The sun was out, high and bright today. Buffy gave that sigh meaning it was time to take a break and walk. A huge caravan of cars made their way down the highway. LA was in the process of being rebuilt and Sunnydale no longer needed a protector, so it was time to move on. Riley's team went back to re-open the base and Giles along with Wes decided to open up the Watcher's Council again with some slight modifications. It would take years to rebuild, but they had to start somewhere. Not only that, they would have to track down every slayer now. Of course with an army of slayers evil should be smart enough and back down.

"Gas station!" Isabella yelled pointing and the car pulled over it would be a good rest stop plus food and fuel. Buffy waited for the car to stop and park and she opened the door and stepped out of the car fanning herself. The Jeep was nice because it was all open allowing air but they were driving through the desert so air conditioning would be nice. Isabella jumped out and Brian followed her. The caravan of cars that held AI pilled out to raid the gas station of its goods. Buffy opened the door and got out and Isabella came around to help. "You ok mom?" She asked

Buffy nodded smiling, "Yeah just need to walk." Buffy answered and Isabella smiled. "Here," Buffy gave Isabella some money. "Get some snacks." Her daughter nodded and headed off inside to see what she could get.

"You want anything?" Isabella asked.

"Something sweet." Buffy answered and leaned up against the car taking in deep cleansing breath and put her hands on her belly. She looked down at the six month pregnant belly of hers and then a shadow covered her.

"Sure you're ok?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded smiling and cupped his cheek.

"Yeah I did this once before but Izzy seemed to have slept more than this one. It's constantly awake. But that's not too bad Izzy was a kicker." Buffy ended with and smile and Angel leaned in for a quick kiss. Buffy walked around the other side following Angel to fill the car up.

"You know we've could have waited." Angel meant after the baby was born they could have headed off to Cleveland and Buffy shrugged.

"Eh I'm done with California been here all my life need something new." She stated and wrapped her arms around Angel's free arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

The AI team sat around the gas station talking and stretching their legs before heading east. The only one not here was Spike he was stuck in the Winnebago. Xander was having trouble traveling like this two hours is all he could handle as far as a road trip. Oz was with them helping them move and drove a huge moving truck with personal items such as photos and things that carried meaning. The rest of the cars were packed with clothes and other sorts of needs. This was a huge move and soon once they set up shop they would need to start looking for the new slayers.

Buffy was leaning against the Jeep and watched as her family talked to one another. Some were heading back to their cars indicating they were ready to go. Buffy had a hand on her belly waiting to feel each kick the baby would make. Then two people caught her eye. Angel and Isabella were walking together and talking. To see both in sunlight that was such a beautiful thing. Angel smiled more a great weight had been lifted from him and she could feel it. The pair these two have been through so much and their bond only became stronger in the last year or so. Isabella said something to him and held up her hand and he held up his and she jumped giving him a high five. Isabella gave him a soft push on his chest laughing. She had a similar smile to her father. Angel laughed a little and then Isabella held a thumbs up and Angel did the same. Angel then reached out and pulled her closer for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Isabella's powers were still yet to be discovered and understood and she was still a gift in many ways especially to Angel. Angel was human but he was granted guardianship over the family but in the end he didn't need powers to fight for his family. The bond that was forged from her conception until now kept them together and it always will. Buffy smiled seeing them happy and that's all that mattered. She was right Angel was the only father for Isabella a vampire, a monster now human was the perfect father. This world was insane but what she was watching before her Buffy stood by her belief Angel was always the sanest choice she could have ever made in her life.

Buffy looked out and felt someone grab her hand and she looked over and smiled at Angel as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. As soon as she felt his lips touch her skin the baby kicked like it was happy. Angel set Buffy's hand down and they got back into the Jeep as Isabella got back in the car with her drink and Brian got in the other seat. Isabella handed Buffy a pack of Reese Cups and Buffy smiled that was the perfect yum. Angel looked back at his daughter and smiled and as she said something to Brian and they laughed. Angel then looked to the front windshield as did Buffy.

It wasn't over it would never be over as long as the world spun, as long as there were people it was never over. Isabella leaned over to her father looking out to the endless horizon and the wind blew a little. Out in the distance far away you could the first hints of storm forming. Angel felt Isabella's chin on his shoulder as he looked out to the distance thinking. It would be a never ending cycle but that's what he signed up for to help a pretty blonde out so long ago.

"Look storm's coming in. Are we going to be able to beat that?" Isabella asked and Angel looked to the dark clouds.

"As long as we stay ahead of it nothing should happen." Angel answered and Isabella nodded and sat back down next to Brian.

"When will we reach Cleveland?" Brian asked.

"Probably when dawn arrives around three days or so." Angel answered and Isabella nodded.

"Ready?" Isabella asked as she buckled up and Angel nodded yes for once he felt more than ready he had what wanted and need right here and nothing was going to take that from him. Angel looked ahead and looked to Buffy she had that look that meant something. Angel thought about it and as always when one fight is won another begins. Angel looked back in the rear view mirror and sighed thinking about it before leaving whatever realm he was in he warned evil will never truly let up. He then thought about how it wasn't over. Before leaving the realm a voice told him something warned him and thought about it. '_T__here's another storm on the horizon, a time of hardship and pain was coming again. This was a battle won, but the_ _war against evil and its minions still goes on. The First is still out there, evil is strong, but we will not quit ever and we would always fight until the bitter end.'_

Angel put on his sunglasses along with Buffy and turned the Jeep on shifting it and then reached for Buffy's hand and held it. Angel left the gas station with the caravan behind him as they drove off heading east and hoping they never had to come back to California something new awaits them somewhere. A child was coming forth and like Isabella it would be something else other than just human. Another mission to save the world would be on its way but for them it was just another day of work.

_**And that's it for The Gift. Our gang is off to some new adventures and we'll what awaits them.**_

_**So here goes the long list of thank yous:**_

_**For my Beta Reader Nikon the Vampire thank you for the edits and corrections.**_

_**All those who reviewed: Ba2006, Angellufy, SMGbest, Nikon the Vampire, xxdawnbreakerxx.**_

_**All those who added this to their Story Alert: 7500fx, amarchi, Angellufy, ba2006, BBegrin, EmmaClark96, KK1987, MrsASkars, Nikon the Vampire, SMGbest, toasterbread87, xxdawnbreaker.**_

_**All those who added this to their Favorites: ba2006, bkwrmfisch, chevant, crazymel2008, EmmaClark96, KK1987, Lorna Jo, Nikon the Vampire, SMGbest, Supernatual-Girl17, toasterbread87, xxdawnbreaker, xxLoIsImmortalxx.**_

_**For all those who read this story and for those I might have forgotten to mention thank you everyone. **_

* * *

A small cloud formed in the night and it appeared to be a funnel cloud and then comet ripped the sky and something landed hard in the ground. No one was around it was in the woods, away from people, isolated and secluded so you wouldn't hear anything. The smoke started to settle a little and deep in the ground a hand rose reaching and feeling around. Another hand rose and something was pulling itself out of the ground. It was a woman young, blonde curly hair and rather stunning. She grunted as she pulled herself out of the ground and laid there for a moment. She looked up to the night sky seeing the tree tops and pieces of the sky above the tree tops.

"Earth," She spat out and gave a disgusting giggle and coughed. "I hate this place," She rolled over and looked at herself as she was naked and then looked up. Two creatures then came over to her. They were dressed in brown hooded cloaks, small in size no more than four feet all in all they looked like hobbits with leprosy. They stood before the woman and bowed smiling but the woman didn't look pleased. "You brought me clothes right?" One of the mini creatures nodded and pulled out a robe and handed it to the woman and she put in on. "It's not silk but it'll work for now."

"We've been waiting for you my love," Another minion said and the woman stood up getting use to her surroundings. "This Day Walker is who you seek?"

"Yeah I think she and I could be buddies." The woman made the sarcastic remark.

"But she is protected by the god and the Day guardian." The other minion said but the woman didn't look all that concerned.

"It takes a god to kill a god." The woman smiled thinking what was next. "And the Day guardian please he's human now." She smiled and the two minions smiled nodding.

"All hail the mighty Glorificus." The woman looked to her minions as they said this.

"No please call me Glory."

?


	21. New Story Alert

_**The sequal for this story is up and going if you wish to continue on with the adventures of this family and group. Aurora: Dei Donum is the story title, so send comments, reviews and feedback. Enjoy and happy reading. **_


End file.
